Sentinel Legend
by thorsfriend
Summary: M7/Sentinel crossover although posting in M7 till complete. Chris and team are all Sentinel/Guides and they battle an evil who kidnaps and sells guides/sentinel as well as doing other nasty things. Lots of action and adventure for all the main characters. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply, I do not own anything and if I did then M7 and Sentinel would still be going.

This story just would not leave me alone, so I hope that everyone likes it, please read and review, any suggestions regarding characters and plot is always welcome.

**Sentinel Legend.**

Everyone whether they where Sentinel, Guide or mundane knew of the legend of the Dark Alpha Sentinel, the writings spoke of this sentinel and here is what it said.

The Dark Alpha Sentinel will be born of fire and pain, but from the ashes he will rise stronger than those that have gone before him. The Alpha will find a new pack, and these will be his closest allies in the fight against evil doers. The Shield, the Shaman, the Healer, the Teacher, the Trickster and the Childe shall come together and their pack shall be glorious and magnificent.

Sentinel and Guides had been discovered, and they where active members of society, mainly involved in the military or law enforcement or some other field which served the community. The Sentinel and Guide foundation was put in place to help monitor and provide a bridge between the normal members of society and those who had the sentinel/guide gifts, this was a powerful entity who made sure that Sentinel and Guides throughout the planet where not abused or used in the wrong way and that pride law was given the respect it was due.

The Sentinels and Guides formed prides with Alpha's being the most dominant who ruled these groups of men and women, the pairing of Sentinel and Guide could be either man and woman or same sex.

Children where tested for Sentinel and Guide gifts when they where born and any that showed potential where depending on the country they lived in given the opportunity to train to develop there skills. Most countries wanted to be the one to find and locate the Dark Sentinel but so far nobody had found the Sentinel that legend described.

The United States of America tested it's children at birth and used a rating system to categorise the gifted, with a rating of ten being the most powerful Sentinel/Guide and one being the weakest.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply, I do not own anything and if I did then M7 and Sentinel would still be going.

Short chapters I hope you like them feedback gratefully appreciated.

**Sentinel Legend.**

The past:

The man paced restlessly he could hear the pain his wife was in during the birth of his child, he hated to see the woman in pain, but he wanted the child she was giving birth to too carry on his name.

The woman on the bed, was heavy with her child, she could feel the contractions hitting hard, the midwife told her to push and she did, wanting to be rid of the pain. The pushing produced a baby, the man watched from his position at the bottom of the bed as the midwife check his silent offspring.

"You have a baby boy." The midwife declared smiling at the severe looking man.

The babies father watched as she took his newborn son to the testing machine, he moved closer as the smiling woman happily declared.

"Well Mr Larabee your son could be a guide or a sentinel." The midwife was shocked to see hatred glow in the man's moss green eyes when she mentioned the fact that the silent baby could be gifted.

"No son of mine will grow up to be an abomination." John Larabee snarled at the woman holding his child. _

Two years later:

"Push honey your doing a great job." The midwife coached the young woman who panted through a contraction.

The baby arrived loudly and the woman watched as the midwife placed her son on the tester machine.

"Congratulations your son could grow into a guide or sentinel." The midwife saw the joy and happiness on the beautiful woman's face as she handed over the baby.

"Hello Buck mummy loves you so much." Anna Wilmington cradled her son close to her heart.

"Father does god love everyone?" Josiah looked to his stern looking father who smiled down at the seven year bold.

"He loves everyone son even the sinners." The heavy set preacher smiled at his sickly looking wife who carried their baby daughter. "He has give you a gift my son and as a sentinel you will do god's work."

Josiah nodded his head solemnly.

Obadiah Jackson smiled down at his new born son, he was amazed at the beauty of the experience he and his wife had just gone through during the birth, his wife had hardly needed the assistance of the medical staff at the hospital, there child had arrived in the world in a rush and to the delight of the medical staff he had tested positive for the sentinel/guide gift.

"Well son the world is yours for the taking." Obadiah gently kissed the downy head as his wife chuckled at him.

Five Years later:

Maude Standish cursed the day she had ever decided to keep the baby who was causing her such pain, she glared at the medical staff as they took the squalling baby to the tester machine and then happily informed the unhappy woman that her new son could be either a guide or sentinel. Maude considered this and decided that maybe the experience was not a total loss as her son maybe of some use to her if it did not work out with his father who eagerly took the crying child from the nurse. She smiled beguilingly at the mark who fathered this child.

"Hello Ezra darling."

Three years later:

"Push dear your doing great." The nurse encouraged the sick looking woman who struggled to push her child into the world.

"Oh my god." The young woman pushed with all her might and smiled as her son took his first look around the world. She watched as he was gently placed in the machine.

"Congratulations Mrs Tanner you son is a guide or a sentinel." The nurse smiled at the joy on the to thin face.

"Hello Vin my beautiful boy."

Ten years later:

"Push and baby will soon be with us." The midwife told the young woman who pushed as she was told to, the midwife could see the pain and worry on the young woman's face as she struggled to bring her baby into the world.

"Its a boy and he's going to make you proud and be either a guide or a sentinel." The midwife could see tears of joy gathering in the girls expressive brown eyes.

"Hello John Daniel my wonderful handsome boy, mummy's so happy to meet you."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply, I do not own anything and if I did then M7 and Sentinel would still be going.

Hope you enjoy this chapter, and please please review if you can they make me happy.

**Sentinel Legend.**

The distinctive silver Sentinel and Guide Foundation(SGF) mini bus slowly made its way down the country road, the group of young sentinels and guides chatted amicably with each other as they returned to the SGF school that catered to young guides and sentinels.

The two adults who had accompanied the ten youngster, where relieved that soon the day trip would be over and they could return the children safe and sound. The guide teacher who accompanied the children was unbonded and had just turned twenty she was keen to find her own sentinel, the sentinel teacher who was on the trip was slightly older and he was a low level sentinel and he found the female guide very fetching but he knew that they where not compatible, he was looking forward to Friday nights sentinel guide mixer that was going to take place, he hoped that there was a guide there who would do him the honour of becoming his guide.

Jerry the bus driver smiled to himself as he looked in his rear view mirror and watched the eight to ten year old children giggle and bounce excitedly in there seats. Suddenly Jerry noticed a car crashed at the side of the road, he pulled over and the young sentinel immediately rushed over to the car which had smoke billowing from the engine. Before he reached the car a dart struck the young man, he hit the floor immediately disabled by the tranquiliser dart. Jerry saw men swarm towards the bus and he attempted to reverse away, but found his way blocked by a large van.

The female guide was horrified by the sight of the young sentinel dropping to the floor like a stone, she rushed to the front of the bus and pulling out here cell phone she saw that they had no reception.

A masked gun man appeared at the door he held a sub machine gun up and indicated to Jerry to open the doors, Jerry did so reluctantly.

"Keep calm and no one will get hurt." The man growled. "Stay in your seats children and do as I say."

A couple of men got on the mini bus and the first man turned to the guide and looked her up and down, she shivered as she felt his cold gaze, he felt devoid of emotion it was strange and scary for the young woman.

"Tell them to do as I say." The masked man ordered.

"Children stay in your seats and do as the men say." The guide struggled to project calm to the frightened youngsters.

She felt a pin prick in her neck and before she had a chance to react the drug knocked her unconscious, Jerry suffered the same fate, and then the men began to sedate the children and move them into the large van which stood idle behind the silver bus, the men moved the sentinel back onto the bus and then left the scene.

Driving quickly away the man removed his masked and quickly made a phone call.

"The packages have been collected."

"Excellent." The cold voice responded. "Take them to the safe house and await my instructions."

The van pulled in front of a large log cabin, the men carried the children down into the cellar and placed them on mattresses which littered the room, a small curtained off area held a sink and toilet. The men left the children to sleep off the sedatives and locked the door behind them a camera covered the area so that they could be monitored all the time.

"Some pretty ones there boss." A huge hulking man spoke, arousal colouring his tone.

"Yes there is." The boss known to the others as Smith smiled. "But don't get your hopes up you couldn't afford any of them."

"Damn but I wouldn't mind trying one out." The man grinned evilly cupping his groin suggestively.

Smith grimaced.

"Don't go near them Skylar we don't need you frightening them." Smith commanded, he felt sickened by the man's obvious pleasure.

"Sure boss." Skylar chuckled as he used his imagination to fantasise about what he would do if he was alone with one of the children.

"I will be back in a couple of hours." Smith informed his men. "Remember to keep your emotions in check when your dealing with our guests."

Smith drove away.

Skylar noted that most of the children where awake and huddled together, he smiled to himself.

"I'll go take them some snacks." Skylar went to the kitchen and picked up the box of snacks, he unlocked the door and made his way down the steps. He noted that the children had moved away from the door and what he assumed where the sentinels stood infront of the guides. "Hello my pretties."

Green eyes shot open and the blond head tilted as if the man was listening, the man stumbled from the bed and quickly got dressed, Christopher Larabee did not know why he had woken from his drunken stupor with a sudden urge to get dressed, he felt a sense of urgency as he quickly made his way to his barn, he saddled the large stallion watching quietly in a stall. Chris mounted and urged the horse into a ground eating canter as he headed towards the edge of his property and the forestry land that bordered it, he realised he was headed to the large cabin that could be found there. He stopped a few miles or so from the cabin, he found that he could tell that there where people in the cabin, when there should not be.

A growl erupted from his throat as he sensed panic and distress from who ever was in the cabin. Suddenly Chris Larabee ceased to exist and the Dark Sentinel who had been lying dormant raced to the fore, he could sense the young guides and sentinels and there terror at being held captive. Green eyes glowed with an unholy internal fire as the sentinel stalked silently toward the cabin, noting the sentries that where patrolling the area, Chris smiled to himself as he imagined punishing them for touching the gifted pups. He looked down and saw his spirit animal stalking silently beside him the huge silver timber wolf tongue lolling seemed to grin up at Chris.

One of the men walking the perimeter stopped to look around him, he though this job would be easy money but he did not like the idea of hurting children, suddenly he realised that some kind of animal was stood infront of him, he raised his gun as he realised that the biggest wolf he had ever seen was stood staring at him, growling it took a step towards him. The man did not see or hear the sentinel stood behind him, he did not have time to do anything before Chris struck, snapping his neck like a twig the Chris stepped over the body and headed for the next man he would take out.

Ten minutes later everyone of the guards circling the cabin had lost there lives silently, giving the men inside no hint that anything was wrong. Chris stood listening he sensed the ten heartbeats of the pups he was going to rescue. His lip curled as he separated out the other four heartbeats. He noted that two where with the youngsters and from the conversation he could here they where arguing, Chris listened intently.

"You keep away from the kids Skylar." The young man pointed his gun at the huge hulking behemoth who was eyeing the children like they where candy. "I thought we where just gonna ransom them I never signed up to see anyone hurt."

"Then you're an idiot boy, now get out my way." Skylar growled he wanted to get to the children and the teenager was trying to stop him. "I won't hurt em."

"Don't make me shoot you." Jesse needed the money to pay his mothers rent but he just thought they where going to ransom the children but from what he had worked out from Skylar and some of the others the man called Smith intended to sell these gifted children to the highest bidder. "Just back off."

Chris entered the cabin he immediately attacked the man sat watching the television, a second man entered from the kitchen area and screamed when he saw his colleague being ripped apart by the enraged sentinel. Chris dropped the dead man and saw the second man attempt to flee, the dark sentinel grinned in anticipation as he hunted after him.

Skylar saw the teenager was distracted and used this to punch him, knocking the boy unconscious he kicked the prone body hard in the ribs, he then picked up the gun and headed towards the children grabbing one he waited, he pointed the gun at the others to keep them back as the child sentinels wanted to protect the guide he had held in his huge meaty fist.

Chris was covered in blood none of it his own as the second man had tried to use a knife on him, but he had been soon dealt with. Chris pushed open the door he saw one young man unconscious on the floor, he was discounted as a threat. His wolf sat beside him, Chris growled as he noted the nine children stood silent as they waited for him to come down the stairs, he saw the huge man holding the tenth child in his hand against his chest with a gun to her head, the child was a guide and her terror was making Chris rage grow.

"You come any closer and I'll kill her." Skylar barked at the man he could see stood at the top of the cellar stairs, a growl was his answer.

Chris moved down the stairs he stood silent at the bottom, his green eyes flashed at the man holding the child, his lip curled as he snarled. The Dark Sentinel demanded retribution for the crime the man was committing against the young guide, he would rip this fiend limb from limb.

The young guide could feel the animalistic rage the man holding her was feeling, he wanted to hurt the sentinel who stood now silent watching them. She tried to block out the man's emotions as her terror increased, she suddenly looked up and into the intense green eyes, a calm feeling began to infuse her, she realised the adult sentinel was projecting calm and shielding her from the evil man's emotions.

The Dark Sentinel smiled gently at the young guide as his mind wrapped around her and the other nine gifted children, the sense of peace and calm flooded their young minds, their racing hearts slowed to a more normal pace, each one now starred impassively at the giant of a man, who felt a great sense of unease overwhelm he began to back away from the silent man whose green eyes promised dire retribution.

Skylar heart began to race, he realised the sentinel was blocking the only way out of the cellar. The huge man could not understand why the child in his hand had relaxed, she seemed completely calm and unconcerned, even though he had a gun held to her head.

"I'll kill her if you don't get out my way." Skylar shouted his eyes searching the room for some way to escape. The sentinel smiled wolfishly back at him, Skylar realised he was not getting out of this room alive, he heard growling from behind him and turned slightly to see the biggest wolf ever growling at him, saliva dripping from the prominent fangs.

As soon as Skylar's attention was drawn away from Chris, the dark sentinel sprang, he pulled the young guide away from Skylar and pushed her behind him and towards the other children. Skylar saw his death in the other mans eyes as he felt the child ripped free from his arms, he did not even get the chance to beg for mercy as the sentinel ended his life by snapping his neck.

Chris spun round and growled at the man who had regained consciousness, the teenager waited for his death, he had heard that sentinels protected their own and he was sure that the man was going to kill him, he waited and tried not to let his terror overwhelm him. He had committed a crime and now he would pay for it.

"Please Sentinel he tried to protect us." The young boy moved closer to Jesse.

"Hurt you." Chris growled he moved closer to the man and boy.

"No Sentinel he didn't." The boy was the youngest of the sentinels and he looked deeply into the green eyes of the man stood poised to strike at the teenager who lay on the floor.

"I'm sorry I didn't know."Jesse could not maintain eye contact with the man who could kill him.

A snarl was his answer, the Dark Sentinel moved towards the man, he deserved to be punished, he stopped as the young boy stepped in front of the man, who made no effort to move. The Dark Sentinel considered the child in front of him, sensing the strength the young child had in his conviction the sentinel stroke the thick hair, the boy grinned up at him. Chris heart saddened when he remembered another boy's smiling at him. He nodded and moved away from the teenager and the young sentinel, he moved to where the other children stood.

"You just stay there." The boy looked down at Jesse. "What's your name?"

"Jesse." Jesse could not believe this young sentinel had managed to persuade the green eyed man not to kill him. "What's yours?"

"Billy Travis."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply, I do not own anything and if I did then M7 and Sentinel would still be going.

Hope you enjoy this chapter, and please please review if you can they make me happy and I need them as feeling unloved.

**Sentinel Legend.**

The ten young guides and sentinels crowded round the Dark Sentinel, who gently stroked the head of each one of them, he sniffed them, each of the children realised that he was imprinting them, they could feel his power and none had ever felt anything like this before. They felt the rage and anger bubbling in the background of his mind but the youngsters felt safe and protected in his presence, the children touched him in turn and the Dark Sentinel allowed it.

Jesse watched quietly he could hear the occasional giggle from the children as the black clad sentinel hugged and then sniffed at them. Jesse had read about sentinels and guides, but he had never thought he would see anything like this. Jesse moved to get in a comfortable position on the floor, he stiffened when he heard the growl from the adult sentinel.

The Dark Sentinel tilted his head listening he heard a car coming along the dirt road to the cabin. He stood up, he quietly spoke to the pups around him.

"Stay here and quiet." The dark clad man made his way up the stairs he had snarled at the teenager who just cringed back away from him. "Do not move any closer to the pups."

Smith drove closer to the cabin, he expected to see atleast one of his men patrolling the outside, stopping the car Smith looked around the outside of the cabin, he began to feel a sense of growing unease. Flipping open his phone, he called one of the men he had left in the cabin, getting no answer Smith decided to go with his survival instincts and he revved the engine and spun the wheel, he headed back down the dirt road. Smith looked in his rear view mirror and saw a man stood with a wolf by his side. Smith put his foot down, The Dark Sentinel snarled as he realised he would not get to kill the man in the car, but he saw what the man looked like and he would not forget.

He rejoined the children in the cellar, the Dark Sentinel rumbled his displeasure as he saw the children gathered around Jesse, who was being fussed over by a couple of the guides. The children looked up at him, and each one smiled in welcome to the sentinel who saved them.

"Sentinel, Jesse was hurt and we're helping him." Billy Travis grabbed the Dark Sentinel hand and pulled him over. "Oh Wow."

Billy looked in fascination at the huge wolf by the side of the silent sentinel, he tentatively reached out his hand and stroke the huge head.

"Is he your spirit guide?" Billy had never been able to touch a spirit guide before, he was soon joined by the others who crowded round and each one touched the silver wolf.

"Phone." The Dark Sentinel looked at Jesse as he moved towards the teenager. The young guides and sentinels kept stroking the wolf who occasionally used his broad wet tongue on one of the children who sniggered and giggled in delight.

"Here." Jesse held out his phone hoping that they would get a signal here.

Chris looked at the phone in confusion, he knew he needed to call someone to come for the children but he knew no one in the Sentinel and Guide Foundation. Smiling to himself he realised who he would call.

"Billy." The Dark Sentinel gruffly called.

Billy ran over to the blond man, he took the phone held out to him and listened as the man quietly told him where they where and what he had to do.

Buck Wilmington was a level eight sentinel, he worked for the ATF, he was a member of the Denver pride but he rarely took part in anything pride related due to his dislike of the Alpha who ran the group.

Buck was like every other sentinel and guide in the Denver area at the Sentinel and Guide Foundation building, this was because of the kidnapping of the ten children. The Denver Alpha pair had called in every member of the Denver pride, he wanted the people who had taken the children caught before something awful happened to the gifted children.

The parents and family of the children where gathered together in the large hall where full pride meetings where held, the rest of the pride gathered around them offering what support they could. Buck could see his boss Judge Orrin Travis stood with his wife and daughter-in-law, they where all mundane but the Judges grandson was a sentinel.

Buck could see a young sentinel and guide stood off to one side, he could feel the sadness and pain coming from the pair, it suddenly dawned on Buck that these must be the teachers who had been left behind when the children where kidnapped. Some of the Alpha's cronies where growling in displeasure at the pair who huddled together in mutual support.

Buck moved to Judge Travis.

"Are you alright Sir?" Buck quietly asked.

"I just want my grandson back Buck." Judge Travis looked around at the gathered sentinels and guides he wondered who would be mad enough to kidnap so many gifted children and hope to get away with it.

"We shall get you grandson back." The deep voice of the Denver Alpha confidently declared. "And all those responsible will be punished."

Buck wanted to growl at the man, Stuart James was a level eight sentinel and in Buck's opinion he was a bully. Buck saw the man give a dark look to the young guide and sentinel, he surely could not be considering punishing the teachers for what had happened.

"No one will get away with taking any of our children." Stuart James roared, his pride echoed his roar of defiance.

To Stuart's annoyance he heard the ringing of a cell phone, he turned to snarl at the man who took his phone out.

"Hello." Buck ignored the growling Alpha.

"Sentinel Buck, my name is Billy." Buck immediately turned his phone onto speaker so all of the pride including Judge Travis and his family could hear.

"Billy." Judge Travis called.

"Grandpa." Billy sounded excited as he spoke.

The pride crowded around Buck and the phone.

"Where are you son?" Judge Travis quickly asked.

"We're all fine Grandpa." Billy declared. "The Sentinel saved us from the men who stole us and where in a cabin on forestry land."

Billy then proceeded to tell his grandfather where the cabin was, Buck recognised the location, but he did not think it was important at this time.

"Can I talk to the Sentinel Billy." Judge Travis waited, he could feel the people round him where eager to hear from this sentinel who had rescued the children

"No Granpa he's feral and not really into talking." Billy giggled as the wolf licked his face and the Dark Sentinel patted his head fondly. "He has a really big wolf Grandpa."

Shocked looks where exchanged, the gathered sentinels and guides new how dangerous a feral sentinel could be.

"A wolf son." Orrin Travis could not keep the shock from his voice.

"Yes his spirit guide is silver and he's bigger than I am." Billy was nudged by one of the guides.

The assembled sentinel and guides began to whisper in shock, a wolf spirit guide was unheard off, this sentinel must be exceptional to have such a spirit animal. Stuart James growled his annoyance, so what if this sentinel had a wolf guide, he had a lion, which would rip the wolf to pieces.

Buck could see the annoyance on James face, he smiled to himself at the look the other man struggled to hide, he watched as the man's guide gently stroked his arm in an effort to calm the Alpha.

"We'll be coming to get you soon son." Judge Travis noted that a group of the sentinels and guides had left and where headed to the location that Billy had provided for them.

"Ok Grandpa, Jesse is with us too." Billy looked at the man, he noted that the Sentinel was checking the man out, and Jesse was keeping his head down, the dark sentinel patted the teenager's head.

"Sentinel my Grandpa is going to come get us." Billy confidently declared. "Grandpa are any of the other parents with you?"

"Yes son there are." Judge Travis noted the parents move even closer.

"Mom I'm alright, the Sentinel punished the men who tried to hurt us." A high pitch girl's voice came over the phone.

A man and woman who Buck thought where the girls parents stood hugging.

"Trudy you're a brave girl." Her Sentinel father proudly announced as he cuddled his guide wife close to him.

"Love you daddy." Trudy giggled as the wolf licked her nose. "Can we get a puppy daddy."

The surrounding adults smiled at the childish giggle.

"Protect the pups." A feral voice growled.

The adult sentinels and guides exchanged looks when they heard the almost inhumane voice growl. Alpha Sentinel Stuart James stepped closer.

"Who are you sentinel?" James snapped. "Answer me as your Alpha I command it."

A angry snarl was the answer James received, he looked shocked by the disrespect he was being shown.

"I'm sorry Alpha James but the sentinel has gone to check the cabin and surrounding area. Are my parents there, my name is Sam Jensen." A boyish voice quietly asked.

"I'm here son." A huge bear of a man moved closer, he had a diminutive woman by the hand, she seemed in awe of the gathered sentinels and guides.

"Papa I want to be like this sentinel when I come online, he's so strong." Sam patted the wolf on the head, green eyes watched him closely.

The remaining children all spoke to their parents and then Billy informed them that the battery was going to run out.

"The sentinel and guide team will be with you soon Billy and the police will be with them, let the Sentinel know." Travis passed the information on.

"He heard you Grandpa." Billy was not worried.

"Is he there with you Billy, is he ready to talk to us?" Travis wanted to speak with the man who had rescued his grandson from an unimaginable fate.

"No he's still outside." Billy did not understand how he knew the Sentinel was outside, it was like the man was projecting his location to Billy and the rest of the gifted children.

The phone cut out, all the parents and their families where excited by the thought that they would be reunited with their children.

The Dark Sentinel moved amongst the children, he gently touched each one, his spirit guide walked by his side. The children knew that the Sentinel did not want to meet the coming sentinels and guides, he would wait and watch from a distance until he was sure they where safe and then he would leave.

"Will you not come meet my Grandpa?" Billy sadly asked.

The Dark Sentinel's green eyes sparkled with life as he shook his head, a lean hand ran gently over Billy head, the youngster felt a strange sensation, suddenly a bear cub appeared in front of him.

"Is he mine?" Billy was itching to move closer to the bear cub who sat looking at him.

The man nodded, the other children watched the two sentinels avidly, they timidly approached as Billy got down on his knees and hugged the bear cub which licked his ear. Jesse could not believe his eyes as the area around the children suddenly filled with young animals and birds, as each child's spirit animal appear to the young sentinels and guides. He saw a polar bear cub, a fox, and an eagle to name but a few, Jesse felt tears come to his eyes as he realised that it was the adult sentinel who was giving the children this opportunity. Jesse jumped as he was nudged by a cold wet nose, he turned as was confronted by sharp fangs and a wide tongue.

"Do better." The sentinel growled at him, before man and wolf left the cellar.

Jesse found himself in handcuffs and being escorted to a car which would take him to the SGF headquarters in Denver to be interrogated, he had not struggled and cooperated fully with the growling sentinel who arrested him.

Buck stood with Judge Travis, his wife Evie and their daughter-in-law Mary Travis, he wondered how Billy Travis had gotten his number, and he would have to ask the youngster. The sentinel felt sorry for the two youngster stood silent at the edges of the pride, they where being ostracised by the majority of the gathered sentinels and guides, although occasionally someone would go over and speak with them. Buck noted that the Alpha, kept giving the two evil snarls which made the female guide quake in fear and the sentinel avert his eyes so not to be seen as challenging the Alpha.

The doors to the meeting room burst open and the children raced in, they all hurried to their parents and families, excited babbling about what had happened, they where checked over by the surrounding sentinel's and guides and apart from being tired and dirty all of them seemed in good health.

Billy was being hugged by his mother and then his grandparents, he excitedly told them about seeing his spirit guide and that he wanted to be able to do that for others when he grew up. The audience listening to the children gaped in shock as they realised that this unknown sentinel could do what no other could do, they all decided that they needed to find him.

Alpha Stuart James and the head of the Denver Sentinel Guide Foundation Guy Royal headed for Judge Travis and Billy, they wanted to speak to the youngster as he seemed to have the most knowledge of the unknown sentinel. Alpha Stuart James wanted to know who the sentinel was so that he would know his place as he was the dominant sentinel in Denver and this man would be taught to respect him. Director Guy Royal wanted to meet the man who could possibly be something new in the history of sentinels and guides, he wanted the kudos having such a strong sentinel would give his office, Royal was a mundane but he had not let that stop him from succeeding.

"Sentinel Wilmington." James greeted the tall sentinel, he had been worried that this man would challenge for the role of Alpha, but then he had realised the other man did not want the responsibility of leading a pride.

"Alpha James." Buck was civil to the other man.

"I would like to ask Billy some questions." Director Royal smiled at the adult Travis's.

"I'm sure he would be happy to help his pride." Mary Travis smiled at the two men.

"Billy can you describe the other sentinel to us." James looked at the youngster.

"He was smaller than you but bigger than Granpa." Billy pointed at man stood watching and listening. "His hair was that colour."

The adults saw the man had blond hair, Buck turned back to Billy.

"Billy what else can you remember about the man?" Buck could see Billy thinking.

"He was like a shadow all dressed in black and he had bright green eyes." Billy beamed as he looked at Buck.

Buck jaw dropped he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, he looked at the picture that he kept in there, the man and woman smiling broadly at the camera while the tow headed boy sat on the man's knee giggling at the camera.

"Is this the man Billy?" Buck held the photo out to the youngster.

"Yes that's the sentinel." Billy looked up at Buck. "Who is he Sentinel Buck."

The whole hall had gone quiet when everyone realised they may have the identity of the sentinel.

"His name is Chris Larabee."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply, I do not own anything and if I did then M7 and Sentinel would still be going.

Sorry for the slow update, real life has been manic been helping a friend move house and stuff. Please review as like to know what people think.

**Sentinel Legend.**

Buck could not believe what Billy had said, he could see that literally every other person in the room was hanging on their every word.

"How do you know Chris Larabee?" Guy Royal looked at the handsome moustached sentinel.

"He's my best friend, and he was a latent sentinel." Buck wondered when and how Chris had come online, and why it had happened now after nearly forty years. "I haven't seen him for nearly a year."

Buck had to leave Chris because the man had finally driven him away, and Buck had not wanted to watch as Chris self destructed.

"I believe a sentinel and guide team should be sent to his home so that he can be brought here and tested." Guy Royal almost rubbed his hand in delight at the thought of getting his hands on the man, he now new his name so there was no escape for the man. "Also if he's feral we need to help him get control of his senses."

"I think that's a mistake." Buck did not trust these men to look after Chris's best interests. "I could bring him here, he trusts me."

"We need to take this to a more private area." Guy Royal waited for the men to follow him.

"I want to be involved." Judge Orrin Travis calmly spoke.

"You don't need to be involved." The Director did not want a man as powerful as the Denver ATF Director involved.

"I have power of attorney if Chris is incapacitated and I want Judge Travis to be involved." Buck hoped that Chris had not altered his paperwork otherwise he could possibly be in trouble.

"As you wish." Guy Royal would allow this for now, but he could get a judge to sign of custody of a sentinel to the SGF if that sentinel needed it.

Guy Royal, Judge Travis, Buck and The Alpha Sentinel and Guide all moved themselves to the directors office, he turned on the shielding so that they would not be over heard.

"Buck can you tell us more about Sentinel Larabee?" Judge Travis was curious to hear more about the man who had all of the Denver Sentinel and Guide Pride in uproar.

Buck thought about what information to give to these men, he knew that most of the things he would be telling them could be found by searching the Chris's records.

"Chris has been a Seal and a cop, he left the force after his wife and son where murdered in a car bomb meant for him." Buck took a depth breath as the hurt from their deaths had still not eased. "He lives on a ranch about an hour out from Denver."

"I will send Sentinel Spikes and his team to bring Larabee in." Alpha Stuart James informed the gathered men, he knew that Spikes was loyal to him as he was the second in command of the Denver pride and another Alpha sentinel. And he would bring in the sentinel regardless of him being feral or not.

"I will bring him here." Buck again tried to get the men to agree to him bringing Chris in for them to test and help.

"No you can advise the team but you will not get involved, do you understand Sentinel Wilmington?" The Director barked.

"Fine." Buck would see what happened when he got to Chris's ranch.

Chris walked Pony back to his ranch, he could feel a blinding headache building behind his eyes, he allowed the horse to chose its own path as the newly rising sun was blinding in its intensity, and the noise from the horses hooves as they struck the ground beneath him made Chris headache ten times worse. Chris knew that he was in trouble, but at the moment he could do nothing to help himself.

The man and horse tiredly entered the barn, Chris dismounted and he unsaddled his horse, he took a brush and began brushing the stallion down, he found the repeated motion soothing, Chris could hear Pony's heartbeat and he allowed himself to focus on the slow steady beat. The pain behind his eyes began to ease slightly, the stallion gently nudge the man with his huge noble head as blond man tiredly rested his weary head against the warm side of the horse.

"Good boy." Chris murmured as he closed the stable door and made his way unsteadily to the house, he went straight into the bedroom and flopped on the bed, pulling a pillow over his head, Chris tried to relax. The bed dipped and Chris felt a cold wet nose touched his neck, he reached around a patted the wolf's large head, Chris felt his tension ease as he relaxed, as sleep claimed him, Chris felt satisfied for helping the children.

Robert Spikes was a level seven sentinel who did not have a guide of his own, he was the beta of the Denver pride, and he was a confident arrogant man, who thought that mundane where not in the same class as sentinels or guides. He led a team of sentinel's and guide's who normally worked in conjunction with law enforcement officer's within the Colorado state.

He had overheard everything about this new sentinel and he was keen to meet the man, and if necessary show him that he was in charge and he would not give up his position for no sentinel no matter how special he supposedly was.

His team had been given Larabee's address and they where heading out to the man's ranch. He would bring in the feral sentinel even if he had to tranquiliser the man to do it.

They had initially left Wilmington at the SGF building as he was still speaking with Alpha James and the Director as well as the mundane Judge. Spikes was happy about this as he felt threatened by the jovial man, who was a higher rated sentinel.

The blond head lifted from under the pillow, a low growl rumbled from the mans throat as he heard the vehicles pull up infront of his home. Silently stalking to the bedroom door he waited for the man to knock on his door.

Spikes looked at the dark clad man who opened the door before he had a chance to knock. The green eyes where red rimmed and Spikes could see a rash on the man's skin, obviously the sentinel was in trouble as his bodies reactions must be uncomfortable.

"Christopher Larabee, my name is Bob Spikes and you need to come with us to the Sentinel and Guide Foundation." Spikes hoped the man would come quietly.

The door slammed shut in spikes face, as Chris went into his kitchen getting himself a glass of water he listened as the people outside moved back to one of the large van's they had arrived in.

Spikes indicated his team should enter the van he turned on the white noise generator so that they could not be overheard.

The Dark Sentinel snarled, his head tilted as he listened intently to the conversation in the van, he pushed through the bubble generated by the white noise generators. He smiled as he listened to the intruders plan on how to take him.

"We can use whatever means necessary to help this sentinel." Spikes looked at each of his team mates in turn. "So we'll use the flash bangs first to try and disorientate him."

The team moved into place, the sentinels listened for the man in the house heartbeat and found it slow and steady and nowhere near the doors they where about to break in.

The Dark Sentinel smiled as he moved closer to the front door, he waited patiently for the intruders to make the first move.

Simultaneously the front and back doors where kicked open and the small flash bangs where thrown in, the dark sentinel had dialled down his hearing and sight as soon as the bombs where thrown in, and immediately after the sound and flash had dissipated he ramped them up as soon as the two men entered the front of the house the sentinel in the lead found himself spun round and a fist caught him in the jaw, knocking him out, the second man tried to protect his partner, but as soon as the guide touched Chris, his barriers where overwhelmed by a sense of anger, the guide groaned as his eyes rolled back into his head. The Dark Sentinel caught the guide and gently lowered him to the floor, he moved the two men closer together so that the sentinel instinctively shield the downed guide.

The second team advance slowly into the large single story ranch house, Chris moved silently to the kitchen door, he waited for the men to enter, once again he attacked the sentinel, the smaller guide again tried to come to the sentinel aide, but he found himself pinned by feral green eyes, as the lean man dropped the sentinel on the floor, the guide raised his tranquiliser gun and pulled the trigger the dart hit the growling sentinel, but to the guides horror it seemed to have no effect. Panicking the guide tried to reload, Chris reached him and gently took the gun from his hand, the guide blinked confused he expected the man to turn on him, instead he was pulled closer and sniffed, the sentinel rumbled annoyed as he pulled the guide behind him and to the front door, he pointed to the dazed sentinel and guide who where just now beginning to stir.

"Out." The Dark Sentinel snarled.

The guide quickly helped the dazed pair to their feet he pushed them towards the door and once they where outside he returned for his partner. The green eyed sentinel watched as the guide struggled to help the moaning sentinel to his feet, the man did not appreciate the help and he growled at the guide. Suddenly the feral sentinel had moved the guide gently out of the way and he had pinned the sentinel to the floor and was snarling.

"I'm sorry." The sentinel yelped as he felt the coiled power from the other man, he felt cowed and bared his throat in a sign of submission. The shocked guide could only watch as the man almost whined in terror.

"Protect the guide." The Dark Sentinel almost inhumane voice snapped, the chastised sentinel slowly got to his feet as he was released, he did not shake off the hand the guide held out to help him the two men left. Chris calmly reclosed his front and back door, he once again listened as the sentinel called Spikes berated his men.

Director Guy Royal sat in his office with Judge Travis and Sentinels James and Wilmington, he could tell that Wilmington wanted to leave but Royal was determined to give Spikes and his team as much time as he could to bring in Chris Larabee.

"Do you have video feed to Spikes and his team?" Judge Travis asked, he knew that Royal was delaying the other man deliberately.

"Yes." Royal led the men into what he described as a situation room, he could see a communication technician was working on the feed from the communications van that had gone with Spikes team. "Has Sentinel Spikes checked in?"

"No Director." The technician informed the five men.

"Get him on the line I want a progress report." Royal snapped he waited impatiently for the man to appear.

Bob Spikes appeared in front of the camera, he looked upset and angry.

"What's going on Spikes?" Alpha James growled at his second in command.

"We asked Sentinel Larabee to come with us and he refused, and so we used flash bangs and that was unsuccessful." Spikes could not understand how that man had taken out his two pairs, with seemingly little trouble. "I may need more resources sir."

"Was anybody hurt?" Judge Travis asked concerned he did not want to see anyone hurt.

"A few bumps and bruises and Guide Williams barriers have gone but he's had a shot of dampener so he's able to function." Spikes looked at the four members of his team who where being looked at by the team medic, the other two pairs of sentinel and guides where not keen to try and capture this man.

The two guides who had entered the house sat side by side.

"He didn't hurt me." Guide Simon Wallace, did not get how he had not be hurt by the feral sentinel.

"He just blew my barriers away." Guide George Williams hated using the chemical dampeners. "But he mad sure that Sentinel Jones shielded me, it's like he doesn't want to hurt us."

"I think it's going to take more that us here to capture that sentinel." Sentinel Frank Jeffers spoke quietly to the guides, his jaw hurt but he realised that the sentinel could have done much more damage than just knocking him out. "I wonder what Alpha Spikes wants to try next."

"Who knows but its bound to be painful for someone." Guide Wallace grimaced.

Buck stood up.

"I'm going to the ranch and hopefully I can talk Chris into coming here voluntarily before someone gets hurt." Buck waited to see what the other men would say.

"Fine Sentinel Wilmington but I'm sending more people to Spikes in case you fail." Director Royal snapped at the handsome man, he had never liked the sentinel he always struck him as to jovial and fun loving and not as respectful for the role of Alpha or Director as he should be.

"Take the helicopter as it will be quicker, I assume there is a landing site at this ranch." Alpha James wanted the matter resolved quickly.

"An excellent idea Alpha James." Director Royal gushed at the other man, who regally nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Buck just watched the interplay between the two men and kept his disgust to himself.

Judge Orrin Travis decided that he did not like either the Director of the Denver SGF or the Alpha Sentinel, the Alpha guide had hardly said anything but something about her made Travis's skin crawl.

Buck rushed to the helipad he could see a second team of sentinels and guides about to board the helicopter, he also noticed a sentinel and guide stood off to one side, he recognised the guide as a doctor who dealt in sentinel/guide medicine, he was glad the doctor was coming along, but he could tell the man's bear like sentinel was not happy. Finally Buck and the rest of the group took off and headed to the Larabee ranch.

"Let's try smoke grenades and see how he does with that, and have both the tranq guns and pepper spray to use on him." Spikes ordered. The two teams would again assault the house from the front and rear. "This time take him down, he's one sentinel and you are supposed to be the best Denver has to offer."

Chris snarled and growled as he listened to the man who wanted to take him down. The wolf raised its head and howled, the sentinels and guides outside the house froze, Spikes growled at his team to move.

Once again the doors where kicked open and the four men entered the house after throwing in a couple of smoke grenades, the smoke should incapacitate the man inside. The team entering the rear of the property moved away from the door, the guide hoped that this time they could get there target before they ended up like the first assault team. He looked around, nearly jumping out of his skin as a shadow suddenly appeared next to him, before the startled guide had a chance to react his mask which stopped the smoke from affecting him was ripped from his head, his eyes immediately began to tear and he began to cough. His sentinel partner swung around, but before he had a chance to react his mask was ripped off and thrown across the room, the sentinel began to choke and gag. Both men where pulled towards the broken back door and pushed into the bright sunshine.

Spikes groaned as he noted his stumbling choking men, he rushed over and pulled them away from the house, he could only hope the other team had better luck.

The sentinel listened hard for the man who was causing all the trouble, he felt the guide behind him, allowing him to focus intently and not zone. He moved forward and fired the tranq gun at the shadow that seemed to detach itself from the doorway he was coming to, he was sure he had hit the man but again the man showed no effects, even though the darts should incapacitate him. Dropping the gun the sentinel raised his hands to defend himself, before he had a chance to hit the man, he found himself thrown through the air, landing with a bone jarring thump the protective mask was ripped from his face, the sentinel immediately began to choke from the thick smoke being given off from the grenades.

The guide stood, he did not know whether to pepper spray the snarling feral sentinel or go to the aide of his partner, he rushed to the downed sentinel.

"Dial down your sense of smell and sight." The guide shouted, he felt panic from the gasping sentinel which threaten to overwhelm him, his barriers began to fail, shuddering he tried not to panic himself. A hand gently rested on the back of his neck, he felt the feral sentinel bolster his barriers, the man moved so that he was closer to the guide. The guide felt a sense of calmness, he worked on helping the panicked sentinel regain control, as soon as he felt the man calm the hand at his neck was removed, the guide almost wept at the loss of contact. Looking up he saw the gifted sentinel smile down at him, he pulled his partner to his feet as the green eyes watched him leave.

Spikes wanted to kick something, how in the hell could this be possible, this Chris Larabee was a nightmare, how was he meant to take him down if the man did not seem effected by things that would put any normal sentinel into distress or a major zone. What Spikes also could not understand was that the man had not hurt any of his team, other than a few bruises and the like everyone was more or less healthy.

Chris leant against the wall, he felt sick and his vision was greying out, exhaustion and pain where making him want to find a dark corner to crawl into. But he was determined that these strangers would not take him away from his home. He focused on listening to the leader of the sentinels, Chris could hear a strange noise getting closer to his ranch, he realised that it was a helicopter which landed on the paddock in front of his house, Chris watched as more men and women exited the large craft, Chris focused on one man in particular, he smiled as he recognised his best friend, but then he growled, as he saw Spikes shouting at Buck, he focused on listening to the heated conversation.

"You're an idiot Spikes." Buck growled he did not back down from the larger man who invaded his personal space. "You're lucky no ones been hurt."

"Who do you think you are Wilmington, I don't take orders from you?" Spikes snarled at the other man. "Just stay out of the way."

Spikes stormed away from Buck, who growled in frustration, he looked towards the house and sighed.

"Sentinel Wilmington, can you tell me more about your friend?" The black guide moved closer to the tall man. "My name is Nathan Jackson and I'm a Guide as well as a Doctor."

"I need to get in there and see if I can talk Chris into coming out before someone gets hurt." Buck moved towards the communications van with Nathan following.

"One of the guides said they had hit him with atleast to tranquiliser darts, which should be enough to put anyone to sleep for quite some time." Nathan quietly spoke to the blue eyed sentinel, Buck stopped and turned to focus on him. "I want to help him before these idiots hurt him, or cause some kind of irreparable damage."

"I'm going to talk to Director Royal." Buck entered the van he moved next to Spikes who was advising Royal, Travis and Alpha Sentinel James and Alpha Guide Wickes.

"So we'll attempt another entry to the house, this time I'll send in more that four people." Spikes confidently told the people on Denver.

"Director Royal I think you need to let me try and get Chris to come out without resorting to any more of these dangerous tactics." Buck struggled to keep calm. "Chris is not a criminal and Spikes actions are just going to keep him in a feral state and eventually someone is going to get seriously hurt."

Director Royal wanted to deny the man the opportunity to help his friend but before he had a chance to respond the Judge spoke.

"You have my support Buck, and if you can resolve the matter without anyone being hurt then do it." Judge Travis dared the Director to disagree with him. "And if you can prove that you have Larabee's power of attorney if he's incapacitated then you are well within your rights to have Spikes and his people ejected from the ranch."

"You can try to bring him out but I want him brought to the SGF to be assessed." Royal glared at the Judge who starred back without blinking.

"Fine." Buck was relieved now he just had to hope Chris was not to far gone and that he would listen to Buck.

"Sentinel Spikes you are not to interfere with Sentinel Wilmington's attempts unless he is in danger from Larabee." Royal ordered. "Guide Doctor Jackson I want Larabee sedated as soon as you are able so that he can be safely transported to Denver SGF building."

Nathan nodded at Royal, he followed Buck out the van.

"Good Luck Sentinel Wilmington." Nathan went to his medically supplies and loaded a syringe he would hopefully not have to use the drug.

Buck walked towards the house he used to call home, he noted that the house was in good repair although the front door was damaged from the assault from Spikes and his goons. Buck kept his breathing slow and even he projected a calm air, he slowly entered the and took a look around, luckily for him the smoke from the smoke grenade had disappeared, he could hear Chris's heartbeat which was racing.

"Come on Big Dog it's me Buck." Buck quietly spoke while he waited for the man to show himself. "I want to help you Chris."

"Buck."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply, I do not own anything and if I did then M7 and Sentinel would still be going.

Hope you like this chapter and I really dislike the Alpha of Denver.

**Sentinel Legend.**

The growled name sounded in Buck's ear, the tall man stood still, he waited to see what Chris would do. Chris moved in front of Buck, Buck got his first look at Chris and he struggled to keep his anger in check. The blond man was dressed in blood stained clothes, he looked exhausted, his eyes where red rimmed and Buck could see a painful looking rash on the bare skin on the blonds arms.

"Hi Chris." Buck grinned at the lean man, he slowly moved forward towards Chris who watched him closely.

Buck gently wrapped his arms around the too thin man; he ignored the smell of blood from Chris. He smiled as Chris buried his face against his neck, he could hear and feel the man snuffling at his throat. Buck ran his hands over Chris feeling for any injuries, other than some bruises he could not find anything wrong. Chris leant more heavily on his close friend, he could feel the blood pounding in his veins, he focused on Buck's slow and steady heartbeat, the strong beat soothed his frazzled senses. Buck gently ran one large hand up and down Chris's back; he felt Chris settled more weight against him.

Buck could feel the heat coming off Chris in waves, he was essentially holding the other man up, as Chris had relax completely in his hold, or so he thought as he felt the man grow rigid and begin to growl. Buck tightened his hold and continued to rub his hand soothingly on Chris's back.

"It's alright Chris, it's just the doctor who is going to help you." Buck nodded at the healer who slowly advanced towards them.

"Hello Chris, I'm not going to hurt you." Nathan approached cautiously he could hear the growls from the man, Buck hand cradled Chris's head against his neck.

Buck placed his nose against Chris neck and inhaled, he felt Chris snuffle him in turn. He lifted his head and nodded at Nathan who gently placed his hand on the now silent Larabee's back.

Nathan nearly jumped when he felt the power under his hand, he had touch many sentinel's before and none had felt like this man. He considered where to start, he had told Spikes to stay out of the house as Buck seemed to be doing alright. Nathan could feel each individual rib on the lean man, he saw Buck was watching him, he held up the sedative filled syringe, Buck nodded. Nathan saw Buck tighten his hold on the now quiet sentinel, Nathan quickly injected the contents of the syringe into the sentinel.

"Easy Chris." Buck nearly jumped in shock as Chris teeth bit gently but firmly where his shoulder met his neck. Buck felt the man sag, and his head loll against his shoulder. Buck moved to the large comfortable looking couch and laid Chris down on it.

Nathan moved to take the sedated man's pulse, it was slower than he liked but the amount of drugs in his system could account for that.

"Well Dr Jackson?" Buck sat on the couch he lifted Chris's head and rested it on his knee he gently stroked the sweaty head.

"I think we need to get back to the SGF building and then I can examine him more fully." Nathan lifted an eyelid he could see that the green eyes where slow to react to light. "Let's get the chopper back to Denver asap."

"I don't want Spikes touching him." Buck snarled, he felt Chris stir slightly at his angry tone, he started stroking the blond head again. "Shush Chris, its nothing to worry about."

"Jesus." Nathan nearly yelped as he caught sight of the timber wolf sat starring at him, he tried not to react as a second even bigger wolf with bright blue eyes sprawled next to the green eyed wolf, he saw a third wolf which was midnight black which also moved to sit next to the watching wolves, the black one slowly began to approach Nathan who watched fascinated, the cold wet nose touch his outstretched hand.

"Do you see them Nathan?" Buck whispered he stared at the huge blue eyed wolf who toothily grinned back at him. "Is he mine?"

"I think their our spirit guides." Nathan had never seen his spirit animal before, he had always been disappointed by that fact, but now looking at the jet black wolf he was overjoyed that he had witnessed this event. He rubbed the large black head amazed that he could feel the fur under his hand.

The huge wolf with the blue eyes rolled on its back in front of its green eyed pack mate who looked disdainfully down, Buck laughed as the blue eyed wolf licked the smaller wolf's muzzle. The silver wolf grumbled as the blue eyed wolf stood up and began to lick the silver ears. Snorting Buck knew that the silver wolf was Chris's and the licking wolf was his, it seemed as though the brown wolf was laughing as it nudged the silver wolf, which eventually raised a paw and smacked the other wolf on the nose, which caused the animal to sneezed and shake its huge head, but then it flopped on its side in front of the regal silver wolf and whined, the silver wolf lowered its head and began to wash the whining wolfs head, happy sounds burst from the wolf and its tail began to wag.

The wolves slowly faded away, Buck calmly stood up he picked up his best friend like a child and headed to the chopper, Buck noted Spikes come charging over. Buck growled angrily at the man who stopped some distance away, Buck's lip curled as he snarled angrily.

Spikes could not believe his eyes, the arrogant man had managed to do what his team had failed at. The tall sentinel cradled the other man like a child, Spikes went to move closer but Wilmington's snarls increased, the guide doctor held his hand up for him to stop.

"We'll take Sentinel Larabee back to Denver, I'm sure you can let Director Royal and Alpha James know that we're coming." Nathan rested his hand on the snarling sentinels arm he projected calm to the other man. He again felt the strangeness from the sleeping Larabee. "Buck you'll wake Chris up."

Buck looked down at Chris who had stirred slightly as he growled at Spikes, he turned his back on Spikes and walked rapidly to the helicopter, he settled Chris in a seat and fastened the restraints, Buck sat beside the sedated man, he was not keen on taking Chris to the foundation building but the man needed help.

A medical team met the men as they landed, Buck noted that a large number of the Denver pride where present as Chris was wheeled in on the stretcher, Buck could hear the whispers as they took in his blood covered condition. The barrel chested sentinel who was bonded with Nathan Jackson rushed forward to check his guide was unharmed.

"I'll be right out Josiah and I'm fine I'm unhurt." Nathan grinned at his sentinel, before he followed his patient into the treatment room he quickly began issuing orders as the man was stripped of his clothes and the examination began.

Josiah could feel Nathan's excitement from where he stood, his guide was happy about something and Josiah had a feeling it involved the sleeping sentinel. He turned away from the door and nearly bumped into a taller moustached man.

"Buck Wilmington." Buck held his hand out to the other sentinel.

"Josiah Sanchez." Josiah could tell the man was not happy about having to wait outside, he hoped that Nathan finished quickly.

Nathan watched as the sleeping sentinel was gently washed by the two nurses, they where both low level guides and Nathan could see that touching Larabee was having a profound effect on both women.

"Doctor Jackson, what is this sentinel?" Nurse Paula Froggat whispered as she ran a warm wash cloth over the leanly muscled body of the man on the bed.

"I don't know, but lets make him as comfortable as possible." Nathan smiled gently as the man on the bed was finally clean and dressed in lightweight cotton pyjama bottoms; he had rolled onto his side and curled into a ball. Nathan touched his wrist and again felt a enormous sense of peace and calm, as well as restrained power, Nathan barely batted an eye as the huge silver timer wolf jumped on the bed, turning in a circle before it settled at Larabee's feet, the animal yawned widely as it watched Nathan with its striking green eyes.

Nathan opened the door to find the tall sentinel waiting with Josiah, he smiled at both men.

"He's sleeping now and he seems calm and relaxed." Nathan wanted to say more, he could see the two guide nurses with their heads together whispering to their bonded sentinels, all four kept shooting glances to the room where Chris Larabee slept.

"That's great, I'm going to sit with him." Buck moved into the room, smiling at the sight of the blond who had kicked off his blanket and was sprawled on his stomach. Buck settled himself on the floor by the bed as that was the only furniture in the room.

Josiah walked into the room carrying a chair, he smiled at the other sentinel, he placed the chair by the bed. Buck had stood up as soon as he entered and Josiah looked down at the sleeping blond, he could not wait to get Nathan alone so he can find out what had got his guide so excited, the whole of the Foundation building seemed to be buzzing about the sleeping man.

"Thanks." Buck watched as Josiah looked at Chris, who rolled onto his back, Buck moved closer to the bed, he could see that his friends eyes where slightly open, but Buck was not sure how awake the other man was. "Hey Big Dog."

Buck rested his hand on Chris's head, the man sighed and his eyes closed again, Buck looked at Josiah to see if the man would say anything as most sentinels did not really touch each other if they could help it.

"He trusts you." Josiah voice fit his body deep and resonant.

"Yes he's my best friend, the nearest thing to a brother I have." Buck hand had started stroking the sleeping man's head of its own volition. "I can't believe he's come online on his own, I should have been there for him."

Buck started in surprise as his wrist was gripped, sleepy green eyes starred at him, Chris rolled onto his side, tucking Bucks hand against his chest against his heart as he yawned. Buck and Josiah kept still as the man's eyes blinked sleepily, according to Nathan the sedatives he had been given should have kept him under for hours, but the man must have picked up on Buck's distress.

The green eyes focused on Buck, Chris smiled at the man stood over him, Buck grinned in return, Josiah kept still he did not want to disturb the exhausted man. Chris eyes swung onto the broad sentinel, he looked the man over, Josiah dare not move as the green eyes looked into his own blue ones, Josiah found himself unable to look away.

"Josiah." Chris muttered as another yawn nearly made his eyes water.

"Go back to sleep Chris." Buck used his other hand to stroke Chris's head as his other hand was held securely against Chris's chest. He used a trick on the adult Larabee that used to work on Chris's son Adam, he ran his finger down the man's nose, repeating the gesture, he held in a smile as Chris went cross eyed to look at his finger.

Josiah chuckled softly as the sleepy man closed his eyes, the sound of his steady breathing filled the room.

"Nice move Buck." Nathan had quietly entered the room and watched the moustached man settle the blond. "But it looks like you're stuck for a while."

Buck sat back in the chair, he would get Chris to release his hand in a while, he was fine for the moment, he could feel the thin man breath and his heart beat was slow and steady. Nathan and Buck left him alone, the two men entered Nathan's office, where Nathan turned on a white noise generator he kept there.

"Nathan." Josiah waited for his guide to sit behind his desk; Josiah threw himself on the small couch. "What's got you so excited?"

"Chris Larabee is something special Josiah." Nathan almost bounced in his excitement. "I saw my spirit guide Josiah, and it was a wolf a black one."

Josiah laughed at his guide's delight, Nathan rushed over to Josiah who made room for him on the couch. Josiah bent his head and scented at Nathan's neck, the two settled into their bond, Nathan rested his head on Josiah's chest listening to the steady thumping of the big man's heart.

"I wonder if he will test at a level ten?" Nathan mumbled, no sentinel had tested at a level ten for over fifty years and if he remembered correctly the last sentinel who did had gone mad because he did not have a guide to help him.

"Who knows, but I'm sure the testing will be interesting." Josiah squeezed Nathan as he felt his senses balance out.

Buck struggled to hold in a yawn, he rested his head on one hand as Chris had not released his other one yet. Buck was glad to see that Chris was deeply asleep, and as Buck ran a sensory check over him he was glad to find the other man unharmed. Buck thought that after Chris got released by the Sentinel Guide Foundation, then he intended to stay with him until he got used to his new sentinel abilities and also to feed the man up, as Chris had always been lean, but now he was bordering on the thin side, and Buck did not like it. His head rested on his chest as he nodded off.

Guy Royal watched the two men, he frowned as he considered the matter of Buck Wilmington and his power of attorney, Royal wanted to be in control of Larabee, especially if he was a powerful as initial indications showed. A knock sounded on his office door.

"Come in." Royal called, the Alpha Sentinel and Guide pair walked into his office. "Alpha Sentinel James, Alpha Guide Wickes."

Royal watched as the two people sat down in the chairs on the opposite side of him.

"Director Royal. We have decided tonight that the Sentinel and Guide who allowed our gifted children to be stolen will be punished." Alpha Sentinel Stuart James declared, his guide nodded at his side. "I have called a meeting of all the pride, except the children to witness the punishment."

"Alright the pride is yours to do with as you see fit." Director Royal felt sorry for the young guide and sentinel as the Alpha's punishment was bound to be painful and harsh.

"When will you be testing Larabee?" Alpha James questioned the other man.

"Guide Doctor Jackson does not believe he will be fully awake until tomorrow, and so hopefully then we can begin testing depending on how cooperative Sentinel Larabee is." Director Royal smiled gently at the annoyed looking Alpha.

"Oh he'll cooperate I'll see to that." Alpha James growled.

"The guide nurses who cleaned him up commented on the strange feelings they received from the man, he is causing quite a stir." Royal could not help baiting the other man on how special people thought Larabee was.

"Well lets just see what the testing shows."Alpha Guide Samantha Wickes smiled at Royal, she knew what the man was attempting in baiting her sentinel, she gently ran her hand down the Alpha's arm sending calming feelings across the bond to him.

A few hours later Nathan had regularly checked on Larabee and found the man asleep every time, Buck had also been dozing off and on.

Nathan and Josiah made there way up to the large Sentinel and Guide hall, as they and every other member of the Denver pride had been summoned to a meeting. The men slowly entered the room, they both immediately noted the wooden cross which was fixed at the top end of the room. Nathan looked at Josiah in concern he did not like the look of this, unhappy murmurs ran through the gathered sentinels and guides.

"I have asked you all here tonight to witness punishment." Alpha Stuart James loudly announced he stood at the front of the room next to the wooden cross. "This sentinel and guide failed in their duty to our children."

Alpha James pointed at the cowed pair, the young sentinel had pushed the guide behind him, and he was trying not to show how frightened he was.

"And a punishment has been decided for the pair." Alpha James snapped, he pointed at the sentinel, who reluctantly stepped forward. "The sentinel shall receive two dozen lashes from Alpha Spikes."

Alpha Bob Spikes moved forward he held in his hand a bull whip, horrified mutterings could be heard.

"Silence." James roared. "The guides punishment is she will care for the sentinel once he has received his lashes."

"No this is not right." One of the parents of the stolen children stepped forward. "There is no need for this."

"Do you challenge my right to lead this pride?" Alpha James scowled at the smaller weaker sentinel.

The sentinel looked around he was only a level four and he was a fireman not a ex soldier like the Alpha, he looked appealingly to the people around him but nobody stepped forward to support him. Nathan kept a tight hold on Josiah, he new that Josiah would get seriously hurt if he went up against the younger bigger Alpha.

"No Josiah please." Nathan whispered into the struggling man's ear.

Two men tied the young sentinel to the wooden cross, he had been stripped to the waist, the guide was lifted to her feet an placed at the side of the sentinel.

"I'm sorry." The young sentinel was determined that he would not give the Alpha the satisfaction of screaming, he was just devastated that the guide would be hurt by this punishment.

"Begin." James commanded, he could feel his guide against his back, she was clearly enjoying the prospect of the young sentinel being punished.

Spikes raised the whip and sent it out, the sentinel jerked, he bit his lip to keep from crying out. The guide dropped to her knees and began to cry, the surrounding sentinels, cradled their guides close, the unbonded sentinel and guides clung to each other as the second strike drew more blood.

Buck nearly fell of his chair as Chris shot up, the man was snarling and growling. Buck attempted to keep him on the bed.

"No Buck." Chris snapped he sent what he had felt to the other sentinel, who gasped in shock.

"Jesus Chris." Buck released the blond who stood up, he stormed out of the room and ignoring the looks from the medical staff who after being growled at did not attempt to stop the two men.

Chris jabbed the elevator button, he continued to growl, he could hear Buck beside him, who was growling with him, nobody dare approached the two sentinels, but someone quickly phoned the director's office to let him know that Sentinel Larabee was on the move.

Alpha James watched the punishment being delivered, he wanted to reinforce his position of Alpha and this was a guaranteed method of showing the other sentinels that he was a force to be reckoned with, regardless of what they found with regard to Chris Larabee.

Spikes jumped back in shock as huge silver timber wolf suddenly appeared directly in front of him, blocking his access to the bleeding sentinel. A shocked silence greeted the wolf appearing, a second even larger wolf stood protectively next to the hysterical guide who was sobbing uncontrollably. Both wolves had their hackles raised and where growling and snarling at Spikes and James, every time Spikes made to move he was copied by the growling green eyed wolf.

"Alpha James." Spikes did not know what to do, he could see the sharp fangs glistening with saliva as the wolf snarled at him.

The Alpha stared hard at the wolves who growled angrily at him, his guide whispered to him, he moved closer to Spikes taking the whip out of the other man's hand he raised the whip and aimed it at the green eyed fiend snarling angrily at him. The wolf dodged out the way, snapping at the whip, James made to lash out again suddenly the great doors to the meeting hall flew open.

Alpha James and Spikes quickly turned to face the open doorway, as did everyone else in the room.

Chris stood framed in the doorway, bare chested and clad only in black cotton bottoms, he walked further into the room towards the Alpha and the whipped sentinel and crying guide. Every eye followed his progress, Buck walked at his left hand side.

Chris walked straight passed the Alpha Sentinel, he did not acknowledge the other man, he gently placed his hand on the bleeding sentinel's shoulder, the man immediately sagged against the bindings that held him. Chris held his hand out to Buck who handed the other man a knife, he quickly cut the ropes and gently lowered the unconscious man to the ground. Standing up he moved to the guide, who cringed away from him in fear.

"Look at me guide." Chris commanded.

The female guide could not resist the commanding voice, she looked into the green eyes. Chris gently reached out his hand he pulled the guide upright and cradled her against his chest; she stopped crying and relaxed against him. The sentinels and guides watched silently as a serene look appeared on the young woman's face, picking her up Chris gently laid her next to the sleeping sentinel, he laid a hand on both of the sleeping youngsters heads, they moved closer together and embraced each other. Chris stood up, he turned and faced Spikes who took a step back at the feral look in the bright green eyes.

Alpha James suddenly found his voice.

"You dare to interfere." James shouted.

Chris just smiled, James looked confused as the other man grinned.

"Nathan come here." Chris called the healer over, the man rushed to obey Josiah at his side, the doctor began to gently examine the sleeping sentinel and guide, he had expected both the youngsters to be in some considerable distress, but surprisingly both appeared to be deeply asleep. Nathan had expected the guides barriers to have failed but they where high and still in place, in fact the young sentinel was shielding the guide.

"You dare to ignore me?" The enraged Alpha yelled.

Chris considered the shouting man, he was four inches taller and was built like a tank, he must be atleast fifty pounds heavier. Chris sneered at the man, his eyes twinkling as he then smiled.

Alpha Stuart James thought he saw insanity in the green eyes but he could not ignore the insult to his authority. He looked closely at the blond, he saw a thin but well muscled man, who was smaller than he was, he would use his superior strength and weight to punish the man.

Chris smiled as he made ready to take down the other man.

"Stop."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply, I do not own anything and if I did then M7 and Sentinel would still be going.

Not completely happy with this chapter and would appreciate any reviews or suggestions. Thanks and hope to get another chapter done by end of the weekend.

**Sentinel Legend.**

Director Royal shouted he moved to stand between the two men. "I forbid this."

Alpha James could not believe what he was hearing, he turned to snarl at the Director.

"Sentinel Larabee is not well, it would not be a fair challenge." Director Royal was not cowed by the look on James's face, he knew the other man needed him to keep control of his pride as his management skills where sometimes lacking.

Chris snarled he wanted to rip the Alpha limb for limb for hurting the young sentinel and guide, he felt Buck move behind him, his large hand settled on Chris's back. Chris felt Buck's support, and worry for him.

The pride waited to see whether the two sentinel's would continue with the challenge or whether it would be put on hold. Most hoped that the new sentinel could defeat the Alpha as they where no longer happy with his leadership after his punishment of the young sentinel and guide.

Director Royal saw the moment that Alpha James decided to postpone the acceptance of the challenge to his position as Alpha.

"We shall continue this at a later date, when Sentinel Larabee is well. " Alpha James sneered at Chris.

"Easy Chris." Buck could feel the blond man tense up, he could feel the rage and anger simmering beneath the surface.

"This meeting is over." Director Royal declared, he watched as the sentinels and guides slowly left the large meeting hall, a group of medics placed the whipped sentinel and guide on stretchers and took them out to be dealt with.

Chris felt his knees buckle, luckily Buck caught him before he hit the floor, Chris felt the room spin sickeningly, he struggled not to gag as vomit erupted from his mouth, Nathan rushed over to the groaning man, as Buck held him upright.

"Let's get you back to your room." Nathan indicated to the two medics who held an empty stretcher.

"No." Chris growled, he did not want to be carried, but his vision began greying out.

Buck felt the stubborn man attempt to hold himself upright, he saw concern on Nathan and Josiah face as they looked at Chris.

"Alright Chris." Buck still held onto Chris, he could feel the other man's heart was racing and he was panting for breath.

Alpha James smiled at the state the other man was in, he should have let the challenge take place he would have easily beaten the man. He felt his guide snuggle up to his back, she was delighted by the fact that Larabee seemed to be struggling to stay conscious, James had turned his sense of smell right down after Larabee vomited, he turned and walked away, he had things to plan.

Director Royal was satisfied that the challenge would not be happening tonight, he rushed away from the sick man, he knew that the others would take care of him. Royal wanted to arrange for Larabee testing, he wanted it to be comprehensive and thorough and he had a man in mind to do the job, he just had to get him to Denver.

Nathan could see that the adrenaline fuelled response that had sustained the exhausted sentinel was now wearing off and the man was barely conscious, Buck was the only thing stopping the other man from collapsing on the ground. Nathan rushed to help Buck as Chris's eyes rolled up in his head as he lost the battle to stay with the men.

Chris was settle on the bed, Nathan just thought that the events of the last forty eight hours was catching up with the man as well as the lingering effects of the sedatives he had been given. Buck was settled once again in the chair by Chris bedside, he watched the steady rise and fall of the other mans chest, he was so focused on the slow and steady beat of the man's strong heart that he nearly zoned, only to be stopped by Nathan gently touching his arm and calling him back to himself.

"Maybe you should go home and rest." Nathan picked up the sleeping man's wrist to check his pulse, he gently placed a thermometer in the man's ear to take his temperature, nodding he was satisfied with the numbers he got. "I doubt very much he's going to be fully awake until the morning."

"I think I will." Buck looked at the clock and saw it was midnight, he would go out to Chris's ranch and get the power of attorney paperwork, and possibly get a few hours sleep and then go let Judge Travis know what was happening.

Chris rolled over as someone entered his room, he watched the huge man approach where he was laying.

"Hello Sentinel Larabee, my name is Cliff Quince and I shall be undertaking your Sentinel testing." Quince smiled reassuringly at the silent blond, green eyes watched his every move. "If you're ready we can start the tests if you want to follow me."

Chris slowly got to his feet, he wondered what these tests would involve, he followed the man down the corridors of the Sentinel and Guide Foundation Building, till they came to a room.

"Take a seat Sentinel." Quince pointed to the lone chair in the centre of the room.

Chris sat down and looked around the white room.

"I am just going to make you comfortable." Quince kept his voice calm and level, he took out a prefilled syringe from his pocket, removing the cap he injected into the man before he had a chance to protest. "This is just to help with the testing."

Chris felt a strange kind of detachment settle over him, he barely reacted as a number of Quince's assistant came in and moved him onto a gurney, he was wheeled into another room and laid on what felt like an cold operating table, he was then stripped naked and strapped down to the table, various sensors and the like where attached to him. Chris attempted to pull away from the hands touching him, he could now feel the excitement off the men and women fastening him down.

Groaning Chris began to struggle weakly, Quince moved into his line of sight.

"This will go much quicker if you relax and just go with the flow Sentinel." Quince stroked a hand down the handsome man's face, he looked down the man's naked body smiling he always enjoyed testing reluctant participants.

Chris snarled at the man touching him, he felt the man cataloguing his body and he began to struggle as the man leered at him.

"Let's begin shall we." Quince grinned evilly.

Royal watched impassively as Doctor Cliff Quince attempted to test the growling Sentinel, he had wanted the man to be pushed to the extreme to get the highest rating possible, but so far the blond man was resisting every test the scowling doctor was running. Larabee was no longer forming words he was just growling and snarling like the Neanderthal he was. Royal was glad that this part of the Foundation building was heavily soundproof and there where many white noise generators, as the snarls where getting louder.

Quince looked down into the stormy green eyes, the inhumane snarls and growls coming from the restrained man's throat did not worry Quince as the straps where tightly fastened. Quince decided that there was still too much fight in the struggling sentinel so he decided to administer his own special cocktail of drugs he had developed. Smiling to himself he could almost feel the barely leashed power from the sentinel he was trying to test.

Chris felt pain throughout his body but he was determined not to submit to the testing, he vaguely remembered Buck telling him that testing was painless and easy, this was obviously not the usual method of testing. Snarling Chris felt the dark presence demanding he give over his body and allow the Dark Sentinel free rein to fight back.

Quince looked at the read outs from the numerous probes and sensors attached to the snarling man, he was still resisting and Quince was amazed, he injected a larger dose of his drugs into the sweating man.

Royal still watched he wondered what it would take for Larabee to give in and stop resisting the extreme testing he had organised. They had been at this for nearly two hours and Quince was not getting the results he wanted.

"We are stubborn aren't we Christopher, but not to worry I will get what I want." Quince nodded at an assistant who approached Chris with a stun gun.

Snarling Chris fought against his bonds, he was struggling so hard that he was rubbing the skin off his wrists and ankles he body arched up as the assistant shocked him. Biting thru his lip the taste of blood finally drove Chris over the edge, the Dark Sentinel roared its approval, an inhuman strength seemed to fill the thin man.

Quince could only watch in amazement as the now foaming at the mouth sentinel somehow managed to break the bonds holding his arms secure to the testing table. His assistants rushed to subdue the man but where unable to cope with the animalistic aggression.

"Secure the doors." Quince yelled as he raced for the door, his assistants hurried to follow him, the doors where secured behind the men, Quince rushed to where Royal had been watching the drama unfold.

The Dark Sentinel snarled as he ripped the restraints from his legs, he stood up and prowled to the door, he found his exit barred, growling the man attacked the door in a blind rage.

Quince and Royal watched as the man prowled the room, Larabee had not stopped growling and snarling, Quince thought it was beautiful the man was gone and only the sentinel remained.

Buck whistled as he made his way back to the Sentinel and Guide Foundation building, he smiled at the two young guides who where manning the reception desk, he spotted Nathan and Josiah who where waiting for the elevator.

"Good morning guys." Buck nodded at the two men, he carried a bag filled with pastries he knew that his best friend liked. Buck noted Josiah took a deep appreciative sniff.

"Nice." Josiah smiled toothily at the younger man.

The elevator doors opened and the three men stared at the huge silver wolf that stood snarling and growling at them. Buck made to enter the small car, he held his hand out to the wolf which was frothing at the mouth.

"Jesus what the hell." Nathan swore as he also entered the elevator car, he ignored Josiah's restraining hand.

The wolf snapped at Buck's hand who barely managed to pull his hand back before the sharp teeth closed on his hand. Buck grabbed the wolf by the scruff of the neck and pinned it against the wall, the doors closed on the three men. Buck struggled to hold the wolf, suddenly the fight seemed to leave the animal and it began to whine. Buck rubbed the large head.

"Nathan has the testing procedure changed much since I was tested as a teenager?" Buck asked he was becoming worried as the wolf whined in distress.

Chris attacked the door again as the room he was in filled with smoke as Quince and Royal attempted to subdue him.

Quince listen to the rage the man was roaring out as he attacked the door, the doctor had expected the man to be exhausted by now, the instruments around the room, where showing that Larabee's heart was racing and that he was panting, but he showed no signs of giving up, even though the smoke was making his eyes stream with involuntary tears.

Royal felt the situation was getting completely out of hand, Larabee had turned feral again, the man was snarling continuously, and even though he was struggling to breath the sentinel was determined not to give in.

"Have you gotten any results that can be used from the man?" Royal asked annoyed, he thought Quince was an expert in controlled testing, but instead he had a sentinel who had gone into a feral state and the damn man showed no sign of quitting.

"I can tell you that I've never come across a stronger sentinel." Quince remarked he could not keep his fascination with the man from his voice.

"Well we can't do anything with him in that state." Royal pointed to the screen showing Larabee.

The Dark Sentinel turned and looked directly into the camera; Quince felt a shiver race down his spine at the look in the bright green eyes.

"I'll have my men go in with stun guns and tranquilisers." Quince wanted to continue his testing. "We will control him."

Royal nodded.

The elevator stopped and the wolf scrambled to its feet, the three men followed it closely, Buck and Josiah both listened intently, Nathan placed his hand on Josiah back preventing the man from zoning.

"Chris." Buck spoke his friend's name, the wolf raced to where a group of men where stood outside a closed door, which both Buck and Josiah could see rattle and something banged against it.

"What's going on here?" Buck snapped. The men looked at each other, but none said anything in response.

"We are doing sentinel testing." Buck starred at the man who spoke. He sniffed and growled when he smelled Chris's blood on the other man.

Quince took a step back as the blue eyed sentinel growled aggressively at him, the heavy set sentinel also began to snarl at him, Quince watched the door rattled as the man on the other side threw his weight against it.

"Open the door now." Nathan Jackson felt that the two sentinels where about to physically attack the man who had spoken.

"That's not a good idea." Quince did not want to be around when the door opened unless it was behind a wall of well armed men.

"Open the door." Buck snarled he nearly smiled as the men moved hurriedly away from the door which was beginning to suffer from the abuse it was being put under.

"What the hell's going on here?" Alpha James stood watching the scene, he had been followed by a number of other sentinel's and guides.

The door finally splintered open, the Dark Sentinel stood naked and bloodied, his lip curled back as he snarled with rage, charging forward he went for Quince, who shrieked in fear. Straddling the man, the Dark Sentinel shook the man like a rat, the smell of urine rose as the terrified man lost control of his bladder.

Buck, Nathan and Josiah could only watch in shock as Alpha Sentinel James went to pull Chris away from the whimpering Quince, the Dark Sentinel turned on the Denver Alpha, who found himself slammed up against the wall. The fiery green eyes blazed with animalistic fever, James slid down the wall stunned at the ferocity of the attack. The Dark Sentinel stood over the Alpha who attempted to get to his feet, the snarling started again, the Alpha growled back.

"Buck we need to put a stop to this." Nathan was concerned by the amount of blood Chris was losing as his wrists and ankles where still bleeding.

"Alright I'm going to grab Chris." Buck steeled himself as he moved behind Chris, who was not allowing the Alpha to rise.

"I don't want to hurt him but if he doesn't back off I'll take him down." Alpha James shouted, he was disconcerted by the smile that suddenly appeared on Larabee's face, the large Alpha felt fear.

Buck quickly wrapped his arms around Chris and pulled him away from the Alpha who inelegantly struggled to his feet. Buck pulled the struggling man into the room that Chris had fought so hard to escape.

The Dark Sentinel growled enraged by the other sentinel's actions, but he was pack so he would not hurt him but he must be shown the error of his ways. Buck felt Chris stop struggling and the man became silent, Buck made a mistake and released the hold he had on the other man. The Dark Sentinel turned and swiped the bigger mans legs out from under him, landing on top of the moustached man, the Dark Sentinel immediately went for the man's throat, he bit down in a dominant move.

Buck yelped, he raised his hand to stop Nathan and Josiah from approaching as Chris worried at his neck.

Buck moved his head barring his throat even more to the other man. The Dark Sentinel was satisfied that his pack mate new his place, he snuffled then licked the neck he had just marked.

Buck shivered as he felt the other man link with him, Buck had never felt anything like it as he felt Chris emotions, key events in their friendship played in his mind, and he smiled as he watched the memories play out. Tears filled his eyes as Sarah and then Adam entered the memories, the final heart wrenching memory was of Buck walking away from Chris, Buck choked as he felt Chris's devastation as he walked away and left the blond man behind and alone.

"Never again Chris." Buck promised he cupped the back of Chris head.

"Shield." The Dark Sentinel this time gently bit the barred throat, he then scrambled to his feet and strode to where Josiah and Nathan.

"Careful Josiah, Nathan." Buck quietly warned the other men.

Josiah watched the naked man stalk towards him, he pulled Nathan behind him, the blond head tilted. Buck made no move to get up, he watched Chris approach Josiah.

The Dark Sentinel looked at the barrel chested sentinel, he nodded in approval as the man moved to stand in front of his guide, but there was no need, the Dark Sentinel stood directly in front of the older man, He moved so that they where chest to chest, Josiah could not resist the urge he tilted his head allowing the feral sentinel to sniff at his throat.

The Dark Sentinel smiled as the man submitted to him, he gently bit the thick neck where it met the man's broad shoulders. Josiah shuddered as he was brought into the link with the two men, he felt Buck's compassion and love of life, and the blonds wish for a pack. Josiah wrapped his arms around the naked man who was now snuffling and licking his neck, Josiah bent his head and took a deep sniff of the essence that was Chris Larabee, and he felt the other man rumble approvingly. Josiah smiled.

Nathan watched with all the other sentinels and guides, Nathan wondered what the other man was doing, he had never seen a sentinel act the way the injured blond was, he could almost see all the researchers into sentinel and guide behaviour taking notes as they watched the sentinel's interact.

Josiah released the other man and stepped out the way, Nathan stood calmly as the feral sentinel approached him.

The Dark Sentinel looked at the first guide found for his pack, he sniffed and frowned at the antiseptic smell coming off the other man. Nathan looked at the hand being held out to him, he saw his sentinel watching and moved to grasp the offered hand, he was pulled against the other man's body. The green eyes bored deep into his, he almost without thought tilted his head, barring his throat like both Josiah and Buck had done before. A gentle nip, he was then licked and sniffed, his barriers where breached effortlessly by the powerful sentinel, but Nathan felt completely safe as he felt Josiah and Buck's presence.

"Mine." The Dark Sentinel looked at Buck and a grumble sounded from his throat.

Buck smirked as he got up and moved over to where Chris still scented at Nathan's throat, Josiah also moved closer.

The Dark Sentinel looked at his beta and he turned to the sentinel he rubbed his head against Buck who wrapped his arms around. Both Josiah and Nathan kept a hand on the now shivering mans shoulder.

"Buck." Chris Larabee had never been a shy man, but he realised he was stark naked and hugging his clothed best friend, who was hugging him close and he felt the presence of the other two men, his new pack.

"Hey Stud." Buck could feel Chris shivering; his green eyes looked confused as they looked at him.

"How do you feel?" Nathan rubbed the lean man's back.

Josiah listened intently as Chris told the men what he could remember of his treatment. Growls built up from the normally placid man, he turned and stormed from the room, a number of other sentinel's followed him including the Denver Alpha.

"You are going to pay for what you tried to do." Josiah grabbed Quince and drew back a meaty fist.

"Please I was only obeying orders." Quince was not going to be blamed for this.

"Who's orders?" Josiah asked quietly, this quietness was all the more frightening for Quince who responded rapidly to the question.

"Director Royal."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply, I do not own anything and if I did then M7 and Sentinel would still be going.

Found writing this past week a trial think was because real life was manic, so apologies if not very good, am hoping now that things settle down. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

**Sentinel Legend.**

Director Royal stood silent at the back of the sentinels and guides, he kept still and calm as they all seemed to turn as one and stare accusingly at him.

Josiah strode to stand over the shorter man, Director Royal felt slightly worried but he tried not to show it, he had worked with Sentinels and Guides most of his adult life and he was not about to be intimidated by this dumb fool.

Josiah's lip curled back he snarled angrily at the man who acted like he had done nothing wrong.

"I simply asked Doctor Quince to test Sentinel Larabee." Royal projected anger at the blonds treatment. "I was not aware that the man would use such methods."

"Liar." Chris quiet voice carried to the man. "You knew exactly what he was doing."

"Do I look or sound like I'm lying sentinel." Royal had lied to sentinels before and he was confident his bodies responses where under control and that he could lie to this man.

Chris eyes seemed to glow with an unholy light as he glared at the smaller man, his lip curled back and he sneered at the man acting so innocent.

"Do you really believe that you can lie to me Royal?" Chris quirked an eyebrow at the man.

"I won't be questioned by you like this." Director Royal snapped.

"But I want answers too Director." Alpha James moved to stand by the still unclothed Larabee. "Now why would Quince treat a sentinel the way he did without your express permission?"

Royal's jaw dropped open as the Alpha joined Larabee in glaring at him, he could not believe the man was going against him. Royal returned the glare, he would not be intimidated by these animals.

Chris growled low and moved to loom over the other man, he sniffed and smiled.

"I can tell your lying and I will see you punished so that you can't do this to anyone else." Chris smiled confidently at the smaller man.

Royal struggled to keep calm as the man's green eyes seemed to see into his very soul. He could bluff his way out of this he was sure, maybe he needed a distraction.

"I am the Director of this area and I would never knowingly endanger a sentinel or guide." Guy Royal looked at the Denver Alpha. "Alpha James you have my support in punishing Quince anyway you seem fit to."

"No." Chris snarled he grabbed the smaller man and slammed the man into the wall.

The Denver Alpha was stunned by the speed and ferocity of the attack from the bloodied Larabee who pinned the Director against the wall, his feet a few inches off the floor. James went to move to get Larabee to release the Director, but the blond simply turned his head and pinned the Alpha with a glare that promised dire retribution, and James had to fight hard not to bare his throat to the other man. Shaking his head as if to clear it he simply stood and watched what happened next.

"Admit your guilt and I may let you walk out of here relatively unscathed." Chris voice dropped to a low growl. "Lie again and I will make you suffer in ways you cannot imagine."

Royal found himself unable to struggle against the stronger man, the sentinels green eyes look deep into Royals brown eyes.

"Well?" Chris waited for the man to give him an answer.

The Sentinels and Guides all stood silent and watching, waiting to see whether the Director would admit he was involved in the torture of the sentinel.

Buck, Josiah and Nathan stood grouped together, Buck was ready to defend Chris back if the Alpha attempted to interfere.

"Please." Royal whimpered as he felt the hand tighten at his throat, he looked down and nearly screamed as the huge silver wolf stood sniffing his groin area.

"I'm going to castrate you like the cur you are." Chris evilly smiled at the man, the smell of urine rose from where the man lost control of his bladder as the wolf's teeth showed as the animal growled.

"Please help me." Guy Royal whined, he began to beg for his life and manhood.

"Tell me the truth." Chris snarled.

"Oh God." Royal whined, his voice rising in distress. "I just wanted to have you test as high as possible I did nit know how he would do it."

Chris dropped the man who curled into a snivelling ball, the silver wolf continued to snarl and snap at the man on the floor.

"Please call him off." Royal whined as the sharp teeth snapped closed by his face.

"You're going to jail for this." Alpha James yelled, he was enraged by the man on the floor, his guide stroked a hand up and down his back, James suddenly realised that she was starring at the blond man, he picked up her emotions she was excited by the power the other sentinel was projecting and not put off by the fact that he was covered in blood

Chris scented the air he glared at the Alpha Guide who was looking at him like he was prime steak, Chris saw the Alpha Sentinel tense up, he could not help the snarl as the other man attempted to intimidate him with his height.

"Larabee you best get yourself seen by a doctor and cleaned up." Alpha James growled he tried to block out the lustful thoughts his guide was projecting. The Alpha had a jealous streak a mile wide and his guide knew it and she seemed to enjoy it when he was enraged and fought for her.

Chris held the other man's gaze, his lip curled as he felt the Alpha Guides lustful thoughts towards him. Buck Nathan and Josiah all felt it too as Chris could not keep his contempt for the female guide from his newly made pack.

"You best remember who is Alpha here Larabee, you don't have the Director protecting you now." Alpha James could feel his guide fuelling his aggression.

Nathan made to step forward and interfere as the naked blood covered blond was in no fit state to challenge the huge Alpha, but Buck held out his hand and gently grasped the compassionate guides arm. Josiah barely reacted to another sentinel touching his guide, he stroke Nathan's back and watched Larabee glare at the larger Alpha.

Alpha James could not believe that the blood covered blond was not backing down, the other man's green eyes stared into his and he could hear the low growls the other man was issuing.

"So you're challenging me?" James sneered he would crush the man like a bug, his guide was ramping up the Alpha's level of aggression, it was clean she wanted the men to fight. The smell of Alpha Guide Wickes arousal was clear to Chris, Buck and Josiah, and the blond was disgusted by her.

"Whore." Chris quietly spoke, the watching sentinel and guides gasped at the insult.

Alpha Guide Samantha Wickes looked startled that handsome sentinel had spoken the insult, she could see the disgust on the other three mens faces, and on a large majority of the watching sentinels and guides. She pressed against her bonded sentinel, she let her anger bleed through the link.

"I'm going to rip you apart Larabee and you'll submit to me after I do it." James advanced on the glaring blond.

"Give it your best shot." Chris smiled, he waited for the enraged man to throw the first punch. His mind was clear and his body ready to take down the larger man, he did not feel the hurt from his previous treatment, the Dark Sentinel within roared its approval as Chris struck the other man.

Alpha Stuart James had military training and excellent hand to hand skills, but he had hardly landed any significant blows on the leaner man. James realised he was going to lose this challenge, as Larabee was too strong, too quick and James blows when they landed seemed to have little effect.

Throwing a punch at the smaller man's head, he missed as Larabee ducked, the insane smile had not left the naked man's face. James panted as he took a punched to the jaw and a foot to the gut, he struggled to stay upright as blood poured from his broken nose.

The Dark Sentinel wanted to kill the other man, but Chris did not want to kill, he caught the other man in a choke hold and held on as the larger man struggled to break free, tightening the hold James struggles weakened.

"Do you submit?" Chris hoped that the other man realised he was beaten.

Alpha James had been too confident he could win and now he was paying the price, his body was bruised and battered and he realised that the other man could have killed him, but for some reason he had not.

"I submit." James head bowed, he felt the other man release him, looking up he saw the disappointment on his guides face.

Chris kept his hand on the beaten man's shoulder as James looked to his guide.

"Samantha." James held out his hand to the woman who had been at his side since he had become Alpha of the Denver pride.

Alpha Guide Samantha Wickes sashayed towards the winning sentinel, she smiled beguiling at him, she was a level eight guide and powerful, ignoring the beaten sentinel she batted her eyes at Larabee.

Former Alpha Stuart James felt ashamed by his guides behaviour his head bowed as he felt a wave of humiliation flow over him.

Chris tightened his hand on the silent man's shoulder.

James suddenly felt the hand on his shoulder as a sense of disgust filled him, he looked up as he understood that the negative feeling was coming off the man who had taken his position from him. Looking up he saw Samantha stop as the man behind him snarled at her.

"You are not fit to be a guide, you dare to flaunt yourself while your sentinel is injured." Chris voice was filled with anger.

"I am the strongest guide here and I believe that the strongest guide and sentinel should rule the pride together." Samantha new she was giving off bonding pheromones.

"Do you not care that your bonded is suffering?" Chris tilted his head, he rubbed the defeated man's shoulder.

James on his knees in front of Chris felt a strange sense of calm and peace, he expected to feel the results of every blow, but he was feeling no pain.

Samantha looked down at the defeated sentinel, she felt nothing but contempt for the man she had been bonded with, she was an Alpha and would accept nothing less. A bond could be broken and she was determined to have what she wanted and she wanted the most powerful sentinel in the room.

"Come here." Chris quietly commanded.

Samantha smiled in delight and moved closer to the handsome sentinel. She ran her perfectly manicure nail up his leanly muscled chest, raising her eyes she looked into the bright green eyes.

Chris hand went to the back of the guide's head he smiled, Samantha returned the man's smile with a giggle.

"You are a disgrace and I would never allow you into my pack." Chris tightened his hold on the woman, he blasted past her shields, breaking the bond she had shared with the downed sentinel.

The gathered sentinels and guides silence highlighted the crying guide as the Dark Sentinel stripped the bond from the former Alpha pair. The Dark Sentinel felt nothing but disgust for the female guide, he punished the woman by allowing her to experience the pain and anguish felt by Alpha James. The downed sentinel felt tear's escape his eyes as his bond was broken, his senses began to spiral out of control, but then he felt the other man shield him, allowing him to regain a modicum of control.

Chris released the woman who backed away from him, sobbing she turned to the man on his knees.

"Don't touch him." Chris snarled. "You are no longer his bonded guide."

Sentinel's and guide's gasped in shock, how had this man broken a bond without the help of drugs.

Chris looked at the gathered guides he smiled at a young man who timidly smiled back.

"Come here guide." Chris watched the younger man approach.

Sentinel James looked up, he watched a young guide approach, he wanted to get off his knees but he could not seem to move, the weight of the other man's hand seemed to hold him in place.

"Alpha Sentinel Larabee." The guide lowered his eyes submissively.

"You are unbonded?" Chris already knew the answer, he felt the sentinel lean heavily against him.

"Yes Alpha I have not found a compatible sentinel." The guide could not hide his sadness, he so wanted to be bonded to a sentinel it was like a part of his very soul was missing.

"Come closer guide." Chris held his hand out for the other man to take.

All eyes watched in fascinated as the young guide took hold of the green eyed sentinels hand. Chris gave a reassuring smile to the guide, to the watching sentinel's and guide' a serene expression seem to appear on both the sentinel and guide's faces.

Sentinel James was amazed he felt the presence of a guide in his mind, it was not Guide Wickes, he looked up in shock at the young man, who smiled down at him. Chris hand lifted from his shoulder, the young guide hand replaced it, the newly formed bond hummed.

"My Sentinel." The guide gently stroked the bloody features of the man he had just bonded with.

"My Guide." Sentinel James hugged the younger man to him as he got to his feet.

Chris wearily leaned against Buck who had moved closer to stand next to him.

"I have decided that Alpha James and Alpha Guide Ringo will lead and guide the Denver Pride in my place." Chris calmly announced, most of the pride members looked shocked at this announcement.

"But you are Alpha." Alpha James spoke stunned by the announcement.

"And I have made my decision." Chris felt exhausted and the drugs from Quince where still floating around in his system. It was making concentrating harder and harder, he leant more heavily on Buck. "Does anyone have a problem with my choice?"

Josiah would swear that Larabee's green eyes flashed with internal fire, the Sentinel looked awful, his body bloody and shivering in reaction to the drugs he had been given. But Josiah thought he looked magnificent and it seemed that none of the other pride sentinels dared challenge the powerful man.

"No Alpha." As one the pride roared its support.

"Take Royal and Quince to a secure room until the appropriate authorities can come and deal with them." Chris quietly ordered, the room swam out of focus, Chris was determined not to show weakness in front of anyone even members of the Denver pride.

Buck could feel the shudders rippling through Chris body, he knew the man was running on empty. He was glad when Alpha James and Ringo started shepherding people out of the room. Royal and Quince had been handcuffed by SGF security and escorted away.

Nathan and Josiah moved to close the doors so that Chris could have some privacy even though he could see a number of Foundation medical staff wanting to get their hands on the naked man.

"You ok there Big Dog?" Buck could hear Chris heavy breathing.

"Want to go home Buck." Chris felt his legs give out, he was not surprised to be caught by his big hearted friend.

"Lets have Nathan take a look at you." Buck picked Chris up, slightly shocked by how light his friend felt, he gently placed him on the table.

"No Buck." Chris struggled to get off the cold table he had previously been strapped to.

Buck, Josiah and Nathan all felt the horror and alarm from the wounded sentinel. Buck quickly lifted Chris off the table and looked around for somewhere else for him to lay. Cradled like a child Chris's eyes rolled back in his head as his body finally gave in to his exhaustion and pain.

"Nathan."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply, I do not own anything and if I did then M7 and Sentinel would still be going.

Well weekend going well, bit tired but I am happy got this chapter down, will be meeting another of the seven in the next chapter although need to get that sorted out in my head first so hopefully will have another chapter before the end of the week.

Reviews make me write faster so anymore will be greatly appreciated.

**Sentinel Legend:**

Nathan rushed over to Buck with Josiah close behind.

"Let's get out of this room and take him to one of the clinic rooms to get sorted out." Nathan quickly opened the door.

"We have a gurney here." One of the medics indicated. He steeped back as both Buck and Josiah growled at him.

"It's alright, Buck can carry him." Nathan was glad that the majority of the people who had witnessed the challenge battle had dispersed; he led Buck back into the more known areas of the building and straight to a quiet sentinel friendly room.

Buck gently placed the unconscious man on the bed, Nathan began his examination, he was concerned as Chris pulse was slow and he did not seem to be reacting at all to the exam. Buck growled as the door opened to admit another doctor.

"Guide Dr Jackson, I am here to help if you need it." The female doctor did not make eye contact with the growling Buck.

Nathan place his hand on Buck's arm, the man's blue eyes focused on him, Nathan sent calming thoughts to the other sentinel, he could see Josiah watching from the side.

"Help would be appreciated." Nathan could see Chris shivering and a groan escaped from the man as Nathan continued with his study.

"I am Guide Doctor Fraiser." The woman examined the wounds on Chris legs from being restrained, she gently cleaned the area, she felt what the other guide nurses felt when they touched the man lying unconscious on the bed. She could not explain the sensation it was as if his strength as a sentinel called to her guide abilities.

Buck watched the woman closely, he could tell she was feeling something from Chris but as long as she kept professional then Buck would allow her to treat his best friend.

Chris felt the presence of the strange guide and he immediately threw up barriers to stop any connection between them. He sensed Buck and the others near him and struggled to wake himself.

Guide Dr Janet Fraiser nearly cried when she felt the connection sever, it was like a door slamming shut, and once again she was alone, being unbonded her soul cried out for a connection with a sentinel and if her true bond felt anything like the brief glimpse she had with Larabee then she could not wait.

Nathan eyed the other doctor, he had felt when Chris had thrown up a barrier, he could still feel both Chris and Buck, as well as Josiah's comforting presence. He noted that the lean blond was starting to stir, his head tossing from side to side.

Buck place a large hand on Chris's shoulder as the green eyes flew open and the man attempted to sit up.

"Easy Stud." Buck could feel the heat from the other man's body, confusion showed before they focused on Buck who smiled at the man who was as close as a brother could be.

"Wanna go home Buck." Chris hated being in the SGF building while he felt this ill.

"You need to stay here Alpha Larabee." Nathan spoke as a doctor.

"Chris." Chris reached out a hand and pulled Buck down so he was sat on the bed, burying his face in the strong neck, he did not know why but he felt comforted by the action, he sniffed at the other man. "I'm not staying here."

"You just need to rest Chris." Nathan saw the man shake his head.

"Get me some clothes Buck." Chris commanded his friend, he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Maybe Nathan's right Chris, we don't know what the drugs Quince gave you could do." Buck yelped as Chris bit him, the blond head rose up and Buck found himself captivated by the glow in the green eyes that flashed angrily at him, the sub vocal growls rumbled from the lean man's throat.

Fraiser kept silent as the moustached man nodded, he turned to Dr Jackson.

"Chris needs some clothes and I'll be taking him back to the ranch." Buck frowned when Chris rested his head back against him Buck was worried that he was doing the wrong thing as Chris felt to hot and he had started shaking slightly.

Josiah could see that Chris was unhappy being here, and through the link that seemed to bind the four men to each other he could feel the distress from the injured sentinel.

"We'll come with you." Josiah looked to his guide and Nathan nodded in agreement.

"But it will be better if Alpha Larabee stayed here so that the Foundation can monitor him." Dr Fraiser pointed out.

Chris head turned towards the woman, he growled angrily at her, Fraiser bowed her head submissively.

"We're leaving." Buck stated emphatically as he cradled the exhausted man closer.

"Home." Chris muttered as his heavy head rested on Bucks broad shoulder.

"Can you go get some clothes for Chris, while I get some supplies?" Nathan led the other guide from the room.

Josiah moved closer to the two sentinels, he was unsurprised when Chris's hand reached out and pulled him down to kneel at the bed. He was snuffled briefly, Josiah felt the man's head, he looked to Buck worriedly as the heat registered.

"I'm fine." Chris muttered as he yawned, he felt hot but happy that he would be heading home, he move back to Buck's embrace.

"Sure Stud." Buck smiled at Josiah, he was glad that the Doctor and his sentinel would be accompanying them back to the ranch. Buck was not yet thinking how strange it was to trust these two men, especially considering that they had only really just met. Somehow Chris was able to connect them all on a level that no other sentinel could, Buck would have to ask either Josiah or Nathan if they new how Chris was doing it.

"Are you alright Brother Chris." Josiah rested his hand on Chris back, he now noticed the shivering the thin man was doing, Buck just shrugged as Chris again yawned.

"Maybe we should wait until you've had a sleep Chris." Buck gave the man the option to stay.

"No I'm not tired, want to go home." Chris mumbled his head was beginning to pound with his heartbeat, he wanted something to drink as his throat was parched and he was resisting the urge to cough.

Buck saw Nathan return, Chris barely reacted, Nathan held a bag of medical supplies he would be taking to the Larabee ranch. He had met Dr Frasier at the door with some clothes for the naked man, he place them on the bed and waited for Chris to look at him.

"Clothes for you Chris." Nathan could see the sentinel was struggling to focus on him, the green eyes where red rimmed, Chris sneezed, he reached up and rubbed tiredly at his eyes.

"Do you need a hand getting dressed?" Buck asked.

Chris scowled at him.

"I've been dressing myself for years Buck." Chris slowly began get dressed, he ignored his pounding head and finally he was ready to leave.

"Shoes Big Dog." Buck laughed at the pouting Larabee, he kneeled down and put the shoes on Chris, standing up he waited for the other man to move.

"I've arranged for the helicopter to take us back to your ranch Chris." Nathan felt that getting Larabee home needed to be done quickly as the man looked dead on his feet and he was determined not to stay in the building and Nathan was not sure what the reason for this was, but he would be there to monitor the sentinel incase he got into trouble.

"Great." Buck nudged Chris towards the door, they all followed Chris to the helipad.

Buck was glad when they landed at the ranch, he had felt Chris fidget in his seat and rub at his head and eyes throughout the flight, and he could tell his friend was in some pain as the man kept his eyes tightly shut grimacing. He also noted that Chris was clenching his fists and was very tense.

"Chris where here." Nathan looked at Buck worriedly as Chris did not seem to hear him.

"Come on Chris let's get you inside." Buck laid his hand on Chris arm.

"I'm fine." Chris muttered, he slowly opened his eyes cringing when the light hit them, blinking he felt involuntary tears fill his eyes.

Buck moved to help his struggling friend, taking him by the elbow he helped Chris out the helicopter, he could see Chris's had closed his eyes again and was trusting Buck to guide him into the house.

Nathan and Josiah stood waiting by the door, Buck led the men into the house. Chris slowly opened his eyes happy to be back in his own house. Looking around Chris growled angrily as he sensed that his house had been searched by other people. Buck saw the anger on his friends face, he made to pick up a picture of Sarah and Adam which had been knocked over.

"Come on Chris you need to lie down for a bit." Buck watched the green eyes focus on him, the rage boiling in them threatened to swamp the lean man.

"Why me Buck I don't want this." Chris despair was almost palatable to the other men.

Buck heart broke at the forlorn look on his friend's face, he immediately hugged the smaller man to him, his bright blue eyes shone with unshed tears.

Nathan moved he took Chris wrist in his own he felt the man's pulse, he gently pushed against the link he had with the man, he could feel an immense sadness nearly overwhelming him. Nathan realised that Chris was sobbing brokenly into Buck, the larger man was trying to console the distraught man.

Chris tried to stop his sobbing, but he just seemed unable to control his grief, seeing Buck had brought back all the memories of a happier time when his wife and son where alive. He clutched desperately to the man who had stood beside him through most of his adult life, the large hands of his friend rubbed up and down his back.

Buck struggled not to give into his own grief as Chris continued to sob brokenly, he hated that his friend had been reduced to this, but in the long run he hoped that this release would help Chris in the long run.

Nathan and Josiah stood side by side, their inability to comfort the crying sentinel upset them both, Josiah put an arm round his guide and hugged the other man to him, as they listened to the keening coming from their Alpha.

After what seemed like an age Chris had finally stopped sobbing and only the occasional hiccupping breath could be heard from the man.

"I'm sorry Buck." Chris wanted the ground to open up and swallow him he was ashamed of his break down.

"It's alright Chris." Buck reassured the subdued blond. "Come on Big Dog you need to lay down."

Chris moved away from Buck he looked at Nathan and Josiah he could see no judgement in their eyes, the men looked concerned for him. Chris felt the room spin and he struggled to remain upright, Buck wrapped his arm around the swaying man.

"Chris you need to either sit down or lay down before you fall down." Buck pulled Chris over to the large couch, he sat the silent man down.

Josiah made his way into the kitchen and got a glass of water for the sick man, handing it over he watched as the man gratefully took the glass.

"Slowly Chris." Nathan warned the other man, who frowned at him in reply.

"Thanks Josiah." Chris wondered if he should go lie down as his head was pounding and he now felt like he was going to vomit.

"So what do you do Josiah?" Buck started a conversation he wanted Chris to relax as the man was wound tighter than a coiled spring.

"I'm a profiler, I help various law enforcement agencies." Josiah began to describe what he did in his work, he also told the listening men about his helping out at the local homeless charities.

Buck felt Chris relax next to him as the deep voice of the profiler soothed his frazzled nerves, Nathan got up and gave Chris another glass of water when he noticed the man had emptied the first one.

Josiah almost smiled as he watched Chris fight to keep his eyes open, Josiah kept talking he kept his voice slow and even.

"He should be in bed." Nathan quietly spoke.

"Not yet." Buck wanted to wait until Chris was deeply asleep before attempting to move him. Buck got up and went into the master bedroom, he was assaulted by the smell of blood, he realised that he would have to change the bedding, he opened the windows in the room as he stripped the bed.

"Where's the blood from?" Josiah began to help Buck.

"I don't think Chris changed his clothes after rescuing the children." Buck decided to turn the mattress and throw the bed's usual blankets in the wash. He got clean blankets from the large chest at the bottom of Chris's huge bed.

"Interesting bed." Josiah was amazed at the intricate carvings on the heavy wooden frame.

"Chris made it himself." Buck recalled Sarah's reaction when Chris had presented her with the bed, he had to have the mattress specially made as the bed was bigger than anything normally supplied.

Josiah could only imagine the time and effort and love that went into making the bed, Larabee must have loved his murdered wife a great deal.

"It's beautiful." Nathan stood by the door as the two men finished making the bed.

"It took ages to finish." Nathan nearly jumped when the quiet voice spoke by his ear.

"Come lie down Chris." Buck indicated the bed.

"Need to shower first I'm too dirty." Chris staggered towards the bathroom, turning on the shower he tiredly started to strip. Looking up he saw Buck had entered the bathroom behind him. "I'm fine I don't need any help."

"Alright." Buck left the man to his own devices.

Buck went into the guest room that he used to regularly use and too his surprise he noted that nothing had changed, he still had some clothes and other stuff there, he quickly entered the ensuite bathroom and took his own shower.

Chris rested his weary head against the tiled wall, as the water from the shower washed the grime and blood from his body, he tiredly began to wash himself, rinsing the shampoo from his hair, he let the hot water ease his aches and pains.

Buck felt better after his shower and change of clothes, he nodded to both Nathan and Josiah, the heavy set profiler was making himself at home in Chris's well stocked kitchen, making a selection of sandwiches he placed them on the table in the living room.

"Maybe you should check on Chris, it's probably a good idea if he eats before he goes to sleep." Nathan told Buck whose head tilted.

"The showers still on." Buck spun round and headed to Chris's bedroom.

Rushing into the bathroom, he saw Chris lying on the floor of the large shower stall, wrenching open the door, he quickly turned the man over, green eyes starred back unblinkingly at him.

"Nathan." Buck yelled, he nearly jumped as the black healer suddenly appeared even before his name had completely left the moustached man's lips, Josiah close behind.

"He's zoned Nathan." Buck reluctantly moved out of Nathan's way, he watched as the man gently tapped Chris face.

Nathan concern grew as Chris remained unresponsive to his attempts to bring him out of the zone.

"Let's move him into the bedroom." Nathan suggested, Josiah and Buck quickly picked the man up and took him into the bedroom, laying him on the bed, Nathan brought in a couple of towels, handing the other men one each they quickly dried the other man.

"Buck he seems to responded to you the most." Josiah pointed out.

Buck climbed on the bed, he pulled his zoned friend against him so that Chris head was resting just above his heart, Buck started to talk nonsense to the man as he rubbed his hands over the still body.

All three men realised that they could not feel Chris as they had been before he had zoned, Buck attempted to link with Chris, he rested his head on top of Chris's. Josiah could only watch, Nathan went to his bag and took out an ampoule of ammonia, he came back to the men on the bed. Chris suddenly sighed and relaxed against Buck.

"Nathan." Josiah looked at Nathan who had felt Chris pulse at his wrist and he then lifted the man's eyelids happy to see his pupils react normally.

"He's asleep." Buck could not keep the happiness from his voice, he had been so worried.

Buck attempted to move Chris, he received a unhappy grumble who refused to move.

"Looks like your taking a nap too Brother." Josiah toothily grinned at the other sentinel.

"Fine." Buck was glad he was just wearing drawstring cotton bottoms and a thin t-shirt as he was already feeling quite warm from the heat the other man was giving off.

"Do you need anything Buck?" Josiah asked.

"Maybe a sandwich and a drink." Buck heard his stomach rumble, Josiah went to get the requested items. "Nathan can you cover Chris I don't want him to get cold."

Nathan pulled a blanket over the sleeping man, he tucked it round the man, he snorted as Chris snuggled closer to Buck.

Josiah returned with the requested food and drink he also brought over to the bed a couple of comfy chairs for himself and Nathan to sit in as he knew his guide would want to be close to the sleeping sentinel.

Buck looked at the clock beside the bed, he noted that it was close to ten o'clock, he saw Nathan smother a yawn, both men looked tired to Buck.

"Why don't you two go lie down in one of the spare rooms Chris won't mind." Buck suggested, Chris had been sleeping for a few hours, Nathan seemed pleased that the man was resting.

"Shout if you need me." Nathan nudged his sentinel and the two men made their way to one of the guest rooms, stripping down to his underwear Nathan snuggled under the covers he sighed when Josiah settled beside him, their bond hummed as the two men relaxed.

Buck yawned, any attempt to move from his position as Chris's pillow had been met with resistance and grumbling from the sleeping man so Buck decided to go with the flow and get an early night. Soon his snores could be heard, as he dropped off to sleep.

Green eyes opened and quietly the man got up from the bed, he felt for his other pack members and smiled as he heard the two slow and steady heartbeats. The Dark Sentinel wanted them closer as he felt weak and unsteady and to protect the pack they needed to be together. Buck barely starred as a hand ghosted over him, The Dark Sentinel smiled as his beta continued to snore.

Josiah's eyes flew open as he felt he was being watching looking into the darkness he spotted the green eyes starring back at him, the man walked further into the room. Josiah blinked as he realised that the man starring back at him was different from the usual Chris Larabee, the man's head tilted as he listened, Josiah wondered if this was the famed Dark Sentinel that folklore spoke of.

The Dark Sentinel was pleased that his pack mate was aware that he had entered the room, vigilance was good when with a guide, or another member of the pack. Moving closer he stroked the short dark hair of the sleeping guide, Nathan eyes sleepily blinked open as he felt the sentinel slip through his shielding like a knife through butter.

"Josiah." Nathan quietly spoke, he also sensed that Chris was not completely in control.

"It's alright Nathan." Josiah could hear the other man rumbling in what he assumed was happiness, and then Josiah smiled as his ears picked up the contented purring Larabee was doing.

"Come." The Dark Sentinel commanded he waited for the men to obey.

Josiah and Nathan both obeyed the soft command, following the naked man they entered the master bedroom. Buck's eyes flew open and he sat up his blue eyes looked confused, he saw both Josiah and Nathan shrug and smile at him.

The Dark Sentinel pointed to the large bed, Nathan and Josiah looked at each other, The Dark Sentinel growled when the men made no towards the bed, he then proceeded to nudge the older guide forward towards the bed.

"Sleep." The Dark Sentinel grumbled scenting at Nathan's neck, the dark healer shivered as he heard the softly spoken command.

Nathan clambered onto the bed behind Buck, he noted that Josiah moved to settle behind him, Buck silently watched his friend who prowled around the bedroom as Josiah and Nathan got comfortable, Buck moved so that he too was under the covers.

"Come back to the bed Sentinel." Nathan snuggled into Josiah who wrapped an arm round his guide.

The Dark Sentinel threw a sensory net over his pack and home, he then settled on the bed next to Buck facing the door. The Dark Sentinel purred as he felt his beta Buck spoon behind him the other sentinel snuffled his Alpha's neck, Buck smiled at the purring he could hear coming from Chris. The men settled down to sleep, the Dark Sentinel smiled as three sets of snores and heavy breathing soon dominated the bedroom.

"Mine."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply, I do not own anything and if I did then M7 and Sentinel would still be going.

Well this chapter is going to bring in a bit of JD and another nasty character, oh and a trip to Boston. Hope you all like it. I would love some reviews and any input or suggestions anyone has. Thanks and enjoy.

**Sentinel Legend:**

Buck was hot, he felt heavy breaths against his throat, opening his eyes he looked down, smiling he noted that Chris was still deeply asleep. He felt Nathan and Josiah behind him and from the snores he could hear they where still well away. Chris still felt very warm and Buck was loath to disturb him. Buck knew that Chris normally suffered from insomnia and he must be exhausted for him to still be in bed at six am.

Buck shut his eyes and relaxed again, a short time later he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"You alright Buck." Nathan's hand moved off his shoulder and gently felt the sleeping Larabee's head.

"I'm fine, he's hot Nathan." Buck sounded worried.

"I think it's just all the drugs Quince used working there way out of his system." Nathan patted the other man's broad shoulder.

"He's normally awake by now." Buck could see it was now seven o'clock in the morning. "He suffers from insomnia."

"Let's just see how it goes." Josiah watched as Nathan continued to stroke the hot blond head.

Nathan froze as Chris leaned into his touch, he waited to see if the man would stay asleep, and let out his breath when the man snuggled back against Buck who chuckled quietly at the look on Nathan's face.

"Laugh now Buck but I can atleast get up." Nathan grumbled, Josiah snorted.

"It's early go back to sleep." Josiah settled back against the pillow he had no problem sleeping with the other men, in fact it felt right to him for some as yet unknown reason.

Nathan rolled over and smiled at the sleepy looking profiler, he closed is eyes and settled down to maybe get a few more hours sleep.

Chris smiled as he had listened to his new pack mates, he heard Nathan and Josiah settled into sleep again. Chris snuffled Buck as he lay against the larger man's side, Buck tilted his head as Chris sniffed under neck and jaw.

"You awake Chris?" Buck was not sure the man was aware of what he was doing.

"Tired." Chris muttered as he yawned, he pushed the blanket off himself as he felt to hot.

"Go back to sleep then." Buck waited to see if Chris would do as he suggested, he smiled when nothing further sounds came from the man. Buck did not feel too tired anymore, he wondered if he could possibly get up once Chris was asleep again.

Josiah's blue eyes opened he slowly sat up careful not to disturb his sleeping guide, getting out of the bed the heavy set man headed to the bathroom, after taking care of business and washing his hand Josiah stood at the end of the huge bed. He thought that the bed was big enough for a few more people, he smiled as Nathan had sprawled on his stomach with his head buried under the pillow, he noted that Buck was still sprawled on his back and that Chris was still lying half on him with his head tucked against the bigger man's neck.

Buck's eyes opened and he smiled up at Josiah.

"Do you want a hand getting up?" Josiah offered.

"Thanks." Between the two of them they managed to move Chris without waking him, the blond curled up in the warm spot that Buck had left.

The two men made their way quietly into the kitchen Buck set up the coffee maker and looked in the large fridge taking out eggs bacon and other breakfast items Buck began to make a meal.

"Nathan will probably be up in a short while, especially when he smells breakfast." Josiah took a grateful sip of the strong coffee.

"Hopefully Chris sleeps as late as possible, and then the drugs and crap will be out of his system." Buck flipped the bacon; he sniffed as his stomach rumbled.

Nathan padded into the room he sleepily sank onto a chair next to Josiah, who handed the barely awake a cup of coffee.

"Morning Nathan." Buck smiled at the other man. "Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

"Great." Nathan took a gulp of the strong black coffee. "Chris is still asleep, he didn't stir when I left the room."

"Good, I go check on him after we've eaten." Buck put the food on some plates he placed a fourth into the oven to keep warm.

The men ate in companionable silence, each man enjoying the food Buck had cooked. Buck head cocked to the side as he heard Chris turn over and kick off the blankets that covered him, Josiah also listen to the movements from the bedroom.

Chris followed the huge silver wolf in his dream, he wondered where the animal was taking him, he looked around him, he recognised the landmarks of the city of Boston, he heard the sounds of crying, he followed the silver wolf to where a figure huddled by a hospital bed.

"Please Mama don't leave me." The young man begged the pale woman lying motionless on the bed.

Chris stood silent as he watched the youngster cry heartbrokenly against his mother's thin hand.

"I'm sorry my beautiful boy." The woman gasped for breath "I know you'll make me proud John Daniel Dunne."

Chris blinked as the scene changed to the same young man stood over a freshly dug grave, he watched as the mourners wished the man well, the boy kept his tears to himself, Chris noted how pale and gaunt the youngster looked, he felt the silver wolf lean heavily against his legs.

The scene changed again as a gang of youths surrounded the black haired youngster who tried to ignore there teasing. They pushed him and insulted the pale man, who fell to the ground and covered his ears blocking out the jibes being shouted at him.

"You're a loser JD you're mom left ya all alone." One teenager shouted.

"Did she die in agony, she should have been put to sleep like the bitch she was." Another sneered cruelly.

"What a waste of space you are."A foot prodded the rocking young man.

Chris and the wolf growled.

Buck and Josiah heard the growl coming from the master bedroom, they rushed towards the noise which was growing louder by the second. Nathan followed the two sentinels, the men entered the bedroom to find the previously soundly sleeping man pulling clothes from drawers and wardrobes and throwing them on.

"Buck find a flight to Boston." Chris snapped as he pulled on a pair of black jeans.

"What's in Boston?" Buck curiously asked as he watched the man getting dressed, as usual everything the man wore was black.

"New pack member." Chris looked for his wallet and phone.

Josiah and Nathan exchanged looks.

"Will you come with us?" Chris asked the two men, he knew that Buck would follow him to the ends of the earth, but he had to check that the other men would be coming.

"Do you want us to?" Nathan could not understand why he had this overwhelming desire to follow this man. He trusted his instincts and would follow his sentinel because he was sure that Josiah would go with Chris to Boston.

"Of course we are pack." Chris spoke matter of factly as he pack some clothes into a bag.

"There are flights in five hours I've booked us four tickets." Buck informed the men.

"Then we need to get ready and packed." Josiah nodded at Chris as he and Nathan went to collect there things and get dressed.

A few hours later the men stood waiting to board the plane, Buck smiled when the men saw that they where in first class, Buck thought it would be better for them especially with Chris being so volatile as the man occasionally let out a growl, anger clearly evident on his handsome features.

Chris settled in his seat next to Buck, the noise from the plane's engines and the passengers where making his head hurt, the smell from the other people where nearly overwhelming. Chris struggled to keep any one sense from forcing him into a zone, he wanted to escape the plane but he had to get to Boston.

Buck and Josiah could tell Chris was struggling, Nathan wanted to move closer to the other man, but he had been told to stay in his seat by a rather abrupt stewardess.

"Chris listen you have to dial down your senses." Buck could see Chris was beginning to panic.

"It hurts." Chris hands went to cover his ears, his eyes slammed shut as his sense of sight began to cause just as much problem as sound and smell.

"Shit Nathan he's going to zone." Buck ground out he glared at the stewardess who stared back unsympathetically.

Nathan went to undo his seat belt.

"Please remain in your seat sir, your friend will have to wait until the Captain gives the ok for seat belts to be undone." Her high pitched voice made Chris flinch.

"Chris listen to me." Buck barked he ignored the other passengers who where watching the drama unfold, Chris flinched away from him.

Nathan ground his teeth in frustration as he saw Chris cringe, he could feel the man's panic over the bond they have, he realised that now all five of the lean blond senses where spiking dangerously.

Buck tried not to panic as Chris eyes went blank and he seemed to almost stop breathing, Buck tapped Chris's face calling the man's name softly. He pulled the other man as close to him as he could and still have the seat belt fasten.

As soon as the seat belt light went out Nathan and Josiah both rushed over to Buck who had unfasten Chris's seat belt. Nathan immediately opened his bag and took out an ampoule of ammonia he hoped this would bring Chris out of his zone. Snapping the ammonia open he saw both Buck and Josiah cringe, to his dismay Chris did not react at all.

"It didn't work Nathan." Buck hoped the other man had something else up his sleeve.

Chris walked through the fog, his spirit guide the huge silver wolf walked calmly by his side, Chris blinked as the fog seemed to get thicker. Tilting his head he listened intently as he heard muted whimpering, Chris focused on where the sounds where coming from.

"Freaks like that shouldn't be allowed on public planes." A male voice grumbled as people watched the three men try to bring the zoned blond back to himself.

Josiah turned and snarled at the speaker, who returned his glare.

"Damn Sentinel's who do they think they are." The man sneered as Buck cuddled Chris to him.

Chris looked down at the silver wolf, he suddenly knew what he had to do.

"Go boy." Chris jogged after the loping wolf, he seemed to be running through the fog for what seemed like hours.

Suddenly man and wolf stopped, Chris looked down at the wolf pup which cowered in fear in front of him. Chris immediately sat on the floor he held his hand out to the young wolf which whined pathetically at him.

"Come here." Chris softly called. "I won't hurt you."

The pup crept forward on its belly, coming closer and closer until its cold wet nose touch Chris's hand. Gently stroking the soft fur, Chris crooned softly to the young pup, who crawled closer. Chris suddenly looked down at himself as he was no longer in his human form, he realised somehow that he was the silver wolf, the smaller brown wolf pup had rolled onto it's back showing its vulnerable underbelly. Chris lowered his head and gently licked the soft ears and muzzle of the younger wolf, whose tail thumped the floor.

"Come on Chris you have to come back." Buck desperately begged his friend, Nathan was becoming increasingly concerned as Chris's heartbeat was slowing to such a degree that Nathan would have to intervene soon.

The two wolves began to chase each other round, the huge silver wolf gently rolled the pup over and mock growled at him, the youngster tail wagged until his whole body seemed to vibrate. Chris bound away he spun and faced the wiggling youngster, muzzle to the ground and rump in the air his bushy tail wagged in playfulness. The pup also play bowed and then gave a happy bark as he raced away, the two continued to chase each other until the pup collapsed in an exhausted heap, Chris lay next to the pup curling around the now sleeping youngster.

Once again Chris returned to his human form he stroked the pup from nose to tail, he saw the sleepy brown eyes watching him intently.

"I am coming for you." Chris tilted his head and howled.

Chris gasped he tried to pull away from the horrible smell, which was so strong it was making his eyes water.

"Thank you lord." Josiah uttered his thanks.

Chris pushed Nathan's hand away, the black healer smiled as the blond man sneezed and then rubbed his nose in disgust.

"You ok Big Dog?" Buck still held Chris in his arms, the man sneezed again.

"Ewww." Chris muttered as he rubbed his eyes he felt exhausted again and he wanted to be in Boston.

"Yes it's a pretty nasty smell." Josiah agreed, he could see that Chris was still quite disorientated, but atleast he was no longer in a zone.

Shaking his head to clear it, Chris senses where still spiking but not as badly as before.

"How long before we reach Boston?" Chris asked he tried to smile at the bonded pair.

"Another two and a half hours or so." Nathan informed him.

Chris realised he had lost over an hour in the zone, and with seeing the young wolf, he gently grasped Nathan's hand and Josiah's, he was in Buck's hold so he did not need to touch him as he tried to show the other men what he had experienced.

"Who's the pup?" Buck felt drawn to the young wolf in a way he could not explain, he had seen the sadness in the forlorn brown eyes, and the fact that the pup looked underfed and sickly.

"A guide, he's in trouble and hurt." Chris had not told the man about seeing the youngster's mother dying and him being all alone.

Josiah and Nathan exchanged astonished looks they had never heard of anything like what Larabee could do, he projected his own experiences to the two of them. Nathan felt excited by the possibilities, Josiah was just thankful that the other man seemed good hearted and a true leader, he would have hated to see this much power in the hands of a corrupt man.

Chris pulled Josiah closer and snuffled at his neck, Josiah hugged the man closer.

"Freaks." The same man who had watched in disapproval snarled as he expressed his disgust.

"Sentinel's and Guide's are societies hero's." A young woman smiled at the four men.

"No they are abomination's who should be cast out of decent society." The man angrily retorted.

Chris froze in horror the words the man spoke had struck a chord deep within him.

Buck jerked in shock as he found himself at the Larabee ranch, he noted Nathan and Josiah stood next to him.

"You're a disgrace boy, an abomination in the good lord's eyes." A harsh male voice growled, the sounds of a slap could be heard. "Bring my strap boy, I will beat out the evil within you."

The three men watched as a small boy, who could be no more than five appeared at the side of the barn a huge hulking man followed slowly behind, the boy ran into the barn, he rushed out carrying a thick strap the type used to sharpen cut throat razors. The small boy handed the strap to the man who pushed the boy against the side of the barn. The strap flew into the air and then struck the boy across the this shoulders not a sound escaped from the boy as the strap repeatedly rose and fell with great force.

"Now get in the house and out of my sight boy." The man ground out as he stood panting.

"Yes Father." The small boy walked slowly into the house.

A frail pale looking woman watched the boy as he entered the small ranch house.

"Your Father wants the best for you son and so he must remove the devil's curse." The woman told the boy.

"Yes mother all the gifted are really the devil's spawn." Green eye's glittered with unshed tears.

"Yes Christopher you have been touched by the devil." The huge man voice boomed.

Buck, Nathan and Josiah looked at Chris who shuddered at the memory of his father's care.

"Easy son." Josiah was a religious man and he was horrified at the child's treatment, how was the man not damaged if his own parents had used God's name as an excuse to beat him.

Nathan felt immense sadness at the childs treatment, he wondered how many times the boy had been beaten, it was no wonder that the blond had tested previously as a latent sentinel if his own parents had punished him for being gifted.

Buck was glad that Chris's parents where dead, because at this moment in time he wanted to kill them. Buck was amazed that Chris could be so accepting of sentinel's and guide's, especially after his parents drummed into him that they where devil's and evil.

Chris eyes closed he struggled to suppress the feelings that had been awakened by his memory of the past, he had never understood why his parents felt the way they did and he had escaped from his father as soon as he had been old enough, joining the Navy as soon as he could.

"I'm sorry you had to see that."Chris struggled against the growing pain in his head, the engine noise was becoming problematic again.

Buck could feel how tense the other man was, he looked at Nathan, who looked as upset as Buck felt.

"Chris you need to try to dial down your senses so you don't overload again." Nathan calmly spoke.

"I don't know how." Chris was ashamed to admit; although he had helped Buck deal with his senses in the past he had no idea how to control his own.

"Let me help you then." Nathan began to explain to Chris a simple way to try to manage his senses when they began to spike.

Chris sighed as he began to rein in his wayward senses, Buck smiled as he felt the other man relax. Both Josiah and Nathan gave each other pleased looks as Chris gained control.

Chris felt himself relaxing to the point where he could barely keep his eyes open, he tiredly watched as Josiah and Nathan returned to their seats.

Buck watched Chris succumb to sleep, he waited until the man was deeply asleep before moving to an empty seat by the other men.

"Buck, when Chris wakes up we need to get him to eat something." Nathan felt bad for not realising the thin man had not eaten for well over twenty four hours.

Buck felt dismayed that he had neglected this important issue, he had hardly seen the man drink either, all three men looked over to where Larabee was sleeping. They all decided that they would not neglect these essential needs again, each man nodded as one as they made a silent pact to look after their Alpha.

Chris stumbled after Buck as they got off the plane, he waited in line as their details where being checked, he was so tired, but he wanted to get to the Sentinel and Guide Foundation so that he could get to the hurt guide.

Nathan frowned as he saw Chris stumble, he and Josiah moved up behind the Sentinel who was leaning against the desk of the airport official.

"Come on hurry up." The annoying passenger snapped as he waited impatiently inline.

Chris turned his head and glared at the man. He looked to where people waited to greet the disembarking passengers.

"Stall that idiot." Chris growled he smiled at the attendant and then walked to where a young woman and child waited.

The toddler smiled happily at Chris.

"Excuse me can I have a couple of minutes of your time?" Chris asked the pretty woman.

"I'm waiting for my boyfriend." The woman was drawn to the man's beautiful green eyes.

"I won't take too much of your time." Chris gently took the woman's arm.

"Hi." The toddler grinned at Chris, the woman looked shocked at her child.

"She's normally very shy." The woman waited for the man to speak.

"Your daughter is gifted." Chris smiled back at the bright eyed child. "She's going to be a strong guide."

The woman nearly dropped her child in shock, the toddler reached out to Chris, the woman allowed the smiling man to hold her daughter.

"She's never been tested, the machine was broke when my baby was born, and I have not had it done." The woman watched as her daughter patted the green eyed man's face gurgling happily at him. "How do you know this?"

"That's not important." Chris chuckled as his ear was pulled. "You love your daughter?"

"I love my Jessica more than life itself." The woman saw immense sadness in the man's clear gaze.

"Then leave him before he finds out how special she is." Chris felt the babies head rest on his shoulder.

"He love's Jessica." The woman protested.

"But his hatred of Sentinel's and Guide's will destroy that love and this is what could happen." Chris gently took the woman's soft hand in his.

She gasped as she saw the little boy being beaten, she looked at the man who held her daughter so gently and securely.

"I'm sorry." The woman felt tears fill her eyes.

"Keep your child safe, the Foundation will help you if you need them to." Chris released the woman's hand. "Go now before he comes."

Handing back the sleeping toddler, Chris watched the woman rush away, he turned to see Nathan, Josiah and Buck watching him.

"You're such a softy Chris." Buck smiled; it had looked so right Chris holding a child in his arms.

"Shoot ya." Chris grinned back at his closest friend.

"So shall we go hire a car?" Josiah began to move away.

"What the hell did you say to my girl, you fucking freak?" The irate man attempted to get to Chris, he suddenly found himself blocked by three men who where like a immovable objects.

"Back off." Nathan snapped he was flanked by both Buck and Josiah, he could feel Chris's anger at being blocked from the man.

"So what did you do?" The man shouted his anger building, as the lean man smirked at him.

"Let's go boys." Chris turned on his heel, he ignored the angry man completely.

Buck and the others exchanged looks as they followed their Alpha to the car hire place in the airport, he kept his eye on the man who spluttered in disbelief behind them.

After hiring a car the men headed for the Sentinel and Guide Foundation building, they found a parking space and Chris led the way into the building.

Josiah blinked he got the sudden feeling that Chris was somehow subduing his dominance, and Josiah wondered why, each Sentinel and Guide always seemed to be able to sense each other and from the vibes Chris was giving off anyone would think he was a low level Sentinel.

Buck smirked he realised that his friend was going to go in quietly and see how things where, Buck was intrigued but he would not be surprised to see Chris release his full Alpha Sentinel if the situation arises.

Nathan just thought Chris looked pale, the man must still be feeling the effects for the last couple of days events as well as the two major zone out that he suffered through the worst being the one on the plane journey here.

Chris stood in the lobby of the imposing building he lifted his head and sniffed, grumbling to himself he then focused on listening for the heartbeat.

Buck moved closer to Chris and put his hand on the blonds shoulder grounding him. Buck could tell the man was searching for something or in this case someone.

Nathan could see they where drawing some attention, he could see that the members of the Boston pride present where studying the four of them, especially seeing the two strong Sentinel's in Buck and Josiah, Nathan believed that these people where discounting Larabee because somehow the Alpha was masking his power.

"Can we help you?" An assistant asked she had come from a side office, having been alerted to the presence of the strange sentinels and guide.

"Is your Chief Medical Officer available?" Nathan asked. "My name is Guide Doctor Nathan Jackson."

"I will see if he's free, or he maybe at our specialist clinic." The woman smiled welcomingly at the four men, she admired the tall moustached man, she noted that the older heavy set man and the dark skinned healer where touching she sensed they where a bonded pair, the final man appeared pale and gaunt although he had striking green eyes.

"Thank you darling." Buck eyes twinkled merrily at the woman. "I'm Buck Wilmington, that's Josiah Sanchez and my silent friend is Chris Larabee."

Chris barely heard what was being said he was too focused on finding the guide, he suddenly realised that the man he was looking for was not in the building, his shoulder sagged; he would have to wait until they where out of the building before he widened his search, he did not want to be here if he zoned.

"He's not here." Chris disappointedly told the other three men.

"Shall we leave?" Nathan looked at Chris closely.

"No let's see if the Doctor knows who where looking for." Josiah answered his guide, they where still being looked at by the various gifted and mundane who where moving in and out of the large lobby area.

"Hello my name is Dr David Rostron, I'm the Chief Doctor here, how can I help you?" Dr Rostron was curious as to why the four men where here.

"We are looking for a guide who maybe hurt, he's young and has recently lost his mother." Nathan took the lead, he felt Chris's approval through the group bond.

"Well I'm afraid I can't give you details of any injured guides." Dr Rostron studied each man, he figured that the thick set sentinel was bonded to the guide by the way the men regularly touch. He would have to access the records to find out about the other two sentinel's.

"Alright thank you for your help." Nathan felt Chris wanted to leave the Foundation building.

Buck noted Chris look towards the bank of elevators, a tall heavily muscled brown haired man exited the lift, accompanied by a slightly smaller man, both men saw that all the sentinel's and guide's looked towards the man. Buck felt Chris hunch over and make himself appear smaller, Buck frowned but then he understood that Chris did not want to call attention to himself.

"I'm Alpha Walter Bryce, and my Beta Dwayne Hicks." The Alpha greeted the sentinel's who had come into his pride's area.

"Alpha Bryce." Buck moved forward he held out his hand.

Bryce bristled at Buck, he smelled of the other men especially the timid blond at the back. He sensed that this smiling man was a strong sentinel and he wanted to know why they had come to his city.

"Welcome to Boston." Sentinel Dwayne Hicks tried to mask his Alpha's bad manners.

"Thanks." Buck wanted to laugh at the look on Bryce's face and he had not even done anything to warrant the attitude the man was projecting.

Chris moved closer to Buck, he was struggling to suppress the Dark Sentinel who was dying to show himself to the other Sentinel and wipe the smirk of his face.

Bryce smirked as he noticed the pale blond lean against the taller man.

"These men are looking for an injured guide." Dr Rostron spoke as he watched the sentinel's interact.

Dwayne Hicks had been a late developing sentinel he was a level eight and he had been the beta of the Boston pride for a couple of years, he had watched Walter Bryce challenge and defeat the old Alpha, he did not think much of Bryce but he was atleast a fair and consistent leader. He did not understand why the man seemed to be reacting to the three sentinel's especially when the leader seemed so jovial and good natured.

"We don't give information out about injured guide's, unless you are bonded to them or next of kin." Bryce snapped.

"Alright but this guide has been travelling the spirit plane and we want to help him." Josiah's deep voice put to the men, Chris hand stroked the thickly muscled arm.

"Do you not have names?" Bryce growled at Chris, who kept his head down acting cowed by the Alpha.

"Sorry." Buck sounded contrite. "I'm Sentinel Buck Wilmington."

Buck pointed at Nathan and Josiah.

"Dr Guide Nathan Jackson and Dr Sentinel Josiah Sanchez." Bryce nodded at the bonded pair.

"Sentinel Chris Larabee." Buck scowled at Chris who seemed to be taking no interest in the conversation.

Bryce glared at the thin blond too, who sneezed and then buried his head in Buck's back. Josiah and Nathan both kept silent wondering what the other two men where planning.

Buck growled as he turned to Chris, he pushed the smaller man away from him.

"For Christ sakes get off me." Buck snapped. "I'm sorry Larabee's just come online and he's finding it hard to cope."

Dr Rostron and Alpha Bryce both nodded in understanding as Chris whined in distress. Sentinel Hicks was concerned by the poor treatment of the pale and shaky sentinel, he glared at Buck who remain impassive.

"We thought that the guide he had seen in his dream was here and could help him." Buck could feel Chris linking with him, he was not sure how much of the shaking and the like was an act and how much the blond was really feeling.

"Right." Dr Rostron studied the sentinel who stood shaking, he thought that the man had zoned due to the far off look is his eyes. "I believe your friend may have zoned."

"Not again." Nathan muttered angrily, he turned to grasp Chris's arm, he got a positive feeling from the acting man who then collapsed to the floor.

"Maybe he should be seen by our medical professional staff to see if we can help him." Dr Rostron wondered what connected these for men

"Any help would be great, I'm sick of looking after Larabee now, he's just a man I used to be friends with and since he's come online I can't get rid of him." Buck sounded completely fed up. "He's got no one else so I'm stuck with him."

Dr Rostron smiled to himself, if this sentinel was as alone as he had been told then maybe he could be off some use to him. He would suggest the man was taken to the Foundation clinic which was located on grounds outside of Boston.

"Take him to the clinic?" Alpha Bryce ordered. "See if he can be helped there."

Sentinel Hicks did not like Dr Rostron the man always made his skin crawl even though he had never given him cause to question the man's actions. Most people where not aware that the man was a high level guide.

Chris lay on the floor, he had put himself into a light zone although he was still aware of everything that was going on around him. He did not react as Rostron touched him, he felt the guide push at his shield, he made it appear that the man had complete access, when in fact Chris was only allowing him to see what he wanted and nothing else.

"I think he should be taken to the clinic, I'm sure we can help your friend there." Dr Rostron had felt the blond sentinel's loneliness, his pain and anguish over coming online so late in life.

"Take him please." Buck barely gave Chris a look, he was holding tightly to his worry over the lean man.

Dr Rostron nodded to a couple of assistants who placed the zoned man on a stretcher, the doctor gave orders for the man to be taken to the clinic immediately.

Chris kept completely unresponsive as he was placed on a bed at the clinic, he was sure the room was being monitored so he closed his eyes and acted like he had fallen asleep. He listened intently and had to hide his smile when he heard the slow heartbeat of the guide he had been searching for, the man was here and he would find him.

Buck, Nathan and Josiah booked into a hotel, and sat down, Buck pulled out a white noise generator from his bag, he turned it on and placed it on the table.

"What the hell is going on Buck?"


	11. Chapter 11

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply, I do not own anything and if I did then M7 and Sentinel would still be going.

Well this chapter was a bit of a struggle, I'm not convinced it flows correctly but hopefully you should get to meet more characters and wolves are so cool.

Thanks for the reviews and please please can I have some more.

**Sentinel Legend:**

Nathan waited for Buck to answer his question.

"Chris wanted to go to the clinic and I didn't think that guide doctor would just let him walk in and look around." Buck was not happy that Chris had gone in alone.

"Was it just me or did that Guide Doctor give you a bad vibe?" Josiah helped himself to a drink as he sat on the couch next to Nathan, he offered the other men drinks as well.

"I didn't like him." Nathan had to agree with his bonded. "I don't like leaving Chris in his hands."

"We'll leave it a few hours and then go to this clinic." Buck also needed to call Denver and give the Alpha's there some instructions.

Nathan sprawled on one of the two double beds in the large room, he noted that Josiah was on the internet.

"What you doing Josiah?" Nathan yawned he looked to his sentinel, Buck came into the bedroom area once he had finished his call to Denver.

"I'm researching this Dr Rostron and this clinic." Josiah clicked on the various links associated with the Boston Sentinel and Guide Foundation Medical Clinic. "It seems to have a very good reputation within the field of Sentinel and Guide medicine."

"I hear a but in there somewhere." Buck stretched out on the other bed.

"There is a sentinel whose guide died in a car crash and the courts have ruled that the clinic is to treat him, while the guide's family want to take custody of him." Josiah frowned at his laptop. "There appealing the courts decision and Rostron is named in the case."

"Why would the doctor stop the guide's family from seeing the sentinel?" Buck asked.

"It's said that the doctor does not believe the family is helping." Josiah replied he continued to read. "Looks as though the Boston Alpha is backing the doctor on the issue."

"So what did Alpha James and Ringo say?" Nathan asked the man on the other bed.

"They said that nothing on Chris would be released and if the Boston pride contact's Denver then they will let us know, but they will say that Chris is a low level sentinel." Buck only gave brief details to the men in Denver.

Chris found the slow steady beat of the sleeping guide's heart, he had to now work out how to get to the other man, and get him free of this place.

Dr Rostron watched the monitor showing the sleeping Larabee, he had had his administrative assistant call Denver to find out about the four men, and he had been hoping that Larabee would have been a bit higher on the sentinel scale, but the assistant had informed him that the testing was mostly incomplete because the man kept zooming. He had also found out that Larabee had no family to worry about so he could be part of Dr Rostron's study, all the man needed to do was to get Sentinel Wilmington to agree to it, he could do that by making it seem in the blond man's best interest. Rostron smiled to himself at the thought of another subject on which to run his tests on, he just needed to have the man moved to the special section that he ran.

Chris listened intently as he heard Rostron making plans for him, he kept his disgust to himself as heard the delighted expectation the man was expressing on thinking he had found himself another sentinel to experiment on. Chris was horrified when he realised he could sense another sentinel who was in great distress, he could hear the man's roars of pain and anguish.

Rostron looked at the other video feed he could see this sentinel was in some considerable discomfort, he was pacing and growling, letting out the occasional roar, whether in anger or grief the guide doctor could not tell.

Maybe he should let the two sentinel's meet and see if this Larabee was a weak and needy as he seemed. Smiling Guide Doctor Rostron could almost imagine the blond man being dominated by the roaring sentinel who angrily paced the padded room.

The Dark Sentinel snarled angrily within its confines of Chris's mind, he was angry over the treatment of the anguished sentinel, he wanted to comfort and help the other man, he was also furious because this guide who was supposed to be a healer was hurting other guides and sentinels for his own gain and enjoyment.

"I want Larabee put through the sentinel testing process, plus I want a full medical performed so that we can see how healthy the man is." Dr Rostron ordered the caring medical staff who worked in the clinic; he wanted to know if the man would stand up to the testing and experimenting he was considering.

Chris almost smiled to himself as he went through the no invasive sentinel testing he acted like he had mildly zoned a couple of times and he had heard the medical staff saying that he was probably a level three sentinel. He had gotten readings off the staff that touched him and he found most if not all of them where sincere in there desire to help him.

Lying on the bed he could hear voices outside his door, he waited to see what would happen next. The door opened and a short grey haired man approached the bed, Chris watched the man settle in a chair by his head.

"Hello Sentinel Larabee, my name is Dr Sentinel Jamie Carson, I'm here to try and help you." The man smiled good naturedly at Chris.

Chris could almost feel the concern and kindness from the grey haired sentinel.

"I am going to try to help you control your senses, I understand that you don't have a guide." Carson felt sorry for the lean blond, coming online this late in life must be a strain.

"I want a guide." Chris muttered he decided to act needy and see what the man would do, it would tie in with what Buck had said to the horrible Dr Rostron.

"I know you do, but you need to be in control of you senses so that you appeal to guides." Dr Carson patted the thin man's knee.

Chris nodded in agreement and listen as the Sentinel Doctor attempted to help him control his supposedly spiking senses. The door opened at Dr Rostron entered, he moved to stand near the bed Chris was sat on. Chris zoned deliberately and waited to see what the guide would do.

Dr Rostron smiled, he decided to put his plan into action as he had been told that Larabee's friends wanted to see the man. He touched the man's shoulder and used his guide abilities to send the man into a feral episode, or so he thought.

Chris was shocked at the Doctor's actions but he knew he had to play along with the man's actions so that he could get close to his pack's new guide.

Growling he began to snarl at the two men, he felt sorry for the older sentinel but he would have to target him as the instinct of a sentinel was to protect the guide. He jumped up and glared at Dr Carson, who held his hands up in a placating gesture. Chris drew himself up to his full height and went to attack the back pedalling sentinel, Chris had no intention of hurting the other man but he would have to make it look real. He noted that Rostron had hit the panic button, Chris forced the grey haired doctor against the wall, he growled as he shook the other man, he was surprised that the other sentinel was not reacting to his physical threats other than to try to talk to him.

"Calm down Chris." The sentinel doctor kept his gaze lowered, he did not want to provoke growling man.

The door burst open as a number of large nurses came to help, one of them had brought a sedative and they all attempted to restrain Chris, who kept up the growling and snarling. He allowed the men to pin him and inject the sedative, the dark sentinel growled angrily in Chris's mind as he allowed himself to sag in the nurses hold.

"Dr Carson I believe this man needs to be taken to the specialist ward before he hurts someone." Dr Rostron hid his glee, he loved being able to manipulate sentinel's into a feral state, it made him feel ten feet tall.

"I disagree; Larabee may just need some time." Dr Carson always hated to see patients sent to the special secure ward, he felt that they where rushing into the decision.

Buck, Nathan and Josiah where being led towards Chris's room, when they noticed the number of nurses, orderlies and other medical staff, Buck picked up the pace, he was greeted by Dr Rostron, who looked sad and uncomfortable, Buck was not convinced the man gave him a strange vibe.

"Sentinel Wilmington I believe your friend needs specialist care, I suggest you allow us to help him."Dr Rostron calmly informed the worried looking group.

Buck had to struggle not to rush over to where Chris had been placed on the bed, he waited until the majority of the people had left the room, till only Nathan Josiah and the two doctors where left, he placed his hand on the sleeping man's head.

Buck nearly jumped as he immediately felt Chris link with him, the man projected calm to Buck, as well as letting him see what he had found out about the guide and the distress sentinel. Buck kept his face carefully blank, he was disgusted when he found out that Dr Rostron had attempted to force Chris into a feral state, he could have hurt the grey haired doctor who watch the men interact with kind eyes. Buck moved away, he stood silent by the door.

Josiah moved to gently touch Chris, he kept himself still as he felt the link hum to life. He stroked the thin shoulder and kept his face averted from the evil guide doctor, he really wanted to hurt the other man as he felt the anguish Chris had felt from both the trapped guide and sentinel. He did not understand how nobody had figured out that the doctor had no morals. Josiah patted the shoulder before he moved to let Nathan at Chris.

Nathan was horrified and as a guide doctor he did not need to hide this fact. Chris linked with him and Nathan almost sighed as he felt the man's strength courage and positive feelings he projected to him. He stroked Chris's arm and the man purred slightly, Nathan hid his smile. He then struggled not to physically attack the smug looking Rostron, he wanted to get Chris away from the evil influence of the diabolical guide.

"If that's what you thinks best for him." Buck looked suitably upset at the prospect of leaving Chris behind.

"I do." Dr Rostron hid his excitement behind a cool calm facade, unbeknown to him the others could feel everything and they all wanted to see him brought down and punished.

Dr Jamie Carson was convinced that something was amiss with this situation; he was picking up a strange vibe from the men surrounding the sentinel on the bed.

"Let me go get the paperwork." Dr Rostron almost bounced out of the room.

Dr Carson knew he should not do what he was about to but he had to try.

"I don't think your making the right decision for your friend." Jamie moved closer to the four men. "He may just need time to adjust."

Buck had gone back to stroking Chris's head, and Dr Carson found that strange considering they where about to sign him over to be essentially committed.

Dr Carson suddenly found himself pinned by bright green eyes, he gasped as the man gave him a brief glimpse of the power which was being carefully hidden, he found himself moving closer to the bed. His hand was gently grasped by the black healer and he found himself drawn closer, he jumped in shock as he suddenly heard the anguished cries from both the sentinel and guide. Tears filled his eyes as he realised that these gifted men where being abused in the very place where they should be safe and well looked after. Shocked he realised that the blond haired sentinel was connecting all of them and allowing him a brief glimpse into the terror filled life the guide and sentinel where experiencing at Dr Rostron's hands.

"Tell no one." The Sentinel's husky voice warned him.

Looking deeply into green eye's Carson nodded, he was released and just in time as Dr Rostron brought the paperwork to be signed.

"Will we be able to visit?" Buck had stopped his head stroking.

"I don't think that's a good idea for a few days." Dr David Rostron wanted time to get Larabee settled. "Also its likely to upset him."

Buck nodded as if in agreement, he needed to get out of there before he went for the Dr and got Chris and the others out of there. It was killing Buck leaving his friend to who knows what fate.

The three men left and Chris was moved quickly into the special secure wing, Dr Jamie Carson watched him go with a heavy heart, even though the sentinel was powerful, Rostron was sneaky and a strong guide and Carson just hoped that whatever happened nobody got hurt.

Chris kept still and silent as he was placed on the floor of the sterile padded room, this whole building smelled of sadness and despair, Chris could now that he was only a few rooms down from the guide feel the youngsters terror. His silver wolf moved into the padded room where the guide huddled in the corner rocking and mewling in terror.

Brown eyes slowly opened and the dark haired youngster turned, he gulped as he realised he was not alone, the huge wolf moved closer, a hand was timidly held out, the wolf sniffed the fingers and then began to lick the small hand and wrist. A tiny smile graced the tear stained face, moving closer the wolf allowed the thin arms to wrap around his neck as the young man buried his face in the thick fur.

The wolf's head turned and a growl built in its throat as a lean shaggy wolf walked slowly toward where the teenager huddled. Dull blue eyes starred deep into green, the shaggy brown head lowered submissively, the silver wolf huffed as the blue eyed wolf came closer. Noses touched and the dark wolf whined deep in its throat, a hand patted its large head, the silver wolf lifted its great head and released a mournful howl, which was soon joined by the two smaller wolves.

Chris smiled to himself as he was left alone, he listened to the three wolves howling, and smiled as he realised that his pack would be growing by two instead of the one he had initially thought.

Buck sat in his hotel room with Nathan and Josiah and all three men listened intently as they heard the wolves howling. Smiling Buck saw his and the other men's wolves and they then lifted there heads and joined in as the pack sang together.

The majority of the Boston pride where gathered together in there large meeting hall they where discussing the kidnapping that had occurred in Denver. Alpha Bryce had been saying that this was a one off and no one would dare attempt it again, as he had been told by the Alpha of Denver that only one of the kidnappers had survived. Suddenly the room seemed to fall silent as all the sentinel's heads tilted and the room filled with the sound of wolves howling.

Shocked gasps filled the room as six wolves suddenly appeared led by a large silver green eyed wolf, followed by a even bigger blue eyed brown wolf whose head moved from side to side as it studied the pride, this was then followed by a grey muzzled enormous wolf whose blue eyes starred placidly around, a big black furred brown eyed wolf flanked the older wolf, a lean adolescent wolf which had soft brown eyes looked curiously around as it followed the rest of the pack, the last wolf was lean and shaggy with piercing blue eyes that seemed to take in everything around it.

The Boston pride watched as the silver wolf stalked towards a powerful guide, the man found himself surrounded by the pack who starred at him like he was prey.

"Don't move Guide Dr Rostron." Sentinel Dwayne Hicks flinched as the green eyed alpha wolf growled at him.

"What do they want?" The Guide could not keep the fear out of his voice.

"There spirit guides." A voice whispered, this view was taken up by the pride, they all stayed away as the pack began to circle the guide.

"What have you done?" Dr Jamie Carson could not help himself he had to ask.

"I have done nothing, I don't understand." Guide Dr Rostron struggled to stay calm as the growling snarling mass of wolves circled him.

"Liar." A deep voice growled angrily. The wolves began to circle closer to the guide who looked around desperately for help.

"Who said that?" The Boston Alpha barked, then stopped dead as the silver wolf sat and then starred unblinking at him. "It's not possible."

The silver wolf stood hackles raised as its lip curled back showing every sharp fang, the sentinel took a step back.

"Do something Alpha." Rostron felt helpless surrounded as he was.

Alpha Bryce decided to take matters into his own hands he strode forward and was surprised when the wolves moved out of his way, they fell silent and one by one disappeared until only the silver leader was left.

The silver wolf gave a toothy grin as it spotted the red wolf slinking out the door, soon he would find the red pack mate and bring him into the fold.

Muttering began in the pride and questioning looks where being sent to where Alpha Bryce and Dr Guide Rostron stood, the doctor felt his racing heart finally beginning to slow back to normal pace. He could sense the unease building around him, he felt the eyes of the pride on him, he was determined not to show how disconcerted he was by what had just happened.

Sentinel Dwayne Hicks looked at the doctor with suspicious eyes, what had the man done to cause such a reaction, he would have to suggest to his Alpha that the man needed to be investigated, because for spirit guides to react like that to him then something bad had to have occurred. Wolf spirit guides if he remembered correctly had not been seen for such a long time, this needed to be discussed and the event should be told to other prides. Hicks smiled he had read the sentinel legend, and if this was the famed pack then he was proud to have witnessed the event, although Hicks wondered where the seventh pack member was, and whether he would have the honour of seeing the pack as a whole. He would love to meet the sentinels and guides who went with the wolves, he had the feeling that his world was about to get very interesting.

Chris sniggered to himself, he had experienced everything his wolf had just done, he could feel the awe and excitement from the other two men who shared his prison, they had all been travelling with the wolves.

"Sentinel." A young voice quietly called.

"Guide." Chris responded he was glad the guide seemed calm now.

"What's your name Sentinel?" The quivering voice asked.

"Chris Larabee." Chris smiled as he waited for the guide to speak again, he could tell the other sentinel was listening.

"Hi, I'm John Daniel Dunne." JD rested his had on the door.

"What's your name Sentinel?" To Chris it seemed like and eternity before the hoarse voice answered.

"Vin Tanner."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply, I do not own anything and if I did then M7 and Sentinel would still be going.

Brrr I was cold just thinking about what happens with hose. Hope you like chapter and thanks for any reviews you kindly leave.

**Sentinel Legend:**

"Why are you here?" The guide asked the two sentinels. He could feel both of them reaching out to him.

"My brother guide died, and they brought me here." Vin Tanner's sadness threatened to suffocate him.

"You where bonded." JD asked he could feel the man's sadness but it did not overwhelm him, he realised the silent sentinel listening to Tanner was shielding him, so that he was not overloaded.

"No we where brothers but not bonded." Vin was wondering exactly who the other sentinel was, his power was like a bright flame that drew Vin like a moth to a flame. Seeing through his spirit guide's eyes had been an awe inspiring experience, and one he hoped to be repeated, Vin wanted to meet the men who matched the wolves contained within the seven man pack, he had seen the red wolf watching in the background.

"I'm sorry." JD projected his sorrow for the other man.

"Someone's coming." The other sentinel growled.

JD rushed back into the far corner of his cell, he struggled not to let his fear overcome him, he shivered and barely managed to hold in his whimpering.

"Courage JD." The commanding voice echoed within his mind, JD gained strength from the sentinel.

Tanner tried not to growl as the scent of the young guides fear became stronger and more pungent.

Chris forced himself to remain still and calm, as the young guide whimpered, he could feel the evil intent from the orderlies coming towards the rooms they where in, these men where projecting so intently that JD was now almost whining in terror as his earlier courage had deserted the younger man. Chris felt he had no option but to draw the men's attention to himself and away from the young guide, he increased his shield on the younger man, and then began banging and yelling at the door to his room.

"Let me out of here, I haven't done anything." Chris threw himself against the door, swearing angrily he smiled as the men moved passed JD's room, he could feel the youngster's relief.

"Back away from the door Larabee." The huge hulking orderly snarled.

"Let me out of here you idiots." Chris attacked the door, he could tell he was angering the two huge orderlies, who looked like matching book ends, or maybe football linebackers.

"We won't tell you again." Chris read the name tag this one was Jones, he again attacked the door, he saw that the other man was also called Jones. Maybe he would call them Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, he sniffed he could tell they where related, possibly brothers.

"Where opening the door Larabee step away from it." Tweedle Dee growled.

Chris took no notice and continued to kick his bare foot against the door. The two Jones's quickly entered, Chris backed up and glared at both men, he noted that they both wore matching evil looking grins and he steeled himself for whatever they had planned, he did not have long to wait as a piercing noise assaulted his ears, from the handheld air horn the man held behind his back, the other man then sprayed him in the face with what Chris assumed was a strong pepper type spray. Chris hit the floor rolling into a ball and moaning in distress, he could hear the two men laughing, he hated acting like he had been brought to his knees by their actions but it was a means to an ends.

Jasper and Jerry Jones picked up the moaning man and carried him into the bare large communal bathroom, stripping him naked they threw him towards the back of the tiled shower area and Jasper turned on a cold water hose.

Chris gasped in shock as the cold water drenched him in seconds, he struggled to get to his feet, but failed as the Jones's took great delight in using the hose to keep him down. Chris felt his teeth chattering and he fought to breath as the second man turned a second jet onto him.

Nathan and Josiah were napping sprawled on one of the beds, while Buck lay on the other he was thinking of Chris and hoping that the other man was not in trouble. Buck sighed because he knew that Chris was probably getting into all sorts of bother, he hated that he was not there to watch the other man's back. Buck nearly jumped as he found himself face to face with the silver wolf that was Chris's spirit animal. The greened eyed wolf whined and tried to burrow closer to Buck who wrapped an arm round the large animal.

"Buck what's happening?" Nathan had heard the wolf whimpering he watched concerned as the animal tried to get as close to Buck as possible.

"I don't know Nathan." Buck felt like a switch flipped on his mind as he found himself gasping for breath and shivering with cold.

Nathan rushed over to the other man, he was unconcerned with his state of undress, Josiah sat up and then also moved to the shivering Buck.

"Oh God Chris." Buck whimpered he pulled the wolf so that it lay between his legs he rubbed and stroked the magnificent animal, he tried to comfort the wolf which was almost moaning in pain.

As soon as the other two men touched Buck and the wolf they got a weaker glimpse of what Buck was feeling.

"The bastards." Nathan exclaimed as he witnessed the glee on the two hose holding men's faces.

Chris had given up trying to stand and he had curled in on himself, he could no longer feel most of his body he was so cold. He could feel himself beginning to zone for real as one hose was removed and one of the grinning men sounded the air horn from what seemed like right next to his head. Chris let out a roar of pain, he then nearly sagged in relief as the water stopped, but his relief was short lived as a bucket of what seemed like boiling hot water was thrown over him, and then a few seconds later the air horn sounded again and again as the cold water was once again turned on him.

Buck growled as he felt Chris being buffeted by the water and sound, he realised that the two men where deliberately setting out to hurt the sentinel, they where supposedly caring for.

"That will do gentlemen." Dr David Rostron smiled as he looked down on the almost unconscious sentinel. How weak these sentinels where, he did not understand how people always assumed that the sentinel's where the stronger of the sentinel guide pairings. He had always been able to dominate any sentinel he had come into contact with and he was going to have great fun with the blond man lying at his feet.

Chris could feel Buck's concern he struggled to focus on the man stood over him, he was panting and shivering, Chris found the darkness at the edge of his vision, he fell into the abyss.

"Throw him back into his room." Dr Rostron ordered smiling as the men rushed to obey, he always thought the Jones brothers where his best helpers, such enjoyment in his work the men showed, eager to do his every command, although not the brightest sparks the men's size and strength made up for this failing.

All three men watched concerned as the silver wolf disappeared, Buck reached out for Chris but he found emptiness where the other man should be. His blue eyes shot up and met with Nathan's worried brown ones.

"Patience brothers." Josiah had also felt the emptiness, but he wanted to give powerful sentinel the chance to reconnect with them, especially if he had cut off the contact deliberately.

"He's not there." Buck shuddered at the torture his closest friend had just been put thru because that was what the treatment amounted to.

"Let's give him a chance to come back." Josiah wrapped a arm around each of the shoulders of the distraught looking men.

Buck took solace from the heavy set profiler, he snuffled at the thick neck taking comfort from the familiar scent. Nathan smiled as he heard the sentinel sniffing his bonded, he returned Josiah's hug with one of his own.

Chris felt strange he found himself in a hospital that he did not recognise, moving forward he was drawn to a room, he quietly entered he examined the man lying on the bed, he noted the pale and drawn features, the bandages and medical equipment made Chris wonder what had happened. Stepping back Chris watched as two men in suits entered the room, pain filled jade eyes opened and studied the two men warily.

"I want to know what happened Standish." The smaller of the two men barked.

"I sir was compromised and my colleagues failed to support me." The southern voice barely rose above a whisper.

"You're dirty Standish and I'm gonna see you punished." The larger man moved forward to invade the bedridden man's space. "You're a no good conman who's going to end up in jail."

"You're finished in Atlanta Standish but nobody's going to want you on their team." The smaller man took great enjoyment in his hurtful words, his larger complain sneered at the southerner.

"You're a pretty boy, I'm sure they'll love you in prison." The larger man leered at Standish.

Chris kept silent, although he really wanted to rip the two men's throats out for threatening the injured man.

The two men stormed out of the room, Chris noted that Standish had barely moved, then to his surprise the other man looked straight at him.

"Hello my silver friend." The southern man smiled at the huge silver wolf that stood watching him.

Chris smiled as he realised that he was in his wolf form, moving closer to the bed he jumped up and sniffed at the stunned man's face, he licked the stubbled jaw, tongue lolling out. Erza chuckled as the broad wet tongue licked his face, he buried his face in the soft silver fur.

"Well hello." Erza softly called, the smaller leaner red wolf sat at the foot of the bed.

The silver wolf huffed in welcome to his red pack mate, he jumped down from the bed and moved to greet his smaller companion. The red wolf bared its throat submissively, and then tail wagging allowed the silver wolf to lick and chew on his ears and throat.

Ezra tiredly watched the two wolves interact, he wondered who the silver wolf was, he knew that somehow he was connect to the smaller red wolf, he had heard of spirit guides but he did not think he was deserving of one, especially one so as special as a wolf.

As if sensing his negative thoughts both wolves had turned there attention to him, the green eyes surveyed him, the larger silver wolf's head tilted to the side and as clear as day Ezra heard a voice echo in his head.

"You are worthy Ezra and never forget that."

Chris found himself back in his own body, complete with aches pains and shivering with cold. He realised he was still naked and that it sounded like the Jones brother's and the evil Dr Rostron where coming back for more. Chris lay still he waited to see what would happen next.

"Bring Larabee to the treatment room." Dr Rostron moved to prepare the room he was going to have such fun seeing what made the blond sentinel tick, he had researched the man and found out about his wife and young son being killed in a car bomb meant for the then serving law enforcement officer.

"Whoowee Jerry we gonna have some fun breaking this one." Jasper Jones grinned at his younger brother, both men went into Larabee room and dragged the shivering man to his feet, pushing him between the two of them they laughed as he stumbled trying not to fall over.

"Move it freak." Jerry sounded the air horn right by the naked man's ear he cackled as the man roared in pain.

Chris lost control of his considerable temper and swung on the laughing man, pain shot through his freezing cold hand as his fist connected with the behemoths jaw, the man went flying backwards landing on his arse. His brother looked on stunned and then had to defend himself as the blond man turned his rage on him.

Chris knew he was being fuelled by his anger and that the two men would get the better of him quickly because he was cold, weak from hunger and thirst, and he had to make out like he was a weak sentinel so that he could find out exactly what this diabolical doctor was doing with the sentinels and guides left in his care. Out the corner of his eye Chris spotted the huge blue eyes wolf who represented his best friend, shaking his head he saw the wolf acknowledge his order to not interfere.

Jerry got off the floor and went to aid his brother he immediately sounded the air horn again and also the stun gun he carried was brought into play the blond went down like a ton of bricks. Jerry proceed to kick the man writhing on the floor, he was joined by his brother and the two men where determined to inflict some pain on the man who dared attacked them.

Chris curled into a ball, trying to protect himself, he felt there heavy boots slam into his back and sides, pain exploded all over him, Chris attempted to damp down his sense of touch but he found it hard as his body disobeyed him.

"That's enough." Dr Rostron watched impassively from the door to the treatment room.

The men picked up the nearly unconscious sentinel, they threw him onto the cold examination table and strapped him down. Dr Rostron tutted at the bruises he could see springing up all over the mans naked body, he was still shivering with cold and flinching at every noise.

Chris forced his eyes open he looked up into the smiling face of Dr David Rostron, the man's delight in his predicament was clear to Chris. He felt the guide pushing against his barriers demanding entrance into his mind, Chris was dreading allowing the man access but he would have to in order to help JD and Vin.

Rostron smirked as the gasping man bucked against the restraints holding him down, he easily burned through the sentinels shields, he began to explore.

Chris groan at the pain the guide was causing ripping through his mind, the parts that is that Chris was allowing him access. He grimaced as he realised that Rostron must know about Sarah and Adam because the man was looking at his memories both the good and the bad. Clenching his eyes shut and moaning Chris struggled against the bonds that held him as Rostron replayed the bomb exploding and killing his beloved wife and son.

Guide Dr Rostron took great pleasure in forcing the sentinel to replay the death of his wife and child repeatedly, he laughed in delight at the agonised moans coming from Larabee.

"No God No." Chris despair was no act as he forced himself to endure the sight sound and smells of the deaths of his beloved Sarah and Adam.

Nathan and Josiah could only watch in concern as Buck's expressive blue eyes filled with tears and they rolled down his face, the tall sentinel mad no effort to hide his despair as his wolf guide witnessed his closest friend and brother being tortured in such a horrible way.

Dr Rostron pulled back from the keening blond, he smirked to the watching Jones's brothers, who grinned back at him.

"Keep him awake and use the air horns and whatever else you want to him but don't damage him to much I have plans for Sentinel Larabee." Rostron left the men to deal with the still keening man, occasionally the sentinel would say the names of his dead wife and son.

"So what shall we do to Larabee first."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply, I do not own anything and if I did then M7 and Sentinel would still be going.

Poor Chris I'm being mean to him, and things are going to only get a lot worse before they may get better.

Please review if you can thanks.

**Sentinel Legend:**

Nathan and Josiah sat on either side of Buck they each had an arm around the weeping man, they could now see what he could, they felt tears fill their eyes as they listened to Chris keening and calling for his wife and son.

"Bored of the noise now." Jasper snapped as he sounded the horn by the sentinel's ear, he laughed as the man struggled against the restraints.

Jerry chortled as he used the stun gun against the blonds bare flesh, the two men switched between sounding the horn and stunning the yelling man.

JD struggled not to scream in sympathy as he felt every minute of the torture the powerful sentinel was going through, he felt Vin Tanner try to shield him, but the sentinels anger over how the other man was being treated was bleeding through and JD knew the sentinel could not help the anger he felt.

The blue eyed wolf silently snarled as he watched his Alpha being abused, he was joined by the huge grey muzzled wolf and the smaller black wolf, all three stood shoulder to shoulder. The silver wolf suddenly appeared and all three watching wolves moved to lick and nuzzle the whimpering Alpha wolf, they where joined by the shaggy lean wolf and the young adolescent pup all five gave what comfort they could to the writhing Alpha. Another red wolf crept closer his wary green eyes watched for signs of aggression from the pack, he was snuffled and licked as he joined the others in their efforts.

Chris caught sight of the seven wolves and he howled as he was once again stunned by the laughing Jerry. A short time later the men grew bored, and released the moaning man, they carried him back into the hated bathroom, Jerry fixed a length of chain to a hook in the wall, he then shackled Chris to the short chain.

"Let the fun begin brother." Jasper turned the cold water hose on the man, was he was drenched again, with teeth chattering with cold, he turned off the water and sniggered as the naked man curled into a ball.

Jerry returned he wheeled in a trolley full of various items, he watched his brothers eyes gleam in expectation as he saw what Jerry had brought for them to use on the groaning sentinel.

"So how long do you think it will be before he screams like a girl Jerry?" Jasper picked up the cattle prod, he knew this delivered a bigger jolt than the standard stun gun.

"I reckon two hours maybe less." Jerry picked up the leather belt, as long as they did not permanently injure the blond the Rostron usually let them do what they wanted.

"Fifty Bucks says I make him scream first." Jasper goaded his brother.

"I'll take that bet." Jerry picked up the pepper spray.

"You first then brother." Jasper nodded at his brother and the huge man smirked in delight.

Chris would not give them the satisfaction of screaming no matter what they did, he had managed to get some water down him after being half drowned with the hose. He knew the next few hours where going to be a nightmare and he would need all his wits about him to survive it.

JD could hear the two men betting on how long it would take to make Larabee scream, they where making no effort to keep there voices down, especially as the secure unit was entered by using a special key card and code.

Vin snarled angrily he surprisingly had not be subjected to too much abuse from the Jones brothers, maybe it was because his court case was still ongoing. He felt sorry for the other sentinel he knew how sly and horrible the two Jones brothers could be.

"Go." Chris gasped out as Jerry Jones approached him with the cattle prod in hand, the seven wolves obeyed the command.

"Your going nowhere." Jerry chuckled as he pressed the prongs against the sentinels cold wet flesh.

Biting his lip Chris's back arched, he panted as again and again the cattle prod was used on his body.

JD whimpered as he felt the delight the man was taking as he pressed the cattle prod against Larabee's bare skin. Jumping in surprise JD found himself looking into bright blue eyes, he moved further into the corner as the huge wolf slowly walked towards him. He desperately looked for a way to escape but before he could move he was covered in slobber as the wolf licked his face, spluttering JD attempted to push the rumbling wolf off him. Groaning he wiped his face as the wolf collapsed onto its side across his legs its huge bushy tail wagged back and forth.

"What do you want?" JD whispered.

The brown wolf held out a paw to the confused looking man, JD shrugged he timidly shook the paw, getting a jolt as the man behind the wolf briefly appeared in his minds eye, JD got the impression of a tall well built jovial man with laughing blue eyes. The wolf made a happy sound as the small hands began to rub and pet his head and anywhere else they could reach, blue eyes watched as the youngster's spirit guide crept closer to sniff at the larger wolf's still wagging tail.

JD chuckled as his wolf stuck its head down and butt up in the air and pounced on the larger wolf's wagging tail. Grumbling the older bigger wolf allowed the youngster to climb all over him and start to mouth his ears, JD could not stop the smile growing on his face as the blue eyed wolf suddenly pinned the pup on its side and began to wash the youngster, which barked and growled attempting to escape the broad wet tongue.

Chris fought not to let out any sound as he was sprayed in the face with pepper spray, he struggled to breath and not panic, when he felt a blaze of fire across his shoulders as the man stood above him brought the thick leather belt down repeatedly on his defenceless body.

"Bastard." Chris growled he kicked out with his unchained foot.

"Still got a bit of fight in him Jerry." Jasper chortled at the disgruntled look on his brothers face.

"Not for long brother." Jerry picked up the water hose and turned the full force on the chained man.

Chris felt himself desperately trying not to swallow too much water, he was so cold his sense of touch was making every drop of water feel like a needle stabbing his chilled flesh. Every noise was making his ears hurt and he could barely see out of his eyes, coughing he felt every bruise from the kicking he had endured from the two men.

For the next few hours Jerry and Jasper used the various implements on the sentinel, they grew angrier and angrier as the man remain silent apart from the panting breaths, the occasional moan and growls. Jerry was fond of using the thick leather strap and would stroke at any part of the man's abused flesh, while Jasper preferred the cattle prod, both men took turns using the cold water jet to keep the struggling man awake.

Buck had left JD after an hour, he was lying watching his friend going through the ringer, he winced and growled with every abuse heaped on his shaking Alpha.

Nathan and Josiah lay quietly on the bed with Buck in the middle, they knew the jovial sentinel was with his spirit guide who was watching Chris being tortured. Nathan was concerned about the amount of time that Buck's essence was away from his mortal body, but Josiah had just pulled Buck's body between them and so Nathan had kept silent. Buck was breathing was slow and steady, his body still and quiet, Josiah ran his hand over the younger sentinel nodding he was satisfied, he looked deeply into the worried brown eyes of his bonded guide, reaching over he gently squeezed the broad shouldered.

"He needs to do this Nathan." Josiah deep voice calmly spoke.

Nathan nodded, he knew this but that did not mean he was happy about it.

"I'm hungry lets eat." Jasper grumbled as he dropped the hose on the floor snorting as the downed sentinel flinched at the loud noise it made.

"Great its not like he's going anywhere." Jerry used his large boot to nudge the shivering man.

The two men left Larabee chained naked and soaking wet to the wall, lifting his head Chris blinked as he tried to focus on the area around him. Groaning he uncurled himself, his arms and legs felt so heavy and Chris sneezed, he wrapped his arms around himself as his teeth chattered. Smiling Chris realised the huge blue eyed wolf was still watching.

"Buck." Chris stuttered.

The blue eyed wolf whined in distress, rushing forward Chris grunted as he found himself licked and whined at. The wolf rumbled happily as Chris clumsily attempted to pet the giant head.

"I'm fine." Chris coughed harshly, just his luck if he ended up with a cold or something from his treatment. Rolling onto his side Chris continued to sneeze and cough, the huge wolf snuggled up to him, Chris wrapped his arms round his furry friend, he began to feel warmer, barely keeping his eyes open Chris patted the noble head as the wolf gently licked his face.

Buck sighed as he felt Chris relax against him, Buck was concerned he could hear the congestion already building in the thin mans chest. Buck pulled himself back to his human form, slowly sitting up he saw that both Josiah and Nathan where watching him.

"Jesus Nathan there trying to seriously hurt him." Buck whispered.

"We felt it Buck." Josiah rubbed the other man's arms as he shivered.

Nathan got up he made three drinks and brought them and some snacks back to the bed, he noted that Buck looked exhausted holding the food and drink out to the sad looking man.

"Eat something Buck you need to keep strong for Chris." Nathan watched as Buck took a sip of the hot coffee.

"Chris is so cold." Buck grumbled, he could only imagine the pain his best friend and Alpha was going through and it would only get worse once the guide doctor returned.

"You need to get some sleep Buck." Nathan took the cup and plate off the moustached sentinel once he had finished, he sat on the bed with Buck in the middle, he watched the tall man yawn.

"I need to stay awake incase Chris needs me." Buck felt exhausted but he was determined to stay awake.

"Alright brother." Josiah picked up the book he had and began to read aloud, he moved so that he was shoulder to shoulder with Buck who he could tell was listening, smiling he noted that Nathan also sat with his shoulder against the yawning Buck.

Nathan chuckled as he heard the heavy snore from the man in the middle, he always found Josiah reading aloud very relaxing. He slowly got up from the bed, nodding to Josiah who began reciting parable's, the men stripped the snoring man down to his boxer shorts and settled him in the centre of the bed. Nathan watched as Josiah undressed and climbed in one side of Buck he frowned when Nathan did not copy his actions.

"Nathan?" Josiah's head tilted.

"Josiah don't you find it strange how where acting with each other?" Nathan quietly asked, he began to strip and got into the bed.

"It feels right Nathan." Josiah's blue eyes sparkled.

"I know it does but some people won't understand." Nathan rubbed the sleeping mans shoulder as he shivered, he pulled the covers tighter around the sleeping man. "I don't understand especially how Chris is able to do what he does."

"I believe that Chris is the Dark Alpha Sentinel that nobody has seen before, but who is spoken of in the legend" Josiah watched Buck snuggle deeper under the covers.

Nathan considered what Josiah had just said, he realised what this meant.

"Oh my god Josiah does that mean we are part of the pack of seven they speak about when they discuss the Dark Alpha Sentinel." Nathan whispered as Buck rolled closer to Nathan who smiled as the sleeping sentinel snuffled, then licked his neck.

"Yes Nathan." Josiah blinked as Buck turned to him and repeated his snuffling and licking action, before he began to snore again.

"I wonder who the other members of the pack will be." Nathan held in a yawn.

"I think we'll meet them soon." Josiah reached over and stroked Nathan's face. "This is going to be a good thing my guide."

Nathan yawned, and smirked as his sentinel also began to yawn.

"Maybe we need to sleep so that we can be there for Chris." Josiah watched as Nathan quickly followed Buck into sleep.

Josiah got up and quickly checked the room was secure, getting back into the bed he saw the silver wolf at the foot of the bed.

"Come on up here." Josiah patted the bed as he moved as close to Buck as he could, the wolf climbed onto the bed in the space Josiah had made, the heavy set profiler began to run his hand from the large head down the silver body as far as he could reach, he realised the wolf was panting as though it could no catch its breath. Josiah attempted to link with Chris.

Chris's head jerked up as he sensed Josiah, he saw the older wolf sat in front of him, the Jones's had come back and unchained him from the wall, but he was no better off as they had simply put on wrist restraints and attached him to a hook in the ceiling, so Chris had all his weight on his wrists, arms and shoulders as his legs refused to hold him.

The blond Alpha had been blocking the other members of his pack so they would not feel the pain he was going through. He looked at the wolf whose blue eyes seemed to burn into his very soul.

"Josiah." Chris coughed.

The wolf moved to lean against the coughing man, Chris smiled as he felt the other man's concern. Coughing again, Chris wondered if he would ever feel warm again, he hurt everywhere and everytime he closed his eyes, one of the horrible Jones brothers would do something to keep him awake, Chris's head pounded and he was desperately thirsty.

Chris's head tilted and he listened intently, he discovered that the shift was changing and instead of the two Jones brothers, he would now have to deal with four of the day staff who worked in the secure unit. He heard the four people enter the unit, he heard the brothers filling the new people in. Footsteps came closer to the room, looking up Chris saw a tall older woman, the woman silently looked the restrained man up and down. Chris's heart sank as she leered at him.

"Well now aren't you pretty."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply, I do not own anything and if I did then M7 and Sentinel would still be going.

Poor Chris I was not sure whether to write this as I wanted to torture him and my muse made me do it.

Warning for adult content of a sexual nature.

**Sentinel Legend:**

Chris held his tongue, he could tell the woman could not see the wolf who represented Josiah.

"Well now what have we hear?" The smile on her face made Chris wish he was not hung naked and restrained. "My name is Amy Brook and we are going to get to know each other well."

Chris did not move as a long manicured finger trailed down the side of his face, he could smell the woman's sexual interest at his situation. The woman trailed a hand down his chest, she pressed against a bruise on his side, he did not react. Chris glared as she smiled at him, her fingers moved to stroke his manhood, she stroked him firmly from root to tip he commanded his body not to respond, as the giggling woman used both hands to molest him.

"Take your damn hands off me bitch." Chris growled angrily.

"I like my men feisty." Amy licked her lips as she continued to run her hands over the well endowed man chained for her pleasure.

Chris kept still as one of the woman's fondling hands moved to his rear, he was almost overwhelmed by the woman's insanity, he wondered how she managed to work with sentinels and guides when she was clearly depraved.

"Playing hard to get just makes things more interesting." Amy pouted when she realised that the handsome blond was not reacting at all to her touches.

Chris bit his bottom lip as the woman's grip on his flaccid penis became harsh and painful, he snarled angrily as her laughter assaulted his ears. He glared at the three men stood at the entrance to the room as they sniggered at his predicament.

"You may as well give it up boy, Amy usually gets what she wants." The smallest man commented, he chuckled as the woman dug her nails into the growling mans body.

"Get away from me you insane bitch." Chris spat at the woman who giggled at his anger.

Josiah felt only despair as he watched his Alpha being sexually assaulted by the laughing woman. He wanted to rip out her throat, he caught Chris's eye and could see the anger in the other man.

Chris was disgusted by the woman, the last person to touch his so intimately had been his beloved Sarah and he could not believe that this disgusting woman was trying to make his body responded to her touches. She was once again stroking and fondling his unresponsive genitals.

Amy Brooks was surprised by the lack of response the blond sentinel was showing, his striking green eyes flashed with hatred at her, she could feel her own bodies excited response to the leanly muscled man, he was now just looking at her with disgust.

The three men watched with leers as the hanging man was assaulted, they all knew how unhinged the woman was and they where looking forward to whatever she had planned for the silent man.

JD cringed as he felt Brooks excitement, he felt shocked by the woman's actions, he was amazed that the sentinel could keep control of his bodies natural responses to being touched.

Vin snarled angrily he could hear the men laughing, he wished that he could go to the other sentinels aide.

"Looks like your charms aren't working Amy." The small rat like man goaded the woman, who turned and scowled at him.

"I think he's just cold aren't you?" Amy gently patted the stubbled jaw.

Chris refused to answer, he just wanted the woman to leave him alone.

"Maybe we'll play more later." Amy turned as strode away.

Chris was left hanging, he knew it would only be a brief respite, he turned to the grizzled wolf.

"Leave me." Chris ordered. "I don't want you here."

The wolf lowered its head and whined, Chris scowled.

"I said go." Chris snapped he did not want anyone witnessing what would possibly happen next if that female tried again to get a response.

The wolf disappeared, Chris sagged against the chains, he arms and shoulders where burning, he was so cold, and his chest felt like it was becoming congested from being constantly doused with cold water. The only good point of his situation was that while the staff's attention was on him, both Vin and JD where being left alone and Chris was happy to suffer for that to continue.

"Are you alright?" Tanner Texan drawl sounded softly.

"I'm fine." Chris coughed he looked around and realised that there was a camera in the room.

"Sure cowboy you're fine." Chris could hear the smile in the other man's voice.

"Not a cowboy." Chris muttered as he once again coughed this time it felt like his whole chest was on fire.

Josiah was glad that Buck had not witnessed his friend being assaulted, it would destroy the man not being able to help his friend and Alpha. Josiah was determined that after this was all over the guilt parties would pay for their crimes.

"Josiah?" Nathan had been woken by his sentinel's distress, he leant over the deeply sleeping Buck.

"Go back to sleep Nathan." Josiah fought to rein in his anger.

"What's happened?" Nathan reached over and gently touched the other man's shoulder.

Gasping he watched the assault play like a movie in Josiah's mind, he squeezed as he experienced the horrible event.

"We have to get him out of there." Nathan was not normally a violent man but he wanted to rip these animals limb from limb.

"I know and we will but we have to trust that our Alpha knows what he's doing." Josiah sighed he wanted nothing more than to have Chris out of that place.

Chris felt the next couple of hours slowly pass, he was kept awake by the four new tormentors, they seemed to like the air horn and water hose more than anything else. Chris shuddered as he realised that soon the doctor would be returning, he heard the three men talking about when the man would arrive. Chris let his chin rest on his chest, he focused on gathering his strength and focusing on his ultimate goal which was to bring the imprisoned guide and sentinel into his pack. Chris eyes glazed over, to anyone looking into the room, they would assume he had zoned, but he was just waiting for the doctor to arrive.

"Hello Chris, my you don't look good." Dr David Rostron smiled in delight he felt like he would be breaking the sentinel very soon. He had watched his favourite nurse attempt to get a reaction from the chained blond and now he had devilish plans on how to further traumatise the weak sentinel.

"Toby you, Max and Ben take Larabee to room one." Dr Rostron indicated he wanted the lone woman of the group to come closer. "Amy would you like to play a game with the sentinel."

"Yes Doctor." Amy leant closer to the older doctor who whispered his plans in her ear, a slow smile grew on her face as she listened intently.

Chris kept silent as he was carried from the bathroom, he was place on a soft feather bed, finding himself unrestrained Chris had to stamp down on the Dark Sentinel's desire for vengeance; he kept his eyes half open as he waited for Rostron and his witch to arrive.

Dr Rostron walked confidently into the room he saw that the man on the bed was barely awake, he walked over and gently injected the contents of the syringe he held into the man.

"What?" Chris jumped startled.

"Just something to ease your pain a bit." Dr Rostron nearly chuckled at the ease in which he breached the sentinel's primary shield guarding his weak mind. He nodded at the woman who almost licked her lips in anticipation.

Chris nearly gagged in disgust as he understood what the Dr intended, he was going to use his memories of his beloved Sarah to allow the fiendish nurse to have her way with him. Chris's resolve nearly faltered as he realised in order not to alert the guide to there being something wrong with his supposed control of Chris he would have to allow it, and respond in the expected way. Already Chris could feel the woman's hands exploring his body as the doctor trawled through his memories of Sarah looking for a memory to use to stimulate him.

Nathan and Josiah where woken by Buck growling and snarling in his sleep.

Chris moaned, he could not do it, he racked his brain for someway to remedy the situation.

Amy pouted at the doctor as still the man's penis remained limp in her hands, she so wanted to use and abuse the handsome blond.

The huge blue eyed wolf howled in anguish as it watched the scene play out in front of him.

"Too cold honey." Chris moaned.

Dr Rostron manipulated the sentinel's memories so that it would appear that he was with his wife. Rostron laughed to himself as he watched the sentinel moan on the bed.

"Sorry too tired." Chris groaned as the woman used her nails on his sensitive flesh, he struggled to ignore the memories of his beloved wife and their active sex life being played out by the manipulations of the deviant guide.

"Do something." Nurse Amy Brooks used a nail to circle the man's navel, she loved how lean and well muscled he was.

The blue eyed wolf laid its head on its paws, tears flowed freely from the distraught animal.

"I can't." Chris felt like his heart was going to explode, he felt unclean and that he was sullying his memories of his time with Sarah.

Dr Rostron could feel the man's despair and he wrongly assumed that it was because the sentinel could not fulfil the desires of the woman on the bed with him, that he thought was his dead wife.

Nathan and Josiah both tried to wake the man laying between them, they could only look on in dismay as the growls had changed to silent tears. Laying there hands on Buck in sympathy they tried to link with him but found there way blocked, so all they could now do was wait for him to wake, dread filled the two men as they knew that something bad was happening to their Alpha to cause such a reaction.

After what seemed like an eternity to Chris but what realistically could have been an hour he felt Rostron withdraw from his mind. Chris nearly sagged in relief as he felt the hands leave his body, he had nearly been overwhelmed by the scent of lust coming off the woman who was still looking at his body like it was prime steak.

"Take him back to his room." Dr Rostron was satisfied with what had happened today, he was looking forward to seeing what sleep deprivation and the drugs he had injected brought about. "Don't let him sleep, but use something other than the water, I don't want him too ill."

The three men picked the semiconscious sentinel and he unceremoniously dumped back into the padded room, Chris huddled into the corner he began to rock backwards and forwards.

"Oh God Sarah." Chris wanted to rage, he silently screamed within his mind.

The silver wolf snarled and snapped at the other larger Beta wolf, who simply crept closer ignoring the teeth snapping close to his face, lowering his head the blue eyes met and held the angry green gaze. The Alpha rammed his shoulder into the large brown wolf knocking it off its feet, standing over the now prone wolf the silver wolf took the throat in its teeth growling it held the other captive.

Chris looked up and saw the two wolves, he moved as fast as he could to the prone wolf and pushed against his silver spirit guide, the wolf released the Beta. Buck watched as man and wolf merged.

"Go away please Buck." Chris could not look at his friend.

The wolf whined in distress, getting to its feet it padded slowly over and licked the bowed head, sitting down next to the sobbing man, the wolf maintained its vigil.

Alpha Sentinel James and Alpha Guide Ringo stood in the meeting room of the Denver pride, they stood shoulder to shoulder as they waited for there guests to arrive, the rest of the Denver pride members also stood waiting. The doors opened and all eyes watched as seven guides and sentinels walked confidently into the room followed by others. The fourteen gifted stopped in front of the Alpha pair, Alpha James stepped forward and announced to the room.

"Welcome to Denver, my pride welcomes the circle of Alpha's."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply, I do not own anything and if I did then M7 and Sentinel would still be going.

I hate Dr Rostron but he's going to get what he deserves soon. Hope you like this chapter and any reviews and or suggestions are greatly appreciated as they make me happy that people read my writing.

**Sentinel Legend:**

The fourteen sentinels and guides who made up the American Circle of Alpha's began to mix and mingle with the members of the Denver pride, slowly but surely they discovered the story of how the kidnapped children where found, how the old Director of the Denver Sentinel and Guide Foundation lost his position, and how the challenge for leadership of the Denver pride was fought.

Alpha Sentinel James and Alpha Guide Ringo watched the other Alpha's circulate round the room, a number of the gifted children where present and all of the Alpha's at some point spoke with one or more of the children, especially popular was Billy Travis who was here with his Grandfather Judge Orrin Travis.

"Why are they here Stuart?" Alpha Guide Ringo briefly touched his sentinel's arm, he still could not believe he had bonded with the powerful man.

"I believe that they want to know about the kidnapping and also now they know about Alpha Larabee they will want to know where he is." Alpha James pulled his guide close and scented at the younger man's neck.

"What will you tell them?" Ringo hugged the bigger man to him.

"The truth." Alpha James did not think it was a good idea to attempt to misled the Circle of Alpha's these where Alpha Guides and Sentinels who where selected by their respected individual states to represent them, they served on the Circle of Alpha's for a three year period and they ruled on important matters concerning Sentinel's and Guide's.

The Circle of Alpha's moved together and towards the Denver Alpha pair.

"I believe this conversation needs to be conducted in private." Once again the Florida representative spoke for the others.

"Follow me." Alpha James led the others into a large conference room, he waited while they men and women sat down. "This room is shielded so we will not be overheard."

"Tell us about Sentinel Christopher Larabee." Jacob Williams the sentinel from Florida wanted to hear about the man who seemed to be more than the average sentinel.

The Denver Alpha pair looked at each other and the they began to speak, telling the listening Alpha's all that they knew of the man who was there Alpha. The men could see the looks of shock cross the circle members faces as the story unfolded, each one was keen to meet the, am who could possibly be the Dark Alpha Sentinel that the legends spoke of.

"Where is he now?" Alpha Guide Frank Jeffers from Oregon asked, he wanted to see the man and test how special he supposedly was.

"Boston, Sentinel Wilmington informed me that we where not to give any details about Alpha Larabee to anyone in Boston who asked." Alpha Guide Ringo quietly informed them.

"Why?" Alpha Sentinel Simmons thought that if the sentinel had a wolf spirit guide then he must be powerful.

"I believe Alpha Larabee had found another member of his pack." Alpha James saw the startled looks exchanged between the circle members due to his use of the word pack rather than pride.

"Lets not jump the gun, we will need to see Larabee for ourselves before we declare him as anything special." Alpha Sentinel Carter Burke spoke he knew the other members of the circle did not like him but he did not care, as he was a strong sentinel and he wanted to see this Larabee and disprove that this man was anything special, so what if he had a wolf spirit guide. If Carter had a spirit animal he would have a lion or something equally as powerful, but he had never seen his spirit animal so he did not really believe in them.

"We shall go to Boston then." Alpha Sentinel Steve Austin from Texas declared he saw the other thirteen circle members nod in agreement.

"Give us the contact details for Sentinel Wilmington." Alpha Guide Joanne Austin the bonded guide and wife to Alpha Steve Austin looked at the Denver Alpha's.

The bonded Alpha pair watched as the Circle of Alpha's left, they had wanted to follow but would have to talk with Larabee. Picking up the phone Alpha James waited impatiently for Sentinel Wilmington to answer.

Buck's spirit guide stayed beside the rocking Larabee, Buck had returned to his human body, he felt tired and wondered exactly how much he should tell the two men looking at him in concern.

"I guess she came back for more." Josiah's quiet words hit Buck hard, swallowing past the lump in his throat he nodded.

"Bitch." Nathan snarled angrily, he began to pace the room in agitation, he jumped startled when Buck's phone began to ring.

"Hello." Buck answered the call, he listened intently to whatever the person on the other end was saying, Josiah's head tilted as he also listened, Nathan hated that he could not hear what was being said.

"Buck." Nathan hated to whine but he could see the interest on Josiah's face.

Buck pressed a button on his phone and Nathan heard the voice of Alpha James who they had left in charge in Denver.

"So they will be with you soon, and they are very interested in Alpha Larabee." Alpha James wondered what the men had gotten into.

"Alright we'll be ready for them." Buck assured the other sentinel.

Nathan wondered who they where talking about, and he knew he would have to wait for the call to finish before he found out who they where talking about.

Buck ended the call, he could tell that Nathan wanted to be filled in.

"The Circle of Alpha's are coming to Boston." Josiah waited for Nathan's reaction.

"Why?" Nathan frowned.

"They want to see Chris." Buck put in.

"How will we let him know?" Nathan sat on the bed he wanted his Alpha out of that ghastly place.

"We'll have to go to the clinic and see him and now." Buck began to gather himself, he still felt exhausted and he needed to get a quick shower.

"Right then lets get clean and dressed." Josiah indicated that Buck should use the shower first, he stood infront of the mirror shaving as did Nathan.

A short time later the men made there way to the clinic where Chris was being held.

Chris was feeling decidedly unwell, he was freezing cold and boiling hot at the same time, and he could not seem to stop coughing which hurt his chest. He knew that whatever drugs he had been injected with where making him see things that where not real, he was managing so far to keep himself calm. Even though he had imagined his father was stood over him, telling him that he was the devil and destined to burn in hell, his mother just stood silent in the background watching and nodding when his sainted father told him he was cursed.

Dr Rostron smiled as he watched the man in the padded room rock and keen to himself, he was obviously seeing something that upset him. Rostron leant closer to the monitor, he wondered how long it would be before the coughing man lost his mind.

Vin growled angrily he could hear the other sentinel's distress and it was making him rage that he could not help him.

Chris could hear and see his beloved wife and son he could see, smell and hear them burning as the car blew up around them, Sarah reached out to him calling his name, begging him to help them. Adam's sobbing was its own form of torture, he called for his Daddy. Chris felt his soul was breaking apart and his heart was fracturing again and again.

"Sentinel, listen to me please." A new voice broke through Chris nightmare, head tilting to the side the keening man waited. "You are alright it's just the drugs the doctor gave you, whatever you can see is not happening."

"Burning." Chris hoarsely whispered.

"Sentinel you need to focus on my voice and listen to me." The young voice enticed the man closer to the door.

"Keep talking JD he's listening." Tanner encouraged the young guide.

"You need to calm down Sentinel Chris." JD knew the rooms where monitored but he had to help the other man.

Chris felt the safety of the darkness calling to him and he jumped into it with both feet. The blond head tilted, the nostrils flared as he breathed in, a low growl issued from his throat, the Dark Sentinel ignored the aches and pains in his body, his green eyes glared at the camera covering the room.

"Chris you need to come back before Rostron realises the cat's out the bag." Vin Tanner could feel the other man's powerful presence, and he knew that Larabee did not want the evil doctor to know his true potential.

"Kill him." The growled answer was all Vin heard.

Dr Rostron could see the blond sentinel's body language change, he saw the man glare at the camera, the green eyes which had been dull and unfocused now appeared bright and intense.

"What is going on with you?" Dr David Rostron watched the man's head tilt almost like he had heard the word, but that was impossible considering he was in his office in the main medical centre and he had activated a white noise generator so that he would not be disturbed while he watched his patients.

"Enough Sentinel." JD needed the sentinel focused on him and he had seen the films and heard about the guide voice he was supposed to posses, drawing on what he hoped was this he attempted to link with the Dark Sentinel.

"JD." Chris shuddered as he came to the fore, the Dark Sentinel growled he wanted freedom and the chance to gain vengeance on those who had dared to hurt his pack.

"Chris are you ok?" Vin accent became more distinct the more upset he was.

"I'm fine." Chris wrapped his arms around his knees he shivered and struggled not to cough.

"Sure Cowboy." Vin grew concerned as the other man began to cough and cough, it sounded like the man was coughing up a lung, Vin could hear the man struggling to take a full breath.

Buck entered the waiting area, access to the clinic was through this initial waiting area, he noted a old Native American man sat in a chair watching the comings and goings.

"I would like to see Dr Rostron I need to see a sentinel who has been left in his care." Josiah spoke for the three men, he was not sure Buck could be civil if he was kept waiting too long.

"Please take a seat, I will see if Dr Rostron is available." The smiling receptionist indicated the waiting area.

Buck strode impatiently to the comfortable seating area he threw himself into a chair, he noted the old man looking at him. Kind brown eyes that seemed to see into his very soul made Buck nod his head in greeting.

Josiah and Nathan sat down on the couch not far from Buck, the three men tried not to show how impatient they where as they waited for Dr Rostron to come to them.

Buck looked up a short time later he stamped down on his initial desire to rip the man walking slowly towards him limb from limb. He noted the doctor had an insincere smile on his face. Buck felt Nathan gently touch his arm, he could feel the guide projecting calmness onto him, he stood to greet the hated doctor.

"I'm sorry Sentinel Wilmington but your friend is in no fit state to see anyone at the moment." Dr Rostron attempted to pat the other man, he was very tempted to test the man's shields but he restrained himself.

Buck almost punched the man for touching him, but he plastered a look of disappointment on his face.

"Maybe Nathan can see him, as we just want to make sure he's alright as we may have to return to Denver soon." Josiah calmly informed the doctor.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Dr Rostron did not want anyone near the sentinel.

"I have to insist on seeing Sentinel Larabee, since he's a member of the Denver pride and we will have to explain to our Alpha why he was left here." Nathan could feel Buck's rage simmering he wondered how the other doctor was not sensing the emotion, Josiah was outwardly cool and calm but within he was seething.

"I will bring him to the visiting area, but he's heavily sedated at the moment because of the zoning, I wanted him to get some rest." The lie slid easily of Dr Rostron's tongue.

Buck could only marvel at the gall of the other man, did he not know they knew he was lying through his teeth.

"I will be back shortly." Dr Rostron quickly walked away.

"A serpents tongue that man has." Josiah muttered.

"Excuse me." A soft voice quietly interrupted the men's thoughts. "I hope you can rescue your friend."

The three men looked at the proud Native American man stood before them, brown eyes studied each man in turn.

"Why would our friend need rescuing?" Josiah asked, he felt he knew this man, it suddenly occurred to the profiler that this was the man who was trying to have a sentinel released into his hands after the death of the mans guide.

"Because that man is evil." The brown eyes looked sad at this statement.

"Who are you?" Buck felt a strange vibe from the small wizened man.

"My name is Kojay." Kojay could sense a strange aura covering the three men, it was like they where linked, but there should only be one guide to one sentinel and these men where something different.

"Buck." Buck held out his hand and as he felt the other man shake his hand he saw the dead guide with his sentinel, Buck realised that the two where close but not bonded.

Kojay looked into the bright blue eyes and saw the huge wolf looking back smiling he released the taller mans hand.

"Josiah." Josiah also saw the sentinel and guide laughing together as Kojay watched them play.

Kojay shook the large hand, the steady blue eyes looked deep into his own, the grey muzzled wolf shook its shaggy head, Kojay smiled as he released the man.

"Nathan." Nathan saw the guide bringing the sentinel safely out of a zone as the old man looked on with pride.

Kojay looked deeply into the warm chocolate eyes, he smiled at the midnight coloured wolf which studied him in return.

"Damn it." Dr Rostron filled a syringe with a strong sedative, he had to knock out Larabee so his friends could not learn of what happened, he grinned when he thought of them returning to Denver and leaving the blond sentinel behind.

Storming into his unit he growled at the two men sat in the office.

"Get a wheelchair and follow me." Dr Rostron angrily walked towards where the sentinel was. The man opened the door, he noted the congested breathing as the man rocked shivering in the corner. "Get some clothes to put on him, and a blanket or something."

Chris watched the man hurry towards him, he flinched as the man grabbed his arm and hurriedly injected the contents of the syringe into him, and Chris felt the medication enter his system.

Dr Rostron watched the green eyes blink slowly at him, he knew the sedative was fast acting and he could only hope that it did not react too much with the other drugs in the man's system. But as long as the man was unconscious and uncommunicative then Dr Rostron really was not too bothered how the drugs interacted with each other.

Chris sagged and the Dr instructed the two men who he had helping him to place him in the wheelchair and follow him.

Buck paced as he waited he did not think the doctor would allow Chris to be seen by Nathan and he could only hope that all three of them would be able to see the man.

Dr Rostron left the two orderlies and Larabee in the private visiting room, he went to retrieve the other men so that they could see for themselves that the sentinel was fin.

"Follow me gentlemen." Dr Rostron missed the surprised looks the men exchanged.

Buck was the first to see Chris sat in the wheelchair, the man looked to be deeply asleep, Buck moved closer he barely managed to stop himself from growling at the two orderlies stood like sentries by Chris's side.

"I'll give you a few minutes to say your goodbyes." Dr Rostron was displeased by the fact that these rooms had no surveillance equipment in them, but he was extremely confident that they would not get any sense out of the deeply drugged man.

Buck waited until the door closed on the doctor and his goons before he began to gently tap Chris face, he was dismayed to hear the congestion as Chris breathed and the man was boiling hot and sweating.

"Nathan." Buck looked to the dark skinned healer.

Nathan lifted Chris's eyelids he could see that the man was drugged up to the eyeballs. He was troubled by the heat coming off the man and the sound of his breathing had him worried as well.

Josiah stood and watched, he knew they had not much time and they would need to get the message through to Chris somehow. He searched through the draws in the room, he found a pair of scissors and nodding to himself he quickly took a deep breath and gritted his teeth, he then stabbed himself in the arm. Whimpering he watched the other two men look at him like he had lost his mind.

"Hurt." The horse voice growled, "Mine."

Josiah rushed to kneel infront of Chris, he knew the man was in there somewhere even if the Dark Sentinel was at the fore because of his desperate action.

"Alpha." Josiah moved so that Chris could scent him, he smiled as the man licked him. "Quickly Buck."

"Chris the Circle of Alpha's are coming here to see you." Buck watched as Josiah moved out of the rumbling man's grasp.

A hand was held out to Nathan and the guide immediately obeyed the silent request he bent his knee to the other man offering his vulnerable throat to his Alpha.

"Mine." A gentle nip made the guide smile.

Buck waited for the green eyes to focus on him, he quickly moved to where Nathan had been, he tilted his head and felt a great sense of relief as the Dark Sentinel snuffled him.

Buck felt Chris suddenly tense, he pulled back and realised that his friend was back in control

"Don't touch me Buck I'm unclean."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply, I do not own anything and if I did then M7 and Sentinel would still be going.

Poor Chris his nightmare is not over yet. The Alpha's arrive in Boston.

Thanks for the reviews especial KiaCoral I hope you like this chapter.

**Sentinel Legend:**

"God Big Dog you are not dirty." Buck swore he went to touch the other man, and stopped as he flinched away. Buck felt Josiah's hand on his shoulder.

"I let her touch me Buck." Chris struggled to focus on his close friend. "I couldn't stop her Buck."

Buck desperately wanted to hug his friend, the despair in the expressive green eyes made his heart bleed for his friend.

"Chris, what do you want us to do?" Nathan hated to bring up the matter but he knew the doctor could be back at any moment.

Chris thought about what the men could do, he pushed his despair the back of his mind; he would deal with that when he was back on the ranch and on his own. But for now he had to think of Vin and JD, they needed protecting and saving from the diabolical Dr Rostron and his evil side kicks.

Buck could see the wheels turning in Chris mind, he knew the man was a great strategist and he just hoped that whatever he planned was not to dangerous for him, especially considering how ill the man looked. Buck studied his friend, Chris looked like he had lost weight he could ill afford in the short time he had been in Rostrons clutches, he was pale and shivering, but Buck recalled the heat when he touched the man, he also coughed as he thought and Buck could see Nathan wince every time this happened.

Chris began to rapidly explain what he wanted the other men to do when the Circle of Alpha's arrived in Boston. He could see that the other men where not happy with leaving him behind but he could not leave JD or Vin here on there own, because that would mean that Rostron would focus his cruel attentions on them.

"Alright Chris." Buck again went to touch the other man who once again flinched away from him.

"Please Buck don't." Chris's head was bowed he just wanted to crawl into a hole and die; he knew Buck was not happy when he would not allow the man to touch him.

"You are not dirty or unclean Chris, you had no control over what those animals did to you and Sarah would know that." Buck was still knelt in front of Chris and he would not allow this behaviour to continue, he simply wrapped his arms around the trembling man, he could feel Chris tensing up but he ignore that he buried his face in Chris's neck he inhaled and kept his anger to himself as his friends scent was soured by the drugs he had been given and also by the immense sadness the man was feeling.

"No Buck." Chris attempted to struggle he did not deserve his friends compassion.

"Please Chris I need this." Buck would use his friends wish not to upset him against the now coughing blond.

"He's coming back." Chris muttered.

"Keep safe brother." Josiah saw Chris nod as Buck finally released him.

Dr Rostron walked back into the room, he could see that Larabee was still deeply asleep, the men where crowded around him, the tallest sentinel was gently stroking the blonds head.

"I'm sorry that your friend is not doing to well, I will keep you informed of his condition when you return to Denver." Rostron had no intention of doing that as soon as the men left he would be going to his friend the judge and having Larabee declared incompetent and signed over to his care and then no one would be able to interfere in his treatment of the man.

Nathan could not believe the man was so duplicitous; he kept the contempt he felt from his face and increased his shield so that no negative emotions bled thru that the other guide could pick up on.

Josiah moves so that he stood behind his guide he could almost taste his bonded anger at the other guide. Josiah had to really try hard not to let his guides anger fuel his own rapidly increasing ire with the doctor stood in front of them.

The three men left the room, Dr Rostron placed his hand on the blond's hot forehead he pushed his way easily into the man's mind he searched to see if somehow the man had communicated with his friends, but all he got was the feeling of nothingness from the man being unconscious. Unbeknown to Rostron Chris was making his own foray into his corrupt mind; Chris was horrified to discover that Rostron had in the past been responsible for another sentinel's death. This was when the doctor had decided that he hated all things sentinel, he had been rejected by a sentinel who he wanted to bond with and in retaliation for this rejection the powerful guide had caused the sentinel to zone and then left the man to die. Chris also found out that Rostron had been responsible for causing other sentinels and guides to suffer in his career, and that he had a judge in his pocket who normally signed over vulnerable gifted into Rostrons care for both monetary gain and also the judge had deviant sexual tastes and Rostron had in the past supplied the older man with young woman who had abilities that where to low to be considered guides but who would scream in fear and terror at the judge abuse of them. Chris felt unclean when he withdrew from the man's mind.

Dr Rostron with the help of his two orderlies took Chris back to the secure unit. Chris was dumped like a bag of potatoes back in the padded room; Rostron wanted him to sleep off the sedative.

Chris was asleep but it was not restful as the drugs he had been given interacted to fuel his nightmares, he kept seeing his beloved Sarah and Adam dying and to then make matter worse he replayed the sexual assault by the demented Nurse Brooks but this time his body betrayed him and he became erect, to be used by the horrible woman, Sarah's distraught voice asked him how he could cheat on her in such a way. He curled into the foetal position and rocked back and forward as his mind continued to play tricks on him. Soon Sarah was replaced by his father and mother, with his father beating him over and over with the hated leather strap, telling him repeatedly and with great feeling that he Chris was the devil and he did not deserve to live.

Vin Tanner crouched against the door to his room, he could hear the distressed breathing and whimpering from the other sentinel, and he had repeatedly called the other man's name but to no avail as the man was stuck in whatever nightmare only he could see.

John Daniel Dunne rocked in a corner of his room, the distress from Larabee was becoming harder and harder to block out. It was making his own nightmares and horrible memories come to the fore, JD kept seeing the death of his mother, the feelings of loneliness threatened to choke him. He began to sob helplessly, as he caught a glimpse of Larabee's wife and son burning to death in the car bomb.

The Dark Sentinel fought to escape the bonds that held it, he could sense the young guide's distress from seeing the memories of his own beloved's death and this could not be allowed. Chris became still and silent, the only sound was the heavy breathing and the occasional cough that he could not suppress.

JD blinked as he realised he could no longer feel Larabee's despair; he wiped his eyes and wondered if the man was finally sleeping.

"JD hurt?" JD nearly jumped as the voice sounded within his mind, this was Chris voice and JD understood that the Dark Sentinel was once again at the fore.

"No Alpha I'm fine now." JD smiled at the silver wolf which had appeared almost in his lap, the huge animal began to sniff at him from the top of his to his feet. JD giggled as the broad wet tongue licked his bare foot. "Hey that tickles."

Vin smiled at the JD's giggling, he was glad the youngster was still able to laugh.

The Dark Sentinel could tell his body was sick, but he would not allow that to stop him from completing his plan to bring the sentinel and guide into his pack. Soon he would dish out the justice for all those who had gone before him.

Buck, Josiah and Nathan sat in the lobby of the Sentinel And Guide Foundation building, they had been joined by Kojay who sat near the three men, the men ignored the curious looks they where occasional receiving from the people going in and out of the Foundation building.

Alpha Bryce and Hicks where sat discussing pride matters when the door burst open and a mundane assistant burst in.

"Alpha's sorry to disturb you but I have important information to pass on to you." The Assistant gushed.

"Well Jane tell us." Bryce growled.

"The Circle of Alpha's have just landed at the airport and are on the way here sir." Jane watched the blood drain from Alpha Bryce's face.

"Make sure the pride is made aware that the Circle are coming here, and make sure everything is organised." Alpha Bryce barked the assistant rushed out of the room to fulfil his orders.

"Why are they coming here?" Alpha Bryce almost shouted at his beta, the man just shrugged.

"Wilmington and his group are just sat in the lobby." Sentinel Dwayne Hicks quietly informed his Alpha.

"Why are they there?" Alpha Bryce scowled.

"I have no idea but they're not causing any problems and they seem to have brought another man with them." Hicks did not believe the men where there to cause any problems as they where just sat quietly talking with each other.

"Get rid of them." Bryce snapped.

"Alpha they have a right to access Foundation facilities and they have done nothing wrong, I don't believe you should attempt to force them out of the building." Hicks could not understand why the man would want to remove these men.

"Go talk to them and see why their there." Bryce commanded.

Buck wondered how long it would be before the Circle of Alpha's arrived, he was quite surprised that someone from the circle had not been in contact, especially when Alpha James had passed on his contact details to them. Buck blinked as his phone began to ring, he did not recognise the number.

"Wilmington." Buck almost chuckled as he listened to the voice at the end of the line. "We are in the lobby and will await your arrival."

Nathan and Josiah waited for Buck to put away his phone; he looked at the two men and nodded.

Sentinel Dwayne Hicks walked towards the group of four men, he noted they where watching him as he walked towards them.

"Gentlemen, do you need anything or any assistance?" Hicks asked sincerely.

Buck could hear the sincerity in the other man's voice.

"We are waiting for somebody." Nathan felt Josiah rub his back; Nathan wanted to know how the Alpha of Boston could not know what his chief medical doctor was doing.

"Who?" Dwayne Hicks felt awful for being this nosey but he had instructions from his Alpha.

"I don't believe that's any of your business." Buck snapped.

"Buck." Josiah deep voice stopped Buck from growling at the other sentinel.

"Is that a problem?" Nathan knew that all sentinels and guides had a legal right to use the facilities at the Foundation.

Before Hick's could reply he noted that the Circle of Alpha's and their entourage had arrived. He moved forward to meet them, he noted that the four men also stood and moved towards the Circle of Alpha's. Hicks noted that his Alpha was just exiting the lift and was striding towards the Circle of Alpha's.

"Welcome to Boston." Alpha Walter Bryce greeted the fourteen sentinel's and guide's. He would love the opportunity to represent Massachusetts when it was once again time for an Alpha from his state to take their place within the Circle.

"Gather your pride Alpha Bryce." Alpha Sentinel Steve Austin instructed the man. "We have matters to resolve."

Buck moved into the sentinel's line of sight, he nodded at the man.

"Tonight at seven will do." Alpha Guide Joanne Austin moved to her sentinel's shoulder.

"As you wish Alpha." Bryce looked at Hicks who nodded the younger sentinel went to begin informing the pride that there would be a gathering at the allotted time within the great hall of the Sentinel and Guide Foundation building.

Alpha Bryce led the fourteen Alpha's and their assistants, bodyguards and other members of the entourage into one of the large conference rooms he had had set up for the visit. Once the fourteen Alphas's where seated he noted that everyone but the Alpha's themselves left the room, Bryce sat down and Hicks settled himself next to his Alpha.

"Alpha Bryce please summon Sentinel Wilmington and his companions." Alpha Burke ordered the Boston Alpha.

"Why would you need to see him?"Bryce realised he was being starred at by all fourteen members of the Circle.

"We have matters to discuss with him and his companions." Alpha Guide Austin smiled at the man.

"Sentinel Hick's please bring them here." Bryce was angry that he was being kept in the dark.

Hicks shook his head after leaving the room, he could sense his Alpha was angry and it was likely that the Circle of Alpha's could also tell he was not amused.

Exiting the elevator Hicks made his way over to where the four men where sitting he waited for the moustached sentinel to acknowledge him.

"Sentinel Hicks." Buck calmly greeted the man.

"Sentinel Wilmington would you and your companions please follow me." Hicks waited for the men to follow him, he wondered why the men did not ask where they where going or who they where going to see.

Buck followed the Boston sentinel into the conference room, he noted that there where four empty chairs at the end of the long table which dominated the room, he took a seat, Josiah, Nathan and Kojay took the other seats, he noted Hicks went and sat beside the pompous looking Boston Alpha who seemed to be glaring at them. Buck's lip curled back as he starred back at the man, he was in no mood for the man to try to intimidate him.

"Sentinel Wilmington, my name is Carter Burke." Carter could see that the Boston sentinel was bristling, he had read the file on Wilmington and he was supposed to be easy going and jovial, not interested in becoming an Alpha, but the moustached man was almost sneering at Boston Alpha.

The Circle of Alpha's watched as the black guide simply rested his large hand on the sentinels arm, they observed that the tall sentinel immediately calmed, most guides could help a sentinel achieve a balance, but it was surprising that the older sentinel the guide was bonded to simply watch the two men interact with a smile on his face.

"Where is your Alpha?" Alpha Burke could almost see Sentinel Bryce lean forward.

"My Alpha is with new members of our pack." Buck could see the impact of his words, most Alpha's had prides but no Alpha in living memory had claimed a pack.

"We want to meet you Alpha." Alpha Steve Austin wanted to see if the man who had made such an impression on the Denver pride was as special as these men thought.

Buck looked at Josiah and Nathan who both nodded. Buck then began to explain to the gathered sentinels and guides all that had happened since they had arrived in Boston; he glossed over some details, especially about the sexual assault. The assembled sentinels and guides grew increasingly angry and upset, soon the sentinels where growling while the guides each tried to calm them, whilst still feeling angry and upset themselves.

The only one who seemed to be relatively calm was Alpha Walter Bryce his main emotion was shock, how could this happen within his pride.

Buck finished speaking and waited for the growls and snarls to die down; he was surprised that no one had rushed in to see what had occurred.

"This room is heavily shielded." Josiah quietly spoke in Buck's ear.

Once the growls and snarls had quietened down, Bryce could not help himself.

"I want to know how Larabee told you this when he's supposedly drugged up to the eyeballs and you have only seen him once since he's been in the secure unit." Alpha Bryce was once again the centre of attention.

A non human growl sounded loudly in the conference room, Bryce fell backwards off his chair as a huge wolf suddenly appeared on the table directly in front of him, its snarling made a few of the Alpha's jump slightly. Buck grinned as the wolf turned and walked down the table towards him, the noble head turned from side to side as the wolf made eye contact with each Alpha. Bowing his head slightly Buck smirked as he greeted the wolf, which now sat starring at him. A paw was held out to him and Buck chuckled as he shook the huge limb, he snorted as his face was licked. Josiah and Nathan both laughed as Buck wiped the slobber from his face.

"Very funny Josiah." Buck snorted as the large grey muzzled wolf jumped down from the table and began to walk round the room.

The Alpha's could not help themselves, as the wolf stopped by each one they stroked the noble head, the blue eyes twinkled good naturedly at the members of the Circle.

"You each have a spirit guide?" Sentinel Jacob Williams rubbed the soft ears of the wolf, his hand was gently licked.

"We do." Nathan chuckled as his foot was nudged and then nibbled by his own black wolf.

"And you sir?" Alpha Guide Jeffers looked at the silent Kojay.

"I am here for my son's friend." Kojay spoke quietly; he noted the angry look on Bryce's face. "The Doctor will not allow me to see Vin."

"There are five wolves." Hicks could not help but point out.

"Yes the pup and the shaggy one are the new pack members." Buck was concerned since Chris large silver wolf was missing.

"No there are six." Joanne Austin had spotted the red wolf sat watching at the closed door.

"Yes he's a pack member we will be meeting soon." Buck smiled as his large wolf pinned the red wolf to the floor and began to vigorously groom the smaller animal which growled initially which the larger wolf ignore and then its bushy red tail began to wag.

"Which is you Alpha's?" Alpha Sentinel Steve Austin thought it may be the huge blue eyed wolf.

"He's not here."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply, I do not own anything and if I did then M7 and Sentinel would still be going.

Yay finally got to be nasty to the Dr, hope you like this chapter and should get another chapter done by end of weekend I think.

**Sentinel Legend:**

"Why is his spirit animal not here?" Sentinel Hicks chuckled as the youngest wolf began to chew on his shoe laces.

"I don't know." Buck honestly answered but he was very worried the Alpha wolf was missing.

"What do you want for us to do to help?" Alpha Steve Austin looked to the four men.

Buck began to outline what he wanted from the Circle of Alpha's, he saw them nodding.

Dr David Rostron was watching as his staff rushed around the medical centre, he could see that everyone wanted the centre to shine. He smiled, he had left instructions with his staff in the secure unit that the three patients where to be cleaned up, and moved to less severe accommodations within the unit. He had ordered that both Tanner and Dunne where to be given sedatives so that if the Alpha's visited them the men would not be aware of what was happening. Larabee he had left the man was still sleeping and although it was fitful and disturbed, Rostron was reluctant to administer any more drugs to the sentinel.

At six o'clock he used the loud speakers to remind the members of the Boston pride that there was a meeting being held at the Foundation building. He rushed excitedly towards the exit, he could not wait to speak to and interact with powerful guides, and who knows one of the unbonded Alpha Sentinels may even be worthy to bond with.

Entering the huge gathering room, Rostron noted that the fourteen Alpha Guides and Sentinels where as yet not present, he noted than a huge long table had been placed in front of fourteen high backed chairs, opposite them where two tables and a number of chairs, it was almost like a courtroom setting with the Alpha's as the judges and a prosecution and defence table. There where also numerous chairs lined up in rows set well back from the two opposing tables, Rostron wondered where he would be sitting as this could be interesting.

Rostron began to mingle with his fellow guides and sentinels, he hated having to interact with lower level pride members but it always looked good to others if he was friendly with this less fortunate than himself.

A side door opened and he noted that the Alpha and Beta of the Boston pride stalk into the room.

"The Circle of Alpha's will be joining us soon." Alpha Bryce declare he deliberately did not look at his chief medical officer.

Barely had the words left his mouth than the Circle of Alpha's began to enter the room. As one the pride watched the seven Alpha Guides and the seven Alpha Sentinels walk toward the chairs and take a seat.

"The United States of America Circle of Alpha's is honoured to meet the members of the Boston Pride." It had been decided that Texas Alpha Sentinel would speak for the Circle initially.

"The Boston Pride is honoured to meet the Circle of Alpha members." Alpha Walter Bryce responded.

"The Circle and Pride now have important matters to resolve." Austin growled he looked straight at Dr Guide David Rostron. "Dr Guide David Rostron take a seat."

Dr Rostron moved to the chair the sentinel had indicated, he wondered why he had been singled out, maybe he was being rewarded for all his hard work within the medical field.

"Please seat yourselves." Alpha Sentinel Bryce commanded his pride; he nodded at Alpha Austin once everyone had settled.

"Sentinel Buck Wilmington, Sentinel Josiah Sanchez, Guide Nathan Jackson and Honoured Guest Kojay." Sentinel Austin introduced the four men as they entered through the main doors.

Dr Rostron watched the men stride to the other table; he was determined to keep calm. He could see the tall blue eyed sentinel was glaring at him; in fact Rostron could here the two sentinels growling at him. He looked at the doors and realised that guards where stood at each of them.

"Sentinel Vin Tanner, Guide John Daniel Dunne." Sentinel Austin called the names and the two unconscious men where wheeled into the room and placed in the space between Dr Rostron and the four men.

Whispers could be heard as the pride members wondered what was happening and why they had been called here, these where not pride members.

"Sentinel Christopher Larabee." As one Buck, Josiah and Nathan stood up and looked towards the door as Chris was wheeled in. Only Nathan's hand on his arm stopped Buck from rushing to his friend.

Every member of the Circle of Alpha's looked at the man slumped in the wheelchair; he seemed to be deeply asleep. The only sound in the large room was his congested breathing.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dr Rostron kept his voice calm and level, he would not panic, and they could prove nothing.

"You have been accused of abusing your position." Steve Austin wanted to growl but he kept himself under control he felt his guide gently stroke hi leg under the table where no one could see. "You have been accused of mistreating and abusing the sentinel's and guide's under your care."

Stunned silence greeted the accusations as the pride began to murmur amongst themselves.

"Pray silence." Alpha Guide Austin quietly ordered, she looked at the sleeping Larabee and could not feel anything powerful off him, in fact he felt like a low level sentinel, disappointed she turned back to the doctor.

"It's a lie; I have always done my best by the sentinels and guides in my care." Dr Rostron stood he moved closer to the three wheelchair bound men, every eye was on him. "The sick sentinels and guides are my soul reason living."

Buck felt Nathan's hand on his back he watched the Dr approach Chris and the others. He held in his growl as the foul man began to gently stroke Chris head, he expected his friend to wake and rip the man apart. He forced himself not to react as Rostron acted all upset and distraught at the accusation being directed at him.

"I have done my best to help these sentinels and this poor defenceless guide." Dr Rostron allowed his supposed sadness to show through.

Alpha Sentinel and Guide Austin the married bonded pair from Texas moved closer to Dr Rostron and the three wheelchair bound men. They wanted to get a feeling for the Dr and also to have a closer look at the supposedly powerful Larabee, both where disappointed so far as the man felt like a low level sentinel and he was deeply sleeping.

Dr David Rostron moved to the next man, he reached out a hand to touch.

"Keep your damn filthy hands to yourself." His wrist was grasped firmly, Rostron gasped in shock.

Buck smirked, he almost laughed at the shocked look on Dr Rostron face, and he could also see the startled look on the Circle member's faces.

The Dark Sentinel pulled Dr Rostron closer he growled at the man, who attempted to pull away.

"My pack mine." The Dark Sentinel snarled he threw the man away from him.

The Dark Sentinel stood up he growled as the strange sentinel and guide who went to move closer to Vin and JD.

"Mine." The Dark Sentinel snarled angrily, he looked at the Alpha's sat behind the table, he growled and stood to his full height, his green eyes flashed dangerously. He looked at the gather pride who watched him closely; lip curling he sub vocal growls sent shivers down the assembled sentinel and guides spines.

Dr Rostron blink from his prone position on the floor where he had fallen after being thrown, he stood slowly obviously the sentinel had gone feral; he would show how capable he was as a guide.

"Easy now Sentinel." Dr Rostron stood up holding his hand out he slowly approached the growling man. "Let me help you."

The Circle of Alpha's and Boston Pride watched avidly, as the Dr approached the sentinel, Buck Nathan Josiah and Kojay kept silent, while JD and Vin slept on. The Dark Sentinel smiled at the man, he allowed the man to come closer, and he looked at the man's outstretched hand.

"Guide." Chris let the man touch his hand. "Vengeance is mine."

Rostron nearly screamed in fear as his shields where breached like a knife through butter, he was laid bare to the sentinel. Chris held his hand out to the strange Alpha Guide who approached and took the sentinel's hand; she could feel her sentinel stood touching her as he stood guarding her back.

Rostron's memories played like a movie for all the Circle and Pride members to see, each watched as Rostron traumatised and abused the sentinels and guides who had been at the secure units. They watched horrified as he sent the sentinel who had rejected him into a killing zone. They saw the torture and abuse the three men suffered, especially the man who stood in front of them, they stayed silent as Rostron began to squirm and cry.

Chris released the sobbing man who fell to his knees rocking, Chris had as punishment fed back to the crying guide every moment of pain and terror his victims had felt. Rostron was holding his head and keening as every blow and strike registered painfully in his mind.

"Do you see?" Chris looked at the Alpha's who starred at him in stunned silence; none could explain how they had all shared the visions that had horrified them.

Buck moved closer to Chris, he was dismayed to see blood slowly trickling from the man's nose.

"He will be punished Alpha." Alpha Steve Austin promised the man stood proudly in front of him. "As will his accomplices."

"Let no gifted touch him." Chris quietly commanded.

The Circle members nodded as one, they where in awe of the power the blond man had just displayed, connecting the Circle and Pride together, so that they could witness the atrocities committed by the whimpering guide.

Chris turned to the sleeping members of his pack; he moved and rested a hand gently on each man's head.

"Safe now." Chris softly spoke.

Brown eyes blinked sleepy open, and JD looked around, he cringed when he saw the sentinels and guides looking at him. JD felt a hand on his head he looked up into bright green eyes.

"Hello JD." Chris smiled; he then used his sleeve to wipe the blood sluggishly leaking from his nose. "Stand up son let me greet you properly."

JD timidly stood up he was enveloped in the blond man's strong arms, he did not know what to do so he just stood and allowed Chris to sniff at his neck.

Chris released the younger man he could tell the youngster was overwhelmed by being the centre of attention.

Josiah gently placed his hand on the smaller man's shoulder, he felt the youngster shudder. Josiah began to help bolster the guides shields he felt Nathan place his hand on the man's other shoulder.

"Pack." Chris declared he moved to Vin, the blue eyes blinked open slowly.

Chris pulled the long haired man to his feet, he sniffed the other sentinel's throat, and Vin tilted his head baring his throat even further to his Alpha.

"Mine." Chris growled as Alpha Bryce came closer.

Buck had moved to speak with the two Alpha Austin's; he walked back to where Chris was now scenting Nathan and Josiah. Kojay was being embraced by Vin, who had tears of joy streaming down his face; he had never expected to see the older man again.

Buck noted that mundane guards had removed Dr Rostron who had been strapped down to a gurney as the man had been pulling at his own hair and begging for the torment to end. The Circle of Alpha's had slowly left the room and Alpha Bryce and Beta Hicks where quietly ushering their pride from the room. Buck had been told that the Boston Foundation Building had penthouse suites which had been freshly cleaned and prepared for the Alpha's but they would prefer if the newly released men where to stay there initially so that medical staff where at hand if the men got into any trouble, it would also allow the pack members to acquaint themselves with each other.

Buck watched as Chris released Nathan, the green eyes focused on him, Buck moved forward until he was standing toe to toe with his closest friend.

"Hey Big Dog." Buck tried to smile at the other man, he felt his eyes fill with tears; his friend looked like death warmed over. Chris was pale, and shaking, his chest sounded congested and blood was still trickling from his nose.

"I'm fine." Chris tiredly announced.

Buck could not help himself, he wrapped both arms around the smaller man, he let out a strangled sob as the man scented at his neck.

"Jesus Stud you're a mess." Buck ran his hands over Chris's body, it felt like he could feel every rib and bone, Chris was giving off enough heat to melt the polar ice caps and he had now started coughing, a hacking painful sounding cough that left the blond man slightly breathless.

"Good to see you too Buck." Chris could finally relax; he leant against his oldest friend.

Buck 's big hand gently stroke the head which rested so trustingly on his shoulder. He watched as Nathan approached them.

"We need to go to the penthouse." Buck declared, he wanted Nathan to check out all three men, especially Chris.

"We can go through the private entrance to the elevator; I had them put some supplies in the penthouse as I wasn't sure what state Chris and the others would be in." Nathan could see that Josiah was essentially holding up the young dark haired guide.

"Let's move." Josiah simply picked JD up and carried him out the room; the guide could barely keep his eyes open.

Kojay guided his surrogate son after the heavy set man; he could see that Vin was also struggling to stay awake. He was so glad that Vin was free of the evil Dr Rostron, and he was happy that Vin would be well taken care by these other men. He would like to get to know the men who would become Tanner's new family.

"Come on Chris." Buck waited for his friend to lift his head off his shoulder.

"We going home Buck?" Chris rubbed at his head, he was glad that he was free from Rostron's clutches, but all he wanted to do now was to go home back to Denver, the ranch and the safety of his own bed.

"Not yet." Buck kept his hand on Chris elbow as the man stumbled after the rest of the pack. "Let's have Nathan check you out first."

"I'm fine." Chris mumbled as they entered the small elevator. Chris groaned as his head began to pound, it was like he could hear every squeal and sound as the car moved slowly to its destination.

Buck and Nathan exchanged glances, Nathan moved next to the long haired man who was leaning against the wall of the car.

"Vin are you ok?" Nathan gently touched the man's arm, he noted the man jumped.

"I'm fine." Vin could barely open his eyes as he just wanted to curl into a ball and go back to sleep. He finally felt safe again; he knew that these men would protect him due to the Alpha.

"Alright Vin." Nathan grabbed the man as he started to slide down the wall, he pick him up and scowled at Josiah who chuckled at him.

"Chris are you alright?" Buck was now the only thing keeping the coughing man upright.

"I'm fine." Chris began to cough his eyes began to water as the coughing fit carried on, Chris struggled not to panic as black spots danced before his eyes, he felt Buck holding onto him.

"Chris try to keep calm." Nathan was relieved when they arrived at the penthouse, he rushed into the suite of rooms heading into the master bedroom he gently deposited the sleeping sentinel on the bed, Josiah placed his precious bundle on the bed, both men continued to sleep peaceable.

"Nathan." Buck yelled, as Chris seemed to go limp in his arms, he picked the thin man up and rushed into the penthouse.

Nathan hurried to the couch where Buck had laid Chris down. Nathan began to examine his Alpha, he smiled reassuringly at Buck.

"He's going to be alright Buck." Nathan started to strip the man to get a better look at him, he was horrified to see that there did not seem to be any part of Chris that did not show some sign of abuse, he seemed to be bruised from head to toe, and he had obviously fought the restraints as his wrists and ankles where injured once again.

Buck could only look on in dismay as Chris's body showed the torture he had been through, he saw Nathan take some vials of blood from the unconscious man, and he could only assume that Nathan wanted to run tests to see what the man had been given.

Nathan used the supplies that he had brought to the room, he cleaned and bandaged the abrasions on Chris, and he administer antibiotics to fight the chest infection he could tell Chris had developed.

Chris eyes opened he struggled to sit up, looking around he noted that Vin and JD where missing.

"Vin JD." Chris searched for them frantically.

"Easy Chris their in the bedroom." Buck helped the man sit up.

"Got to protect them." Chris used Buck to pull himself to his feet.

"There fine Chris their just sleeping." Nathan fully intended to examine the two men and take blood, but he had wanted to get Chris settled first.

Chris staggered to the bedroom, he smiled as he spotted JD and Vin on the bed curled up together.

Buck nudged Chris towards the large bed, he watched the man sit on the edge.

"Chris lie down and sleep, you'll feel better." Nathan felt Josiah move up behind him.

"I'm fine." Chris could feel the other men's concern for him.

Buck shook his head in exasperation, he picked Chris's feet up and nudged the other man into the bed, he could see the exhaustion written clearly on the other man's face, but he could sense that Chris was wound tighter than a coiled spring.

"Don't make me have Nathan sedate you Big Dog, now get some sleep." Buck threatened smiling.

"Don't like it here Buck." Chris husky voice growled at him.

Nathan was examining Vin, who remained oblivious to being stripped and his cuts and bruises treated, he barely reacted when Nathan took blood for testing.

"Is he alright?" Kojay quietly asked he had stood watching by the door, he waited for the blond man to acknowledge him before he came further into the room.

"He's exhausted, obviously been drugged and malnourished." Nathan left the man sleeping, he turned his attention to the youngest member of the pack, and he began with Josiah's help to strip his clothes off.

"He's been given chemical dampeners." Josiah spoke as he stroked the thick dark back from JD face.

"I know." Nathan took blood and then gently tucked the man under the covers.

"That bastard Rostron has a lot to answer for." Buck snarled. He could see Chris was not relaxing at all, he growled when Nathan left the room, and Buck had to restrain him from following the guide.

"Josiah go with Nathan wherever he goes." Buck saw the older man nod then hurry after his guide.

Buck stood up he indicated to Kojay to follow as he went into the main reception area.

"Could you help me move some furniture?" Buck thought Chris may relax if they where all in the room, he wanted to bring one or two of the other beds into the main bedroom

"I will help you any way I can." Kojay solemnly promised.

Between the two of them they manhandled another into the main room; Chris watched their every move but said nothing. Buck and Kojay pushed the bed up against the one already in the room.

"Please use one of the other bedrooms if you want to stay close to Vin." Buck offered the older man.

"Thank you, I shall let you relax." Kojay told the men, he quietly closed the door as he left the room.

Buck took of his shoes, he knew Chris was watching him; he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Shift over Big Dog." Buck settle next to the blond man, he knew he would not relax until Josiah and Nathan returned.

"Where are Nathan and Josiah?" Chris rubbed his eyes tiredly, he wished that he could sleep like JD and Vin, but he wanted the other men close.

"So Tanner and Dunne?" Buck looked at the two men.

"Pack Buck." Chris turned his head and scented Buck, whose large hand began to stroke his head.

"Will they bond Big Dog?" Buck did not mind when Chris coughed on his neck.

"Sorry Buck." Chris was really thirsty, he wondered if he should look for a glass of water somewhere. "They are Pack brothers."

"Chris do you need anything?" Buck could almost feel Chris looking round the room, Buck's eye's lit on the bottled water, how stupid could he be, who knows how long it had been since Chris had drunk or eaten anything.

Buck got up from the bed and retrieve a couple of bottles of water; he opened one and handed it to Chris. He took out his mobile phone and quickly called Nathan asking the other man to bring food for them all. He could feel how restless Chris was, the thin coughing man climbed over him and began to pace the room.

"Chris you must be exhausted come and lie down." Buck tried to coax the man to the bed.

"No not until Josiah and Nathan come back." Chris did feel exhausted, he felt unclean as well, and he wanted to shower and to scrub the feeling of the strange hands on his body.

"They won't be long." Buck really expected the other man to collapse at some point as he continued his agitated pacing.

Nathan and Josiah hurried back to the penthouse suite; they would swear that they could feel their Alpha's agitation from where they waited for the elevator. Nathan had requested some food be delivered to them, and the Sentinel and Guide Foundation was bending over backwards to look after them. Nathan had left the three men's blood being tested and the doctor assured him that the results would be brought to him. The only flies in the ointment where the Alpha Bryce and Alpha Burke who seemed to want to see Chris immediately, Nathan thought the Boston Alpha was concerned that Chris may challenge him, and the Circle of Alpha Sentinel was just wanting to be involved and see what made Chris tick. The other Circle members where happy to leave the men to recover, before meeting with them and Nathan was glad of this because the way Chris was feeling he could attack anyone he considered a threat to his pack.

Chris head was swimming and he was finding it hard to turn down his senses, he felt like his skin was covered in grit and dirt, and he could hear clearly every breath the other three men in the room where taking, he could taste and smell the blood which thankfully no longer seemed to dripping from his nose. The subdued lighting in the room seemed to send shafts of pain shooting through Chris's head; he closed his eyes but continued to pace backwards and forwards.

Buck could only watch as Chris's senses spiralled out of control, he knew the man was running on empty, he just wished he would admit it and let Buck look after him.

Chris head turned towards the door, a wide smile grew on his face.

"There back."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply, I do not own anything and if I did then M7 and Sentinel would still be going.

Some Circle members are so arrogant and poor Chris he's just not allowed to rest or anything. Real life getting in way a bit so may not get to write as much as want to, hope you all enjoy the chapter and thank you for the reviews.

**Sentinel Legend:**

Nathan and Josiah quietly entered the pent house, Josiah locked the large doors behind him, and he then followed Nathan into the bedroom.

Nathan grunted as he was grabbed and thoroughly sniffed and stroked by the rumbling Larabee, he patted the man who nipped his neck. He sent feelings of calm to the man who scented him, he could tell that Chris was not completely in control of his actions as the thin blond was almost vibrating he was shaking that much. Nathan caught Buck's eye who shook his head, when Nathan frowned at him.

"Chris come on relax, where back now." Nathan was released and Josiah found himself stroked and sniffed.

Josiah simply sniffed the other man in return he also could feel Chris shaking and he looked at Nathan who was watching the two of them.

Buck got off the bed he locked the bedroom door.

"Need to shower and get the stench off me." Chris released Josiah, he stumbled as he made his way to the huge bathroom, he barely registered the huge bath, he began to strip, and turning on the water in the walk in shower he adjusted the temperature.

"Has he relaxed at all?" Nathan asked Buck who was starring at the bathroom door which Chris had left open.

"No he wants the pack close so I moved another bed in here." Buck could here Chris coughing.

"Buck he should not be left alone; we don't know what drugs he's been given." Nathan began to check on JD and Vin who seemed oblivious to everything that was happening around them.

Buck walked into the bathroom; Chris was stood still as a statue watching the water pour from the shower heads.

"Chris." Buck called his friends name.

Chris jumped he swung round to face his friend, he could see the question in Buck's deep blue eyes.

"I'm fine." Chris muttered.

"Maybe a bath would be better you can sit and relax in the tub, its big enough for a football team." Buck joked, he saw Chris nod.

Chris turned the shower off, he began to run water into the huge bath, Buck was right the tub was big enough for all of them.

"What you smiling at Chris?" Buck returned the pale man's smile with a grin of his own.

"Yep you could fit a football team in here." Chris stripped the remainder of his clothes then stepped into the bath, sighing he relaxed, he would get clean in a minute.

Buck sat on the toilet seat, he could see Nathan and Josiah from where he was sitting the two men where relaxing on the bed next to JD and Vin. Buck heard Chris coughing and he noted that Nathan was now heading his way.

"How're you feeling Chris?" Nathan crouched by the side of the bath, sleepy green eyes blinked slowly at him.

"I'm fine." Chris picked up the sentinel friendly soap he began to wash; he wanted to scrub the feel of the nurse's hands off him.

Nathan went back to Josiah, he snuggled up to his sentinel, secure in the knowledge that Buck was taking care of their Alpha, he heard the phone ring by the bed, Josiah picked up.

"The food is here and they're going to leave it outside so as not to disturb us." Josiah stood up the two men went to bring in the food, Kojay was sat looking at the Boston city from the window.

Buck was becoming increasingly confused as Chris scrubbed roughly at himself, he suddenly realised that Chris was quietly chanting over and over.

"So dirty, I'm sorry Sarah."

Buck moved forward he gently grabbed Chris's hand, he could see that the confused looking blond had made his skin red and sore looking by his rough treatment. Chris looked at Buck who shook his had sadly at the distressed man.

"That's enough Chris." Buck pulled the plug, he pulled a huge bath towel from the heated rail, he encouraged the man to stand and exit the bath.

"Not clean Buck." Chris attempted to pull away from the larger man.

"You are clean Big Dog." Buck did not think that Chris was aware of what he was doing. "You're not dirty."

Buck simply started rubbing the man dry, Chris began to cough again and attempt to stop Buck from helping him.

"I can manage." Chris grumpily announced Buck ignored him; he was soon dry and dressed in cotton pyjama bottoms. Buck nudged him towards the bed.

Nathan and Josiah watched as Buck manoeuvred Chris onto the bed on the other side of Vin and JD. Buck simply climbed in next to Chris and manhandled the other man until he was lying down with his head on Buck's shoulder.

"Relax and go to sleep." Buck ordered Chris was rigid but Buck did not care he simply cradled the man closer.

"Buck." Chris growled he felt the other man rubbing his back.

Nathan and Josiah smiled at the disgruntled muttering coming from the sentinel.

"Hush now." Buck smiled as he slowly he felt Chris stop muttering, he continued to rub the man's back.

"What about the food Buck?" Nathan nodded to where a trolley stood full of food.

"Not hungry." Chris mumbled not even bothering to look at the trolley which was filled to capacity.

Buck looked to the food and knew that it would be a good idea for them to eat, especially Chris, sighing he nodded at Josiah who rose and pushed the trolley closer to the bed. Sitting up Chris growled at him as he was just starting to finally relax, Josiah simply handed Chris a bottle of water and then quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not hungry." Chris barely acknowledged the food; the smell alone was making his stomach turn.

"I think some toast will do for now." Nathan told Josiah who butter some slices and then handed the plate to Chris who just frowned at him.

Buck sighed he nudged Chris.

"Eat Chris you need to keep your strength up to look after the pack and to find the red wolf." Buck watched Chris pick up the thickly buttered toast, the man took a bite and grimaced, he began to cough and Buck moved as Chris shot off the bed and into the bathroom, Nathan rushed after him and the sounds of coughing then vomiting followed.

Alpha Sentinel Bryce, Sentinel Hicks and the majority of the Circle members where stood looking at Guide Dr Rostron who rocked backwards and forwards holding his head.

"Please make it stop, I'm sorry please." Rostron pleaded as he felt every terrifying emotion experienced by the sentinels and guides he had harmed, he cried out in desperation as the scene of his first murder repeated over and over in his mind, he experienced the young sentinels fear as Rostron forced him into the killing zone, he heard his own laughter as he goaded the other man to try and save himself.

"Rostron tell us who else helped you." Alpha Bryce wished the begging man would shut up, his cries where making Bryce's head ache, he reached out with intention of shaking the pleading man, immense pain exploded behind his eyeball's he howled in pain as his senses where overwhelmed.

Dwayne Hicks rushed to his Alpha's aide and grabbed the other man, he moaned as pain like he had never experienced seared his senses his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Don't touch them." Dr Carson yelled he did not know what was happening to the two Sentinels, but what ever it was, was obviously traumatic enough to send both men into zones. "Get back."

Alpha Sentinel Steve Austin could not believe the stupidity of the Boston Alpha for touching the corrupt guide; Larabe had warned them not to touch the man.

"Let no gifted touch him." Alpha Guide Austin repeated the words Larabee had uttered.

"Dr Carson can you help them?" Alpha Jeffers blocked out Rostrons begging voice the man deserved everything he was getting.

"Page Dr Wilson and have him come here asap." Dr Carson snapped, he knew that the mundane doctor would be able to assess the two sentinels. "Make sure no sentinel or guide touches either man and have them both moved away from Rostron."

The two sentinel's where hurriedly but gently moved into two beds, Dr Wilson the mundane doctor began his examinations, he frowned at the readouts he was getting from the zoned sentinels, he immediately ordered them to be placed on oxygen and all the other medical paraphernalia that would keep them alive until they could be forced out of the zone they where in.

The two doctors conferred and each sentinel was injected with the normal drugs used to bring a sentinel out of a zone, when this failed to have an impact the doctors tried using mild electrical shock therapy in an effort to help them men. The doctors where becoming increasingly concerned as both sentinels life signs where starting to fail, both men where then placed on ventilators to assist with breathing and Dr Wilson ordered stronger shock treatment to see if that would kick start their systems but again this failed to work.

The Circle of Alpha's all watched with increasing dismay as the two sentinels conditions worsened. Alpha Guide Austin turned to her husband and bonded sentinel.

"Maybe Sentinel Larabee can help them." She could see the other Circle members where considering this; both doctors could not see the harm in it.

"I will have him summoned." Alpha Carter Burke turned to stride away.

"Carefully Alpha." Alpha Jacob Williams warned the other man.

"Humph I will represent the Circle of Alpha's." Burke peevishly snapped. "Larabee will do as he's ordered."

Alpha Guide Austin shook her head; she could see that many of the others agreed with her that Alpha Sentinel Burke was a fool and that it would be interesting to see how Larabee responded to the arrogant man.

Nathan guided the clearly unwell Larabee back to the bed; Buck noted that Chris was once again shivering and even paler than before.

"I'm fine." Chris muttered as he sank onto the bed, he felt Buck cradle him like a child, he burrowed his nose into the other mans neck, inhaling deeply he was comforted by Buck's smell.

Nathan rubbed Chris's back as he sat on the edge of the bed he could tell the man was feeling like crap, Nathan was very tempted to give the man a sedative just so he would get some much needed rest. Nathan came to a decision as he could feel Chris was tense and not relaxing, he went to his medical bag and took out a syringe, he filled it and then turned back to the bed. He could see that he had both Josiah and Buck's undivided attention.

"Chris I want to give you this sedative to help you relax, you need to sleep you're exhausted." Nathan once again sat at the edge of the bed. "The rest of the pack will defend you, Vin and JD."

"Brother Chris you need to sleep and let your body recover." Josiah reached over the sleeping men to gently stroke the blond man's head.

"I'll not leave you Chris." Buck made the promise; he would never again walk away from this man who he would call Alpha.

"Chris." Nathan saw Chris nod, he gently injected the contents of the syringe into the man, and he continued to rub the shaking man's back.

Buck wondered how long the sedative would take; he could see that Nathan was taking Chris's pulse the guide smiled at him.

"It wont take long I'm using a different drug to what Chris has shown resistance to before." Nathan had really wanted to wait until he had the drug test results from the three men before he used any sedatives, but he felt that Chris needed his help and he would monitor the man closely.

Chris could feel his eyes growing heavier and heavier, he began to relax against Buck. Nathan nodded satisfied as Chris slipped into sleep, he checked the man's breathing, temperature and pulse rate, he noted all the figures down, he would monitor him hourly until he had the blood test results.

Buck felt himself relax, he could see Nathan scribbling in his notebook, Buck smiled as he noted the young guide had snuggled up to the older man, JD was using the older sentinel as a human pillow, Josiah just scented the young guide who smiled in his sleep.

Buck slowly moved Chris so that he could get up, his stomach rumbled; he pulled the covers up over the sleeping Alpha who did not stir at the change in position. Buck made his way over to the food trolley, he began to fill a plate full of food, and sitting next to Nathan he was glad that this bedroom was so big.

"Can you put the television on Buck I would like to watch the news?" Josiah quietly asked, he was loath to disturb the sleeping JD if he had to get up.

"Sure Josiah." Buck turned on the television he handed the remote control to the smiling man.

Flicking threw the channels Josiah settled on a news channel, the three men watched with interest as news on the arrests at the Boston Sentinel and Guide Foundation medical centre seemed to be the main story, the female reporter explained that the chief medical officer and a number of staff had been arrested and where helping authorities with there investigations, she also commented that a well known judge had also been arrested and was currently being questioned regarding various illegal activities.

Josiah was glad that the perpetrators of the crimes would be punished, he hope that the vile Dr Rostron was suffering for the abuse he had put the three sleeping me through.

Nathan moved to once again check on the sedated Larabee, he gently took the thin man's temperature and pulse; he smiled at Josiah and Buck who were both watching with interest.

"He's doing well." Nathan told them both as he moved to check on JD and Vin; he smiled happily as the two men slept on.

Buck head tilted as he heard a knock sound from the front door of the penthouse, he moved to the door, he noted that Kojay was watching from his chair by the window. Buck could hear Josiah as he settled JD on the bed and got up to support Buck, Nathan stayed with the three sleeping pack members.

Buck unlocked the door and wrenched it open before the loud sounding knock could happen again.

"We need to see Sentinel Larabee." Alpha Sentinel Burke had been followed by Alpha Guide Jeffers and their assistants who stood waiting, as well as a couple of sentinel and guide guards.

"He's resting, what do you want?" Buck did not like the two Alpha's who stood in front of them; he got the feeling that they thought they where better than him and his pack.

"Wake him up." Alpha Guide Jeffers barked he was used to being obeyed, especially as he was a member of the Circle.

Nathan heard the man barking his order at his sentinels, he looked at the bed glad that all three men where not disturbed as yet.

"I believe your sentinel's may need your calming influence." Kojay waited for the doctor to wave him into the bedroom, he was glad to see all men sleeping soundly.

"Can you call me if Chris shows any sign of waking?" Nathan rushed out shutting the bedroom door leaving Kojay to watch over the sleeping men.

"I don't think so." Josiah growled at the sentinel who looked down his nose at him.

"He's been summoned by the Circle of Alpha's, are you refusing to fulfil that order?" Alpha Guide Jeffers was ready to order the guards to take these men into custody.

"What's going on?" Nathan demanded he placed a calming hand on both Josiah and Buck's back; he linked with the two men and attempted to calm the two growling sentinels.

"We want Larabee not his lapdogs." Alpha Sentinel Burke snarled, he returned the glares the Wilmington and Sanchez were directing at him.

"Our Alpha is unavailable." Nathan informed the man, he did not like the way the Circle Alpha Guide was starring at them, he began to rub circles on Josiah's back as he felt Josiah begin to become even more annoyed at the way the other guide was sneering at him.

"I don't care, you go get him now or we'll come in and take him." Alpha Burke barely finished the sentence before he found himself pinned to the wall by the heavy set Sanchez, he had hardly seen the man move and now the snarling man had him by the throat.

"Josiah let him go." The quiet voice spoke.

Josiah immediately dropped the other sentinel, everyone's attention was riveted on the pale man, and Kojay seemed to be holding the other man upright.

"Chris." Buck could no believe his friend was upright and talking.

"Let them in Buck." Chris had felt the rage within his pack mates, it had woken him from his drugged sleep, and he was leaning heavily on the smaller Native American man who had made no complaint as he supported him.

Buck rushed to help Chris to the large couch he could see the relief on the blond's face as he took him from Kojay, he sat down next to Chris who waited for the two Circle Alpha's and there guards and assistants to enter the room.

Nathan could not keep the shock off his face, he moved to be near Chris and he sat next to his Alpha, Josiah settled next to him. Through the link he could feel Chris's pain at being woken, he saw Kojay move to the fridge and return with a bottle of water which he handed to the pale man.

"Why are you here?" Chris could feel the other men offering their support, he needed it as he was feeling hot and sick, he knew he had not been asleep long and he really wanted to be left alone but his gut was telling him that something bad had happened.

"You need to come with us right now." Alpha Burke commanded, he glared at the sick looking man.

"Give me a reason why." Chris calmly responded he ignored the fact that Burke was glaring at him.

"Because as a Circle of Alpha member you have to be obey my commands." Alpha Sentinel Burke almost shouted.

The people in the room could not hide their shock as the pale sick looking Alpha that was causing so much speculation due to his abuse and the subsequent actions when he showed the assembled sentinels and guides what the doctor had done began to chuckle.

"You dare to laugh." Alpha Guide Jeffers could not believe the man was laughing at them.

The bowed head tilted and the green eyes seemed to burn with internal fire.

"You dare to command me." Chris growled he tilted his head.

"I am a chosen member of the Circle of Alpha's" Alpha Sentinel Burke declared he was determined not to be cowed by the other man.

"I did not choose you." Chris smiled coldly at the two men seated opposite him.

The two Alphas's exchanged a look as the man's smile hinted at a touch of insanity; the blond sniffed the men stiffened as he began to growl at them.

"You idiots touched him." Chris snarled, he stood up angrily and began to pace, Buck Josiah and Nathan remained silent, Kojay stood watching ignored by almost everyone.

The assistants and guards watched as the Circle members jumped slightly, how this powerful sentinel knew why they where here, nobody had mentioned what had happened to the unfortunate sentinels who remained deeply zoned.

The head of security for the Circle of Alpha's John Connor decided to take matters into his own hands he moved out of the penthouse suite and called Alpha Sentinel Austin, he did not like the way the two Alphas's where antagonising Larabee and his pack and he wanted to let the other Sentinel know what was happening. Returning to the room he listened as Alpha Jeffers and Burke once again tried to order Larabee to accompany them and once again the man laughed at their barked commands.

The twelve other members of the Circle of Alpha's stepped off the elevator and walked into the penthouse they could see Larabee pacing the room behind the three members of his pack, and they could hear both Jeffers and Burke angrily demanding that he obey them, the blond was growling and surprisingly Wilmington Sanchez and Jackson where silent and just watching there Alpha pace.

"Alpha Sentinel Larabee, we need your help." Alpha Guide Austin new that the zoned men did not have the luxury of much time; she looked closely at the now still blond who in her opinion looked even sicker than when she had seen him confronting Dr Rostron. "Please Alpha Sentinel Bryce and Hicks have zoned and nothing the doctors are doing is helping."

Chris moved to stand in front of the small guide, he noted that her sentinel tensed at his approach but the man did not attempt to stop him. Chris looked the woman up and down he sniffed and smiled, Joanne was almost mesmerised by the bright green eyes.

"May I." Chris husky voice asked, Steve Austin looked confused but he nodded.

Chris moved closer to the guide, he gently reached out and stroked the woman's face; Joanne was confused, she did not understand what the other man wanted. Chris moved closer and sniffed delicately at her throat, Joanne could not help herself she tilted her head and her hands crept up to rest on the man's bare shoulder, Chris purred, he lifted his head and held his hand out to Sentinel Austin who moved closer.

"I welcome your child, may he be bring you much happiness." Chris quietly spoke, he watched the joy and happiness bloom on the two faces, he gently placed his hand on the guide's stomach.

Alpha Steve Austin felt tears fill his eyes as he suddenly heard the strong heartbeat of his son, his arms went around his wife, who quietly sobbed as she also heard the heartbeat.

The other guides and sentinels in the suite also heard the strong heartbeat, and joyous smiles burst forth, they began to look with awe on the blond man whose eyes where closed as he amplified the babies heartbeat for his parents to listen to.

Buck moved as he could see Chris swaying, he wrapped an arm around the man, who blinked at him, the sound faded.

"Thank you Alpha." Steve Austin could not keep the happiness from his voice.

"Take me to the sentinels." Chris smiled at the other man; he ignored the two men who had attempted to command his cooperation. "Buck stay with JD and Vin."

"Chris." Buck made to protest but a look from the blond silence the moustached man he simply nodded and watched his friend leave.

"Are you alright Kojay?" Buck looked at the silent man.

"I am fine Buck." Kojay knew that whatever worries he had previously had about leaving Vin in these men's hands where now no longer valid, this Chris Larabee was truly special and Kojay could not wait to spread the word amongst the people about the sentinel and his pack.

"Do you want to keep me company looking after JD and Vin?" Buck led the way to the bedroom, he smiled as he noted that the long haired sentinel was still curled up sleeping soundly, he noticed fearful brown eyes watched him approach the bed.

Buck knelt by the bed so as not to loom over the youngster, he felt immense sadness as the man flinched as Buck went to stroke his hair.

"Hi JD my name's Buck." Buck kept his voice low and quiet. "Chris is my Alpha."

JD recognised the man from the wolf spirit he had previously seen, the man was smiling at him, JD yawned. Buck gently reached out and touch the youngsters shoulder; he was glad when the younger man did not flinch away this time.

"Are you hungry kid?" Buck heard the other man's stomach rumble.

JD felt the large hand on his shoulder he pushed into the other man's mind, he felt the sentinel lower his shielding and welcome him in, and JD felt a sense of peace settle over his mind. This sentinel did not know him, but already he could feel that the man would protect him, he was so relieved that he was not alone and even if the sentinel only wanted to help him for a brief period he would be happy.

"Come on JD lets get you some food." Buck help the younger man stand; he looked back at Vin who still remained sleeping. Buck was determined that he would be feeding all three men up to a decent weight as all three where considerably underweight.

"Where am I, what happened, where's Chris?" JD curiously asked he looked around the main room he followed as Buck led him to the comfy looking couches.

Buck chuckled as the questions kept coming from the guide, he could feel the other man timidly moving about within his mind, Buck allowed the man free access to most of his mind although some things he locked away.

JD nodded as he saw what had happened to Rostron, he became concerned as he watched the lean blond suffer until Nathan had sedated him, and he smiled as the Alpha laughed at the arrogant men who tried to order him about.

JD jumped slightly when he realised that the bigger man hand hold of his hand and was gently rubbing his thumb over his knuckles.

"It's alright JD, you're pack, I would never hurt you, and I would kill anyone who tried." Buck looked deep into the chocolate brown eyes.

"But you don't know me." JD voice quivered he had been alone for so long, even when his mother had been alive she had been so sick that he really had been essentially alone.

JD turned and buried his face against the larger mans chest as he was hugged, JD sobbed uncontrollably, he felt the sentinel sniff him, he was gently rocked the motion eventually lulling him back to sleep.

Buck cradle the younger man to him, he had felt the loneliness the other man could not hide and Buck promised himself that he would make the other man happy so that he never again felt abandoned. He felt the other man return to sleeping, he simply stood and carried the other man back to the bed, he found every effort to place the man back on the bed was met with whimpering, Buck shrugged he settled on the bed, he would be JD's human pillow until the lad settled down.

Kojay sat in one of the chairs by the bed, he watched as Vin rolled over and snuggled against the larger sentinel's side, the big man simply tucked Vin against him and smiled at Kojay.

"Pups." Buck chuckled as the two youngster began to snore, he yawned and sent out his senses to cover the suite of rooms, he noted that they now had guards outside the large doors leading to the penthouse he could hear them talking, each one could not wait to speak to their prides about Chris and what they had witnessed.

Kojay watched as all three men seemed to settle into sleep, with the large moustached sentinel being used as a human pillow.

Chris could feel Josiah and Nathan pressed up against his back, he was determined that he would get to the other sentinels under his own steam. He could feel Nathan nudging against his mind; he opened a door within his shield and let the worried guide in.

Nathan flinched at the sick feelings that Chris was suppressing, he could not understand how the man was able to function when his body was so close to collapsing. Nathan began to stroke the thin man, he felt Chris lean into his caresses. Nathan hoped that whatever they needed to do to help the zoned sentinels did not take long as Chris was running on empty.

Josiah almost growled at the Alpha Sentinel and Guide who where starring at Chris, he had not liked the way these men had tried to order his Alpha about. He could see the Alpha pair from Texas cuddled together; he smiled when he thought about hearing the baby's heartbeat, what a gift Chris had given the pair.

Dr Carson was stood waiting for them as the elevator doors opened, and everyone exited until only Chris, Josiah and Nathan where left in the car.

"Chris?" Nathan gently nudged his Alpha.

"Where are they?" Chris strode predator like towards the sentinel doctor. "Never mind."

Chris long legs took him rapidly away from them Nathan and Josiah hurried after the man; he quickly entered a room and spotted the two sentinels hooked up to a myriad of medical equipment.

"Move away and disconnect everything." Chris huskily ordered, Dr Wilson and the other mundane rushed to obey.

Chris moved to the Alpha of Boston, he placed a hand on the other mans head he was assaulted by painful feelings Chris bit his lip as he broke the link the man had accidently forged with Guide Rostron. The Circle of Alpha's, the two doctors and the other people watching saw the moment Sentinel Walter Bryce came out of the zone, the Boston Alpha began to snore quite loudly as he settled into a healing sleep. Chris staggered slightly as he moved to the younger sentinel.

"Don't." Chris quietly told Nathan and Josiah who had begun to move toward him, both men stopped at his quiet order.

Chris touched the younger man and began to sever the link, he bit his lip tasting his own blood, and he ignored his own pain as the other man came out of the zone and curled on his side, relaxing into sleep.

Chris locked his knees as his head spun sickeningly, he headed out the door, followed by his two pack members and everyone else, he headed to the room where Dr Rostron was being kept, the guard on the door hurriedly opened the door baring his throat the young low level sentinel almost whined in fright, until Chris smiled tiredly at him.

"Alpha." The guard moved out of the way.

"Please make it stop, I'm sorry, forgive me." Rostron voice was hoarse from his constant begging.

Chris looked down at the man, he felt pity as he heard the begging, he realised that he should allow the law to punish the man, because if he left him like this then another innocent sentinel or guide maybe injured inadvertently again.

Chris took a breath reaching out he placed his hand on Rostron's head; the guide immediately clung to him. Chris placed his hand under the man's chin he tilted the head so that the man was looking at his face.

"You will cooperate fully with the authorities Guide Rostron." Chris sternly commanded, Rostron nodded his head tears filled the mans eyes.

"Thank you, I'm sorry." Rostron could only feel relief that the pain had stopped.

Chris released the man, he now felt unclean and he needed to get away to lick his wounds in private.

"That's it."


	19. Chapter 19

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply, I do not own anything and if I did then M7 and Sentinel would still be going.

Short Chapter as tired and work has been so busy I hope you like it and any reviews and suggestions are greatly appreciated.

**Sentinel Legend:**

Chris looked at the man who had spoken.

"What else would you have me do Burke?" Chris looked at the other sentinel; his lip curled as he sneered at the Circle member, Chris was not in the mood to cater to the man's blown up sense of self worth.

"You could have left him suffering." Burke ground out angrily.

"And run the risk of an innocent being hurt, I don't think so." Chris made to move past the other sentinel.

Burke grabbed the other man as he attempted to pass, he realised too slowly that he had made a mistake when he found himself slammed against the wall, with a snarling Larabee holding him by the throat. Burke did not struggle he had more sense that that, he just hoped the other man did not kill him.

Josiah and Nathan rushed to Chris side as he had Burke pinned a few inches off the floor. Everyone could hear the growls the man was issuing, the guards went to intervene but Alpha Austin held up his hand stopping them, as Larabee could break the pinned man's neck in a blink of an eye.

Nathan put his hand on Larabee's bare shoulder he started to whisper in Chris's ear.

"Alpha please we need to get back to JD and Vin, just let him go, he's not worth it." Nathan felt Josiah move to the other side and gently nuzzle the growling man.

Burke was finding it increasing difficult to breath, he was released and the blond stepped back. Burke kept his eyes lowered he did not want the other man to attack him again, he could not believe how strong the man was, even though the blond alpha looked pale and sickly.

Chris growled when the people crammed into the room did not get out of his way quick enough, Nathan and Josiah followed close behind as Chris stalked to the elevator. Getting into the elevator he jabbed the button for the penthouse and as the door closed Chris finally allowed himself to give into the blackness.

Josiah had been expecting what happened he caught the other man before he hit the floor, cradling him like a child he held still as Nathan quickly felt the man's pulse and looked into his eyes.

Nathan frowned at Josiah, he was not happy at how hot the unconscious sentinel was, and the fact that Chris was moaning as if he was in pain. As soon as the doors opened Josiah rushed to the door, he barely acknowledged the guard who quickly opened the door.

Buck had gently disentangled himself from the sleeping pair, and he and Kojay had been quietly talking in the main reception area, Kojay had been telling Buck about his son and Vin and the antics they had gotten up to.

Buck stood up and rushed to the door, he moved out the way as Josiah carried Chris into the room. He gently placed the man on the large couch; Buck knelt by Chris's head and pushed the damp hair of his forehead.

"He's boiling Nathan." Buck's worried voice sounded unnaturally loud in the room.

"I know we need to get his temperature down." Nathan saw Buck nod, he simply picked Chris up and carried him through the bedroom to the large shower, Nathan realised what he planned and rushed to open the door to the shower, turning the water on Nathan watched closely as Buck stood under the numerous shower heads holding the overheating man in his arms.

Chris spluttered as he was hit by the cool water, his eyes opened and he attempted to burrow his face into Buck's neck. Nipping the larger man he heard Buck yelp and then chuckle good naturedly.

Nathan and Josiah both smirked as Buck yelped, they joined in the chuckling as Chris grumbled.

"I think he feels cooler now." Buck called out to Nathan.

"Freezing Buck." Chris was shivering in earnest now and he began to cough.

Buck began to panic as the coughing fit did not seem to end he stepped out the shower and was relieved when Nathan hurried over, the tall doctor thumped Chris on the back.

"Sick." Chris attempted to struggle out of Buck's arms which simply tightened as the big man moved to the toilet where Chris began to vomit.

Josiah grimaced as Chris groaned when he finally stopped puking his guts out.

"Put me down." Chris could feel the world spinning and he wanted it to stop, the corner of the bathroom was looking really good to crawl into and rock.

"In a minute Big Dog." Buck carried his sick friend back into the bedroom, he released him Josiah and Nathan stripped his clothes off and began to dry the swaying man, Buck stripped and hurriedly dried himself.

"Just leave me alone." Chris was reaching the end of his endurance, he shivered as Nathan and Josiah rubbed him dry. Coughing his whole body hurt, and he heard a buzzing in his ears.

All three me paused when they heard Chris's quiet request, Nathan and Josiah rushed too gently dress the shivering man, Buck noted that the thin blond had his eyes squeezed tightly shut and he was chewing on his bottom lip.

"Chris tell me what hurts." Nathan looked at the shivering man.

"Just don't touch me." Chris acted like he had not heard the guide.

Nathan and Josiah exchanged concerned glances, as Chris simply stood, shivering and swaying in front of them, the man had his eyes shut and his fists clenched at his sides.

Buck put on a thin t-shirt and drawstring cotton trousers, and saw that Chris was now dressed the same. He slowly approached his friend and gently placed his arms around the man.

"Easy Chris you can relax now." Buck whispered, he was glad his friend felt cooler that before, he began to lead Chris to the bed. Chris hand had come up and he had tightly grasped Buck's t-shirt.

"Lay down Chris." Nathan watched Chris bury his head against Buck's throat again.

"Hurts." Chris groaned.

"He's overloading." Nathan stated the obvious.

"Chris focus on me ok." Buck kept his voice low and even.

"Trying." Chris groaned as he squeezed his eyes shut even tighter to block out any light.

Buck settled on the bed flat on his back, he settled Chris against him, one of Chris's hands came up and covered the ear that was not pressed up against Buck, Chris's other hand was still tightly grasping the thin t-shirt.

"Should you sedate him again?" Josiah rubbed the thin back; Chris was tense and tears where escaping from his tightly closed eyes.

"I don't know." Nathan was not sure what to do; he was reluctant to administer any more drugs to the tense man. "Maybe I'll try a muscle relaxant; I'm going to discuss this with some colleagues."

"Nathan don't take to long." Buck could feel how tense Chris was, and the man was still shivering and panting against him.

Nathan quickly moved to the other room, he called downstairs and arranged a conference call with Dr Carson, Wilson and Dr Frasier from Denver.

Chris world had narrowed down to the pain he felt from all his senses, he was on the cusp of zoning, but he was trying desperately to focus on the slow and steady heartbeat of his closest friend.

Nathan hurried back into the bedroom, he had now to his immense relief been given Chris, JD and Vin's blood test results so he now knew what he was dealing with, the other three doctors wanted Nathan to give Chris a strong sedative and then allow the medical staff in Boston to monitor him. But Nathan had decided that he would just give the sentinel a pain killer, and a mild sedative and see if that helps.

Nathan could see that little had change in the short time he had been away. Chris was letting out the occasional groan, he was still shaking and lying as stiff as a board, he still had a death grip on Buck's t-shirt, the moustached sentinel looked increasingly upset and Josiah sat on the edge of the bed rubbing the blonds head and shoulders in an effort to relax him.

"Do something Nathan." Buck hated the fact that he could not seem to help Chris.

Nathan quickly filled two syringes, one will a pain killer the other with the sedative, and he quickly injected the man who was in such pain.

"That should help." Nathan told the two men, he felt enormous relief as Chris began to go limp against Buck.

"Thank God." Josiah rubbed tiredly at his eyes, he noted that it was nearly ten o'clock at night he headed into the bathroom to shower he would be joining the other soon he was that tired.

Nathan could see his relief mirrored in Buck's eyes; he smiled at the sentinel who cradled their Alpha close like a child.

"Go see if Josiah's alright Nathan." Buck instructed the tired looking doctor, he smiled to himself as he watched the heavy set sentinel pull his guide to him and snuffle at the man's neck.

"Happy Buck." Buck nearly jumped as Chris's voice quietly asked.

"You should be asleep." Buck looked down into the sleepy green eyes. "Relax Big Dog."

"Trying Buck." Chris snuffled Buck who tiredly patted his back.

A short time later Josiah wandered back into the bedroom, he rubbed his barrel chest dry, smiling he noted that Buck's eyes where closed although his hand still gently stroked Chris's back. Josiah could not tell if Chris was sleeping, but he definitely looked more relaxed. Josiah pulled the covers up and over the two men.

"Thanks Josiah." Buck opened his eyes and smiled up at the other sentinel.

"Is he sleeping?" Josiah pulled on some pyjama bottoms, he clambered into the bed next to JD who snorted and rolled closer to him.

"Yes he's just nodded off." Buck yawned.

"Hopefully nothing else happens to disturb his rest." Josiah snuggled under the covers, he noted that Tanner was burrowed under the covers just the tip of his head showing.

"I'm so tired." Nathan muttered as he pulled on a pair of boxer shorts he climbed over Josiah so that the sentinel was on the outside of the bed.

"Sleep sounds like a great idea." Buck yawned again.

"Shush and go to sleep." The husky voice grumbled.

The three men chuckled at Chris's grumble they waited to see if the Alpha would say anything else. All three men settled down to sleep when nothing else was forthcoming, soon the sounds of snores could be heard.

Vin opened his eyes and looked around, he felt himself surrounded on both sides, and he felt refreshed and surprisingly hungry. Sitting up he looked down at the men in the bed with him, he noted the young man next to him, so this was the guide he had been a prisoner with, JD looked so young curled against the other guide, who in turn was snuggled against the heavy set sentinel. Vin turned his attention to the other two men, the moustached sentinel was watching him his blue eyes twinkling at him, the blond man had his face hidden against the watching sentinel's throat.

"Vin Tanner." Vin introduced himself.

"Buck Wilmington." Buck grinned at the long haired sentinel. "You feeling alright Vin?"

"I'm fine." Vin declared returning the mans grin with one of his own.

"I'm going to come to hate that phrase aren't I?" Nathan sleepily grumbled.

"Yep and especially when Chris says it." Buck chuckled quietly.

"How you feeling really Vin?" Nathan sat up, ignoring Josiah's muttered protest.

"I'm ok, I was lucky really." Vin looked down at the sleeping Alpha.

JD eyes blinked open; he sat up and looked around him.

"Hi JD." Buck greeted the younger man who shyly smiled back at him.

"How are you feeling JD?" Nathan wanted to make sure the two men where alright.

"OK, I'm sorry I couldn't stop them from hurting your Alpha." JD bit his lip his eyes where downcast he waited for the men to berate him for being a coward.

"Now brother you did the best you could." Josiah deep voice spoke before anyone else could.

"But they hurt him." JD whispered.

"Listen carefully JD." Josiah took the younger man's chin lifting it so that he could look into the soft brown eyes that had filled with tears. "You are in no way responsible for what happened."

Buck rubbed Chris's back gently he could feel the man becoming restless, he must be picking up on the tension in the young guide.

"But." JD began.

"No." Chris growled he pushed against Buck.

Josiah released the younger man whose head was once again bowed.

Buck grunted as Chris sat up and leant over him, he reached out a hand and pulled the upset guide towards him.

"JD you did nothing to deserve the way you where treated." Chris put his forehead against the younger man's. "You are a strong and powerful guide who was mistreated by the very people who should have helped you after you mother passed away."

A soft sob was all the answer JD could give, he felt Chris's arms wrap around him, the men shuffled around so that Chris could hug the younger man to him.

Buck could not believe that once again Chris's much needed sleep had been disturbed.

"It's alright JD." Vin touched the sobbing mans shoulder.

"I'm not a good guide." JD sobbed heartbrokenly.

Chris growled he pushed through JD shields as the guide attempted to pull away from him because he did not think he deserved any support.

The other men stilled at Chris's low growl, JD felt the other man link with him, he stilled he blinked confused as he saw how much him talking to Chris had helped him when Dr Rostron had been abusing the blond sentinel. JD felt Chris's pride in him because of his actions in trying to help both Vin and Chris deal with the vile torturers.

Nathan and the others watched as JD relaxed against Chris, the four men each laid a hand gently on the other two men, soon all six became linked.

Chris opened his mind to JD he allowed the youngster to see his memories of his experience as a sentinel, JD was amazed that the man holding him was able to function after everything had happened to him, he saw how determined the man had been to reach him.

"Pack JD." Chris whispered softly, he snuffled the younger man.

Chris could feel the other men linking with JD and himself, he could feel the support from each of them.

JD tiredly rested against Chris he felt the others within his mind, he was surprised that these men considered him worthy of being in their group; he hoped that he would never make them regret their decision.

"Ours." Chris declared.

Nathan gently pulled back from the pack, he watched as one by one the others followed his example until only Chris and JD remained linked. He noted that JD was struggling to stay awake, and that Chris's eyes where mere slits. Soon JD's heavy breathing signalled that he had once again fallen asleep and Nathan noted that as soon as JD fell asleep Chris followed him.

"I'm starving." Buck stood up. "Who's up for some breakfast?"

Vin stomach rumbled, and Buck sniggered while Vin shrugged, the four men made their way out the bedroom, leaving the door open.

Kojay smiled in welcome as the four hungry men sat on the comfy chairs and couches.

"Shall I ask them to send up some food?" Nathan walked towards the phone.

"Sure Nathan and nothing to healthy." Buck wondered where they would be heading for their seventh member as he wanted to meet the man who belonged to the red wolf.

A short time later the five men where eating as a vast quantity of various different foods had been delivered.

JD yawned as he was drawn by the tantalising smells; he covered the sleeping Larabee and tiptoed out the room.

"Hungry JD." Buck teased as JD stuffed a slice of toast into his mouth.

JD nodded and the began to pile his plate with various bits and pieces, he saw the smiling blue eyed sentinel pat the seat next to him and so he plonked himself next to the long haired Texan. The men continued to talk, Josiah asked the other men questions about themselves and what they did and had done, the conversation ebbed and flowed as the men learnt more about each other.

"Hey get your own." JD pulled his plate away as Vin stole his banana.

"Vincent Tanner." Kojay chided as the blue eyed sentinel grinned unashamedly at him.

"There's plenty Vin." Nathan shook his head as Buck slathered butter and jelly on a roll and then threw it to Vin who caught it and began to munch his way through it.

"Heathen's." Josiah chuckled as he caught a peanut butter sandwich Buck threw to him.

Sniggering and laughing erupted as the men waited for their Alpha to wake.

Chris did not recognise the manicured grounds he was walking through he looked around him and sent out his senses, he heard cruel laughter, and he began to jog towards the sounds.

Chris was horrified to see the red wolf chained and surrounded by a pack of laughing hyenas, who circled the snarling wolf. Chris growled angrily as the hyena's snapped and snarled at the wounded wolf, Chris could see the red wolf was limping and panting as it struggled to break free from the chains that held it.

Buck's head tilted as did Vin's, Josiah paused in his conversation with Kojay, and all five men looked towards the dark bedroom.

Chris growled, he leapt towards the hyena's, his sharp teeth snapped close to a laughing hyena's face, the animal yelped and rushed away, Chris turned his attention to the others who had stopped and began to snarl back at him, rushing forward the huge silver wolf barrelled into the biggest hyena, he sent the animal flying, screaming in pain and fear the animal's tail tucked between its legs as it and the rest of the hyena pack scrambled away in fear.

Chris stalked angrily towards the cowering red wolf, the exhausted animal went down on its belly, and the silver wolf gently licked the bowed head. Chris huffed as bright green eyes begged silently for help and comfort.

"We're coming."


	20. Chapter 20

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply, I do not own anything and if I did then M7 and Sentinel would still be going.

Poor Ezra and Chris I'm abusing them again hehehe. Any reviews are greatly appreciated.

**Sentinel Legend:**

Chris sat bolt upright in bed growling, he was surrounded by his pack. His green eyes flashed dangerously as he continued to snarl angrily. Buck put his hand on Chris shoulder and he flinched at the anger raging through his closest friend and leader of their pack.

"Big dog what's going on?" Buck pushed against Chris attempting to link, the Alpha turned blazing green eyes on his second in command.

"Ezra." Chris snarled he pulled Buck to him and showed the man what he had witnessed in the spirit plane.

Buck felt anger fill him as he witnessed the red wolf's pain, he heard the laughing from afar, and it sounded like a pack of hyenas. Buck saw Chris nod to confirm that thought.

"We need to get to him Buck." Chris got out the bed, he still felt exhausted but his red pack mate needed him.

"Where?" Nathan looked to Chris.

"Atlanta." Chris headed to the bathroom.

"Right." Josiah left the bedroom he picked up the phone and began to make requests.

Ezra Standish looked around what was essentially his prison, he had been released from hospital after the bust had gone wrong to find a security detail from the Atlanta Sentinel and Guide Foundation waiting to take him to the large sprawling Foundation compound found half and hour from Atlanta, he was told that he was under investigation for actions detrimental to the Sentinel and Guide code, and that his supervisor within the FBI had suspended him pending a internal investigation into his actions.

Ezra had limped after the four security guards, his arm was immobilised against his chest as his shoulder had been dislocated, the bullet had luckily just grazed him, the doctor had wanted to keep him longer but the Sentinel who had led the security team told the doctor that the medical staff at the Foundation would look after the injured man.

Ezra kept quiet as the four young men led him to the large four by four, he had a bad feeling about the men, he knew of them as they where friends of the son of the sentinel who was Alpha and leader of the Atlanta pride. The door of the car opened and Ezra saw to his dismay the young man grinning at him.

"Well well guide get in." The leering sentinel laughed at the injured guide.

Ezra bolstered his shields as he felt the excitement and anticipation build in the man leering at him, he laughing companions bundled him into the car and the driver sped off.

Ezra struggled against the numerous hands touching his body and battering against his weakening shield, he could hear the young sentinels laughing as they ripped at his mental barriers. Ezra knew that the Morgan Coltrane the Atlanta Alpha Sentinel allowed his son to intimidate those sentinels and guides weaker than him and his cronies, the young sentinel seemed to think that it was his right to dominate others. Ezra rarely got involved with the pride but it seemed like he would be here until he could make his escape.

The car pulled into the grounds of the Foundation building situated outside of Atlanta, the young sentinels exited the car's laughing and joking, they pulled the injured man with them. Alpha Morgan Coltrane stood watching his oldest son, he smiled as the handsome youngster pushed the guide in front of his father. His guide and wife looked down her nose at the dishevelled guide who stood shaking and pale in front of the Alpha pair.

"Guide Standish you're a disgrace." Alpha Alice Coltrane sneered at the sickly looking man. "You have brought this institute into disrupt because of you immoral actions."

Ezra just shivered his barriers completely gone, he felt the Alpha distain for him, he flinched as the driver gently took his arm, and he was surprised by the lack of animosity or ill will coming from the small man.

"Take Standish to be assess by the doctor then he is to be placed in a private secure room until we decide what is to be done with him." Alpha Sentinel Coltrane ordered, he turned back to his wife and guide.

"I'm sorry." The smaller man gently guided the injured man further into the Foundation building, passing the curious stares and whispers of Atlanta pride members and mundane who had business at the Sentinel and Guide Foundation. Ezra kept his head down as he felt all the emotions buffeting him. He was soon in the medical centre being examined by a mundane doctor who tutted at his injuries and then Ezra knew no more as he allowed the welcoming darkness to embrace him.

"Chris if where going to Atlanta then you need to eat and then go lie down again." Nathan handed the blond a bottle of water.

"I'm not hungry." Chris hated that his missing pack member was suffering.

Josiah walked back to the other men he had good news and bad news, he heard his guide telling the Alpha that he wanted the man to eat.

"Josiah?" Buck looked at the profiler.

"Alpha Bryce has put the Boston Foundation private jet at our disposal, but there has been a bomb threat alert at the airport so they are not sure when flights will resume." Josiah could see the disappointment on his pack mates faces. "As soon as we can be fitted in someone will let us know, but we could be talking either much later tonight or tomorrow morning."

Buck looked at the clock he could see that it was only just after nine o'clock in the morning.

"That settles it then." Nathan was determined he would win this battle. " Chris you'll eat and then rest."

Chris glared at the well meaning man, he could see it was having no effect as the taller man simply folded his arms across his chest and returned the glare.

"Come on Big Dog." Buck cajoled he could see that Chris was still exhausted. Although JD and Vin looked a lot better than before, they could still do with some rest.

"Fine if it makes you happy I'll eat something." Chris stomped over to where the food had been laid out, he starred at the items, and he had turned down his sense of smell as the idea of eating was not really appealing to him.

"It won't bite you Cowboy." Vin stood at the other man's elbow.

"Don't call me Cowboy." Chris picked up a cup and poured himself some coffee, he picked up some toast and then sat down beside Buck who quirked his eyebrow at the toast. "Its food isn't it."

Buck smiled at the glare being shot his way, he heard JD laugh nervously from his seat next to the long haired Texan.

"Don't worry JD Chris don't mean to be so grumpy." Buck laughed as Chris shot him the finger.

Nathan watched as Chris slowly ate the toast and drank the coffee, the blond coughed but he managed to eat two whole slices before he gave up.

"I think you should lie down now." Nathan could see the stubborn tilt to Chris head.

"Hey Big Dog I'll give you a massage to relax you." Buck cracked his knuckles.

"I ain't one of your women Buck." Chris replied.

"Come on." Buck pulled the thin man up right and pushed him towards the bedroom, he pushed him onto the bed. "You need to relax and this will help."

Chris bounced on the bed from where Buck had pushed him. Buck stood grinning at him, he glared at the jovial man, and Buck went into the bathroom he returned with a bottle of massage oil.

"Buck." Chris started.

"Chris it'll help you to relax that's all." Buck did not know what the problem was he nudged Chris and the man rolled onto his stomach, Chris rested his head on his arms he was still tense.

Buck hummed as he poured oil onto his hands he began to rub at the rigid shoulders, working on the knotted muscles he found, he was gentle keenly aware of the bruises that covered the silent mans body. Buck straddled the other man and he smiled as he felt Chris drop his shields and link with him. Buck finally felt Chris relax and he smiled as the Alpha began to rumble approvingly as Buck's large hands soothed his tired muscles.

Buck leant forward and began to instinctively imprint his Alpha, he began to purr as he sniffed and stroke the thin man, he moved his hand gently down Chris's body, he grumbled as he encountered clothes, Chris snorted as Buck stripped him and carried on with his imprinting. Buck tugged gently and Chris rolled onto his back, Chris tilted his head as Buck sniffed his neck, the link hummed with life between them, Buck rested his head over Chris's heart, mesmerised by the strong steady beat. Chris struggled not to cough and disturb the other sentinel, but he could not help himself as he coughed harshly, Buck waited for the coughing fit to end and then he continued with his imprint. Chris closed his eyes as he felt the other man's desire to protect him, and pass on his strength; Chris yawned and blinked sleepily at Buck whose eyes burned brightly as the power arced between them.

Buck made to move away, but his hand was caught he was pulled next to Chris as the blond scented him; Buck kept still as the long fingers stroked his face. He waited to see what Chris would do next, looking down on Chris he saw that the man was now completely relaxed and he seemed to be asleep. Buck crawled off the bed and made to leave the room.

"You ok Buck?" JD asked he was shocked when the large sentinel plucked him from the chair and began to snuffle him, JD felt the man gently pushing at his shield he immediately dropped them, Buck gently stroked JD's back as he felt the guide's fear.

"He won't hurt you JD." Vin could see that Buck was moving on instinct now, the moustached man wanted to do a partial imprint of the new members of his Alpha's pack.

"I have never been with a sentinel before." JD stammered.

"He just wants to make sure you're ok." Vin again spoke to reassure the guide as Buck looked over to the long haired sentinel who waited patiently, he purred as he gently stroked the young guide who basked in the attention he was receiving.

Buck released JD and moved to where Vin sat he snuffled the other sentinel and was scented in return, he nipped the younger man who snorted in response. JD found himself sandwiched between Josiah and Nathan as he was hugged and scented, he was invited to link with the other men, he jumped in with both feet.

Kojay smiled as he watched the pack bonding, he looked towards the darkened bedroom, and he made out the green eyes watching in approval at the actions of the pack.

Matt Coltrane smirked as he looked down on the guide who writhed in pain on the bed; he was going to have such fun with the man. The young sentinel knew that his father thought that guides should be made to bond with sentinel's as soon as they came online and where adults, as he believed that guides where there to support sentinels. Matt just liked the thought of having a guide at his mercy, he and his friends would mock bond with this guide and if they hurt him then that would just be the weak man's fault.

Ezra struggled not to whimper, he had been given some drugs to lower his barriers as the Atlanta Alpha pair wanted to interrogate him before the senior members of the pride for supposed bringing the pride into disrepute. He should have run when he had the chance, and now he could feel the young sentinel's intentions to have some twisted kind of fun with him. He suddenly realised that the other members of the young sentinel's gang had quietly entered the room, one of them locked the door, and they crowded round the bed.

"Let's have some fun boys." Matt chuckled as he pulled the guide upright ignoring the mans cry of pain.

Chris curled up into the foetal position, blocking the other members of his pack he focused on the traumatised guide. Chris bit his lip as he concentrated on the other man.

Ezra fought the gang of men; his body screamed at him to just give in an let the men do what they wanted with him, he felt their enjoyment of his pain as they pushed into his mind.

Ezra spotted the silver wolf, he held his hand out to it, suddenly Ezra felt a powerful presence in his mind, he heard a howl of rage and suddenly the unwanted hands touching him pulled away. He felt a shield settle over his traumatised psyche, he shuddered and then allowed himself to pass out.

"What the hell was that?" Matt Coltrane yelled as he held his hand close to his body, he and his friends had received what could only be described as an electric shock from the now unconscious guide.

"No idea." His cousin Martin replied he gave the guide and evil glare, he jumped back as a huge silver wolf with fiery green eyes straddled the now sleeping guide, the animal was snarling at them.

"Do you see that?" The youngest of the sentinels asked he began to back away as the wolf growled angrily at them.

"It's him he's making us see things." Matt snapped he went towards the wolf, he would show them he was not afraid.

Teeth snapped at the hand he held out to touch the huge animal, Matt shrieked, he had felt the snap so close to his fingers that he was surprised he had not been bitten.

"I'm getting out of here before it attacks us." Martin was soon followed by all the others, Matt headed straight to see his father.

Chris panted as the pain threatened to overwhelm him, he simply thrust it to the back of his mind as he focused on rebuilding the now sleeping guides barriers, he would not leave the man undefended, especially when there was going to be a delay in getting to the other man to rescue him and bring him into the pack.

Buck's head tilted he realised that he was not getting anything from the sleeping man, he could not hear Chris's breathing or heartbeat, and that scared the big man, he stood up and rushed to the bedroom, the others sensing his distress rushed after him.

Chris groaned as he finally rebuilt the damaged shields, he slowly pulled back from the other man.

Buck could see Chris's body arch as he began to convulse, Nathan rushed passed the stunned man to aide his Alpha.

Nathan saw the convulsion end and Chris's body sag, he realised that the thin blond was not breathing he immediately began to resuscitate him, Josiah moved to help.

"OH God." Buck could not believe what was happening.

"Cowboy." Vin watched in horror as the men fought to make the man breath.

Buck felt JD put a hesitant hand on his shoulder he pulled the young guide close. JD immediately returned the larger mans hug. They both watched silently as Nathan and Josiah fought to bring the still man back.

"No don't you dare do this Chris." Buck almost yelled. "Not when I've just got you back."

Nathan felt the sick man take a breath and then another, he sagged in relief, Chris sat up, the man turned an interesting shade of green, he struggled off the bed and stumbled into the bathroom, dropping to his knees Chris began to vomit into the toilet. Nathan and the others stood stunned for all of two seconds before they charged after the other man.

Chris rested his head against the toilet he felt Nathan rubbing his back, he saw Josiah hand the dark healer a glass full of water, Nathan offered this to Chris who gratefully took it and rinsed his mouth out.

"What the hell happened Chris?" Buck demanded an answer as he watched Nathan help the naked man to his feet.

"Nothing Buck." Chris did not look at the other man.

Buck knew that Chris was lying to him; he followed the wavering Chris who was being helped by Nathan back into the bedroom. Buck growled angrily, he would not allow the sick man to endanger himself, he decided that he would not let Chris shut him out. Decision made Buck waited for Nathan to release Chris before he pounced, he pushed the blond against the wall, using his larger frame he pinned Chris against the wall, he ignored the other men and pushed against the shield stopping him from linking with his Alpha, he felt the man resist and Buck growled, he felt Chris struggle, but Buck was not to be swayed he bit down on Chris neck marking his Alpha.

Chris panicked as he felt himself pinned unable to move, in his weakened state he could not move the stronger larger man off him, and he felt Buck push against his shield, Chris eyes nearly rolled back in his head as pain engulfed him. His shield failed as his closest friend marked him and the two men linked, Chris was unable to stop Buck from seeing everything that had occurred with him protecting the Atlanta guide.

Buck's hold changed as soon as he felt Chris allow him to link, his arms went round the other man as Chris went limp in his arms. Buck learnt everything he needed to about what happened in Atlanta. He could feel Chris panting and whining in pain, Buck began soothing the man's overworked pathways, and he gently ran his hands over the other man as he scented his Alpha.

"I'm sorry." Chris groaned, he rested his head on Buck's broad shoulder.

Nathan wanted to hit Buck, the man had obviously hurt Chris with his rough treatment, but why was Chris apologising to the taller sentinel.

Vin had been stunned by the previously jovial mans actions but he had not interfered.

JD was hugging himself he was confused by the friendly sentinel's actions towards the injured Alpha.

Josiah sighed he new that Buck was angry with Chris but he had been like the others shocked by the attack on the sick man.

Buck's head lifted he looked at the others he took one of his hands off Chris and held it out to Nathan who slowly took his hand, Josiah placed his hand on Nathan's shoulder as Buck linked with the two men, Josiah held his hand out to Vin and JD, Vin did not hesitate to take the large hand in his, he looked to JD and smiled holding out his hand the youngster placed his hand in his.

Buck allowed the men to link with him and in turn the exhausted Alpha, the men gasped as they learnt what their Alpha had done to protect their missing pack brother.

"How can he do these things?" Nathan whispered to himself.

"Who knows how but I'm so glad he can." JD shyly answered the other guide.

"Buck you hurt him." Vin could see his words hit Buck like a savage punch.

"I'm fine." Chris tiredly defended his closest friend. "I should not have tried to lie to you."

Green eyes met blue and Buck nodded he helped Chris to the bed.

"Any news on when we can go to Ezra?" Chris wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"I'll go check." Josiah moved to the other room to phone downstairs for information.

"Chris I want to examine you." Nathan went to get his bag; he would not be put off.

"JD are you alright." JD looked at Chris who smiled tiredly at him.

"I'm fine." JD glared at Buck who had chuckled at his response.

"Buck didn't hurt me son, I trust him." Chris could tell the young guide had been frightened by Buck's aggression.

"He bit you." JD looked at the bruise forming on the pale neck; he was surprised that Chris was still allowing the taller sentinel to hold him.

"Don't worry about it JD, Buck was doing what's best for the pack." Chris looked at the other man.

"But he's not supposed to hurt you like that." JD stubbornly insisted.

"JD come here." Chris patted the bed next to him; JD huffed as he climbed onto the bed next to the pale exhausted looking man.

Chris waited for JD to get close, he pulled the younger man against him, he gently encouraged JD to link with him, Chris then proceeded to show JD some of the memories he had of Buck, and he felt the object of his memories settle on the bed behind him.

Buck smiled as he saw what Chris was showing the guide, he frowned when Nathan began to examine Chris, he could see that the healer was not happy with what he was getting from the coughing Alpha.

JD felt tears fill his eyes as he watched the birth of Chris son, with Buck being actively involved by rushing the expectant parents to the hospital and keeping Chris calm when the birth did not go as planned. JD saw how Buck was an integral part of the Larabee family life.

JD held Chris tightly as he felt a muffled sob from the other man as the scene changed to one of devastation; he witnessed how Buck supported the other man as they stood in the mortuary looking down on the bodies of Sarah and Adam Larabee. JD could only watch in dismay as Chris pushed the big hearted rogue away, and how eventually Chris had succeeded. JD watched intently as Buck came back into Chris's life after the kidnapping he felt Chris's happiness as his friendship was renewed with the other sentinel, he saw the events in Denver and it dawned on JD that Chris was not whole without Buck by his side.

Buck could feel the heartbreaking sobs wracking the too thin frame; JD brown eyes looked deeply into his own sorrow filled ones, as their Alpha keened in deeply felt despair.

Nathan did not like the readings he was getting from the distraught Alpha, the sick man's temperature was much higher than normal, he was shaking as he sobbed, struggling to draw a complete breath into his lungs.

JD withdrew from Chris's mind as the keening man turned and buried his head against his best friend. Buck looked as upset as Chris, but he was managing to hold it together to try to help Chris who seemed to have completely broken down after seeing his own memories played back to him.

Josiah stood watching the scene, he had made arrangements for the men to travel to Atlanta, and he would tell the others of his plans once Chris was himself again.

"It was all my fault." Chris's despair was clear to all the men. "I should have died instead."

"No Chris it wasn't your fault." Buck felt the other man cling desperately to him

"I should have killed myself when I had the chance." Chris quiet words impacted on all the men gathered around him.

"No Chris." Buck felt Chris's panting breaths against his throat; he looked to Nathan for help. "You have a pack that needs you, I need you, don't leave me."

"Chris you need to calm down." Nathan could hear the man's panicked breaths as he struggled with his despair.

"I killed them." Chris groaned his chest hurt as he coughed.

"No some murdering scum bag did." Buck felt Nathan attempting to link with Chris, he wondered what the doctor planned.

"Let me help you Chris." Nathan felt the other man allow him to link, Nathan immediately began to try to help the sentinel slow his breathing and calm.

Buck also linked with the two men and he began to breathe in time with Nathan, he felt immense pride as the other men also linked and also began to help their Alpha.

Chris felt the pain lesson as his pack surrounded him; he relaxed against the larger man.

Nathan pulled back from the bond, he noted that the others looked more relaxed, he could still hear the blond man breathing but at least now it was slow and steady, even if it was interspersed with bouts of harsh coughing.

"Brothers they can not give me any definite time for when the airport will be reopened and flights will resume." Josiah quietly told the men.

"We need to get to Atlanta." Chris knew Josiah had more to tell them.

"I believe that we should drive to Atlanta." Josiah could see that Nathan was not happy. "The Boston Alpha has offered a sentinel friendly RV and it should take less that twenty four hours to drive to Atlanta, if we swap drivers regularly."

"Chris isn't well enough." Nathan began.

"When can we leave?" Chris ignore Nathan's protest/

"The RV is being readied as we speak." Josiah could see the glare Nathan was directing his way.

"Great everybody get ready." Chris ordered, he struggled to sit up.

"There are some conditions to this plan." Nathan was a doctor and he would have his say regarding the health and well being of his pack.

"Nathan." Chris began.

"No Chris I am a doctor a guide and a member of this pack and you will listen to what I have to say." Nathan fairly growled his answer.

Chris hid a smile at Nathan's demand to be heard.

"Fine." Chris meekly muttered.

"Right." Nathan looked surprised at how quickly the other man had given in; he waited for the other man to say something else. "Well then."

"Yes Nathan?" Chris tilted his head listening intently.

"You, Vin and JD will get as much rest as you can, eat and drink as much as you can." Nathan scowled at the calm looking Alpha. "Chris I want to set up a drip as you're extremely dehydrated and also you're fighting a chest infection we need to get on top of."

"Can it wait until where on the road?" Chris could feel Buck's surprise, he nudged the other man.

"What was that for Big Dog?" Buck smirked at the other man who glared back at him.

"You know what." Chris turned his attention back to Nathan.

"OK." Nathan was just glad Chris was not fighting him on his recommendations.

"What are we waiting for?" Chris was stopped from moving by Buck.

"We all need to pack and get dressed first Chris." Buck chuckled Chris snorted.

"Me and JD don't have any clothes." Vin drawled.

"That's been taken care of." Josiah smiled at the two men.

"Oh alright." JD saw the sentinel's look towards the door, where a knock sounded.

"That should be the clothes now." Josiah went to open the door, he allowed the men carrying the various boxes etc to enter. "JD, Vin I had some t-shirts and jeans as well as some shoes brought here for you to select."

JD and Vin went to Josiah's side; the two men encouraged by both Josiah and Kojay selected some clothes that fit.

"I will send on your belongings when you and your pack settle in Denver." Kojay promised his young friend.

"Thank you." Vin smiled at Kojay whose kind eyes look fondly at him.

"You can accompany us if you want." Chris offered the older man.

"No this path is for you to travel as a pack." Kojay felt that his time with Vin was coming to an end, he would see the man again but it was time to separate from the pack.

"Will I see you again?" Vin felt saddened by Kojay's refusing to come with them.

"Of course you will my son." Kojay embraced the young sentinel; he smiled to himself as he was snuffled.

Vin released the small native American man who had been the closest thing to a father the young Tanner had ever known.

A short time later the men where waiting dressed and packed for their Alpha to come out of the bedroom. The man appeared dressed from head to toe in black, he strode towards them and refused to give in to his pain and exhaustion, his missing pack mate needed him and he would get to Atlanta no matter the cost to himself.

The black RV stood waiting for the men, Josiah got behind the wheel he waited for the others to sit down, and as soon as they did he headed out into the Boston traffic.

Nathan moved to where Chris sat looking out of one of the large windows.

"Chris I want you to come lie down and let me start an IV." Nathan wanted his Alpha as strong as possible for whatever awaited them in Atlanta.

"I'm fine Nathan." Chris watched the scenery pass.

"No Chris you're not and I am the pack healer so please listen to me." Nathan grabbed his Alpha's hand and pulled the man to his feet.

"Don't make him bring out the big needles." Buck grinned at the twin glares he received from both men.

"Yeah Chris you could end up as Nathan's pin cushion." JD sniggered at his own joke; he hid behind Buck as Chris glared at him.

"Get him in the butt Nathan." Vin also his behind Buck, his blue eyes happily laughing at the glaring Alpha.

"Sit down brothers." Josiah boomed as he watched the men in his mirror.

"Sure Josiah." Buck joined the men in sniggering as Chris pouted and stomped his way to the large couch.

"I'm Alpha and I get no respect." Chris grumbled as he threw himself on the couch, bouncing he glared as the other men laughed at him. "Shoot ya all."

Vin patted the prone mans shoulder as Nathan set up the fluids and other medications he wanted to give the sick Larabee. Nathan used an alcohol wipe to clean the area he was going to put the needle in. Vin snorted as he found himself pulled onto the couch next to Chris as the blond scented him, he relaxed in the sick man's hold snuffling Chris in return.

Nathan rubbed the thin back as he listened to Chris snuffle at the Texan sentinel's neck.

Vin hated the smell of sickness that was coming off the rumbling blond, he hope that Chris recovered soon, but he had the feeling that things where going to get worse before they got better.

Vin felt Chris's begin to cough harshly; the coughing seemed to rattle the man's very bones. Vin helped the man sit up, and rubbed the thin back as the man struggled through the severe coughing fit. Nathan moved to sit next to Chris and he joined Vin in offering what comfort he could to the sick man.

Chris was really sick of the cough now, his chest hurt and he felt like he was going to throw up. He could feel both Vin and Nathan rubbing his back and now his sense of touch was beginning to spike, the men offering comfort where now causing him pain, but he could not tell them this as he was still overcome with coughing.

Buck and JD where sat on the opposite couch, Buck was frowning as Chris coughed, he looked closely at the blond man he could see that the coughing was causing tears to leak from his tightly closed eyes. Buck was sure that the man was becoming even paler and Buck had not thought that was possible. He could only sit, wait and watch as his friend suffered, but Buck thought he was missing something.

JD looked closely at Chris, the tightly closed eyes and the clenched fists baffled him, he cringed each time Chris coughed as the noise was very disconcerting as it had to be hurting the sick man.

Chris could not escape the pain, he could not tell the others what he was feeling as he was struggling to get enough oxygen not to pass out, in fact Chris thought that passing out would be a great option. Every well meaning stroke of the two men's hands on his back felt like they where clawing and stabbing at him. Chris moaned, but the torture continued.

"You're hurting him."


	21. Chapter 21

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply, I do not own anything and if I did then M7 and Sentinel would still be going.

Well don't know what happened with this chapter the men just seemed to want to stay in this town, and poor Chris, I'm not a male but have been told that being kicked is the most painful thing ever. I will get to Ezra and soon.

Any reviews and or suggestions is great.

**Sentinel Legend:**

Nathan jumped at JD's shout, he immediately moved his hand off Chris's back, and Vin mirrored his actions. Chris continued to cough; this bout of coughing seemed to be never ending to the watching men.

Chris could no longer separate his pain from coughing from the pain from simply being touched, by his clothes, and even by the very air surrounding him.

"Nathan." Vin was confused by JD's shout.

"He's right." Buck could see clearly now that Chris was in immense pain.

"Do something Nathan." JD frantically demanded.

Chris wanted to roar with pain but his throat had locked shut it seemed and he was still coughing harshly, the site of the drip felt like his whole hand was being ripped apart piece by piece.

Nathan grabbed Chris's hand as the ill man went to rip out the drip, to Nathan's relief Chris's coughing seemed to have stopped for now, but the man was releasing painful sounding moans, and rocking. His breathing sounded panicked and much too loud to all the men.

"Please." Chris needed his pack's help.

Buck could see the horror on Nathan and Vin's expressive faces as both men realised that they had inadvertently been hurting their pack leader. Buck pulled Vin to his feet; he could see Josiah pulling onto the side of the road as he was determined to assist his pack in their distress. Buck then pulled the moaning man against him, he attempted to link with Chris, when he succeeded he flinched as he was bombarded by the feelings of pain from the other man. Buck clinched his teeth as he fought to stabilise the other man's sense of touch, the pain nearly made the big sentinel zone himself.

Chris felt Buck presence, he grabbed onto the other man knowing he would help him.

Nathan and the others watched as Chris seemed to sag limply against Buck, both linked men groaned in pain. Nathan went to touch the men but was stopped by his sentinel.

"Wait Nathan." Josiah could see Buck was sweating and becoming slightly pale, the man was gritting his teeth. Chris was as white as a sheet and shivering against Buck, his eyes where tightly closed and his fist clenched where they clung onto Buck blue shirt.

"What should we do?" JD was not happy with sitting there doing nothing.

"We wait, Buck is gonna help Chris." Vin confidently announced he was also unhappy with waiting but he did not want to make matter worse.

Chris sighed as the pain seemed to lessen, he felt Buck's arms supporting him and Chris slowly opened his eyes, he looked deep in the blue eyes of his best friend, he managed a small smile for the other man.

Buck felt exhausted, his body ached, and he watched the smiling green eyes close and felt Chris slide into a healing sleep. Buck gave a reassuring look to the other men and then he followed Chris into an exhausted slumber.

The four men looked down at the two sleeping men, Josiah and Vin moved them both so they where lying down, Nathan smiled as he watched the men move into their normal sleeping position, with Buck snoring flat on his back and Chris curled half on the larger man with his head buried against Buck's neck. Vin ran his hands over the two men and he reassured himself that they where only sleeping, neither stirred. Josiah repeated the action and he nodded at Nathan, the healer took both men's pulses and he used the digital thermometer placing it gently in the man's ear to get a reading. Nathan made sure that the iv line was still connected to Chris.

"There just sleeping now." Nathan patted JD shoulder as did Josiah who returned to the front of the vehicle and once again they where back on the road.

Vin yawned he smiled as Nathan pointed to the other couch opposite where Buck and Chris where sleeping.

JD put his hand over his mouth to hide his yawn; Nathan scowled and shook his head as both men stuck out their tongues at him.

Nathan chuckled as JD settled on one end of the large couch and Vin the other, Nathan found a cupboard full of blankets and covered all four men. He moved to the front of the RV and frowned at the smirk on his sentinels face.

"Kids." Josiah sniggered as Nathan smacked his arm.

"Do you want me to drive for a bit?" Nathan had decided that four hours driving before a break was needed was what he would allow.

"No not yet, keep an eye on Chris and the others." Josiah kept his speed to just below what the law allowed.

A short time later he turned on the radio to an easy listening station as Nathan snored in the passenger seat. He kept looking in his mirror to check on the other four men. He shook his head fondly as he noted that JD and Vin where curled up together like a pair of puppies. Chris and Buck had not moved and they both seemed to be deeply asleep if the snores from Buck where any indication and Josiah was glad that Chris's coughing seemed to have died down, he could see that the fluids Nathan had administered where nearly running out so he would have to wake his guide.

"Nathan." Josiah voice rumbled softly.

"Am awake." Nathan blearily looked around.

"The fluids are nearly done." Josiah saw Nathan nod, the man moved to check on Chris and Buck.

Nathan mumbled softly to himself as he checked Chris over, he was not happy with the sound of his breathing and the cough seemed to be getting worse. Nathan injected a strong dose of antibiotic into the sleeping man. He looked down at Buck, he gently examined the large sentinel, and he chuckled quietly as Buck snored on undisturbed. He felt the bond between Chris and Buck humming with life, he gently pushed and was welcomed into the bond, Nathan knelt down he rested his head against Buck as he was joined with part of his pack.

Josiah could see the peaceful expression on Nathan's face, he nodded happy and turned his attention to the road, he had decided that he would stop for a break soon; he wanted to stretch his legs and possibly see what food he could ply the other men with.

Nathan felt a hand gently stroking his short hair; he looked up into the peaceful green eyes of his alpha sentinel. The stroking stopped as Chris snuggled back against Buck and returned to sleep. Buck's hand soon replaced Chris's; Nathan looked at the blue eyed sentinel.

"You're doing fine Nathan." Buck yawned he watched Nathan's eyes shine at his praise.

"He's sick Buck." Nathan whispered.

"He's strong he'll recover, they all will." Buck looked over at the sleeping Vin and JD, he noted that the young guide was wrapped securely in the sentinel's arms, as if aware of the attention he was receiving Vin's eyes opened and he smiled sleepily at Buck and Nathan.

"We're fine Nathan." Vin drawled he ran his hand over JD who remained deeply asleep.

"I hurt Chris." Nathan sadly told the other awake men.

"It was an accident Nathan." Buck tapped Nathan's head as the man looked away in shame.

"But I should have known." Nathan could see the denial in both sets of blue eyes.

"Did you mean to hurt him?" Buck quiet words shocked the three listening men, Josiah wanted to get up and defend his guide.

"Of course not." Nathan was horrified by the very thought of deliberately hurting anyone especially his Alpha.

"Then it's an accident and you should not punish yourself for it." Buck smiled as he once again stroked the dark skinned guide.

"Trying to sleep hush." JD grumbled as he buried his head against Vin's chest.

"Yeah you heard the man." Vin chuckled all of the men stilled as Chris's head lifted from were it had been buried against Buck, the man was simply adjust his position slightly, they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are we stopping?" Nathan looked at to Josiah, the bigger man nodded.

"I would like to stretch my legs and maybe we should all eat." Josiah pulled off the road he drove away from the interstate and found a dinner parked in front of it and walked to where the others where.

"So do you want to go in and order or should I get a menu and we get take out?"Josiah pulled Nathan off the floor and the two men settled in two of the comfy chairs by the occupied couches.

"Should we wake Chris?" JD did not mind staying in the RV.

Buck smirked at JD.

"He's already awake."Buck felt Chris smile against him.

"So what are we doing brothers?" Josiah stomach rumbled he grinned at the laughing JD.

"Let's go eat." Buck grunted as Chris sat up.

"What are we waiting for?" Chris led the others into the dinner; he sniffed appreciatively at the smells coming from the selections of pies he could see. Chris felt JD nudge him gently.

"Don't focus so much Alpha." JD warned. Chris headed towards a large table in the corner big enough for all six men.

"Thanks JD." Chris settled himself in a chair where he cold watch his pack as well as see anybody who approached them.

"So what would you all like?" A perky red headed waitress asked smiley widely at the men.

The men looked at the menu's and the waitress patiently waited, she could see the other diner patrons taking an interest in the men who where considering what to order. The Sheriff was studying the men, he caught the blond haired mans eye; he blinked in surprise as the man appeared to growl at him.

"Easy Big Dog." Buck nudged Chris's foot with his own.

"Sentinels." The Sheriff spoke he could tell he had been overheard as whispers started going round the locals sat around the table, his town had never had there own sentinel or guide but occasionally they passed through and everyone had seen the films and read about them.

The six men ordered some drinks while they where still deciding what to eat, JD nearly jumped as Vin gently touched his arm.

"How are your barriers JD?" Vin did not want the guide to be overwhelmed.

"High." JD bounced in his chair, his barriers where high and he was confident because his pack was with him.

The other men smiled as JD bounced on his chair, Chris yawned he wanted to eat and then go back to sleep. He was ignoring the looks the Connecticut locals where giving the men.

"Why are they starring at us?" JD whispered to Nathan.

"Just ignore it JD." Buck winked at the waitress who came back to take the men's food order.

Chris could see Nathan watching him, he gave his order to the waitress who rushed away to tell the cook who the men could hear barking orders in the kitchen.

The food was delivered and the men began to eat, Chris blinked when he felt Nathan take his hand.

"Chris." Nathan brought the sentinel out of his zone relatively quickly.

"Sorry." Chris muttered.

Buck looked at the man, Chris was now just pushed his food around the plate.

"Chris?" Buck waited for Chris to look at him.

"Not hungry anymore." Chris did not want to zone again, he felt ashamed that eating a simple meal could make him zone.

Nathan looked at Buck who shrugged confused.

"I'll be back in a minute." Chris needed to just get away for a minute, he headed for the restroom.

"How longs Chris been online?" Vin asked he happily tucked into his burger and fries.

Buck, Josiah and Nathan exchanged looks; Buck frowned when the other men nodded at him.

"A matter of days." Josiah was enjoying his bowl of chilli.

"Buck what's going on?" JD was confused by what was happening.

"JD Chris has been online a matter of days and in that time he hasn't really had the opportunity to do normal things, so he's having some problems." Nathan thought that they could help Chris with these minor problems as it was not a big deal.

"We have to help him then." JD declared, he saw each of the men nod in agreement.

Chris tiredly washed his hands, he splashed water on his face, and he had deliberately not listened in to the conversation the men where no doubt having about his embarrassing zone on the simple taste of the cheese burger he had been eating. The taste and smell of it had zoned him so quickly he had not realised it, he would have come out of it on his own Chris was sure.

Buck listen to Chris's actions, he heard the man muttering agitatedly to himself, and Buck stood up.

"I'll be back in a minute." Buck headed to the rest room. He would not allow his friend to think the way he was.

"Idiot, freak. God damn wimp." Chris was angrily pacing the restroom; he was in his own world of self contempt. "Jesus some Alpha you are."

Buck paused he listened to the mutterings from the other man who then began to cough, Buck made to go to his friend, Chris headed for the toilet stall as he felt everything he had eaten which was not much make a reappearance.

Chris was glad the floor was clean as his knees buckled, he found himself caught before he hit the floor.

"Buck." Chris gagged again thankful of the support he dialled down his senses so that he would not zone on the sight, smell and taste of his own vomit.

"I'm here Alpha." Buck held Chris as the man's stomach emptied.

"I'm fine." Chris felt there had to be nothing left in his stomach, he prayed their was not anything left.

"Sure Chris." Buck helped Chris to the sink where the man rinsed out his mouth.

"Chris you shouldn't worry about zoning." Buck kept hold of the man. "You haven't had any training on how to deal with your senses, but we'll all help you."

"I can't control it sometimes." Chris saw only Buck's desire to help.

Buck realised that that was the point that was really upsetting the other man, the lack of control.

"You will though Chris and I'll help you as will the others." Buck released his friend when he thought he was strong enough, he was ready to catch the man if he should falter.

"The sooner the better Buck." Chris did not think he could face any more food.

"Let's get back to the others." Buck held the door open for Chris.

The men returned to their seats, Buck started eating again; he kicked Chris under the table and pointed at his food. Chris also noticed Nathan scowling at him, Chris picked up his burger and took a small bite he methodically chewed and swallowed, he would fill his stomach, although how long it stayed there was anybodies guess.

The dinner door flew open and a deputy rushed in and straight over to the Sheriff.

"Sheriff Black, we need you." The Deputy shouted even though the man he was talking to was sitting right in front of him. "Little Sandy Ellis is missing and her mom reckons she's in the woods somewhere by the lake."

Chris and the others could not help but listen.

"Alright let's organise some search parties." Sheriff Lucas Black looked to where the group of strangers where sitting.

"Chris?" Buck asked he suspected that Chris would help look for a missing child.

"You're not up to this Chris." Nathan did not want Chris, JD or Vin running round in the woods when it was so cold and soon to be dark.

"Buck see if the Sheriff wants our help." Chris put down his barely touch food, he picked up his coffee and took a sip of the hot fluid.

Buck walked over to the Sheriff.

"My Alpha offers our help looking for your missing child." Buck could see the man was considering their offer.

"Sheriff it's going to be dark soon." His deputy who also happened to be his nephew informed him.

The locals all hung on every word, the cook began making coffee and sandwiches he would supply the search parties with sustenance.

"Alright have everyone meet at the Ellis house." Sheriff Black turned his attention to Buck. "Any help you can give would be great."

Buck nodded; he saw the others getting ready to leave.

"We'll follow you to the house." Buck saw the Sheriff nod.

Josiah got behind the wheel and followed the Sheriffs car down the road.

Nathan scowled at Chris who was routing through his case.

"What you doing Chris?" Nathan knew it was pointless to protest the man helping in the search.

"JD you and Vin make sure you have layers on its going to get cold." Chris pulled out a thick sweatshirt.

"We need thicker jackets." Josiah boomed from his driving position. "I got the address off the Sheriff, and I see somewhere to buy something coming up."

"Stop then." Buck shouted back.

The men emptied from the RV and headed into the shop, they headed straight to the selection of heavy coats the shop stocked.

"Make sure everyone gets some gloves." Nathan picked up a heavy coat up and threw it to JD.

The six men chose the coats, gloves and Nathan insisted they have hats as well; Chris handed over a credit card before the others he glared at Nathan who offered his own.

The men rushed back to the RV and then headed to the address they had been given using the navigation system in built in the vehicle.

Chris looked at the numerous people who milled about around the Ellis home, he noted that the house was close to woods and these he assumed where the child was missing.

Sheriff Lucas Black noted the thick jackets the men now sported he was surprised when the pale thin blond took the lead, he had assumed the well muscled moustached man was the leader, the men fanned out behind the leader and headed over to where Lucas stood with Sandy Ellis's parents.

"Sheriff." Chris acknowledged the man.

"Elijah, Cindy these are the sentinels who have offered to help." Sheriff Black told the distraught parents.

"Please find our baby." Cindy Ellis tearfully spoke; she looked at the green eyed man.

"We will bring your child back if we can." Chris felt JD huddle against his back; the young guide was picking up on the parent's emotions.

Buck placed his hand on the squirming guides back, he bolstered the youngsters shield, and he could feel Vin add his support as Josiah kept his hand on Nathan offering his support to the doctor.

"Do you have something of Sandy's?" Buck broke through the mothers tears.

"What do you need?" Elijah Ellis would give these men whatever they wanted.

The Sheriff could see everyone who was going to search for the missing child was listening to every word that was being spoken, the men and women where moving closer.

"Something Sandy has worn or been close to." Nathan spoke for the group.

Elijah moved quickly to his house he brought a blanket that was on his daughter's bed, it had been a constant source of comfort for his daughter this soft pink blanket, she used to carry it everywhere when she was younger. He handed it over to the black man.

"What are they going to do?" Cindy Ellis sort comfort from her husband.

"I think they'll try and use the smell of Sandy from the blanket." Sheriff Black patted the woman as her husband held her close.

Nathan felt the sentinel's crowd around him; he began to talk as he gave each man the blanket to scent. He watched as Chris moved towards the parents, the blond man stalked towards them, Nathan watched the Sheriff move out the way as Chris growled at him.

Chris was focused intently on the two people.

"Just stay still and calm." Nathan called to the man and woman whose child was missing.

Chris moved to the woman's side he gently snuffled her, he was still growling as he sniffed the man. Chris's head tilted he looked at the people watching, he sniffed and the growls grew in volume. Chris began to pace in front of the parents snarling.

"Buck?" Nathan was confused by Chris actions something had gotten the Alpha Sentinel agitated.

"What the hells he doing?" Sheriff Black demanded.

"I don't know what's going on." Buck was as confused as Nathan.

The searchers began to mutter amongst themselves at the sentinel's strange behaviour.

Chris suddenly turned and loped towards a truck parked down the street, as one the rest of the pack and the Sheriff, parents and the other locals rushed after him.

"Jesus Buck he's gone feral." Nathan warned.

"Keep back." Vin shouted as a heavy set man, who Vin thought must be the truck owner went to pull Chris away from the vehicle.

Chris turned on the man and pulled him close.

"What did you do?" Chris growled, he slammed the man against the side of the truck which rocked with the force of the impact.

"Somebody get this freak off me." The angry man yelled.

Chris sniffed him and began to snarl, the man attempted to break free of Chris's hold but the angry sentinel was having none of it the man found himself tossed to the floor.

"Abe is here to help search." Sheriff Black protested.

"He smells of her and there not related." Chris snarled he shook the man.

"Sheriff tell this freak to back off I haven't touched her." Abe yelled.

Buck and the others got closer, Buck, Vin and Josiah had to agree with their Alpha now they where closer to the man prone on the floor.

"He's lying and he's had contact with the child." Buck words backed up the blond man who was continuously growling.

"Let him up." Sheriff Black barked the green eyes glared at him, his hand lowered to his weapon.

The matter was settled as Elijah Ellis sprang onto the prone man he punched the man repeatedly.

"Where's my baby you bastard." The incensed father punched the man in the face.

Sheriff Black and one of his deputies pulled the man off and held him tightly.

"I haven't got Sandy." Abe groaned as blood poured from his split lip.

"Arrest him and take him to the office." Sheriff Black barked. "You best tell us where that little girl is."

Another deputy handcuffed the man and dragged him to the police car.

"Where does he live?" Nathan looked to where his pack sentinels where gathered around JD, Chris was still growling low in his throat.

"Should we start the search there?" Sheriff Black could tell the man was holding something back.

"Yes and keep her parents away." Nathan had felt the evil oozing from the man they had removed, once Chris had attacked him.

"Do I want to know?" Sheriff Black looked to the growling blond.

"No." Nathan watched the Sheriff go over to the parents surrounded by well meaning neighbours.

"Nathan." JD called.

Nathan moved over to the men, Chris was coughing loudly and pacing angrily, Buck and Vin were watching Chris pace as Josiah wrapped his arm around JD, the young guide was bouncing in place.

Josiah saw the Sheriff heading to his car; he led JD towards the RV, the rest of the pack followed closely behind. Josiah joined the convoy of cars headed to the arrested mans home.

Once they arrived the men piled out of the RV, Chris took off into the woods Buck and Vin charged after him.

"Follow those men." Sheriff Black barked at his two deputies the men turned and raced after the sentinels, it seemed like the people who wanted to help search for the missing child all followed Chris and the others as well.,

"Sheriff Black." Nathan quietly called, his skin crawled looking at the house, and he could swear that he did not want to go closer. Nathan felt JD huddle closer to him, Josiah placed a large hand on both guides backs.

"Yes." Sheriff Black could see both of the guides where sweating, the younger man looked like he wanted to throw up or something.

"You need to get you forensic people here." Nathan hated to be the one to break it to the man.

"Why?" Sheriff Black really did not want to hear what the man had to say.

"He's killed here before." JD timidly spoke he wanted the other men to return.

"Oh God." Sheriff Black moved to his car he would get help.

Chris lopped through the woods, he had ramped up his hearing as far as he could, and he focused on the faint heart beat he could hear. Chris ignored his burning lungs and raced towards the missing child.

Buck was struggling to keep up with his Alpha, he could not believe the man could move so fast, even with his long strides he was falling behind the sick blond. Buck growled and forced himself to go faster.

Vin could feel his previous ill treatment slowing him down; he struggled to keep up with the other two sentinels. He was determined not be left behind so he kept going, keeping Buck in sight Vin urged himself to go faster.

Chris's arms wind milled as the ground seemed to disappear from under his very feet; he tumbled head over heels down the incline. Forcing himself not to tense up, he finally rolled to a stop at the bottom. Getting to his feet, Chris ignored the new aches pains and bruises he knew he would have, turning to look up the incline he had just rolled down Chris snarled to himself.

"Buck, Vin watch the drop." Chris yelled, he tilted his head waiting for a reply.

"Coming Stud." Buck replied, Chris could hear the two sentinels's charging towards him.

Chris followed the sound of the whimpering and heartbeat he could hear, smiling he bent down and looked inside a huge log.

"Hello Sandy, let's take you home." Chris could see the tear stained face.

"I want my mama." Soft sobs accompanied the heartfelt words.

"Come on out and I'll take you to see your mama and papa." Chris reached out a hand to the traumatised child.

Chris gently helped the little girl crawl from her hiding place, he could see she was cold wet and tired, he ran his senses over her and was relieved when he could find no injuries on her, although she was shivering with cold, Chris took off his heavy jacked and wrapped it round her, standing he began to climb up the incline.

"The bad man stoled me away." Sandy sniffled.

"He can't hurt you now." Chris panted as he forced himself up the hill, he paused to catch his breath and saw Buck looking down at him.

Buck smiled as he saw Chris climbing up towards him carrying the young girl; he could hear the childish voice chatting with his friend.

"How did you find me I hidded good." Sandy yawned snuggling closer to the man carrying her.

"I'm a sentinel." Chris turned his head to cough, he shook his head at Buck who was about to come down the incline to him. He looked down at the child and realised that she had fallen asleep, he finally made it to Buck and Vin, and both men help him the last few meters from the top.

"Do you want me to take her?" Buck took off his jacket, he put it on Chris with a bit of manoeuvring when he saw that the panting man was not going to relinquish his hold on the sleeping child. He hid a smile as his jacket engulf the smaller man, but at least it would keep the sick man warm.

"Let's go." Chris began to head back the way they had come, he had not realised that night had fallen; he had been so focused on getting to the child.

Buck kept close to Chris in case he should stumble, he could see Vin was doing the same on the other side. Buck could see and hear the locals getting closer.

Josiah frowned he had Nathan take JD back onto the RV as both guides where becoming distressed by the house of horrors that was now being cordoned off as they waited for a judge to sign a search warrant. Josiah saw the local media being rapidly joined by television camera's he wondered if one of the locals had phone the reporters.

"Chris there are reporters here, and the parents have just arrive." Josiah softly called; he knew that even if Chris did not hear him then Buck or Vin would.

Buck growled angrily.

"It's fine Buck, lets just get Sandy back to her parents." Chris kept his attention on where he was putting his feet so he did not fall.

"You sure you don't want me to carry her?" Buck again offered, he smirked at the glare Chris sent his way.

The three sentinels walked closer to the locals who all gathered round, they could see the young girl bundled up in the blond man's jacket. Chris did not pause as he strode towards the Ellis family, he could hear the media hounds circling and he decided to ignore them, Chris was surprised how far from the house and road they had travelled, his precious bundle was getting heavier and heavier, but he could now see the lights of the various law enforcement cars and vans.

The three sentinels where being followed by the locals who remained surprisingly quiet so not to disturb the sleeping child.

Chris nearly fell to his knees as light bulbs and lights where shined right into his eyes by the media, he was bombarded with questions from all sides.

"My baby." Cindy Ellis rushed with her husband, Chris gently handed over the sleeping child, and paramedics hovered behind the ecstatic parents.

Buck grabbed Chris as he snarled at a reporter who thrust a microphone in his face.

"Keep back." Josiah's voice boomed, he pushed to his pack mates sides.

"Bloody reporters." Sheriff Black moved in front of the growling sentinel. "Can you go to the Sheriff's office so we can take statements?"

"Fine." Buck pulled Chris away from where the Sheriff, his deputies and some of the locals blocked the media from the men.

Vin and Josiah watched Chris and Buck's back as they clambered tiredly into the RV.

"Chris you need to get out of those wet clothes." Nathan waited for Chris to acknowledge him.

Vin took a close look at Chris and noted that the man seemed to be covered in mud and to be favouring his side.

"You hurt?" Vin watched as Buck started to take his jacket off the silent blond intent on seeing what he had hurt.

"Let's just get to the Sheriff's office and then after that I'll get changed. I just want out of this town." Chris slap at Buck's hands "Stop it Buck."

Buck raised his hands, he would leave the man for now, but after the Sheriff's office then he was fair game.

Arriving at the Sheriff's office, the six men headed inside.

"Hello you must be the boys who helped find Sandy Ellis." A buxom matronly woman looked the men over. "My name is Minnie Black and my son's the Sheriff."

"Hi." JD shyly greeted the woman.

The other men waited to see what the woman would say next.

"Well aren't you just the cutest thing." Minnie Black studied the smiling youngster; she then turned her attention to the other men.

Looking closely at the dirty, wet man stood coughing in front of her Minnie Black made a decision "Well now you look like you've been through the ringer son, why don't you all go to the diner across the street and I'll send someone to fetch you when Lucas is ready."

Buck gave the woman a grateful smile as Chris coughed next to him, he nudge the other man who simply followed as Buck led the way across the street to the dinner.

Josiah took Chris's elbow as the man blinked at the brightness of the lights. He followed Buck to a large table at the rear of the dinner, which Josiah noticed was more or less empty, an older woman poked her head out the cooks hatch.

"Will be right out." She called.

"Chris you alright." Nathan looked closely at the other man.

"I'm fine." Chris squinted at the menu; he was waiting for Nathan to tell him to eat.

JD chuckled as Vin's stomach growled, the Texan shrugged as he picked up a menu.

"So what'll you boys have?" The woman cheerfully asked.

"Just coffee." Chris requested he ignored Nathan's unhappy face. "I'm just going to wash my hands."

Chris escaped from the others, he shivered cold and wet just did not feel good at the moment, he hoped the Sheriff or whoever he sent to take statements did not keep them long. Coughing Chris rinsed the soap from his hands; he gripped the sides of the wash basin as pain shot through his side as the coughing intensified.

"Oh God." Chris groaned as his head spun, he let go of the basin and rushed to the toilet, the coughing led to a bout of vomiting, which made the pain from battered body seem to increase ten fold.

Strong gentle hands helped Chris stay upright; he looked into the gentle blue eyes of the older sentinel.

"Come on brother lets go sit down." Josiah kept his hand on the blonds elbow as they made their way back to the others.

"Maybe Chris should go back to the RV and lay down." JD suggested as he bit into a juicy burger.

"No we stay together." Chris slumped in his chair, he watched the other men eat; he ignored the bowl of chicken soup that someone had kindly ordered for him.

"Once we've eaten where going back to the RV, Chris needs to change and we all could do with some rest." Buck ignored Chris's sour look.

"I agree." Josiah patted the tense knee of the Alpha.

"Soups nice Chris, I ordered it for you, is that ok?" JD gave the pale man a huge grin. "Do you like it?"

Buck hid a smirk behind his hand as JD gave the grumpy man a happy smile, Chris picked up a spoon and began to eat. JD nodded his head, he then smirked at Buck, who winked back at him mission accomplished.

People began to enter the dinner, starring at the men who sat eating, the men ignored the attention they where getting.

A heavy set man approached the table; he stopped when he noted the intense stare from the tall moustached man.

"Just wanted to thank you for helping find that little girl." The man nodded to Buck and then backed away.

Chris had enjoyed the soup, and now he just wanted to lie down, he had not realised the others had finished eating and where waiting on him to move. Chris slowly stood up, his body was stiffening and he held a hand against his mouth as he began to cough, gritting his teeth he led the other men back to the Sheriff's office.

"The Sheriff is dealing with the FBI who have turned up, they have the warrant to search Abe's house." Minnie Black informed the men. "Is it going to be as bad as you think?"

"Worse, much worse." JD whispered as he shuddered. He felt arms wrap round him as he was pulled against the pale blond gently patted his back.

"We'll be in the RV parked outside when the Sheriff gets back." Buck saw Vin rubbing JD's back as the younger man was scented by the growling Alpha.

"Alright." Minnie watched the men leave.

"Close the blinds Josiah, and make sure the doors are locked." Nathan nudged Chris who still held JD towards the bathroom.

Chris released JD and scowled at Nathan.

"Strip Chris." Nathan ordered, he began to undo Buck's jacket that Chris still wore.

"I can do it Nathan." Chris slapped at the healers hands.

"As pack healer I'm allowed to help." Nathan yelped as Chris hit his hand, he found himself enveloped in a hug as Chris sniffed him; the blond stroked his back and rubbed his head against him in apology for the slap.

"Sorry." Chris dropped his hands and stood still as a statue, letting Nathan remove his clothes.

"Chris its fine, I'm not hurt." Nathan saw Chris's head tilt listening to him; Nathan shrugged as the man remained still and silent. Nathan began to speak, he told Chris about his training as a doctor and why he had chosen the career he had.

Nathan had Chris stripped he was gently examining the battered body, frowning at the new bruises which littered the too thin frame, he was becoming concerned that Chris was zoning as he was so still and quiet. Nathan gently linked with the Alpha, he smiled when he realised that the blond was relaxed by the sound of his voice, so Nathan carried on chatting.

"Chris shower ok, I'll bring you some clean clothes." Nathan gently patted the other man's face.

"Sure Nathan." Chris stood under the spray; he picked up the sentinel friendly soap and quickly washed himself clean.

"Chris alright Nathan?" Vin saw the coloured man open Chris's suitcase and picked out a set of clothes.

"He's got some new bruises and the like, but luckily he hasn't done too much damage." Nathan considered the clothes he was holding; even the man's underwear was black.

"Yep Nathan everything is black." Buck chuckled as the guide grinned back at him.

Chris reluctantly left the shower, he immediately felt cold, grabbing a towel he briskly rubbed himself dry, ignoring the sore spots all over his body, he bent to dry his feet, and nearly keeled over as the world spun alarmingly, his stomach somersaulted dropping the towel Chris raced to the toilet and began to throw up.

"Poor Chris." Vin looked to Buck, the taller man headed to the bathroom.

"You alright Big Dog?" Buck felt sorry for his friend, as nothing seemed to be going right for him health wise that is.

"I'm fine." Chris slowly stood upright, he took the towel Buck held out to him and wrapped it round his waist.

"Were you going Big Dog?" Buck asked as Chris passed him.

"To get clothes and dressed." Chris opened the door, he took the clothes Nathan held out and shrugging he dropped the towel and got dressed, and he ignored the other sentinel's cataloguing the injuries to his body.

JD was setting up the games console he had found to the large flat screen television, he handed Vin a controller and sat on the opposite end of the couch to the sentinel.

Chris was glad when he collapsed between JD and Vin; he noted that Josiah was making a drink of what smelled like hot chocolate in the kitchen area. He relaxed as the soothing sounds of his pack mates took his mind off the pain from his tired body; he took the box of tissues off Buck when a coughing fit had his eyes watering.

Vin and JD were soon immersed in playing the computer game, Vin had turned the sound down, the other four men sat watching the two youngster battle the zombies, Josiah had handed over mugs of hot chocolate, the men where sipping.

Chris's chin rested on his chest, Josiah nudged Nathan and nodded towards the sleeping man.

"Would he be better lying down?" Buck heard JD whine when Vin paused the game as all the men looked at their sleeping Alpha.

"Probably." Nathan motioned for JD and Vin to move, Josiah simply scooped the man into his arms and carried him to the bedroom, depositing the man on the bed he chuckled as Chris immediately sprawled across the bed, Josiah gently pulled off the man's shoes, he placed a blanket over then man.

"I wish the Sheriff would hurry up." JD grumbled, he and Vin had changed games and now all five men where playing a racing game.

Buck, Josiah and Vin all looked towards the door to the RV as a knocking sounded out. Buck got up; he unlocked the door and starred at the deputy who stood waiting.

"Sheriff Black wants you to give your statements." Deputy Black was immensely curious about the sentinels and guides.

"We'll be there in a few minutes." Buck advised the man, he could see how curious the man was.

"I'll wait." The Deputy had been told to escort the men.

Buck could see the media was circling like vultures around the Sheriff's office, he was surprised they had not realised that the RV contained the sentinels and guides, he saw that some locals where taking an interest in what was happening, he could also tell that the locals wanted the media circus gone.

Buck closed the door, he could see the other men where getting ready to leave, he noted that Vin had gone to wake Chris.

Vin saw the Alpha Sentinel had kicked off the blanker, and Vin could hear the man's heavy breathing, he walked closer to the bed, green eyes flashed open.

"Sheriff's ready for us." Vin told the man.

"Is everybody ready?" Chris began to put on his shoes, his gut was churning getting up he headed to where the members of his pack waited.

"Josiah do not leave Nathan no matter what." Chris commanded, he looked to Buck. "Don't leave Vin or JD."

"What's going on Chris?" Buck could see the other men where as confused as he was.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Chris left the sentence hanging as the men followed him and the Deputy back to the Sheriff's office.

Chris could see the Sheriff talking to a number of men dressed in suits; Chris thought these must be the FBI men. Chris had a feeling that it was these feds that where causing his gut to tell him something nasty was possibly about to happen.

Sheriff Black nodded towards where the sentinels and guides waited, he saw that the blond Alpha had gotten cleaned up, he turned his attention back to the leader of the federal agents, and the man was an arrogant idiot who seemed to like the sound of his own voice. Lucas also got the impression that this man and his cronies did not like sentinels and or guides.

"So that's the sentinels and guides who helped you." The man scowled towards the group.

Buck felt Chris tense beside him; he scowled towards the man starring at his pack.

"Calm brothers." Josiah quietly spoke, he was also wanting to growl at the federal agent who was sneering at them.

"Thanks for all your help." Sheriff Black led the agent to the Sentinel he knew to be the Alpha.

"No child should be mistreated." Chris huskily told the man, he did not acknowledge the other man, or the agents stood behind the Sheriff.

"Special Agent James Cameron and I'm in charge of this investigation." James Cameron starred at the man stood in front of him, he hated that these Neanderthals got special treatment and he was determined to interrogate these men and find out everything they knew about the murders, as the men at Abe's house had found graves with young women and children in and also the attempted kidnapping of Sandy Ellis. Cameron had been told how the pale looking sentinel had zeroed in on the murdered and he found this worth investigating.

Chris drew himself to his full height he seemed to tower over the FBI agent.

"Sentinel Chris Larabee." Chris proudly declared, he could sense the man was not fond of the gifted.

"Sentinel Buck Wilmington." Buck gave the man his name, he stood at Chris side.

"Sentinel Vin Tanner." Vin spoke from the other side of Chris.

"Sentinel Josiah Sanchez." Josiah also stood at the side of his pack.

"Guide Doctor Nathan Jackson." Nathan declared with confidence.

"Guide John Daniel Dunne." JD tried to sound as confident as the others.

"Right well, Larabee you come with me and my men will be speaking with the rest of you." Cameron ordered.

"No." Chris gave a one word answer.

"What do you mean no?" Cameron glared at the other man.

"As Alpha I will not have you separating my Sentinel's and Guide's." Chris snapped at the man.

"Surely you have nothing to hide." Special Agent Cameron pointed his finger at the men.

"Josiah and Nathan will be interviewed together, as will Buck Vin and JD." Chris waited to see what the man would have to say.

Cameron barely kept the revulsion off his face as he looked at the group of men, he always thought that sentinels and guides where unnatural, he could hear his men fidgeting behind him.

"The law allows for this." Chris smiled at the man.

Buck held in a grin at the evil smile Chris was sending towards the Special Agent in Charge.

"Fine." Cameron snarled. "Take Larabee to the interview room."

Sheriff Black sighed he could tell this was going to get interesting, the blond sentinel was prowling towards the interview room, and Cameron was giving instructions to his men who would conduct the other interview. Lucas decided to stay with the Alpha Sentinel to maybe try and keep everyone calm.

Buck led Vin and JD to one of the side offices, while Josiah and Nathan went into another, Buck was more concerned with Chris keeping it together and not losing his temper with the FBI agent. Buck frowned when of the feds turned on a white noise generator, Buck's ears popped and he could tell that Vin was not happy.

Josiah scowled angrily at the fed who had turned on the white noise generator he could no longer hear his pack mates and Josiah was not a happy sentinel.

"Would you like a drink or anything Sentinel Larabee?" Sheriff Black asked as the man in question coughed.

"Sit down Larabee." Cameron brusquely ordered.

"I'm fine Sheriff." Chris ignored Cameron's words he paced behind the chair as the Agent in Charge sat in a chair, he noted that three other agents stood behind the man and one of them turned on a white noise generator. Chris growled.

"We don't want to be overheard." Cameron smiled nastily at Chris, who growled in response.

"Please take a seat." Sheriff Black requested politely.

Chris sat in the chair, he pushed out his sense of hearing, to monitor his pack, and he barely acknowledged the arrogant Cameron.

Slamming his hand down on the table that separated him from the Alpha Sentinel, Special Agent Cameron refused to flinch as the green eyed man glared at him.

"So how are you involved in these murders?" Cameron barked, he smirked as two of his agents began to move behind the pale blond.

"We helped to rescue the young girl, nothing more."Chris ignored the men walking behind him; he was not at all intimidated by the agent's antics.

"Right you expect me to believe that you found Abe Scott all on your own." Cameron icily demanded an answer.

"Believe what you will." Chris calmly answered, he could tell that the others where dealing well with there interviews.

"I think you're some sort of pervert who is somehow connected to these murders and that little girls kidnapping." Cameron grimly declared, he leant forward. "And I think all of you where involved."

Chris laughed at the man's ludicrous accusations,

"You think this situation is funny?" Special Agent in Charge James Cameron shouted incensed.

Chris's laugh changed to a serious bout of coughing to the point that Sheriff Black left the room to get a glass of water for him.

Cameron's eyes lit up when he realised that he and his men where alone with the pale looking sentinel, he decided he would show this freak who was the boss.

"I bet that you got bored of the two young men you probably all fuck and decided to move onto poor Sandy Ellis." Cameron leered suggestively.

Chris could not believe what he was hearing, he growled at the other man.

"So is the kid a good fuck, maybe you can pass him around." Cameron managed to jump back in time as the pale man went for him; his three subordinates grabbed the man as he reached over the table.

Chris roared with rage, he saw red as he lunged for the other man.

Cameron scrambled back from the table as his men attempted to subdue the enraged sentinel, he was glad all three of his men where bigger and heavier than the thin blond as they managed to pin him down, all three men used their full weight to hold the man, who growled at them, Cameron watched as one of his men used zip cuffs to restrain Larabee.

"Get him up." Cameron wanted to cause pain for the man, his men pulled the struggling man to his feet, James moved to stand in front of him, he drew back his foot grinning evilly he imagined that he was taking a field goal and let rib, kicking the defenceless man right in the balls.

Chris felt pain explode in his groin area, he tried to curl in on himself as the man drew back his foot to kick him again, unable to defend himself due to the heavier men and the cuffs he felt the foot connect again with his body.

The door burst open as Sheriff Black rushed in, he could not believe what he was seeing and cringed in sympathy as the heavy set lead agent's foot connected with the groin of the sick looking man.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Sheriff Black yelled, he was aghast at the scene he had walked in on.

"He attacked me." Cameron snarled.

Chris's head came up, and he snarled, the three men holding him suddenly found themselves with a raving mad man on their hands, Cameron yelped as a foot connected with his knee.

Sheriff Black did not know whether to aide Cameron or not, he heard one of the three hulking agents howl in pain, he realised that Larabee had somehow broken free of the zip tie cuffs which now lay broken on the floor. The enraged sentinel began to lash out at the agents attempting once again to pin him, Cameron was backing towards the door as one of his agents was knocked unconscious, and another was hurled against the wall, where he sank whimpering to his knees. Sheriff Black had no idea where the man was getting the strength from, but the remaining federal agent went for his weapon.

Cameron panicked as he rushed out the room, the sentinel had gone mad, he pulled out his weapon he would defend himself from the feral man.

Buck raised his head; he felt immense pain and rage fill him.

"Chris." Buck stood up he ignored the federal agent as he moved towards the door pulling it open he could see the arrogant agent in charge reaching for his weapon as he backed away from the interview room

Sheriff Black did not attempt to hinder the snarling sentinel as he knocked the FBI man out with a savage punch to the chair, Lucas backed out of the room holding his hands up in a placating gesture.

"For God's sake Cameron just stand still and put your weapon away." Sheriff Black could see Cameron was pointing his gun towards the two of them; Lucas did not want to get shot.

"What did you do?" Buck snarled he looked at Chris who was stalking from the interview room snarling in rage; Buck could feel himself wanting to growl and attack the armed man.

"I'll defend myself." Cameron voice quavered slightly, the blond sentinel growled at the sound of his voice.

JD moved passed Buck, he could feel the other man's rage, and JD took a deep breath.

"You shoot him and I'll kill you myself." Sheriff Black warned he watched the young guide approach the snarling sentinel; he ignored the fact that now the other door had opened and now the man's entire group was watching, he could hear the other sentinels growling with the Alpha.

"Shut up Cameron." Nathan snapped, he moved Josiah over to the other Sentinels, Nathan tried to project an air of calm, he moved his hand over the three men one after the other.

"Alpha." JD reached out a hand; he nearly jumped back as he felt a jolt from the other man. "Please."

The Dark Sentinel growled angrily, he wanted to get to the man who had hurt him, he snarled as his path was blocked. Head tilting he realised it was a member of his pack, he noted the hand held out to him, he heard the quiet request. His guide needed his Alpha, rumbling the Dark Sentinel pulled the guide close; he used his senses and checked the young pup was unharmed.

"Buck?" JD called as he was thoroughly scented and a hand skimmed over his body, JD pushed against the other man attempting to link, he gasped as he felt the pain encompassing the sentinel's body.

Buck rushed over at JD's call; the others a scant second behind until Chris was surrounded, Buck looked at the green eyes which flashed angrily.

"You and your men best get out of my station and not come back." Sheriff Black kept his voice low and even. "Take your men to the hospital and you best hope you haven't done that man any damage."

Sheriff Black slowly approached the group; he paused when the Alpha growled at him.

"Take your Alpha to my office." Sheriff Black pointed to his office, he saw the older sentinel nod, he felt relief as the men manoeuvred the Alpha away and the office door closed behind them, he watched as the older guide closed the blinds.

"Chris." Buck could hear the man was still growling.

"Oh God." JD whimpered as he felt and saw what the nasty FBI agent had done, he felt himself go white, he felt like he wanted to vomit. It was no wonder that the Dark Sentinel persona had taken over Chris's body, because when the man came back to himself he would definitely be feeling both kicks.

"JD." Nathan saw how pale the younger man had become, he was still wrapped in Larabee's arms and the Alpha growled angrily.

"He hurt Chris." JD felt Chris's growls rumbling, he ran his hands up and down the sentinels back and shoulders trying to calm him. "Kicked him."

Buck frowned he moved to touch the growling man's shoulder, he paled as he saw and felt what had happened.

"I'm gonna kill him the bastard." Buck angrily declared.

Vin, Nathan and Josiah exchanged looks they crowded round Chris and each man touch the growling Alpha. Shocked looks appeared on each man's face as they saw what had happened.

"I'll help you." Nathan replied.

"He's not calming down." JD whispered, he looked appealingly at Nathan who considered his words.

"Would you?" Vin put across, he felt the bond between Chris and JD expand to encompass them all.

Chris fought to rein in the Dark Sentinel, he groaned as he felt once again connected to his body, his eyes rolled back into his head as he lost consciousness.

Luckily Buck and the others felt the moment Chris regained control and the exact moment he passed out. Buck and Vin caught him as JD struggled to hold the man upright.

"Put him on the couch." Nathan barked, he wanted to ring Agent James Cameron's neck.

Chris curled in on himself and heard groaning, he realised that the noise was coming from him. Pain suffused his whole body.

"It's alright." Nathan looked at the mess that where Chris's wrists and hands, the man had struggled so intensely against the restraints the feds had used he had once again made them bleed and it looked like he had dislocated his thumb. Through the link Nathan felt the pain that Chris felt throughout his whole body although it was muted, he nearly groaned at the pain which was focused in Chris's groin area. "We need to get him back to the RV; I want to examine him properly there."

"Fine I'll tell the Sheriff." Vin went to inform the man, he could hear the Sheriff yelling down the phone at whomever he was talking to at the FBI.

Sheriff Black slammed down the phone, he was glad that Cameron and his goons had left for the small community hospital as he imagined that one if not all of the agents who Larabee had beaten had concussion or something wrong with them. He had his deputies put a cordon round the station and the RV so that the media could not get access to the gifted men. He had called the Sentinel and Guide Foundation in Hartford and made them aware of what was happening here and they promised to send someone to help straight away.

"Sheriff." Vin moved towards the angry man.

"Sentinel Tanner." Sheriff Black smiled at the younger man.

"We need to get to the RV, our Alpha is hurt and our healer wants to help him." Vin could tell everyone else in the Sheriff's office was listening.

"Sure my deputies have moved the media away from the RV so you should be alright." Sheriff Black saw the man nod. "I still need Alpha Sentinel Larabee's statement."

"Fine." Vin could not see them leaving this town until tomorrow the way things where going, he looked at his watch and saw that it was just after ten, he walked back to the private office to let the other know they could return to the RV.

Nathan wanted to get to the RV quickly so that he could deal with Chris's new injuries; he was trying to soothe the moaning man who rocked on the couch. Nathan could see that Chris was clenching his teeth together, he was pale and sweating.

"Come on Big Dog lets get you to the RV." Buck patted Chris's arm in sympathy.

"Can't move." Chris looked around desperately as his stomach rebelled.

Josiah seeing the problem stuck the waste paper bin in front of Chris as the man hurled his stomach contents into the bin; Chris gagged and continued to puke. Josiah rubbed the man's back; he frowned at the new bruises and aches he could sense on the too thin man.

"Buck can you or Josiah carry him?" Nathan was not going to wait much longer; he needed to see to Chris's injuries.

"I will." Buck scooped the man up and cradled him like a child.

Vin opened the door, he saw Chris bury his face in Buck's shoulder as the man strode towards the door, and a deputy escorted them to the RV, the media kept back after Josiah snarled angrily at them, although he could not stop them filming or taking photos or shouting questions.

"Put him on the couch, Josiah can you grab my kit?" Nathan did not look to see if his sentinel was obeying him.

Josiah rushed to get his guide well stocked first aide kit, handing it over he stood by as Chris moaned and rocked curled up on himself.

"Chris tell me where it hurts." Nathan waited for Chris's answer.

"Everywhere." Chris muttered as he recalled every punch and kick the agents had landed.

"I need to fix his thumb." Nathan filled a syringe he hated to have to drug the man again but until he relaxed and let Nathan touch him he could not get a clear picture of what hurts the Alpha had.

"Nathan's gonna help ya Chris." Vin frowned as Chris began to cough, he watched a Nathan attempted to pull the man into a sitting position to allow him to breath through his coughing fit but the ill sentinel was having none of it and curled tighter into himself.

Chris refusal to move made up Nathan's mind; he pulled Chris sweatpants down slightly and injected the medication into the man's body.

The men waited for the medication to kick in, they where relieved as Chris's moans stopped, he went limp and lax on the couch.

"Move him to the bedroom." Nathan picked up his bed as Josiah picked up the drugged man.

Nathan and Josiah stripped the man, they tried not to jostle him too much, Josiah gritted his teeth as he saw a boot shaped bruise on the thin body.

"Vin can you get me a bag of ice." Nathan requested as he moved Chris so that he was lying flat, he manipulated the dislocated thumb back into its correct position and then turned his attention to the injured wrists; he cleaned and dressed the wounds he found there. "Buck can you scan him for any broken bones."

Buck's hands skimmed over his Alpha, he shook his head at Nathan, he was glad that Chris had not broken anything, he was angry that the man had been hurt again.

Vin returned with the ice, he handed it to Nathan. He grimaced as Nathan checked out Chris's abused genital, all the men could see that he was bruised and swollen down there. Nathan wrapped the ice bag in a thin towel and then placed it where it should reduce the pain and swelling. Chris moaned and tried to move away from the cold.

JD climbed onto the bed next to Chris he cuddled the other man to him; Chris seemed to relax and settle. JD smiled happily at the others.

"Nathan is he alright?" Buck cringed when he looked at the ice covered groin of his friend.

"I don't think there will be any permanent damage but he's going to be very sore and the ice will help." Nathan smiled back at JD, Chris snuffled in his sleep and then he began to cough.

Chris looked around wildly as his eyes flew open, pain exploded from his chest as coughs ripped through him; his body shook as each cough burst from him. He could barely breathe and he realised that once again he needed to spit out the crap that was loosened in his lungs by his coughing. He struggled to get out the bed, he failed as Nathan simply held a bowl in front of him, keeping his eyes closed he repeatedly spat. Chris moaned as the coughing fit passed, at least this time he had not vomited.

"So what happened Chris?" Nathan gently wiped the sweating man's face.

"Hmmmm." Chris's eyes remained closed.

Vin smiled as Chris snuggled against JD who looked shock at the way the man was leaning so trustingly against him.

"I take it its nap time." Buck smirked at JD who simply yawned back at him.

"So let's make sure the RV is secure for the night and then get some rest." Nathan watched Vin and Josiah check the RV. Buck simply stripped to his underwear and climbed in next to Chris.

Buck snuggled up to Chris's back, he was careful not to jostle the sleeping man, he reached a hand over and stroked JD's head, sleepy brown eyes smiled back at him, before they closed and the young guide began to snore softly.

Vin and Josiah returned to the bedroom, Nathan had quickly changed the bag of ice for a new one, he had ignored Chris's feeble attempt to stop him. All three men stripped to there underwear and squeezed into the king sized bed with Chris and JD in the middle.

Chris looked down at himself and smiled he padded towards the clearing, he tilted his head as he listened for the other members of his pack, lifting his head he let out a mournful howl as he called his pack to him. Sitting he waited, he was unsurprised when the huge wolf representing his closest friend arrived first, the energetic wolf bounded towards him, Buck's tongue lolled out and he took his place at Chris's side. Next the shaggy wolf appeared silent and deadly, the blue eyes twinkled with life, and Vin's wolf took the place on the opposite side to Buck.

Chris looked into the darkness as two wolves appeared side by side, the heavy grey muzzled wolf of his oldest pack member Josiah the blue's eyes calmly survey the Alpha of the pack, the smaller black wolf by his side touched noses with the Alpha and then with Buck and Vin, the two wolves settled beside Vin.

Chris smiled as the gangly pup fell over its own feet as it raced towards the pack, barking in excitement the youngster wagged his whole body as he approached his Alpha, sitting in front of the magnificent silver wolf the pup raised a paw and offered it to his Alpha, the silver wolf's tongue licked the small ears of the pup which wiggled in happiness, he then took his place by Buck.

Chris waited patiently for the final member of his pack, he watched as the red wolf head hung low with exhaustion walked dejectedly towards the Alpha. Chris stood and stalked towards the other wolf, the red wolf growled in fear as the apex predator that was Chris Larabee strode confidently towards him. Chris ignored the smell of fear, he nudged the red wolf gently with his nose, Ezra collapsed Chris simply curled around the red wolf offering Ezra his strength and the packs support.

Ezra sat up eyes wide and starring as the confident words echoed in his head.

"We are coming."


	22. Chapter 22

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply, I do not own anything and if I did then M7 and Sentinel would still be going.

Well RL has been manic so writing has been slow going, didn't help that also have had a cold. I am hopeful that you will like this chapter, so any reviews will be greatly appreciated.

**Sentinel Legend:**

Ezra felt himself surrounded; he felt the others concern for him, their strength and support allowed him to have hope. He looked at the wolves that surrounded his bed; he smiled as the silver wolf curled protectively round the red.

Ezra smiled as he surrendered to sleep, he would not be alone for long, and he could not wait to meet the silver wolf in person.

Chris smiled as he felt the Ezra's hope and he knew that he would soon have the man with him in the pack.

Buck snored behind him and Chris found JD in front of him, he gently disentangled himself from the young guide, he needed the toilet but was dreading moving and the pain which he was going to experience urinating. Sitting up he slowly climbed out the bed, Chris was surprised that he had not woken his companions.

Chris limped to the bathroom, he closed the door and stood looking down at the toilet, cringing Chris readied himself for the torture to come, why the bloody FBI agent had to kick him twice and in the groin was just horrible, he should have returned the favour and see how he would like it. Chris could feel how swollen and sore he was, gritting his teeth he waited for his body to let go and allow him to pee.

"You ok there Big Dog?" Buck had been woken by his Alpha's movements towards the toilet and he had wanted to give the man some privacy but he had not heard any normal sounds from a bathroom trip and he wanted to check the man was alright. Buck stood in the doorway he could see Chris looking down at himself.

"I'm fine." Chris frowned his body did not want to let go but he knew his bladder was full.

"Problems?" Nathan quietly asked.

Chris closed his eyes, why did everyone need to witness his pain.

"Chris?" Nathan could see Chris's shoulder sag.

"Can't a man have a bit of privacy?" Chris quietly snapped glaring at the two men.

"Just relax Chris and it will come?" Buck snorted then chuckled.

Nathan elbowed the sentinel, both men continued to watch Chris, who kept looking down.

Chris fidgeted, he really needed to empty his bladder, taking a depth breath he ordered his body to do as it was told. Grunting Chris bit his bottom lip as every drop leaving his body felt like a red hot poker was being driven up his penis and balls.

Nathan winced in sympathy as Chris tensed up as his bladder emptied, Nathan noted that Chris's urine was blood tinged; he could see the man was biting his lip to remain silent.

Buck cringed as Chris rested his head against the wall once the bloody stream stopped.

"Chris." Nathan moved next to the silent man.

"I'm fine." Chris moved to wash his hands; he just wanted to go lie down again.

"I've got some pain pills and antibiotics for you to take." Nathan and Buck moved out the way as Chris tiredly made his way to the kitchen area.

"Fine Nathan." Chris looked at Buck. "Can you get my clothes Buck?"

"Its only two am Chris we could go back to bed." Buck looked at Nathan.

"I will I just want a drink and to just rest here for a minute." What Chris really wanted to do was to find a nice quiet dark corner and rock moan and when the pain got to bad maybe whine.

Nathan and Buck exchanged concerned glances then Buck went to get something for Chris to wear and Nathan went to get the pills he wanted Chris to take.

Chris rested his head against the back of the couch, he reached out to his sleeping pack mates smiling when he found them contentedly sleeping, even Ezra was deeply asleep.

Buck and Nathan saw the smile on the pale sweating man's face, they watched as his eyes blinked open as he realised he was being studied.

"Here take these Alpha." Nathan held out the pills, he also handed the man a fresh bag of ice, Chris reluctantly took both, he swallowed the pills grimacing as he took a drink of water to wash them down.

Buck held out a pair of black boxers, Chris scowled at the offering.

"It's not worth putting on anything else if we're going back to bed." Buck held his hand out to Chris; he pulled the other man to his feet.

"Fine Buck." Chris used the larger man to balance as he put on the clothes; he then led the other two men back to the bedroom.

Nathan climbed in next to Josiah and he watched as Buck sprawled on his back waiting for Chris to get in the bed next to him. Nathan snuggled up to his sentinel who snorted and pulled him closer.

Buck could feel how tense Chris was lying beside him; he rolled onto his side and waited for Chris to look at him.

"Go to sleep Buck." Chris tiredly spoke, he rolled onto his side turning his back on the bigger man, biting his lip he held in a groan as his body protested, wrapping his arms around himself he curled as tightly into himself as he could, blinking he felt tears fill his eyes as the pain became nearly unbearable once again.

Buck sighed, why Chris would not take the comfort that was on offer from his pack mates, Buck took matters into his own hands. Gently pulling the rigid man against him, he spoon up behind Chris, his large hand gently began to rub soothing circles on the man's stomach. Buck was surprised that Chris was not telling him to get off, he listened intently to Chris's breathing, he realised then that the man was silently crying. Buck cuddled the man as close as he could, he nudged against the link, but Chris just shook his head still rigid and not willing to share his pain.

"Chris." Buck softly pleaded, he wanted to take away the pain Chris must be feeling or atleast share it.

"Buck." Nathan's concerned voice quietly asked.

Nathan joined the moustached sentinel in attempting to link with their Alpha, but Chris was resisting their efforts and neither man new why.

Buck could now hear Chris panting as he fought against the two men. Buck felt Nathan get out the bed and move around to the side of the bed.

Nathan felt awful as he looked into the pale face of his Alpha, he could see the tracks of the man's silent tears.

"Chris we just want to help you." Nathan could see Buck was close to crying too.

"Can't." Chris ground out.

"Bloody control freak." Buck muttered, he continued to rub circles on Chris's stomach.

"Chris we are pack." Nathan used the power of his guide voice to command obedience from the sentinel in his care.

Buck and Nathan both felt relief when Chris lowered his barriers and allowed them to link and support him. Buck and Nathan immediately began to help Chris deal with the pain from his wounded body.

"That's good Chris." Nathan gently stroked the tear stained face.

Buck buried his face against Chris as Nathan continued to gently stroke Chris's head. Buck could feely the other man relaxing and he hoped that soon Chris would learn to give up control.

Nathan slowly stood up, he could see that Chris was now sleeping; he smiled at Buck who burrowed closer to Chris. He moved back to the bed and climbed in beside Josiah.

"Our Alpha does not give up control easily." Josiah felt his guide sigh against his shoulder as he rested his head on him.

"I know, but we will make him see sense." Nathan felt his bond with Josiah thrum to life both men settled into the link.

A short time later the men all found themselves watching a small boy play with a black and white kitten, childish giggles made the men smile, they all looked around for their Alpha as they realised he was not with them, they then understood that the child was Chris and that the sleeping man was dreaming. Watching the child they saw the green eyes sparkling with life and happiness.

Suddenly a huge dark shadow fell across the happy child.

"Hello Pa." Chris smiled up at his father, the smile died on his face as the man scowled down at him.

"Abomination you devil spawn." The man bellowed as he reached down pulling the young boy to his feet.

"Pa what did I do?" Chris's childish voice sounded from the small body.

"You used your accursed talents boy and you must be punished." The man back handed the boy, who flew against the wall, he landed in a heap.

"Please Pa I never did anything." Chris wiped the blood from his lip.

"See this son, this is your fault." The huge man picked up the kitten which struggled and hissed in the huge hand holding it so tightly. The man swung and slammed the small body against the wall.

The boy screamed as his pet yowled in pain; the man dropped the kitten and walked away. Chris crawled to where the kitten lay mewling in pain, gently picking up the small body, the youngster sobbed.

"I'm so sorry." Chris ran his hands over the small body, finding his beloved pets back was broken, the kitten meowed the sound pitiful. The boy's face became determined as he gently stroked the small body, his eyes hardened as he suddenly snapped the kitten's neck putting the animal out of its misery.

Buck took a tighter hold of Chris as the man began to thrash about in his sleep; he felt the others snap awake as the nightmare played out.

The scene changed the young Chris must have been about seven, he was stood in front of his father as the man yelled insults and obscenities at the young child.

"You are a disgrace boy a freak and a fucking abomination." The huge man slapped the silent child across the face.

The child's silence shocked the men as the pain from the slap resonated through his head, the boys head rocked to the other side as the huge man added a second slap, the boy's eardrum was damaged from the blow, and the man repeated the action again and again.

"I should have drowned you like the cur you are when you where first born boy." The man picked the silent starring child up and threw him outside, pulling a thick leather strap from where it hung; the man proceeded to beat the child black and blue. "You best take this beating like a man, you scream and I'll make you wish you where dead."

Buck and the others were horrified by what they where witnessing, Nathan was trying to wake the sleeping man, who was making absolutely no sound other than the distress breathing.

"Chris come on son wake up." Josiah begged the man; he was disgusted by the adult's actions towards his own child.

The scene again changed and the men where dreading what was going to happen next.

Chris was cleaning out the stables; he was talking to the horse he was in with. The men thought he looked about ten maybe a little bit older.

"Damn heathens, evil corrupt Satan's spawn." The huge man stood watching his son as he cleaned the stall. The man smirked as he pick up the horse whip. "Boy I want to talk with you."

Chris head bowed, he turned to the man.

"Yes Father, I've nearly finished my chores." Chris closed the stall door and headed to where his father stood.

The man waited until the boy reached him, the bright green eyes of his one and only child showed no hint of fear, just resignation.

"Do you know boy how much your mother and I hate you." The man smiled as he saw the boy flinch at his hurtful words. "You make your mother cry each and every day because you are tainted by evil."

"Please Pa." The boy begged he saw his father smile and then the man began to whip him, the man's hand rose and fell as he whipped the boy with a grin on his face.

"Oh God." JD rocked in horror; he could not believe a man could do that to a child.

"Nathan do something." Vin yelled he could not believe what evil men where capable off.

The scene changed again Buck's jaw dropped as he realised that they where in a delivery room, the men exchanged confused glances as a younger adult Chris paced in front of a pregnant woman. Buck smiled as Sarah held her hand out to her worried husband; he saw a younger happier version of himself looking concerned.

"The baby will be fine Chris just relax and you'll see our son soon." Sarah pulled the man down to her level and gave him a reassuring kiss.

"Sure Big Dog junior is just too comfy to come out and say hello." Buck chuckled as the man sent him the finger.

Buck felt Chris shaking as the dream continued, he looked at Nathan who had moved hurriedly to his bag, Buck wondered what the other man planned.

The scene fast forwarded to Chris holding his son in his arms for the first time a midwife smiling at the happy couple with Buck watching on grinning.

"Congratulations your son could become a powerful sentinel or guide." The midwife proudly announced.

"I love you both so much." Chris kissed his son gently.

The men where honoured to be shown this scene from Chris's passed.

Nathan approached the dreaming man, he heard Buck growl when he saw the needle in his hand.

"Easy Buck I can't wake him and if he starts to get into trouble I have this to try and help." Nathan held the stimulant in his hand, he would use this as a last resort, he had been horrified by Chris's fathers actions and he hope that Chris would wake on his own.

"Oh no." Buck whispered as he and the others found themselves on Chris's ranch, the lean blond was training a horse in a field not far from the house, he had the day off from his job as a law enforcement officer.

Chris's head tilted as he looked towards his house, smiling he could hear his wife encouraging his son to get ready for school.

Buck's jaw dropped as he realised that Chris was too far from the house to be able to hear his small family without using some previous untapped sentinel abilities.

"Mama I don't want to go in the car it smells bad." Adam Larabee pouted at his mother.

Chris frowned as he sniffed, his eyes widened as he raced towards the house.

"Adam Larabee now you do as I say." Sarah Larabee picked up her stubborn child fastening him gently into the car seat she got in the car.

"No Sarah Adam." Chris yelled as to his horror the car exploded in a fiery ball of flames.

The man jumped from the horse as he ran towards the burning remains of his car, howling with rage and fear the man tried to get to the car but the heat and flames beat him back falling to his knees the traumatised blond screamed his agony to the world.

The sound of sirens sounded horribly loud as the man rocked in despair, the screams had died to choked denials.

"Oh Jesus he couldn't stop them." Buck cried, he felt the men crowded round Chris.

The sleeping man was keening as tears flowed from his eyes, the blond head was moving side to side as a denials burst from the suddenly starring mans lips.

"No no no." Chris began to chant.

"Chris." Nathan shook the man, the green eyes did not appear to see him, they where stuck watching his family burn.

"Oh God Nathan just do something." JD begged, to see Chris's family burn like that was more than the young man could take; his heart broke for his Alpha.

"Don't drug him Nathan." Vin barked at the guide. "He's had enough drugs to last him a lifetime find another way."

Nathan for a minute considered ignoring the sentinel but then realised with all the damaged done to the sick man he could make matters much worse. Nathan desperately thought of some way to bring the chanting man out of his waking nightmare.

JD backed away from the bed, not seeing Josiah's shoes in the dark the gangly youth fell over them his head hit the wall with a sickening thud, shocked the men saw the young Bostonian grab his nose as blood exploded from it.

"Ow." JD whined as he held his damaged face.

"JD." Chris swung his head around to the guide, he attempted to get off the bed, but found himself restrained by both Vin and Buck.

"Let Nathan help JD." Buck could feel Chris shaking; he was panting like a dog and looked completely confused.

"Chris what do you remember?" Vin pulled the covers on the bed up and over the shaking man.

"I don't know." Chris looked at the long haired sentinel. "What did I do?"

Buck was thankful that Chris did not recall his nightmares as the knowledge that he must have heard his family seconds before there deaths. Buck thought that Chris must have somehow blocked out the short period before there deaths.

"I'm fine Nathan see to Chris." JD slowly stood up with Josiah's help.

Nathan approached the three men on the bed, Chris just looked confused.

"Does someone want to tell me what's been going on?" Chris demanded he could feel Buck holding him tightly and the other man had his head buried against Chris's back. "Buck."

A soft sob was Chris's answer, he struggled against the hold Vin had on him, he growled at the other sentinel who immediately released him, turning he took hold of Buck's chin and lifted the man's face so that they where looking eye to eye.

"Buck tell me what's wrong." Chris looked deeply into the sad blue eyes. Buck let out a sob and pulled Chris to him, he buried his face against Chris's neck as sobs rocked his large frame. Chris simply held on and waited for the man to stop.

The others settled on the bed, JD with a towel against his bleeding nose, sat behind Buck and patted the overcome man's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Buck whispered against Chris's neck he could feel JD patting him, and the concern from the others, Buck could not get the image of Adam's birth from his mind, he remembered how happy they had all been.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Chris hugged the man closer, he wondered what had happened he remembered going the toilet and the pain and then taking the pills Nathan gave him and then letting Buck and Nathan help him, and then he must have fallen asleep, but obviously something had happened to upset Buck and the others.

"Chris how do you feel?" Nathan motioned for Vin to move, the man did Nathan gently touched Chris wrist he took the man's pulse surprised to find it slow and steady.

"I'm fine." Chris rubbed a hand over the thick hair on Buck's head as his friend cried like he was never going to stop. "Nathan what did I do?"

Nathan shook his head, how could he tell the man what they had all witnessed.

"Damn it somebody best talk and soon." Chris growled his eyes flashed dangerously at Nathan, but his hand remained gentle on the large rogue's head.

Vin decided that keeping information from Chris was upsetting all of them.

"Cowboy you where having nightmare about your Pa." Vin could see Chris stiffen.

"And." Chris turned his head to glare at Vin.

"Then we saw Adam's birth." Vin did not want to say anymore but he knew he had to.

"Right and the rest Vin don't stop there." Chris could imagine what else the men had seen to upset the big hearted man who sobbed like there was no tomorrow.

"We saw Adam and Sarah die." Vin softly informed the man, he could see the devastating impact his words had on the shaking man.

"Don't stop there." Chris knew there was more to come.

"Chris." Vin did not know how to tell the other man what they had seen.

"Just spit it out Vin." Chris could see the sadness in the Texan's expressive blue eyes.

"You knew something was wrong with the car just before they died, you heard Adam saying that the car smelt strange." Vin saw Chris's hand pause in its stroking of Buck's head.

"I don't remember." Chris sounded shocked he tightened his hold on the listening Buck. "I can't remember."

The men all became still at the cry from Chris, he had gone completely still and the blood had drained from his face.

"Why don't I remember?" Chris's hands stopped stoking Buck and began to pound his own head as he cried out desperately. "Why can't I remember?"

Vin grabbed one of the man's hands as Josiah grabbed the other.

"I don't remember." Chris started to struggle against the men holding him, he began to growl and snarl at the men surrounding him.

"Jesus Chris it's alright we're not going to hurt you." Vin could not believe how strong the pale man was.

"Need to remember." Chris growled angrily, he wanted to escape the other men's holds.

"Chris listen to me." Buck grabbed Chris chin he looked deeply into the wild green eyes. "You don't have to remember what happened."

"I need to remember." Chris snarled glaring at Buck.

"No you need to remember the good times, not how they died." Buck growled he then began to play his favourite memories of Sarah and Adam within his mind.

Chris stilled as he saw himself and Sarah through Buck's eyes, he saw the two of them in the kitchen, Sarah laughing as he danced with her the two of them getting lost in each others eyes.

The scene then changed to Sarah being heavily pregnant, with Chris and Buck making dinner that involved creating an almighty mess in the kitchen and ending up with the turkey burning to the point that they had to use a fire extinguisher to put out the flames, Sarah had laughed so hard that she had nearly wet herself, then left the two grumbling men to clean the kitchen and every pot and pan they had used.

Chris saw Buck's face when Adam said his name for the very first time, and how the little boy had giggled when Buck had threw him joyously up in the air as a reward and the little boy had shouted Buck's name again and again so the man would continue to spin him and throw him in the air.

Buck and Sarah watching as Chris and Adam slept together on the bed, the little boy sprawled across his father chest as the blond man cuddled him close.

Buck watching Sarah as she fed her son, Buck eyes filling with tears as the new mother nursed her son, while Chris cradled the two of them close, the family looking happy and content, and Chris holding his hand out and pulling Buck close as he told him that he was an important part of the small family.

Sarah yelling at both Buck and Chris when Adam swore for the first time and both men blamed each other for saying the naughty swear word in front of the impressionable toddler; she had threatened both men with washing their mouths out with soap.

The five men watched the wonder on Chris's face as he witnessed the memories from Buck's point of view, Josiah and Vin slowly released the man's hands.

"Chris." Buck gently called as he watched the smile fade from Chris's face.

"I'm fine Buck." Chris shook his head to attempt to clear it. "Sorry guys."

"Alright it's only half past four let's try and get some more sleep." Nathan saw the other men nod in agreement.

The men settled down, Chris found himself sandwiched between Buck and Vin; he had hardly set his head on the pillow before he was asleep exhausted.

"Why doesn't he remember?" JD whispered, he could tell Chris was sleeping because of the loud congested snoring the man was doing flat on his back between the two sentinels.

"I think that something as traumatic as seeing his family murdered in front of him was just too much for Chris to take." Nathan quietly offered.

"But Chris has a strong mind." JD noted Nathan get up and briefly leave the bedroom, he returned with a bag of ice and the dark healer gently placed it on Chris sore groin. The man shivered slightly then continued to snore heavily, Nathan tucked the covers around the man, he gently felt Chris head, he sighed at the heat from the man, and he would have to maybe look at changing the antibiotics the man was taking.

"Yes he does have a strong mind, but as a sentinel he would have smelt his wife and child burning." Josiah calmly told the shocked looking younger man. "His mind protected itself the best way it could."

"JD when I got to the ranch just after the fire department, it took me and four fire fighters to stop Chris from trying to get to Sarah and Adam." Buck blinked as he felt immense sadness when he thought of Chris's family. "In the end they had to sedate him just so that he didn't hurt himself."

"Poor Chris." JD had thought losing his mother had been hard but he had known for sometime that she was going to pass away, but what Chris had gone through was so much worse.

"I'm just glad that he's coming back to himself." Buck was so glad his friend had a purpose in life once again.

"I just wish that he wasn't so ill and battered." Nathan looked at the clock. "Let's get some sleep guys."

The sound of more snores soon filled the RV as they all followed Chris into Morpheus hands.

Vin eyes opened he could feel someone breathing against his throat, turning his head slightly he smiled as he realised he was being used as a pillow by his Alpha, the man was sound asleep. Vin grinned as Buck looked down at him, sparkling blue eyes blazed with good humour.

"Do you want me to move him?" Buck asked smirking as Vin grinned back at him.

"Nah let him sleep." Vin hoped the man did not drool on him. "Has Nathan said anything about how Chris is?"

Buck looked through the open door, he could see JD and Josiah watching the news, Josiah had JD pinned to his side as he scented the bouncing youngster who beamed happily at the big sentinel. Nathan must have been in the kitchen area as Buck could smell bacon being cooked he sniffed appreciatively.

"Buck." Vin laughed as the other man licked his lips.

"Sorry." Buck looked unrepentant. "When he wakes up Nathan's going to have a good look at him, he did say about trying new antibiotics and see if they help Chris's chest and also keep on with the ice."

"Oh lovely." The mutter surprised both men. "I just love frozen nuts."

Buck and Vin began to chuckle as Chris words sank in.

"Better frozen than swollen Big Dog." Buck snorted as Chris smacked him without raising his head from its comfortable position against Vin.

"Talk about blue balls." Vin sniggered.

"Shoot ya both." Chris growled.

"Since you're all awake I made breakfast." Nathan stood at the door watching the three sentinels.

Buck jumped from the bed he stalked towards Nathan and as he passed the dark skinned guide he leaned in and sniffed at his throat, gently patting the tall sentinel Nathan smiled as Buck then headed to the sitting area.

Vin followed Buck and Nathan found himself once again scented, the long haired man's stomach growled as he headed after Buck.

Chris stood at the end of the bed, he dreaded what he was about to have to do. Looking up he could see Nathan was starring at him concern written all over his expressive face.

"I'm fine Nathan." Chris walked towards the bathroom, Nathan made to follow, and he stopped suddenly as Chris paused at the door. "I don't need company Nathan."

"Alright Chris, I'll just wait here." Nathan attempted a smile.

"Nathan go eat your breakfast." Chris shut the door on the man.

Nathan sighed he could tell the sentinels where listening to the sounds coming from the bathroom.

"He's not doing anything." Buck tilted his head and grimaced. "Well now he is."

"Jesus Christ." Chris groaned as he peed, he bit his lip to stifle his groans; his kidneys must still be bruised by the colour of his urine.

Chris put the toilet seat down as he sat down, breathing he tried to calm himself, he then started to cough which made matters worse, wrapping his arms round himself he rocked as he coughed.

"Chris do you need a hand?" Nathan did not want to barge in on the man.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Chris chanted if he said it enough then maybe it could be true.

"Nathan open the door he's not fine." Buck ordered the doctor.

Nathan did as he was instructed he took in the forlorn sight of his Alpha rocking and chanting.

"Alright Chris let's make you more comfortable." Nathan had been on the phone with Dr Fraiser and Dr Carson about Chris and what he was going through health wise, Nathan had not mentioned what they had discovered about Chris's memories of the murder of his family. The doctors had made some suggestions on what drugs to try to relieve Chris's pain and to deal with his chest infection.

Chris looked up at Nathan who held his hand out to the pale sentinel.

"Chris I'm going to try a different pain killer and antibiotic to help you ok." Nathan gently guided the man to the couch between Josiah and JD.

"Whatever you recommend Nathan I trust you." Chris rested his head in his hands.

"Do you want something to eat or drink Chris?" Vin saw the man shake his head negatively; Nathan scowled and nodded at Vin, who went to get the man a drink.

Nathan filled a syringe and approached the sweating man; he gently prepared the man's arm and injected the strong fast acting pain killer. Nathan was not sure whether this would provide the relief Chris so desperately needed, he handed the man the antibiotics to take which Chris took without saying anything.

Chris sniggered to himself, he felt completely relaxed.

Nathan looked at the man who began to chuckle to himself.

"Great drugs Nathan." Chris grinned at the doctor guide.

"So I take it you feel good Chris." Vin could not keep the smile off his face as the man giggled.

Buck laughed as Chris giggled like a school girl.

JD watched in fascination as the man seemed to find everything funny.

"I feel like crap." Chris chuckled he leant against Josiah and smiled at the older sentinel.

Nathan frowned as he looked at the sick man who leant against his sentinel.

"Chris talk to me." Nathan was worried at the man's reaction to the different drug.

"I don't like it." Chris squinted as Nathan's image seemed to swim before his eyes.

Nathan motioned for JD to move he sat next to Chris and took the man's wrist in his hand.

"I feel funny." Chris slurred.

"Nathan." Buck did not like the way Chris sounded or looked.

"I know Buck" Nathan pulled his bag towards him; he noted that Chris was panting and struggling to focus on him.

"Sorry Nathan." Chris could hear Nathan speaking but it sounded like his ears where filled with cotton wool.

"Nathan what's happening?" JD was trying not to panic.

Nathan injected an agent to counteract the drug he had first used; he ignored the other men as he waited for it to take effected. Chris turned a violent shade of green, Buck silently handed Nathan a bowl as Chris lost control and began to vomit. Josiah held the dazed man as his stomach rebelled.

Buck watched in silence as Chris repeatedly emptied his stomach. He saw Nathan reach again for his medical kit, but before Buck could speak Vin beat him to it.

"That's enough Nathan." Vin saw the guide doctor frown at him. "He don't need any more drugs messing with his system."

"I'm trying to help him." Nathan angrily replied.

"I know you are but the drugs are just making matters worse." Vin softly responded knowing that Nathan is not angry at him but at the hurts their Alpha has suffered and still suffers from.

"Don't fight." Chris voice is shaky and he is leaning heavily on Josiah.

"I'm going to speak with Kojay; the people try and use only natural remedies." Vin saw Nathan nod as Chris once again began to vomit.

JD sidled up to Buck he placed his hand on the tall sentinel, he nudged against the man's mind, Buck looked down at him, JD offered a timid smile, the sentinel pulled him close and the two men took comfort in each other as their Alpha suffered in front of them.

Chris thought things could not get any worse when he finished puking his guts out, but his body had other ideas as he began to cough and cough. Chris tried to not panic as once again black spots danced before his eyes.

Buck flinched as Chris's body shook with each cough; he cuddled JD closer as the guide shivered with distress he could feel his Alpha was close to panicking as he struggled to breath.

"Breath Chris." Josiah rubbed a large hand up and down the thin back.

After what seemed like an age Chris sagged exhausted against Josiah, he tried to give a reassuring smile at the other men but he barely had the energy to breath.

"I'm fine." Chris tiredly spoke.

"I'm sorry Alpha." Nathan's could barely look at the other man.

"Come here Nathan." Chris gently ordered, he reached out and pulled the man next to him. "You have nothing to apologise for."

Nathan was pulled so that his head rested against Chris's shoulder as Chris leant on Josiah. Nathan relaxed as Chris scented him, he smiled as the man began to almost purr in satisfaction, and Nathan linked with both sentinels and chuckled as Josiah also began to purr.

Buck met the green eyes of his closest friend as the blinked sleepily at him, he felt JD smiling as Chris linked with the two of them and then all five men settled on the comfortable couches as they relaxed into the bond between the pack.

Vin returned from speaking with Kojay, he picked up the laptop and began a search, he smiled to himself as he could heard the three other sentinels purring, although the occasional cough disturbed the peaceful scene.

"What did Kojay say?" JD quietly asked he was snuggled against the rumbling Buck's side, the sentinel was occasionally scenting the young guide.

"He made some suggestions to relieve Chris's chest and also for pain relief." Vin watched as JD moved from Buck's arms, the sentinel simply grumbled and then settled back down. "There all natural remedies so Chris should be fine with them."

"Where can we get the ingredients for them?" JD leant against the chair Vin was sat on, looking over the other man's shoulder.

"There's a shop in town we can go to." Vin had been surprised to find the shop on the net, located a short walk from where the RV was parked. "Shall we go now?"

"Sure." JD excitedly exclaimed.

"Alright then." Vin chuckled as JD rushed to find shoes and a jacket.

"Vin." Buck had heard the men's plans.

"We'll be fine Buck, JD needs to go out for a bit and I want to help Chris." Vin sat on the couch next to where Buck lay.

"Chris is not going to like you going out without him." Buck looked over to where Chris was sandwiched between Nathan and Josiah; all three men seemed to be sleeping.

"Come with us then." Vin also looked at the three men.

"Alright." Buck went to get ready.

Vin moved to Josiah the older sentinel opened his eyes as Vin moved closer.

"We are going out for a short while." Vin used his senses to check on the sleeping Larabee.

"Keep safe brother." Josiah knew his guide had also woken but Chris was still sleeping exhausted after the mishap with the pain killer.

"We will." Vin saw Buck and JD waiting at the door, the three men left quietly.

Nathan stood up and turned on the television, he knew that his sentinel like watching the news turning to a news channel, he frowned when he saw the story that was running. He looked to Josiah who shrugged unconcerned as he stroked the thin man snuggled so trustingly against him, Chris continued to sleep on.

Ezra looked towards the door of his prison cell, he was a prisoner of the Atlanta pride and there was no way he would be able to escape the Foundation grounds without being caught by the sentinel guards who patrolled it. Ezra had no option but to wait for his Alpha to come rescue him, he hoped it was soon, even though his barriers where high at the moment Ezra knew that when the Alpha pair and their reprobate son found out he would once again be given the drugs used to bring down guide shielding.

The door to his room opened and the small man who had driven him to this hell hole stood in the door way, the man came closer to Ezra, a timid smile on his face.

"Guide can I bring you anything?" Michael Coltrane asked he could see the man had a blank look on his face. "Are you alright?"

Ezra looked at the small man closely, he realised that the man was not really small; he just seemed to fold in on himself whether he was shy or frightened Ezra was not sure. He gently brushed against the man's mind; he kept the surprise from his face as he found that this man was a dormant sentinel, and a powerful one at that. The man was disgusted by his nephew's and the other young sentinel's actions toward him, the man was worried for him.

Ezra looked up and found himself mesmerised by the sad grey eyes that looked back at him.

"I am alright Sentinel." Ezra quietly told the other man.

"I am no sentinel." Michael hated what his brother and his wife planned for this young man.

Ezra simply nodded he could tell the man had no idea of what he could have been, Ezra had always had this strange ability to measure a sentinel's strength and power, although he kept the talent to himself.

"I apologise if I have upset you." Ezra could feel the man's sympathy for him, and Ezra wanted to find out exactly what the man knew if he could.

Michael was surprise that this guide was apologising to him, most of the members of the Atlanta pride just looked at him with pity for being a dormant sentinel when his brother was so powerful and the Alpha Sentinel.

"Can you advise me perhaps to what the Alpha's have planned?" Ezra got straight to the point.

"And why would my uncle do that." Matt Coltrane snapped as he entered the room followed by his four friends.

"Get out." Martin Coltrane snapped at his father, he sneered at the man who simply returned his gaze stoically.

"Leave now." Matt Coltrane loomed over the slightly smaller man, he invade the man's personal space, grinning he did not see anything wrong in intimidating his own blood relative.

"The guide needs me." Michael ignored his son's snort of derision.

"Nobody needs you, you may as well be mundane for all the use you are." Martin almost yelled his embarrassment and anger at his father making Ezra cringe.

The other men laughed as they saw the hurt on the older man's face, Ezra once again imagined they sounded like a pack of hyenas.

"It's alright, I'll be fine." Ezra smiled at the man, he watched the shoulders slump even more as the other man nodded. "Thank you for helping me?"

The other man left the room and Ezra found himself surrounded by the laughing sentinels.

"Now we're alone let's have some fun." Matt Coltrane grinned at the man as he pounced to pin him to the bed, he attempted to force his way into the guides mind.

Chris sat upright he looked around him in confusion.

"It's alright Chris." Nathan hand rested on the thin shoulder.

"Damn it we need to get to Ezra." Chris snarled he pushed himself to his feet ignoring his own pain he focused on the guide.

Nathan and Josiah both watched as Chris stilled the green eyes had a far away look in his eyes.

"Chris?" Nathan gently patted the sentinels arm; he linked with the man and gasped as he understood that Chris was connected with the man in Atlanta. "How is he doing this?"

Josiah stood by ready to assist his guide and Alpha.

Ezra felt himself pinned to the bed by the cruel hands as the young sentinel attempted to force his way into his mind. Ezra focused all his energy on denying the sentinel that access, he felt the presence in his mind and nearly panicked thinking his shield had failed until he felt the support for his shaking barriers.

"What the hell." Matt Coltrane could not understand how the guide could deny him what was his right as a powerful sentinel; he sniffed at the guide's throat he then bit down in a sign of dominance.

"Never." Ezra spat the word out, he felt the grip on his right hand slip and suddenly his arm was free he lashed out punching the man on top of him in the face.

The sentinel reared back giving a roar of pain; he backhanded the pinned guide, satisfied when blood bloomed on the face of his prone victim.

Chris roared in anger, he felt himself leave his body.

Matt heard one of his men cry out in fear, lifting his head he found himself face to face with the huge silver wolf, the bright green eyes burned with devilish fire, Matt back pedalled off the bed as the enraged animal lunged at his face jaws snapping closed within an inch of his vulnerable throat. Matt hit the floor as he dived off the bed; he raised his hands to try and protected himself from the growling snarling rabid animal.

His four companions had each moved away from the bed as the wolf stood over the guide roaring its anger at them, the sharp teeth dripped with salvia as the growls showed no signs of abating.

"Get out." Ezra calmly spoke as watched the sentinels back away from the wolf.

"This isn't over." Matt yelled he did not know how the guide was doing it but he would have what was his right no matter what that stupid wolf tried to do.

Ezra sagged against the bed as the door slammed shut. The wolf ceased its aggressive growling and began to sniff and lick at Ezra who tiredly began pet the large furry head.

The wolf growled as the dormant sentinel snuck back into the room, the man had his back to Ezra, but when he turned he froze as the wolf snarled.

"Easy Alpha." Ezra continued to stroke the regal head.

"Your Alpha is stunning." Michael to Ezra surprise walked straight to the now silent wolf and held out his hand.

Michael Coltrane waited to see if the wolf would punish him for his families actions, he watched as the wolf tilted its head, the green eyes seemed to look deep with his soul and whatever the wolf saw it obviously was happy with as the great silver head lifted and it began to howl, Michael though he heard other wolves joining in the silver wolfs song.

Chris found himself tightly held in Josiah's arms as Nathan starred hard at him, Chris looked back he waited for his healer to speak.

"Chris you alright?" Nathan asked he could see Chris was surprised by his calm question.

"I'm fine." Chris reached out and patted Nathan's shoulder. "We need to get to Atlanta before they hurt him."

"Alright." Chris felt Josiah's voice echo right through him.

"I have to get dressed, make our statements and get back on the road." Chris felt Josiah release him; he stood up and made his way to the bedroom to find clothes.

Josiah and Nathan starred at each other neither man wanted to say the words but both had been frightened when Chris had collapsed; the blond man's eyes had been blank and empty. They had both understood the essence that made the man had gone travelling to be with their Atlanta pack member whose need was greater than theirs. Their relief when the green eyes had once again sparkled with life had been overwhelming for both men.

Chris sat on the bed he was almost dressed, he had sat down to put on his socks and shoes, he ignored the pain from his abused body, and he would allow himself to collapse once they had Ezra secure and safe within the pack. He began to force his bodies complaints, aches and pains into a box within his mind, he locked it and chained it closed, smiling to himself he pulled on his remaining clothes and stood up, striding confidently back to where Josiah and Nathan waited he smiled at the two men.

Nathan frowned he instinctively linked with his Alpha and felt the man's keenness to be on the move, Nathan expected to feel some hint of the pain the battered man must be feeling but he felt nothing, he saw a box with a huge lock and chains on it and he realised that somehow his Alpha had his pain within it.

Chris stepped up to Nathan he pulled the other man close as he allowed the healer within his mind, the link hummed and Chris scented the pack healer he felt the strong arms cradle him close as the compassionate guide revelled in his bond with the Alpha.

Raising his head from where it rested on Nathan's broad shoulder Chris looked to Josiah.

"Josiah." Josiah moved to join his Alpha at the softly spoken request.

Chris felt Josiah move behind Nathan he smiled to himself as the big man arms seemed to almost come around him as well, they patted his back gently, Chris grumbled at Nathan who snorted and then moved so that Chris could get close to Josiah and he scented the heavy set sentinel.

The RV door opened and Buck Vin and JD entered laughing, Chris looked up he could see the three men starring at him.

"Atlanta." Chris said the one word.

"Right, what's the plan Big Dog?" Buck moved next to Josiah he placed his hand on the broad back, Buck kept still as Josiah swung around and began to sniff him, he grunted as they thick arms hugged him tight. "Easier Josiah we are all here now."

Josiah grinned toothily at Buck, he moved to Vin and enveloped the smaller man he hugged Vin close and grunted as the other sentinel retaliated by nipping his neck.

Buck waited for Chris to respond, he tried not to let the worry he felt for his Alpha show too much but knew he had failed when Chris simply smirked insanely back at him.

JD was almost crushed by the big sentinel.

"Need to breathe Josiah." JD rubbed his head against the barrel chested man who rumbled his pleasure at JD.

Chris head tilted and he held up his hand for silence.

"Sentinel and guide heading this way." Chris warned the other men. "Sheriff Black is with them, as is Cameron and another FBI agent."

Buck growled when he heard the FBI agents name, he would rip the man limb from limb or maybe he would kick the man a couple of times in the balls and see how he liked it.

"Buck." Chris quietly spoke. "Leave it to me."

The other five men heard the knock on the RV door; Chris nodded at Josiah who slowly made his way to answer it.

"Can I help you?" Josiah's deep voice pleasantly enquired, he looked at the Sheriff who smiled back at him.

"Sentinel Sanchez we would like to speak with Alpha Larabee." Sheriff Black waited to see if the calm looking sentinel would allow them to enter to speak with Larabee.

"Come on in." Josiah stepped back to allow the men to enter, he faintly growled as Cameron passed the FBI agent ignored him.

Chris watched the four men accompanying the sheriff stand waiting to be acknowledged.

Chris looked at the two FBI men, he could see that Cameron was squirming slightly under his intense stare, Chris smiled evilly at the man, he heard both Vin and Buck growling slightly and Cameron jumped slightly as Josiah passed close to him to stand by where Chris was sat.

"Alpha Larabee, I am Assistant Director (AD) Walter Skinner and I would like to apologise to you for the actions of Special Agent James Cameron." Walter Skinner stayed perfectly still as the green eyed man studied him, he was annoyed that Cameron had abused an Alpha, and the Foundation had insisted that a senior representative come and apologise to Larabee in person. The smile the Alpha directed at Cameron made Skinner concerned, if the sentinel demanded punishment for the man for the assault he had suffered Skinner had been told not to interfere, he hoped it would not come to that.

Chris nodded at the bald headed man, he looked at Cameron.

"Well?" Chris waited; he saw the confusion on the arrogant agents face. "I'm waiting."

Buck smirked as he realised Chris wanted an apology from the short FBI agent.

Skinner scowled at Cameron; surely it did not take a genius to understand what the blond man wanted. If Cameron did not respond soon he would have to seriously consider killing him.

Cameron cleared his throat, he had been bawled out by Skinner, threatened with demotion and being transferred to some Podunk town in the back end of nowhere if he did not look and sound suitable contrite when dealing with Larabee. Skinner had told him that the powerful Alpha and Guide Foundation had become involved because Larabee was something special the man had single handedly rescued some kidnapped gifted children and uncovered a abusive doctor all within days of each other. Cameron had tried to say that the man should not be treated any different than any other criminal, and Skinner had almost blown his top at that telling Cameron that of he used the word Larabee and criminal in the same sentence he would fire him on the spot.

"I apologise for my actions." Cameron blinked in surprise as the man moved faster than he thought Cameron found himself looking up into glittering green eyes, he struggled not to flinch, the man smiled insanely at him.

"If you abuse any other sentinels or guides ever again I promise to hunt you down like a dog." Chris watched Cameron take a step back the blood left his face. "Get out."

Cameron rushed to the door leaving in a hurry, Chris turned to the sentinel and guide who had stood so far saying nothing. Chris returned to his seat next to the silent Nathan and JD.

"Alpha Sentinel Larabee." The red headed sentinel began. "My name is Sentinel Rodney Sheppard and this is my Guide John McKay."

Chris simply waited for the man to continue, his pack remained silent and waiting too.

"We are here to offer whatever assistance you and your group require." The dark haired guide simply stated.

"My pack needs to get to Atlanta." Chris could see the impact of his use of the term pack on the two men, even the AD looked shocked.

McKay and Sheppard exchange looks at the use of the word pack, they had been told by their pride Alpha about Larabee and his men, and what had been happening, both in Denver and Boston. The whole of the Sentinel and Guide Foundation was abuzz with rumours and speculation about who Larabee was and what he was capable of. The Dark Alpha Sentinel legend was being avidly discussed and considered. The two men had been told that even now the Circle of Alpha's was discussing the matter with other Circle's that covered the rest of the world, and a huge gathering was in the planning stages.

"We will help you any way we can." Sentinel Sheppard watched his guide pull out his phone; he quickly began making arrangements for the men.

"Sentinel Larabee." Sheriff Black looked closely at the man, he thought the Alpha still looked very pale and thin, but the green eyes where clear and focused when they turned their attention to him. "Could you make your statement regarding Sandy Ellis kidnapping?"

"Here or at your office?" Chris asked he was listening into the guides call; he smiled when he heard the guide demanding the plane be ready as soon as possible.

"Chris?" Buck looked at his friend.

"Guide McKay is organising our move to Atlanta." Chris turned his attention back to Sheriff Black.

Sheriff Lucas Black was tired, he was glad that the FBI had sent Skinner to take over from the idiot Cameron; he wanted to take the sentinel's statement and allow the man to go on his way. He had seen the news about the Alpha and was surprised that the man was still standing, he had not limped or anything and every man knew how painful it was to be kicked in the balls and this man had had that experience happen twice in quick succession.

"Could you come to my office?" Sheriff Black requested.

"Alright. Buck stay here and organise the trip to Atlanta." Chris inclined his head towards the visiting sentinel and guide pair.

"I'm coming with you Chris." Vin stood up and began to put on his jacket he followed Chris, Sheriff Black and AD Skinner to the Sheriffs office.

"Sentinel Wilmington." Guide McKay looked to the large sentinel. "A helicopter will be here shortly which will take you all to the airport where a private jet will take you to Atlanta."

"Excellent." Josiah smiled at the guide.

Chris made his statement to the Sheriff with AD Skinner and Vin listening in, once he was finished talking about the kidnapping, Skinner asked him to describe the events concerning Special Agent in Charge Cameron, Chris told the man exactly what had happened, he could feel Vin's anger, and he saw the displeasure on Skinners, Chris smiled internally when he realised that Cameron would not be escaping punishment.

"Alpha Larabee I fully understand if you want to press charges against Cameron and his men for their assault upon your person." Skinner offered the man the option.

"I will leave the man's punishment to you." Chris could see the surprise on Skinners face at his reply.

"He will be punished." Skinner assured the blond man.

"Fine is that all." Chris was keen to get back on his way to Atlanta, he had a feeling that things where going to get worse for Ezra and he wanted to be there to protect the guide and claim him for the pack.

"Thank you again for your help." Sheriff Black held out his hand, the lean blond shook his hand and the left with the long haired sentinel following closely behind.

Sometime later that evening Ezra calmly sat on the bed he had been told that he was going to be brought before the pride and judged. Alpha Sentinel and Guide Coltrane had warned him to be respectful or they would see him punished. Ezra had kept quiet he new that whatever he said to protest his innocence of any wrong doing would fall on deaf ears as they had already made there minds up. Ezra dreaded what the Alpha pair had planned to bring him back into line; he had a feeling that whatever it was would be humiliating and painful for him.

"Guide Standish." Michael Coltrane felt a great deal of pity for the young man sat so quietly before him, the man was dressed in Foundation silver trousers and t-shirt, he had not been given shoes. "Please come with me."

Ezra smiled at the man, he could feel the sympathy the dormant sentinel felt for him.

"Lead on kind sir." Ezra wished that he could have worn his own clothes but he had been denied his request to return to his own home and dress himself.

Chris sat next to Buck as Josiah drove from the airport in Atlanta, they where headed to the Sentinel and Guide Foundation compound situated on the outskirts of Atlanta. Chris had his eyes closed as he reinforced the chains surrounding the box which contained his bodies pain and suffering, he was determined that his mortal body would not stop him from claiming his guide. He felt Buck move closer, the big hearted rogue linked with him, offering his strength and support as Chris forged his chains.

Buck frowned to himself, he knew what Chris was doing, he knew that the pale looking man had a high pain threshold, but what he was doing did not bode well for the future, Buck so wanted to stop him, but instead he offered his silent support, he felt Chris rest against him, the navigation system said they had at least an hour to go before they would arrive at the Foundation, Buck hoped that Chris would take that time to rest.

Vin put his shoulder against Chris's, he linked with the two other sentinels, he looked at the chained box, he made no comment as he offered his silent support, he could feel the power from Buck as he merged his energies with Chris's.

Buck smiled as he felt Chris's head rest on his shoulder; he felt the man's heavy congested breaths against him. Both Buck and Vin withdrew from the link as Chris slept on. Buck looked at Nathan who had swung around to check on the sleeping Alpha.

"He fine Nathan." Buck saw the healer nod.

"I just wish this was over and we where heading back to Denver." Nathan pushed the lock of blond hair off the sleeping man's forehead.

"What's Denver like?" The quiet voice questioned from the rear seat where the young guide had been napping.

Buck chuckled as he began to regale JD and Vin about Denver and his exploits there, he spoke of his time on the police force with Chris before his family where murdered.

Ezra stood in front of a raised platform where sat the Alpha Sentinel and Guide as well as senior members of the pride who sat on the committee who deal with matters of discipline concerning the pride.

"Guide Ezra Patrick Standish, you are accused of bringing shame onto the good name of the Atlanta pride. You are further accused of bringing the honoured calling of being a guide into disrepute by your corrupt and reckless behaviour." Alpha Guide Alice Coltrane pronounced the charges against Ezra who stood silent.

"How do you answer these charges Guide Standish?" Alpha Sentinel Morgan Coltrane angrily demanded an answer.

"I am innocent of all charges, and you have no right to hold me here." Ezra spoke simply and plainly, he could see his words had made the Alpha pair angry. The rest of the pride sat on seating, the place reminded Ezra of an amphitheatre, with Ezra as the man to be offered to the lions or something as equally gruesome.

"We have heard from your colleagues at the FBI who have stated your arrogant disregard for rules and regulations as well as you corruptible nature. They have spoken of your ill gotten gains that a federal agent's salary could not hope to cover." Alpha Sentinel Morgan informed the man stood unbowed before him.

"When do tell will I receive an opportunity to interrogate these paragons of virtue who have blighted my character." Ezra definitely knew that he was going to be found guilty no matter what he said to the gathered members of this pride.

Some of the members of the Atlanta pride were uncomfortable with the proceedings they felt that the guide was being judged without a fair hearing. They had listened to the men who had given their testimony regarding how the guide worked within the FBI, and some of the pride guides picked up on the jealousy and envy directed at the handsome southerner. Quite a few wanted the accused guide to be given ample opportunity to defend himself; they began to suspect that the man was being railroaded. A small number of the pride where relieved that the Alpha pair and their trouble causing son's attention where on this poor unfortunate guide and not them or their families.

Michael Coltrane stood at the back watching the proceedings, he wanted desperately to stop what he knew was about to happen.

"Well Guide what do you have to say for yourself?" Alpha Guide Alice sneered at the young man.

"I do not recognise you as my Alpha." Ezra heard the shock pass through the assembled pride.

"You dare to deny my right?" Alpha Morgan Coltrane stormed angrily towards the proud looking man.

"I do not acknowledge you as my Alpha." Ezra calmly spoke, he could feel the powerful presence getting closer, and he just had to hold on.

"Do you see how lost this poor guide is, he even denies the right of an Alpha to protect and lead him?" Alpha Guide Coltrane looked suitably upset, but inside she was seething, how this man dare challenge them.

Murmurs went through the assembled sentinels and guides, Alice Coltrane smiled to herself as Standish's denial of their rights as Alpha pair had infuriated quite a few of the members of the pride.

"I will not abide by any decision you make." Ezra declared he would not be cowed by this arrogant pair. His Alpha was coming and he would be ready.

"I can see that we will have to take this poor misguided soul into the security of our pride, we have decided not to allow such a strong guide to falter and lose his way." Alpha Sentinel Coltrane voice boomed out. "Therefore we have decided that he must be bonded to a strong sentinel."

Matt Coltrane stood up he walked to stand next to the angry guide, he could see Standish was pale and stood shocked.

"I won't bond with that man." Ezra grated out his teeth clenched in anger.

"You will do as the Alpha commands and what the pride deems required to bring you back into the fold guide." Sentinel Matt Coltrane turned and face the green eyed man, he was excited by the smell of the angered guide.

"If you fight the bond you will lose." Alice Coltrane signalled and Matt Coltrane and his four friends surrounded Ezra.

"Stop this is wrong." Michael could not hold himself quiet anymore.

"Keep out of this brother." Morgan Coltrane glared at his smaller sibling.

"A guide should not be forced to bond against their will." Michael looked around he saw many of the pride nodding.

"Guide Standish will be safer and much more settled once he is bonded to my son, together they will be a strong pair." Alpha Sentinel Coltrane barked at his brother.

"You are wrong brother please I beg you do not dishonour your position as Alpha by forcing this bond." Michael pleaded.

"Father ignore him, he has no idea what being a sentinel means." Matt snidely remarked.

"As Alpha I have made the best decision." Morgan calmly declared. "Do you challenge my right as Alpha?"

Michael looked around he could see that no one else was going to argue with his brother, the pride may not be happy with the Alpha's choice but they would abide by it. Michael head lowered he was not strong enough to challenge his brother.

"I'm sorry." Michael whispered.

"Prepare the guide." Alpha Guide Alice Coltrane almost grinned in expectation as the men surrounding Standish grabbed him; she held a syringe filled with a drug used to temporarily destroy a guide's barriers. She quickly injected it into the struggling guide, watching as his legs buckled and he landed on his knees in front of her son.

Chris growled he had felt Ezra's fear as the needle had entered his flesh; Chris immediately began to use his own strength to bolster the guide's failing shields.

Buck and the others heard the growl; Buck immediately wrapped his arm around Chris's shoulder they could now all hear that Chris was growling continuously.

"Chris come on Big Dog wake up." Buck shook the thin shoulder.

"Come on Cowboy open them eyes and glare at me." Vin called as he patted Chris's face gently.

Ezra realised his barriers where no longer there, he nearly screamed in fear, but then he felt a shield drop over his mind, he gasped in shock.

Matt Coltrane grinned as he pushed the kneeling guide onto his stomach and he leant over the man, he attempted to push into his mind and begin to bond. Grunting Matt tried to force his way through what he thought would weakening shields, instead they seemed to increase in strength, Matt ground his teeth in frustration as he tried again to breach the shield protecting Standish's mind from his.

Alice and Morgan exchanged glances as their son seemed to be having some difficulty in dominating the guide.

"Take your damn hands off me." Ezra snarled angrily he attempted to buck the heavier man off him.

"You're mine." Matt returned he attempted to pin the man down, he was shocked when he was thrown off the. Matt stood up as did Standish the guide glared at him.

"I will never bond with you." Ezra stood tall and proud. "You are not my Alpha; I am not of this pride."

Alpha Morgan Coltrane would not allow this guide to disrespect either himself or his son.

"Who else will take you guide you're tainted." Morgan Coltrane yelled.

"I will."


	23. Chapter 23

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply, I do not own anything and if I did then M7 and Sentinel would still be going.

Final Chapter of part one, I have a sequel sort of bouncing around in my head where you will get to meet more villains who try to kidnap guides/sentinels and other evil stuff. Sorry its taken so long to post but hope this is a alright chapter, not completely happy as my writing did not seem to flow, I blame being so busy at work and it being so close to Christmas as so busy preparing to go visit my parents. But reviews are most appreciated and welcome, and about to start my sequel to my other M7 story.

**Sentinel Legend:**

All attention turned to where a man dressed in black stood, the man strode predator like towards where Ezra stood, the man was followed by five other men, silence greeted their entrance.

"Who are you?" Alpha Morgan Coltrane angrily growled. "What right have you to interfere?"

"I am Alpha." Chris moved to stand in front of Ezra he looked straight into the jade green eyes. "This guide belongs to my pack."

Excited murmurs raced around the pride, the assorted members of the gathered pride had seen the news and heard the rumours surrounding this man and his group. The pride waited with baited breath to see what their Alpha pair would do, many hoped that this man could bring about change.

"No he belongs to me." Sentinel Matt Coltrane snarled.

Vin snarled angrily from where he stood beside Chris, he could not take his eyes off the guide they had come to rescue.

"I don't think so." Chris smiled nastily at the younger sentinel, he had noticed Vin's reaction and his heart soared when he realised that his pack mate would soon bond with this proud looking guide. "I challenge for the guide."

Morgan looked at his son who drew himself up to full height, he was atleast three inches taller than the pale man who still had not looked away from the guide who had caused all the trouble, and his son must outweigh the man by atleast fifty pounds.

"Claim your guide son." Morgan barked he smirked at the men who accompanied the blond sentinel, he kept the smile on his face even when the men all grinned confidently back at him.

Vin went to pull Ezra towards him, but Buck stopped him.

"Not till Chris wins." Buck quietly whispered, he nodded to Ezra as the five men moved so that they where out of the way as Chris and the younger sentinel circled each other.

Ezra remained standing alone between the Alpha pair and the members of the blond sentinel's small group.

The members of the Atlanta pride leant forward eagerly to watch the battle being fought for the right to claim the powerful guide.

"I'm gonna cripple you old man." Matt did not care about the rumours about this man and what he could be.

Chris just smiled at the young man, he slowly allowed his shielding to thin to allow the power of the Dark Sentinel to shine through, and he chuckled as he felt the power and strength fill him.

"My guide, Mine." The Dark Sentinel smiled as the young sentinel paused.

Matt Coltrane could feel the blond sentinel's powerful presence; he barely stopped himself from baring his throat in submission.

"Kill him son." Morgan Coltrane snapped.

Matt Coltrane realised that he would have to continue with the challenge as he could not shame himself or his family. He charged at the smiling man, who dodged out the way.

Nathan flinched every time the young sentinel managed to land a blow on his Alpha, although he only did this a couple of times before Chris stamped hard on the leg of the now howling Matt Coltrane. Nathan cringed as he heard the bone snap in the man's leg, the sentinel struggled as Chris held him.

"Submit or die." Chris snarled into the whimpering sentinel's ear.

The whole pride waited to see if the arrogant young sentinel would bow to the inevitable and submit or if he would force the blond Alpha to end his life.

"I submit." Matt's head bowed in shame he could not look at his mother and father for fear of what he would see in their eyes.

"My guide." The Dark Sentinel strode confidently towards the silent guide.

Ezra could feel the man's power washing over him, he stood still, when the pale blond stopped right in front of him, Ezra did not resist the urge to bare his throat to the man.

The Dark Sentinel smiled as the guide bared his throat he, wrapped his arms around the guide, inhaling deeply at the vulnerable throat, he nipped gently and linked with Ezra.

"Alpha." Ezra quietly spoke, his accent thickening as he linked with the scenting sentinel; he watched everything that had happened with the pack since the man had rescued the kidnapped children in Denver.

"Take your damn guide and get out." Alpha Sentinel Morgan Coltrane barked, he wanted these strangers gone. He like everyone else present could feel the power the other sentinel wielded.

"Silence." The Dark Sentinel roared, he turned and scowled at the Atlanta Alpha.

Jaws dropped at his roar.

"You shame yourself; you would allow a guide to be forced to bond." The Dark Sentinel spoke he could see that every member of the Atlanta pride was listening to his words.

Looking around The Dark Sentinel was not surprised that none could meet his eye.

"You even bring your children to witness your shame." The Dark Sentinel glared. "You have allowed your Alpha pair to turn you from the true path."

Alpha Alice Coltrane made to speak but a swift glare from the green eyed man held her tongue.

The Pride members could all feel the disappointment from the sentinel stood so calmly after his short battle for the right to claim the guide.

"What is your purpose or have you forgotten?" The Dark Sentinel's head tilted the green eyes burned with internal fire, he waited for a response but the pride was silent, even the children made no sound.

Buck was about to speak, when the guide they had come to Atlanta for spoke first.

"Serve and Protect." Ezra looked deeply into the green eyes.

"Protect and Serve." The Dark Silent responded. "Honoured is the calling."

The Dark Sentinel looked around the pride; he could feel the anger building in the Alpha Sentinel of the pride.

"Serve and Protect." The Dark Sentinel barked, as one the whole pride roared back in reply.

"Protect and Serve."

The Dark Sentinel nodded pleased.

"You dare to lecture me and my pride." Alpha Morgan Coltrane snarled he advanced towards the smaller man, he was bigger and stronger than his son; this man would regret ever setting foot in his city.

The Dark Sentinel laughed as he listened to the arrogant man yell.

Alpha Guide Coltrane could not believe the nerve of the man laughing at her husband he was a strong and proud Alpha and this unknown and unproven sentinel was laughing as if Morgan was a joke.

"Punish him my Alpha." Alice Coltrane high pitched voice seemed to come from her very toes.

"You will apologise to me as Alpha." Morgan yelled he was toe to toe with the smaller man.

The Dark Sentinel smirked up at the taller man.

"I'm going to rip you in half." Morgan spat angrily.

"I accept your challenge." The Dark Sentinel looked Morgan up and down; he was not impressed by the other sentinel.

Morgan was more cunning than his son; he would use his extra height and weight advantage and punish this man. He would show his pride and the rest of this motley crew who had accompanied this sentinel exactly how powerful he was, he was not to be messed with.

The Dark Sentinel could see the wheels turning in the bigger man's mind, he could see the arrogance and pride within the man stood preparing to attack him, he smiled in response to the challenge eager to bring this fool to his knees.

Morgan feinted left then struck out at the pale blond, he grinned as he made the first contact, the other man simply smiled back at him. Morgan snarled in reply.

The Dark Sentinel knew that his smiling countenance annoyed the other sentinel and he would use whatever advantage he could to win.

Vin had pulled Ezra closer when Chris began to fight with the Alpha, he snuffled the man, who allowed it in fact the guide clung to the sentinel. Buck and the others surrounded the two men as they watched their Alpha fight.

Josiah kept his hand on Nathan's back as he felt his guide flinch every time a blow landed on their Alpha, he wondered how long this challenge would last, Josiah had no doubt that Chris would prevail but he wondered how injured the lean man would end up before he put the larger man down.

JD bounced in place he wanted so badly to stop the pain he knew Chris must be feeling every time a blow landed he suddenly felt Buck pull him close.

"Easy JD." Buck's deep voice gently spoke in the worried guide's ear.

The Dark Sentinel assessed the damage done to his body, he then discounted it forcing it into the box and reinforcing the chains keeping it closed and went closer to the larger man, the two men ended up and the floor. The Dark Sentinel smiled, the other man maybe bigger and heavier, but on the floor that meant nothing.

Nathan cringed as Coltrane landed a heavy blow to Chris's side, Nathan knew that the blow may have caused a broken rib, but it did not slow Chris down, as he simply head butted the other man.

Morgan struggled to get away from the other man so that he could get to his feet, he had landed what he thought where heavy punishing blows on the other man, but through it all Larabee was still smiling, the man must be insane. Morgan felt every blow the man had landed, he was breathing heavily and he knew he would have to end this soon and without any further injury to himself.

The Dark Sentinel smirked as he listened to the other man's panting breaths, he allowed the man to scramble away and jumping to his feet he went on the attack.

Alpha Sentinel Morgan Coltrane desperately tried to block the blows raining down on him, he roared in anger as he attempted to respond with blows of his own, but the other man was merciless, he just kept coming at him.

The Dark Sentinel could feel the other man weakening, he growled as a blow rocked his head back, he ignored the blood which began to drip from his nose, suddenly he slipped going down onto his knees the Dark Sentinel moved to stand, but the other Sentinel managed to react to the slip.

Morgan yelled in triumph as he lashed out with his foot, catching the growling blond under the chin, he saw the other man fly backwards and land with a crash on his back. Morgan charged towards the man, he expected that his last blow had knocked the man unconscious and he would claim his victory.

The Dark Sentinel roared enraged, he rose to his feet and snarling he dived straight onto the advancing Morgan, the other man stopped stunned. The Dark Sentinel caught the fist that was aimed at his face; he pulled the man towards him and struck out.

Morgan howled as the bone in his arm broke under the hammer like blow, he kicked out catching the other sentinel in the knee, but the man simply growled. Morgan threw a punch with his free hand and nearly screamed in frustration as this hand was caught, he instead could only yell in pain as once again the green eyed sentinel broke his arm. Collapsing to his knees, Coltrane knew he had lost, he waited for the winning sentinel to decide his fate, most challenges did not end in death but sometimes the loser lost their life as well as their pride.

Alpha Guide Alice Coltrane could not believe here eyes, her husband and Alpha had lost, she had been so hopeful when Morgan had managed to kick the man, sending him flying that he would win, but she had heard the bones snapping in his arms and knew there was no way for him to win. She would protect her family; she would send this sentinel into a zone that no one would be able to recover him from.

The Dark Sentinel felt the Alpha Guide move towards him, he ignored her.

"Submit or die?" The Dark Sentinel would kill the man if he did not submit.

Morgan took a breath he would have to make a response soon or die, did he want to live without being Alpha, he could challenge again when he recovered he could bide his time and then recapture his pride.

Alpha Guide Alice Coltrane reached out to touch the sentinel who held her husbands life in his hands, she would blow his mind wide open and the pride would cow under her power.

The Dark Sentinel was not unaware of the guide's intent towards him, he hid a smile as he growled down at the beaten man, and he tightened his grip on the hand he still held.

"I submit." Morgan weary voice finally responded.

"No Alice." Michael Coltrane grabbed his sister-in-law he knew she wanted to hurt the sentinel who had beaten her husband and son.

"Get off." Alice Coltrane raged she set a wave of pure malignant power against the man who tried to stop her, ignoring his grunt as his eyes roll back into his head as he collapsed unconscious.

The Dark Sentinel snarled at the woman, he did not attempt to evade the hand she reached out to him with. He felt her attempt to use her guide gifts to send him into a zone, he simply turned back her attack and doubled it, she screamed in fear and pain as her pathways burned. The woman collapsed next to her husband she clung to the man as the pain made her sob uncontrollably.

"Silence." The Dark Sentinel commanded, he was obeyed as Alice and Morgan clung to each other.

The Dark Sentinel moved to the unconscious man, kneeling down he gently touch the shoulder of the shaking convulsing man, who had tried to stop the guide from attacking him. Concentrating hard, gasps could be heard as a huge polar bear suddenly appeared leaning over the two men and sat beside the bear was a huge silver wolf. The Dark Sentinel smiled to himself as he rewarded the compassionate man, the grey eyes blinked open and looked up at him.

"Alpha Sentinel, your wolf is stunning." Michael Coltrane reached out a hand the wolf licked his hand.

The Atlanta pride and the deposed Alpha pair watched in awed fascination as the wolf allowed itself to be petted.

"Who does the bear belong too?" Michael asked as the largest of the worlds bears sniffed at his hand.

"You." Chris smiled at the shocked look on the man's face.

"He's mine, but only online sentinels have spirit animals." Michael sounded forlorn; he had accepted his lot in life.

"I know and this is my gift to you." Chris stood up he held his hand out to the man.

Excited murmurs ran through the pride, the sentinels and guides watched as the formally dormant sentinel seemed fascinated by the giant polar bear, the man rubbed his hands through the thick white fur, a smile on his face the bear looked to be enjoying the attention.

Chris looked at the members of the Atlanta pride and then back to the silent grey eyed man, nodding to himself he came to a decision.

"Michael." Chris called to get the man's attention.

"Yes Alpha." Michael slowly turned to the sentinel who was smiling at him.

"I believe I will leave you to lead the Atlanta pride." Chris heard the shock reverberate throughout the assembled pride. "Michael will lead and you shall follow, never again will you forget your purpose."

"Protect and serve." Michael looked at his pride, many sentinel's and guides met his eye and smiled at him, while others looked confused the winning sentinel from a challenge was not supposed to just had over leadership of the pride to another.

"Serve and protect." The seven returned to Michael.

"No he's not a sentinel you can't be serious." Martin Coltrane shouted he charged towards his father and the scowling Larabee.

"Enough whelp do you challenge me?" Michael Coltrane felt his own power and decided that if he was going to be the Atlanta Alpha Sentinel then he would have to stamp his authority on his pride and if that meant starting with his own son then so be it.

Martin stopped dead, he was surprised by the words and the tone they where spoken in from his father, surely the man must be kidding. Then Martin saw the look in the grey eyes which starred at him, he found his throat going dry, he lowered his head.

"No Alpha." Martin whispered. Michael Coltrane kept the smile off his face, he gave a final pat to the polar bear which turned and roared at the pride before it disappeared.

"What about them?" Michael looked at his brother and his wife who sat watching the events unfold, neither had said anything. Morgan cradled his wife and guide close, he ignored the pain from his own body, Matt had also moved closer to his parents, and he kept patting his whimpering mother.

"They are yours to deal with as you see fit as Alpha." Chris knew the other man would do the right thing for his pride including the disposed Alpha's.

"Alright then." Michael seemed to stand even taller as he began issuing orders to various members of his pride and the mundane members of the Atlanta Sentinel and Guide Foundation who had also been present.

Chris walked back to where Ezra stood with the other members of his pack, holding out his hand he waited for the smaller man to take it, pulling him close he scented at the mans neck, he gently pushed and linked with the guide. Chris felt the others crowd round, he felt Buck behind him, the larger man was running his hands over Chris.

"Not here Buck." Chris voice was quiet, he felt Buck wanted to ignore his order. Reaching back Chris grabbed Buck's hand and he gently squeezed. "Please."

Buck realised that his best friend and Alpha was in serious trouble and the chains holding his pain trapped with the box where barely holding together, Buck needed to get the pack to somewhere safe so that they could help Chris and Ezra who was shivering tucked up against Vin.

"Alpha Larabee." Michael approached the pack, he waited for the blond to acknowledge him, he was actually surprised the man was still standing after the two challenge fights he had had.

"Alpha Coltrane." Buck answered for Chris who was scenting JD and the others within the pack.

"Do you need anything?" Michael asked.

"We need to get back to Denver." Buck had come to the conclusion that until they got Chris back to Denver and his ranch the blond sentinel would keep his injuries and pain locked up tight within that damn metal box, and Buck could see that Nathan was not happy to have come to the same conclusion he had.

"I'll get on it." Michael rushed away to start organising.

"Buck." Nathan pulled the moustached man away from Chris and Ezra. "I want to examine both of them, Chris has got to be hurt and he may have concussion from that kick, and I think he may have a problem with that knee."

Buck consider Nathan's words.

"Nathan take a look at Ezra but leave Chris alone." Buck could see the healer was not happy.

"Buck." Nathan was determined he would get to help Chris.

"No Nate." Buck growled he watched Nathan blink in surprise at being growled at.

"Alright Buck." Nathan moved back to the men, he saw Josiah wink at him and he grumbled about stubborn sentinels, Nathan frowned when Vin growled as he went to speak with Ezra. "Vin Tanner you stop that right now."

Vin immediately whined in response to the black guide's words he allowed the man to link with him and Ezra, who was shivering as if he was cold.

Chris began to pace in front of his pack he was trying to ignore how restless he felt, he knew that if he stopped and stayed still then he would not be able resist the urge to give into his pain, but until the pack was back at his ranch he would just have to grin and bear it.

Michael Coltrane walked to the men, he noted the long haired sentinel had the guide cradled close and the heavy set sentinel was guarding them. He caught the green eyed sentinel's eye and the man walked to meet him.

"The pride's private jet will be at your disposal to take you to Denver, you have only to get to the airport which will take you about ninety minutes." Michael quickly told the man, who tiredly nodded his head.

"Buck contact Alpha James and have him organise transport from Denver Airport to the ranch." Chris saw Buck pull out his cell phone. "Thank you."

"Chris it's all organised." Buck informed the man.

"Fine, see if Ezra wants to go to his home and collect anything to take back with us." Chris once again began to pace, his wolf at his side.

"Yes I want to return to my house." Ezra could not believe how safe he felt within the quiet Texan's arms.

"Let's go then." Buck caught Chris's eye.

Chris led his pack and a short time later the seven men where entering Ezra's tastefully decorated home, Chris began to wonder around, while Vin stayed close to Ezra, this made the blond smile as Ezra huffed as once again Vin scented him. Josiah sat in a comfy chair he had pulled Nathan next to him and was rumbling as the healer stroked his large head where it rested listening to the steady beat of his heart. JD was bouncing from one room to another, with Buck chuckling as he tried to answer all the young guides questions about the ranch. Chris paced the hallway he just wanted to be home; he growled as he forced another chain around the pain filled box, he would not be giving into to his body's demands atleast not yet.

Buck stopped when he heard Chris growl, he met Vin coming out of the bedroom and Josiah came up behind him, they looked to see Chris growling angrily as he paced backwards and forwards in the small space.

Nathan, JD and Ezra stood behind the three sentinels and watched as their Alpha growled angrily to himself.

"Chris." Buck moved slowly holding his hands out in a placating gesture.

Growls where his only answer and Buck reached out and touch the other man, he did not know why Chris was so agitated.

Suddenly he heard a lion roar in anguish and in front of them appeared two lions, one was clearly wounded and the second smaller younger male was nudging it with its head and then roaring in pain.

Buck did not know who the lions represented but whoever it was had Chris angry.

"James, Denver." Chris snarled. "Spikes."

"We'll be going home soon Big Dog." Buck wrapped his arms around the man. He had no idea how Chris knew something was wrong in Denver but he would follow his friend anywhere.

"I'm going to kill him." Chris snarled, he could fell the Denver guide's distress and it was making him very angry, he dreaded what he would find when he returned to Denver.

"I'm ready." Ezra quietly told them.

Nathan could only watch concerned as his Alpha restlessly paced as they flew back to Denver on the large private aeroplane, he was not looking forward to when Chris finally crashed, he and Vin had both been speaking with Kojay about various homeopathic remedies. Nathan could hear Chris's chest was even more congested than before and the man was as white as a sheet, but every time Nathan suggested that Chris sit down and relax he was glared at.

Buck could see that Chris was becoming more and more wound up, he could tell that JD and Ezra where becoming agitated and worried by the Alpha's aggression, although Ezra was managing to hide it well. Buck looked at Vin he nodded towards Ezra and Vin moved to the guide. Vin simply wrapped Ezra in his arms and began to scent the other man, he began to purr in contentment, Ezra's eyes closed and he relaxed against the long haired man. Buck looked to Josiah and Nathan, he nodded at JD who was looking at the floor, his leg bouncing in agitation, Josiah moved to one side and Nathan the other the two men then pulled JD close to them, Josiah ran his hand over the thick dark hair, he smiled as the youngster cuddled closer, purring Josiah felt JD and Nathan both relax.

Buck saw that Chris smiled at the contented members of his pack he kept on pacing, Buck could see how tired the man was, and they still had another two hours of flying before they would land in Denver and Buck had had enough; he was getting tired just watching his best friend pace.

"Chris enough." Buck barked he pushed himself into Chris's personal space, he ignored the angry growl. Grabbing Chris's hand he pulled the man to the large couch that the other men had left empty. Buck took matters into his own hands he pulled Chris in tight and then sank down to lay them both on the couch. Chris began to struggle as Buck used his larger frame and weight to keep him down.

"Buck." Chris struggled against his larger friend.

"Chris just relax and take a breath." Buck pushed Chris's face against his bared throat, he whined as the blond snarled and then bit him as Buck refused to let him go. Buck grinned to himself as he felt Chris huff against him.

"Bucklin." Chris grumbled, he rubbed his head against the other mans throat, he felt Buck chuckle.

Buck smiled as he began to gently stroke the sweaty blond head, he felt the other man mutter about bossy friends. Buck just kept up his rhythmic stroking, he felt Chris nudge against him, he bonded with the man, he sent soothing and calming thoughts to Chris, he was relieved when the man seemed to go boneless and limp. Buck frowned to himself as he saw the box rattling in the corner of Chris's mind; he added his strength to reinforce the chains keeping it locked closed.

Chris walked slowly though the forest he looked around, he noted the two lions, the larger older male was barely moving or breathing, the younger one kept nudging and licking trying to get it to move or make a sound. Chris got down on his knees, he rubbed the huge head, the brown eyes opened, and Chris could see such pain and hopelessness in them.

"Oh Guide I'm so sorry." Chris's then turned his attention to the older lion; he gently stroked the luxurious mane.

The young lion rested his head against Chris as the man looked closely at the sentinel's spirit guide.

"Hold on I'm coming to help you." Chris saw the forest fade.

Buck felt Chris shivering against him, he was surprised that the man had fallen asleep; Buck had only wanted to get him to relax. He felt Ezra coming closer; the green eyed guide held out a blanket, Buck smiled at him.

"Hey Ez." Buck grinned as the jade eyes blazed with fire.

"My name Mr Wilmington is Ezra." Ezra tucked the blanket around the sleeping Larabee.

"Buck." Buck took hold of the small hand which had been tucking the blanket round Chris's shoulders.

"Buck." Ezra repeated the man's name; he was gently pulled closer to the moustached man. He tilted his head and chuckled as the moustache tickle his bare throat as the man scented at him.

"Guide." Buck nudged against Ezra, he was surprised that the man allowed him to link, he rumbled approvingly as Ezra relaxed against him, Buck manoeuvred about a bit, he smiled as Chris snuggled closer to Ezra who looked slightly stunned when the Alpha began to purr happily.

"Buck." Ezra realised that he had taken Buck's place in Chris's arms, he felt the heavy weight of Chris's head snuggle into his neck, the man was cuddling him close, and Ezra was not sure whether it was a good idea as sooner or later he would disappoint this Alpha and the other men.

"Ezra stop it, your part of this pack so get used to it." Buck looked deep into the uncertain jade eyes, reaching out he cupped the other man's chin. "And just think a sentinel all of your own, as well as a pack."

Buck saw the surprise flair in Ezra's eyes.

"What do you mean Mr Wilmington?" Ezra quietly asked, he wanted to know what the man meant.

"Vin." Buck breathed the name quietly.

"I don't understand." Ezra shook his head in denial, he was not worthy of a sentinel and not one as strong as Vin Tanner.

"Believe me Ezra, Vin is your Sentinel." Buck had been surprised that the two men had not bonded as a pair yet.

"Mine." The one word held such a world of hope.

"Ezra." The quiet voiced Texan knelt next to Buck.

"I." Ezra did not know what to say.

"Mine." Vin promised, he saw that Chris's eyes where open and the Alpha gently pushed Ezra towards Vin.

"My Sentinel." Ezra allowed the lean man to pull him close, he rubbed the broad shoulders, he was stunned by the thought of having his very own sentinel, surely these men must have made a mistake, he was not worthy of a sentinel.

"Mine." Vin growled he nipped the other man, Ezra yelped.

"Yours Sentinel." Ezra yawned he was still tired, to his surprise Vin picked him up and moved to another seating area he was snuggled close as he felt his eyes grow heavy, Vin stroked Ezra's head as it rested above his heart.

Buck pulled the blanket around Chris as he snuggled up against the coughing Alpha, he hoped that the man would go back to sleep. Chris yawned, he rested his weary head against Buck's chest, listening to the steady beat, he did not try and keep his eyes open.

As soon as the plane landed and they had cleared through security Chris led his men towards where he saw a Foundation worker waiting for them, the man seemed to be extremely nervous.

"Sentinel Wilmington I have keys for you here." The young man kept his eyes lowered.

Chris head tilted he could smell this young sentinels fear, he did not understand why the man was so frightened, he could tell the other men could also sense the mans unease.

"Sentinel." Chris moved closer he could see the man did not want to meet his eyes, Chris frowned. "Look at me sentinel."

The young man's sky blue eyes rose to meet Chris's who could hear the young heart hammering within the shorter man's chest.

"Yes Alpha." The young sentinel struggled not to flinch under the intense green stare.

Buck and the others where watching as Chris spoke with the scared sentinel.

"I'm Chris." Chris gave the man a small smile he did not understand why he frightened the younger man, he was no ogre, he held out his hand and waited.

Sentinel Samson Dingle looked at the hand offered to him, he slowly put his hand in the older sentinel's and waited to see if the stronger man would hurt him.

Chris gently grasped the smaller hand, he could not help himself as he gently pushed into the other mans mind, he found to his horror that this young man had witness what had happened to the Alpha pair. Chris stepped closer he wrapped an arm around the teenager as he realised that the young man felt disgusted that he was not brave enough to protect his Alpha. Chris growled as he felt the terror when the young sentinel had been threatened to assured his silence.

"Easy son." Chris released the younger man he had seen all he needed to.

"I'm sorry Alpha." Samson whispered he felt his chin grasped, he looked into the stormy green eyes. "I couldn't help them."

"It's alright son, your family was threatened to ensure your silence." Chris fumed; he would deal with Spikes and his followers soon. "I will deal with the scum."

"I want to help." Samson timidly told the men. "Please."

"Take us to the Foundation and to your Alpha pair." Chris saw the man nod; he quickly began to walk towards the car park to bring the vehicle to where Alpha Larabee and the others waited.

"Chris what did you find out?" Vin wanted to know what his Alpha had found out from the teenage sentinel.

"Samson saw Spikes attack James and Ringo, his family was threatened to ensure his silence." Chris growled angrily. "He is upset because he was not strong enough to help his Alpha."

Chris linked with the others showing them how Spikes had won his fight with Alpha Stuart James, the three guides looked horrified, and the other sentinels snarled as they watched the scene unfold.

"Chris he's fit and healthy." Nathan's worried voice made Chris pause; he patted the broad shoulder of his doctor guide.

"And I'm going to kill him." Chris declared.

The drive to the Foundation building took a short time and was completed mainly in silence as Chris's words echoed in each of the men's heads.

Chris led the way into the imposing building, he ignored the stares they where receiving. Chris spotted Doctor Fraiser he made his way over to the petite woman.

"Doctor where are Alpha James and Ringo?" Chris quietly demanded he could tell the woman was deeply upset.

"Alpha Sentinel Larabee I'm so glad your back." Dr Fraiser sadly told the man. "Follow me and I'll take you to them."

Chris and his pack followed the woman, she led them into the medical area, and further on into the intensive care unit. Chris saw the two men laying still and silent but for the beeping and other noises being made by the machines keeping the two men alive. Chris could see that hardly a place on Alpha Sentinel Stuart James body was not bruised or damaged in some way, he moved closer and ran a gentle hand over the man, and he kept silent as he felt the numerous broken bones in the man's body. Still silent he moved to Alpha Guide Johnny Ringo, running his hand over the man he frowned when he felt the pain and torment the man was in. Chris stood still and silent as he thought.

Dr Fraiser studied the lean blond, she was shocked by his appearance, he looked like he had been through the wars, the man had been thin when she saw him last but now there was absolutely no spare flesh on him, he was a pale as a ghost, and if what she had heard both on the news and through the sentinel and guide rumour mill was true then he must be injured from his challenge fights, and his breathing sounded extremely harsh and congested, she could almost feel the heat he was throwing off from where she was standing. She just hoped he was strong enough to face Spikes when the time came because the former beta would not accept this man as his Alpha and she doubted that Larabee would allow Spikes to get away with what he had done to beat Alpha James.

Buck watched as Chris looked between the two men, he saw the moment Chris came to a decision.

"Move the beds closer together." Chris commanded.

"Alpha Larabee, Sentinel James is essentially brain dead and the best thing for Guide Ringo is to break the bond otherwise we will lose him as well as Alpha James when he passes over." Dr Fraiser broke the news to the men.

"Do as I say guide." Chris did not raise his voice he simply waited for Fraiser and the medical staff to obey him. "Now."

Buck watched as the beds where moved closer together, he was saddened that James was going to die, and that to save the young guide the doctor would have to sever the recently formed bond.

Another doctor entered this one Buck noted was stunning with red haired and a figure to die for.

"Alpha Larabee this is Doctor Jennifer Keller, she has just transferred to Denver and is a noted expert in Sentinel and Guide Medicine." Dr Fraiser introduced the mundane woman to the seven men. She noted that Chris had barely reacted to her; he had his hands on James and Ringo's heads.

"What are you doing?" Dr Keller demanded as the two heart monitors began to send out warning alarms.

"Turn them off." Buck ordered, he growled when the mundane doctor looked like she was going to refuse, he smiled at Dr Fraiser as she and a guide nurse quickly silenced the alarms.

Chris focused his energy, he ignored everything but the two men lying injured on the bed, confident that his pack would protect him. He found the two lions where he had left them, the young male stood protectively over the dying old lion.

"Come stand together." Chris ordered the lions; the young one roared then sank down exhausted. Chris knelt beside them both. "Get up sentinel your guide needs you to live."

The lions disappeared to be replaced by the two men, the young guide was rocking distressed moans issuing from his throat, and the sentinel could not keep his sobs quiet.

"Enough your bond is broken, do you wish to leave each other behind?" The Dark Sentinel growled he pulled the two men upright so they where stood face to face. "Do you wish to die?"

"No Alpha." Sentinel Stuart James saw the other sentinel nod.

"No Alpha." Guide Johnny Ringo stood tall.

"Together your bond shall be renewed." The Dark Sentinel snapped he nudged both men closer, they fell into each others arms. "Together you shall heal."

"Together." The two men intoned. The Dark Sentinel used his power and knowledge to mend and heal the broken bond between the two men, he snarled at the damage done by Spikes.

"Sleep now." The Dark Sentinel withdrew, he smiled as the larger sentinel curled protectively around the smaller guide, and he felt their bond humming between the sleeping men.

Buck rushed forward he caught Chris as his legs gave way.

"How?" Dr Keller quickly check the read outs from the two injured men, she was shocked to find that they showed neither man where in distress in fact both seemed to be sleeping deeply, and the sentinel showed brain activity.

"Chris." Buck looked into the pain filled eyes.

"I'm fine." Chris shook his head to clear it, he needed to be strong, Spikes needed to be punished for his crimes.

"Alpha Sentinel Larabee I have called the pride together, as many as possible are coming to the meeting hall." Sentinel Joshua Jensen quietly informed the shaking Alpha. Jensen did not know what the powerful sentinel had done, but whatever it was had resulted in the injured sentinel and guide seemingly coming back from death's door.

"Thank you Sentinel I hope Sam is well." Chris leant heavily on Buck who was standing silent.

Joshua smiled he was surprised the Alpha had remembered his sons name.

"He is well thank you Alpha." Jensen watched as the man seemed to draw on some inner strength he once again stood tall.

"Let's get this over and done with." Chris growled he led the men towards where he could sense Spikes waiting.

Bob Spikes was confident that he could handle anything Larabee could throw at him, especially after hearing what the man had been through in both Boston and Atlanta and his little side trip in Connecticut. He had dealt with James and he would deal with the supposedly special Chris Larabee, the Denver pride was his and no one was going to take it from him. He stood surrounded by most of his team, although a couple of his men had walked away when they heard how badly he had beaten the previous Alpha, and he would deal with them and the Dingle boy once he had dealt with Larabee.

Chris walked into the large meeting room, he noted that Spikes stood with his supporters, Chris noted that the majority of the Denver Sentinels and Guides stood waiting and watching, they had not acknowledge Spikes as Alpha and Chris was going to make sure they never would.

"Let me deal with him Chris." Buck low voice almost begged.

"No Buck he's my responsibility." Chris did not look left or right as he walked to the centre of the huge room.

Buck could hear the guilt in Chris's voice; he wanted to tell his friend that he could not have foreseen what Spikes would do.

"I claim vengeance against you Robert Spikes." Chris saw the shock on Spikes face, the man obviously thought he would simply challenge for the role of Alpha but Chris could not ignore the crimes that Spikes had committed.

Spikes did not know how to respond, this changed things the man in front of him was now telling him that he was going to kill him, or die in the attempt.

"Vengeance why?" Spikes snarled he thought the man looked drained and pale, Spikes wanted to make sure he beat this man and left him a broken wreck.

"Your challenge to Sentinel Stuart James and his bonded Guide Johnny Ringo was cowardly." Chris calmly spoke. "Let me show the pride how you acted."

Chris linked the gathered sentinels and guides.

Horrified gasps and angry growls flooded the room as the pride witnessed the challenge.

Spikes had his closest cronies grab Alpha Guide Johnny Ringo, the pride felt the young man's fear as he was injected with a drug which broke the bond between him and his sentinel. Alpha Sentinel Stuart James reeled in shock as he felt the bond break, he tried to defend himself as Spikes went on the attack, he tried to reach his guide whose barriers had been destroyed by the drug, and the guide was struggling in panic making horrible keening sounds that struck his sentinel like blows.

The pride could only watch in disgust as Spikes smiled as he broke the now defenceless sentinel's bones; they listened as James called out.

"I submit, let me help my guide." Sentinel James did not care if he was begging.

Spikes stamped on the long legs of the downed sentinel he laughed at the pain filled cries, he drove his fist in the barely conscious mans face.

Finally the assault stopped, the pride expected the scene to change but then they saw the teenage sentinel dragged in front of Spikes who sneered and then threatened.

"You keep your mouth shut or I'll kill your parents while you watch and then I'll kill you."

Spikes looked around for an escape route, he could sense that the pride would rip him apart if he made a run for it, he would have to stay and fight, if he could beat Larabee then he could still claim the Alpha position.

"I am going to kill you." Chris vowed he waited for Spikes to respond.

"Not if I kill you first." Spikes began to circle; he would use his superior stamina to wear down the sick looking blond.

"Vengeance is mine." Chris insane smile grew his eyes sparkled as Spikes came at him.

The two men exchanged blows, Buck growled as he wanted so badly to go to Chris's aid. Vin could feel Ezra flinch every time Chris's body was struck; he pulled the shivering guide closer to his body and tried to sooth the angry man. Ezra allowed himself to be held by his sentinel, he could hear the sub vocal growls the Texan sentinel was issuing. Josiah had wanted to shield Nathan from the fight but his guide was growling angrily towards the fighting men, and towards where Spikes supporters stood. Josiah smiled to himself, after Chris showed the pride what he had done to the Alpha pair Spikes supporters had shrunk as many had walked away from him in disgust. JD placed his hand on Buck's back he did not flinch as he felt the rage and anger building in the tense sentinel, every blow that struck Chris seemed to echo in Buck.

Bob Spikes could not believe the man was still standing; he himself was exhausted and bleeding from both his nose and mouth. He had managed to land a series of punishing blows on the blond man, but the insane smile had not left the man's face, even though Bob new he had to have hurt the other man. He could feel that his own ribs where battered and bruised, he managed not to howl as the man swept his legs out from under him and followed it with a bruising kick to his ribs. Bob managed to grab the man and topple him over, diving on the smaller man, Bob rained down heavy and hard blows on the thin man. He growled and snarled as the man suddenly head butted him, Bob grunted. Bob saw his opening as he managed to get Larabee in a choke hold, he could end this quickly he applied pressure and almost smiled he would win.

Chris struggled, growling, drawing on his Dark Sentinel power and strength Chris managed to get to his feet. Bob could not believe it as the man lifted himself from the floor, Bob barely had time to howl as he flew over the mans head, he lay stunned for barely a second before the man attacked him, Bob felt a bone snap as the man stamped down on his right leg, he screamed, he could hear the other man growling and snarling as he the kicked him in the left knee, Bob felt the joint shatter.

"Please I submit." Bob had decided to throw himself on the other sentinel's mercy.

"Vengeance" The Dark Sentinel growled he smiled satisfied when he heard the bones and joints break on the man begging in front off him.

"Oh God." JD buried his head against Buck he did not want to see the man die, he had never before witnessed such savagery, even though he had seen Chris fight in challenge fight before this was something different something darker. The fight was like a mixed martial arts fight but without any rules or referee, and Chris was going to kill the man.

Buck stood silent he wanted vengeance for what had happened to the Alpha pair but he was not sure that this was the right choice for Chris.

"Please I'm begging you I don't want to die." Spikes tried to pull himself away from the snarling man, he managed to move a few feet as the man's eyes burned a hole in him.

"Please stop him." JD begged, he could not bear what was happening the violence and rage from his Alpha.

The Dark Sentinel stopped his head turned and tilted.

"Please don't do it." JD had burrowed his himself as close to Buck as he could; the large sentinel was rubbing his back as JD sobbed.

"JD." Chris rested his hand against the sobbing guide. "I'm sorry."

JD's head lifted he turned and faced Chris, who stood bloody and bruised watching him.

"Chris is it over?" JD dreaded the answer but he could not tear his eyes away from the intense green stare.

"Nearly." Chris saw JD grimace. "I didn't kill him JD."

JD could not help himself he hugged the other man in relief.

"I need to finish it JD." Chris returned the younger mans hug. "It's alright JD just listen."

Chris released the younger man; he faced Bob Spikes who lay whimpering on the floor, the whole pride waited to see what he would do.

"I banish you Sentinel Bob Spikes." Chris strong voice rang with power, he pointed at the other sentinels, who had stood by Spikes. "I banish you all."

Some of the pride growled.

"Silence." Chris roared, immediately he was obeyed. "You have twenty four hours to get out of Denver in fact better yet get out of Colorado."

Spikes continued to whimper.

"I know you." Chris snarled. "If I sense you anywhere near my pack or this pride I will not be so lenient and you will pay dearly."

"Alpha Sentinel Spikes is injured." One of the sentinels had to point out as the man was moaning in pain.

"He is no Alpha. Take your trash and get out." Chris snarled, he watched as the men picked Spikes up and carried him out.

"Will Alpha James and Ringo be coming back?" Sentinel Sam Dingle had to ask.

"They will recover and return to lead the pride." Chris could see the relief on the young sentinels face; he saw others of the pride looking relieved as well. "I believe that Sentinel Jensen will be beta and lead till the Alpha pair are ready to return."

Joshua Jensen looked shocked.

"I'm not an Alpha." Joshua was sure Larabee had made a mistake choosing him to lead while the Alpha pair recovered.

"You are a strong sentinel who can lead and others will follow." Chris quietly told the man.

"Alright do you need anything?" Sentinel Jensen asked he looked at the men hovering round the bleeding Larabee.

"Yes the use of a helicopter to get us all to Chris's ranch." Nathan wanted Chris safe and secure as the man must be in agony, or he would be when he finally opened the box he had jammed all his bodies complaints in.

Buck watched Chris closely as the man got out of the helicopter; he frowned when Chris headed towards his barn.

"Have to check on Pony and the others." Chris could almost read Buck's mind. "I won't be long, make sure the others are alright Buck."

Buck scowled at the man's back he turned and followed the men into Chris's home.

"Make yourselves at home; Chris is just checking the horses." Buck would wait five minutes and then go and bring his friend into the house.

Chris slowly check his horses, they where all well cared for as he had a man and his son help out when he needed it. He saw how well Tiny and his son had looked after his horses; he would have to thank them when they came tomorrow. He reached the pride of his herd the stallion Pony or as his papers declared Midnight Madness, the good natured animal gently butted his large head against Chris.

"Good boy." Chris rubbed the noble head; he rested his weary head against the black horse's side, smiling when the horse whickered at him.

Buck looked at his watch, he frowned he was going out for Chris any minute now.

"So how are we going to help Chris?" JD was wringing his hands together.

"We have the natural pain relief and also I have stocked up on medication if they don't work." Nathan told the other men.

"We can help him through this he just needs to give up control." Josiah's deep voice stated.

"I'm going to get him." Buck walked towards the door.

Chris jumped when he felt Buck's hand gently touch his shoulder; he had been so focused on not curling into a ball in preparation for when he unchained his box of pain.

"Come into the house Chris, we need to do this now." Buck followed his Alpha back towards the single storey ranch house.

"I don't want to." Chris could not help his whine, he heard Buck chuckle behind him.

Blinking in what seemed like bright light Chris could tell the other six men where looking at him.

"Where do you want to do this Big Dog?" Buck studied the coughing blond.

The men waited while the thin man coughed, each one dreading what was to come.

"I want to shower and get changed first and we may as well get comfy first." Chris sighed. "There are extra towel in the other bathrooms and plenty of hot water."

The men split off Josiah showed the three new comers where the bathrooms where and handing out towels to them he left the younger men to get changed as Chris went into the master bathroom.

"You've got fifteen minutes Stud before I come looking for you." Buck sternly told the blond man who simply glared back at him.

Thirty minutes later the six men entered the master bedroom, JD exclaimed at the size of the bed, Vin ran his fingers over the intricate carvings, Ezra simply stared in amazement he had never seen anything so beautiful.

The bathroom door was open; the men good see their Alpha still stood under the shower spray.

"I'll get him." Buck moved to retrieve his friend; he noted that Nathan was coming with him. Opening the shower Buck reached past his still and silent Alpha and turned off the water. "Chris come on out it's time."

Chris took the towel Buck held out he began to rub himself dry, thankful that he could not really feel any pain as yet, once he was dry he put on the thin cotton pyjama bottoms that Nathan held out to him. Like a condemned man he made his way towards the bed.

"Chris we are going to be here no matter what so you have to let us help you." Nathan nudged the man when he stopped at the side of the bed.

"I'm fine." Chris knew it was a lie.

"Come on Chris." Buck climbed into the middle, the men had decided that he would take the lead because Chris had allowed Buck to comfort him in the past and the six men where counting on that helping.

Chris felt Nathan nudge him again; he slowly climbed next to Buck who sprawled on his back waiting and watching.

"I can't." Chris shook his head.

"You can and you will brother." Josiah watched as Buck held his hand out, the large sentinel whined, Chris stared at the large hand.

"Trust me Chris." Buck saw Chris shoulders sag.

"Always." Chris took the offered hand and allowed himself to be pulled against his closest friend; he buried his face against the tanned neck.

"Let go Cowboy." Vin rested his hand on the tense man's back.

"Not a cowboy." Chris mumbled, he felt the other men sit on the bed around him and Buck whose hand rubbed his back. He felt Buck link with him and then the others one by one, with Ezra being the last. "Oh God."

Buck looked at the heavy seemingly huge box, he reached out and began to strip the chains keeping it closed, and he noted the other men removing the numerous chains. Chris was rigid in his arms he could feel the man panting against his throat; he gently rubbed his hand up and down the shaking man's back.

"Oh Christ." Chris ground his teeth together as he felt the chains breaking and being removed, he would not scream.

Buck looked at the lock which was now the only thing holding the box closed he nodded at Vin as he tightened his hold on Chris.

Vin ripped the lock off, the box flew open.

Pain ripped through Chris, his body felt like it was on fire, the feeling so intense that his back arched and he bit his lip bloody in an effort not to scream.

The six men cringed as they felt a small hint of what the tense blond was feeling, each man tried to take some of the pain on themselves, but Chris resisted, he had allowed them to bond with him, but he would not hurt his own pack members.

"Damn it Chris." Buck snapped he could feel the stubborn man blocking him from taking some of the pain.

Nathan rubbed the thin bony shoulder; he could not believe the man was being so stubborn.

"Chris let us help you." Nathan could feel the others pressing against the wall with him.

Josiah shook his head he could only imagine the true extent of the pain the man must be feeling.

"Chris brother it's alright to share your pain." Josiah looked down on the shaking man.

"Stubborn Cowboy we are pack." Vin rubbed the sweaty blond head.

"Surely Mr Larabee this course of action is detrimental to your health." Ezra patted the silent man.

"Please let us help you Alpha." JD could see the strain on the mans face, he could see the man had his teeth locked together.

Buck decided that enough was enough, he could hear the grinding of Chris's teeth, but other than that the man was eerily silent.

"Chris I'm warning you Big Dog let us help." Buck again pushed against the barrier, he growled angrily, he took hold of Chris head, he moved it so his throat was bare and bit aggressively, and forcing himself against the barrier Buck began to batter the wall down.

Buck arms remained tightly around Chris as he trembled, Buck felt the wall weakening as he marked his Alpha, he ignore the shock and worry from the other members of his pack.

"No Buck." Chris tried to pull himself away from the other man.

Buck simply ignored the words; he grunted as the wall finally collapsed, he cringed as he felt the full force of Chris's body's pain, gritting his teeth he began to shake in reaction.

"Damn it." Nathan muttered as he watched Buck react to the pain Chris was feeling, the Alpha was still denying them access to his pain.

"Bond." Buck grunted out he felt the other men crowd around him and Chris, he rested his forehead against Chris's, he felt the other men within the pack bond and he felt them begin to help deal with Chris's pain.

Chris was exhausted, he was sick with pain, but he really did not want to hurt any of his pack, he had not been able to stop Buck forcing his way in, the bond between them was too strong and he had finally had to allow the man close or run the risk of accidently hurting his friend and that was not an option. He suddenly felt the others sharing the burden; he immediately felt some of his pain ease.

Buck sighed as he felt Chris finally accept the help that was on offer, he loosened his hold slightly on the still shaking man, but Chris refused to release the tight hold he had on Buck.

Exhausted the seven men settled on the huge bed, none thought it strange as they all curled together with Chris and Buck being the centre point. And soon only snores and heavy breathing where all that could be heard within the ranch house.

A few hours later JD sat up he rubbed his eyes looking round he found that all the other men where still sleeping, yawning he got up slowly he needed a bathroom and food.

"Where are you going son?" Josiah quietly asked, he smiled as the younger man danced on the spot.

"Toilet and food Siah." JD rushed to the bathroom, after washing his hands he walked out the bathroom, he jumped startled as thick arms wrapped around him, and he smiled as Josiah sniffed gently at him.

"Guide." Josiah's voice rumbled against his ear.

"Josiah." JD stroked the large head as was cuddled close.

Nathan climbed out the bed, he stretched, looking at the occupants in the bed, he gently felt Ezra's forehead smiling when the man mumbled inanely then snuggled closer to Vin. Nathan sighed as he looked at the two men who occupied the centre of the bed, Buck was snoring heavily as he held Chris against him, Chris meanwhile was still pale and Nathan could see him shivering whether with cold or if as Nathan suspected the man was still in considerable pain. Nathan wanted to give the man the once over and so he would once he was awake. The object of his thoughts suddenly began to cough harshly, and to Nathan the man seemed to grow even paler if that was possible. Nathan moved and pulled the coughing and wheezing man upright; he rubbed the thin man's back as Chris struggled to breath.

Buck joined Nathan in supporting Chris as the man finally stopped coughing; Chris sagged against the larger sentinel.

Nathan took Chris's pulse, he smiled when Josiah handed him his medical bag, taking out his stethoscope Nathan listened to Chris's chest, frowning at the congestion he could hear. Y

"Should we try the stuff Kojay told you and Vin about?" JD looked at Vin and Ezra who had been woken by Chris's coughing.

"Sounds like a plan." Vin went into the other room to get the supplies he needed, Nathan followed him after taking Chris's temperature.

"How you feeling Chris?" JD bounced on the bed as he sat down.

Chris flinched as JD's voice sounded like thunder in his ears, he burrowed closer to Buck if that was possible.

"Chris. Brother are you alright?" Josiah placed his hand on the bouncing JD, the younger man immediately stilled.

"I'm fine." Chris clearly was not but he said the words anyway.

"Sure Big Dog and I'm a virgin." Buck felt Chris began to cough and the mans whole body seemed to vibrate as he harshly coughed.

Vin and Nathan returned with some bowls of steaming hot water which had herbs and the like seeping in it that Kojay had suggested, the smell from these began to slowly fill the room. Ezra carried a glass filled with disgusting looking liquid which was a natural pain reliever for the sick man to drink.

"Chris drink this." Nathan took the glass from Ezra and held it out to Chris.

Buck was not sure that Chris was aware of Nathan holding out the glass as the man had his face buried against his throat, and was once again grinding his teeth in agitation.

Nathan looked at Buck who gently pushed Chris away from him.

"Chris, Nathan's talking to you." Buck took the glass from Nathan, he ignore the foul smell from the glass. "Drink this Chris."

Chris obediently took the glass from Buck, he took a sip.

"Drink it all Chris." Nathan tilted the glass; he did not like the glassy eyed look in Chris's eyes. "Now we just have to hope he keeps it down."

"What this for Nathan?" Josiah held a bowl full of what he could only describe as some sort of strange coloured paste.

"Right Chris this is going to help with relaxing you and the pain alright and it will even help you breath easier, so you just sit there alright." Nathan watched the blond slowly nod atleast now he was communicating with them albeit slowly and without too much enthusiasm. Nathan began to gently rub the paste into Chris's chest, while Vin did his back, both men keenly aware of the bruises covering the lean man's body.

Buck could see Chris's eyes where closed and he was starting to tilt towards Buck, Nathan smiled as Chris yawned then rested his head against the moustached man's broad shoulder.

"What about his legs and stuff Nathan?" Vin asked as he finished rubbing the paste on Chris back.

"We'll do them next." Nathan with Buck's help laid Chris on his back, the paste seemed to dry very quickly, Nathan smiled as his nose twitched with the smell from his friends medicated body. Josiah handed Nathan some black short as the doctor stripped the pyjama bottoms off Chris and replaced then with the shorts.

"Ouch that has to be painful." JD commented as the extent of the bruising on Chris's legs was clear to see, Nathan gently manipulated the man's knee which was swollen and sore looking.

"Easy Chris." Buck soothed as Chris attempted to pull away from the healer.

"Buck what's happening?" Chris eyes where barely open.

"Go to sleep, Nathan and Vin are just fixing you right up." Buck ran his hand over the hot blond head.

"I'm fine." Chris mumbled settled back down, he was ignoring the pain from where Nathan and Vin where looking at his leg.

Josiah chuckled at the mumbled words; he watched as the two men slathered the thick paste on Chris's legs, Vin paid special attention to the damaged knee.

A hand fumbled against Buck's own, he allowed the groggy man to take his hand, and he squeezed gently as Chris bit his lip. Buck felt a soft brush against his mind, he smiled as he linked with Chris, he surrounded his wounded friend with the bond, giving him all the strength and support he could, he felt Chris relax as his pain seemed to fade into the background. Buck was not sure if it was the drug the man had been given or the comfort of the bond, or a combination of the two but he could only sigh in relief as he felt the sick man settle into a deep healing sleep. Buck felt the grip on his hand released; he looked down on his friends pale face and was pleased to see the man looked a lot more relaxed than he had seen him in a while.

"So what do we do now?" JD asked as Buck sprawled next to Chris and joined him in sleep.

"I'm hungry." Vin declared, he decided to go see what food he could find.

"Me too." JD followed Vin, with everyone bar the two sleeping sentinels heading to the kitchen.

The men began to prepare breakfast, each one laughing and joking with each other as they moved around the kitchen.

Josiah pulled Nathan close and scented the dark guide who happily snuggled in the large sentinels arms.

"You alright Ezra?" Vin had notice that the green eyed guide watched the bonded pair with a look of yearning.

Ezra turned to the blue eyed man; he saw the concern in the bright blue eyes.

"I'm fine Mr Tanner." Ezra pasted a smile on his face.

"Vin." Vin moved he expected to be rebuffed, but he needed to comfort the man who had looked so forlorn. He wrapped a strong arm around the man.

Ezra thought Vin must think he weak and needy, he linked with the man whose mind was open to him, Ezra was shocked the man had just allowed him to link without asking, Ezra sensed Vin's happiness being in the company of the pack and his desire to make Ezra and the others happy.

"Pack Ezra." Vin rubbed his face against the luxurious hair on Ezra's head. He felt Ezra's arms tighten around him in response to his words. "You can bond with me anytime you want or need, you never have to ask just take what you need."

Ezra heart swelled as he realised how unselfish this sentinel was, he stroked the long hair revelling in the feelings from the bond.

JD smiled at the two bonded pairs, he was still amazed to be part of this pack, he was sure that a mistake had been made and he did not really belong, but he would enjoy the time he had with the six other men. JD grunted as he found himself pulled into the embrace that Josiah and Nathan where sharing, he felt the older sentinel purring as he was cuddled by the larger guide.

"You do belong brother." Josiah rubbed the dark head affectionately as Nathan grinned down at the young guide.

Buck's nose twitched his dark blue eyes slowly opened as he followed the tantalising smells to the kitchen where the other men all sat around the big breakfast isle tucking into various different foods.

"Coffee." Buck mumbled as he got himself a large mug full taking a big gulp he sighed as he leant against the counter looking at the food trying to decide what to put on the plate Nathan handed to him.

"Is Mr Larabee still slumbering?" Ezra grunted as the large moustached sentinel snaked an arm out and pulled him close, a large hand rubbed up and down his back as he was scented. "Mr Wilmington watch the teeth."

Vin grinned at Ezra's complaint as the big sentinel gently bit the southerner's throat as he linked with him. Ezra sighed as he rubbed the short hairs at the back of Bucks head.

"Sentinels." Nathan winked at the green eyed guide who returned his grin. Nathan yelped as Vin retaliated and nipped the laughing healer's throat.

"We just can't help ourselves brother." Josiah had JD pinned against his side and the energetic guide was chuckling as he was being sniffed and nipped by the heavier sentinel.

"Just have to love them." JD laughed at the put upon expression on Ezra's face as Buck purred against the other guide as the man ran his fingers through the sentinel's thick hair.

"Let's eat guys." Vin went back to his plate of food.

After the food was cleared away the men settled in front of the large screen television watching a game, each of the men kept an ear on the occupant of the master bedroom. Every so often one of the men would get up and check on their Alpha as the game progressed.

Buck turned the television to the news channel for Josiah who smiled in thanks; he noted that Nathan and Vin both went to check on Chris. Vin hummed as he changed out the bowls of herbs for fresh ones, he then moved to sit on the opposite side of Nathan as the man listened to Chris's chest and took his temperature and pulse. The sick man slept on as the two men reapplied the paste to his body.

"Should we see if we can get him to drink some more of the pain reliever stuff?" Buck spoke softly from where he watched from the doorway.

"Nathan?" Vin looked to the dark healer.

"Might be a good idea." Nathan continued to check Chris's knee, he still was not happy with the congestion the man was still suffering from or how swollen the joint was but hopefully the herbs and other stuff would help.

Vin returned with a glass and he stood as Nathan and Buck gently lifted Chris into a seated position.

"Chris you need to drink this for me." Nathan took the glass from Vin and held it against Chris's lips.

Buck gently held his friend as Nathan tried to coax him to drink the disgusting coloured liquid.

Nathan patiently held the glass as Chris struggled to open his eyes.

"Just drink this Chris and then you can go back to sleep." Buck rubbed the thin back as the man tried to obey the gentle coaxing.

Nathan smiled as the green eyes blinked blearily at him; he frowned as the sentinel's nose twitched in displeasure at the smell from the fluid in the glass.

"No." Chris hand came up to push the glass away; he wearily leant back against his beta and felt Buck's arms come round him.

Buck laughed at the expression on Nathan's face as Chris again pushed the glass away from his face.

"Chris stop being stubborn, this will help now drink it." Nathan ordered, he ignored the glare he was receiving.

"Smells bad." Chris muttered, he continued to glare at the doctor, Vin sniggered.

"Yes I know so dial down your sense of smell and just drink it." Nathan ignored the chuckling men focusing on his suffering Alpha. "Stop laughing and help me."

Both men sobered at Nathan's annoyed growl.

Buck nudged Chris gently.

"Do as Nathan says Big Dog." Buck was surprised as Chris took the glass from the watching Nathan and downed the drink, the man then let out a jaw cracking yawn.

"How do you feel Chris?" Nathan could see Chris was struggling stay awake.

"I'm fine." Chris decided that the conversation was over and closed his eyes.

"Big Dog?" Buck felt Chris weight lean more heavily against him.

"He's asleep again." Vin and Buck settled the man back flat on the bed.

"Best thing for him." Josiah deep voice put in.

"So what's going to happen now?" JD asked he could see the others thinking about his question as all seven where back in the bedroom; the only one not reacting was the sleeping Alpha.

"Who knows what the futures going to bring JD but we'll be together for it." Vin saw the others nod in agreement.

A dainty hand picked up a wine glass as the news channel played, the woman smiled in delight picking up the phone, she brusquely commanded.

"Book tickets to Denver as soon as possible I have a sentinel to claim."


End file.
